A Certain Hidden Level Five - One With Fated Memories
by LoremasterEolas
Summary: A dark secret of Academy city returns after two years with broken memories. He is the hidden level five, officially rank sixth among the seven. His return will spark a serious of events that will shake the very foundation of the science world. Will the Hidden Level Five regain his memories? Or will he be lost forever. (Story is Complete!)
1. The Hidden level Five

**Prologue**

Why are my memories like a jigsaw? Every time I get a step closer to completing the puzzle, they just shatter without reason. Something happened two years ago to put me this way. If it wasn't for this letter dated from back then, I wouldn't even know this vague knowledge. A letter which holds the key to my past; two things that this letter does tell me. I use to live in a place called Academy city and a certain Shokukou Misaki knows who I am.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Hidden Level Five

"This is Judgement officer Akiko of the 51st branch. We found a boy who looks like between the age of 14-16. He seems to be suffering from burns from his face to the left shoulder...

_'Where am I?...'_

"Are you awake? My name is Kuroko Shirari from Judgement. I help brought you to the hospital. You were found with serious burns across your face. We couldn't find any ID on you or a picture of you before being burned, do you mind telling us your name? Or somebody you know"

_'I don't know my name.'_

"The Heaven Canceller wants him transferred under his care? ...Very well..."

_'These voices are just echoes too me... are they even real? I just need to sleep a bit more...'_

* * *

Within a certain hospital, Heaven Canceller awakens his new patient for the first time after treatment.

"It would seem you're back to normal. I would ask you what trouble you got into my lad, but your brain pattern show signs of amnesia. Your memories seem to still be in there, but any attempts to trigger them has thus failed."

_'No wonder my head hurts. Who .. am I... actually.. what do I look like?'_

"Thank you Doctor... may I ask for a mirror?"

_'why does he have a frog face?_'

_The doctor nodded as he took a small mirror from the table next to him and handed it over. Slowly but surely I grow up the courage to see myself for what I believe the first time._

"My hair is brown?"

_'I was surprised. I felt like a blonde for some reason.'_

"You came to me with white hair actually. Nearly mistaken you for another patient of mine. But over a few hours, it started to turn brown. It would seem the cause of it was exhaustion related to your esper power. Your eyes suffered similar problems as well. As you can see your natural eye colour is blue. But when you came to us, it was faded like had died. Though it look likes with rest, both your hair and eyes return to normal."

"Wait, Esper power?"

"Oh yeah, I guess you may not know. An esper is one who have gone through the Academy City's Power Curriculum Program. That alone says you lived here a long time. Your past maybe lost to you, but it would seem from the various tests we were required to make to find out your identity. You have an esper ability of Telekinesis." The Doctor explained

"Telekinesis?"

"Telekinesis or sometimes called Psychokinesis is an unknown power to move objects from a distance. It is the most common of all esper powers in Academy city. However nothing shows why it would effect the colour of your eyes or even hair. But these tests show it was the cause of exhaustion from overusing your esper power. If you would ask me, you have a very unique form of that power. I guess we wouldn't know for sure until you take part in a System Scan..."

"Thank you for the explanation."

_There was nothing more I can say. I was trying to get around my lack of memories and why I can remember stuff like who invented peanut butter or who landed on the moon. Yet I can't remember who I am at all. Though I have a power to move objects at will, the concept seems familiar to me. Like I had been told this all before... this pain in my head._

_**'My name is Kuroko Shirari..'**_

"psh.. who?"

_Why does that name sound familiar?_

"Oh I forgot. We don't actually have a name for you. Do you mind I give you one, to make communicating much easier? Also so we can create a medical history for you."

"Sure, go ahead Doctor."

"Eolas..."

_What a strange sounding name_.

"Sounds western. Why did you pick it Doctor?"

"I'm surprised you picked that much up. I just thought the name suits you, regardless for now just get some rest. You may get a visitor later."

_The doctor said as he rose from his seat and seem quick to leave. There was much more I wanted to ask but I guess it does have to wait for now. Wait why did he suddenly stop?_

"The one who has rebelled against God. Does that phrase ring a bell to you Eolas?"

_The Doctor didn't look back at me, but from the tone of his voice I can tell it was a serious question._

"Rebelled? Wouldn't that be an angel called **Lucifer** in those books of western religion?"

"Never mind..."

_The doctor said and left the room._

* * *

Outside the room where Eolas was recovering, Heaven Cancellor was reflecting on his thoughts after talking with the boy.

'The reason I picked Eolas because it was his true name. I should do my best to keep his existence from Aleister at all costs. At least until he has a grip over his memories. He was thirteen the last time I saw him. That was two years ago.. Back then he was also known as...

'**Lucifer**'

The one who **rebelled** against **God**.

He who hides his own **Power**.

The **hidden level five**, ranked 6th.

"I do wonder though, if the other Level fives remember him?"

**...To be continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes: **This is my first fan story, so any tips would be grateful. I will try my best to reflect the universe's characters and also inject my own spice on the world. I always wondered following this series, who was the 6th level 5 and how could he not be known so far in the Index storyline. It was said only Mental out, the Queen knew who the 6th in the last LN, which gave me a perfect excuse to hide events that go before Touma met index. And to give my own take on the possible history between Mental Out and Touma as it was suggested by her dialogue that they have met before.

Due to the talents of Mental Out, I can hope to lead you on a tale to learn what happened two years ago and the consequence of returning to Academy City. Expect trickery at all corners and the appearance of all level fives. I hope you enjoy. (btw I don't just bold words for no reason. ;))

I fear this chapter is rather too short. But I thought it will work to actually help introduce Eolas in this way. Next chapter, will bring him to meet a certain Judgement officer with teleporting capabilities(properly this time) and as preparation by HC is made to get him a place to live, Eolas prepares himself for the System Scan. Wait just a minute? A Burnt letter?


	2. To Build an Identity

**Chapter Two:** To Build an Identity.

* * *

**November the 3rd, 2:03am**

Within the hospital room, where Eolas is sleeping, the peace is only disturb from his sudden awakening from slumber. However his action was totally abnormal.

"Misaka. Misaka. Three hundred... no four. Five. Eight hundred.. Correction... 9969 Misakas... still incorrect... 9970 misakas... What is thi... Misaka... Stop... Stop... "

It continued, like a flow of information was being forced within his mind. It wasn't painful at all to him, what really hurt about the process was the lack of control over his speech and what he is suddenly learning... It was like somebody was talking in his ear without stop at an inhuman rate.

"Level 6 project... Accelerator... Out of the 20,000 sisters created for the project. Up until the cancellation of the project, 10,031 sisters had been killed by Accelerator... What is goiiiNNNG ON!"

"huh"

The sound of the door being shut awoke him from his state of confusion and lack of control. Without thinking Eolas focused on the light switch and the room's light successfully turned on. Earlier he had been practicing after learning about his power. The one who had opened the door was a young looking girl, from the looks of her she would be a middleschooler. Basing that off the uniform she was wearing. She had rather familiar looking hair mind it. It was a chestnut brown... _wait those goggles look high tech_.

"I would assume you are the individual known as Eolas says Misaka asking for conformation."

_That word._.

"It's rude to ask for my name without introducing yourself first."

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. Says Misaka asking for forgiveness. My serial number is 10033. Misaka states answering your question."

Why is she here... wait... The doctor said I may get a visitor later. Is it her? Why would it be a middle schooler and why at this time?

"So what brings you here at this late hour?"

The young Misaka walks closer to the bed I was in. It was like she was observing me very closely, like she was purposing looking for something abnormal. She stopped to answer my question.

"I had been asked to come here by the peculiar looking Doctor. I've been told that you have some sort of connection to the Misaka network. In response requests was made with the network and including serial number 20001 known as Last order. It would seem for the last few days, there has been increased attempts of entry from outside the network. Naturally those requests have been denied by Last Order. Explains Misaka like she was lecturing a newborn "

"Eehhh..."

"Though it didn't **just** happen in the last few days. Even since the other Misakas and myself have left Academy city, attempts from outside to enter the network continued on occasion. But there was no clear pattern in the attempts, so it was seen as normal interference. But the difference now is the signal is much stronger. With what the Doctor had shown Misaka and the consensus with other Misakas. You would be the source of the attempts. States Misaka clearly as possible."

"Wait... then how did I connect to this network?"

"The Misaka network is a brain wave network formed from Misakas' similar brainwave frequency. Making a correct assumption from your reaction, you are tuning into our frequency from a subconscious level. While there wasn't a clear pattern before, these last few days has proven the attempts to access the network had been occurring at specific intervals. The Doctor made it clear that you're not a Telepathy, but he said that your brain waves had been tampered with, this may explain why you can connect to our frequency. Misaka said with a slight sense of confusion."

_So was that Doctor holding back on what he knew about me? Maybe he wasn't sure about sharing before until he got the fact?_

"I was told to share this with you. Which would also explain the reason why you just received a download from the network. Apparently the constant denies from the network console was having a negative impact on your brain wave patterns. Like a confliction of code in a computer program. A code conflict could sometimes cause a computer to crash and force a reboot. The Doctor believes that these deny of access to the network is the cause of your amnesia. Each and every time your mind rebooted, your memories was lost like data not being saved in a computer hard-drive. Last Order made the decision to allow you access, not wanting to be the cause of the confliction in your memories. Explains Misaka finally relieved to have gotten to the point."

_I couldn't help but smile, for the first time somebody was willing to explain in depth a bit about me. While it doesn't really help with who I am right away, its a clue. This girl in front of me... no... these sisters... could be a clue to my past._

"It would seem Misaka's explanation has helped you in someway. Misaka says after noticing your smile."

"Yeah, thank you. Just one more thing. How can I turn it off?"

"Turn it off? You mean to hold information from the network? Too shut off the connection? Misaka does it automatically without much effort... Considering your a new to the process, why not use words to describe the action you want to take on a subconscious level. Like 'Disconnect' or 'connect' whenever you want to access the network. Says Misaka who is secretly amused at your inability of the simplest thing."

_Jeeze.. why is she so cheeky? Huh? _

"You leaving?"

_The girl was heading back towards the door. She stopped for a moment in response to my question._

"You're clearly exhausted having only regaining your conscious yesterday. Says Misaka. Not only that you just experienced an influx of information and memories from the Misaka network. I'm rather concerned about the state of your mind without rest. So I will take my leave and hope you recover. Says Misaka stating her concern."

_After that she left as quickly as she appeared. Maybe I should try what she said before I get sleep. Still I do wonder why me of all people will have a **connection** to these girls. I never seen them before in my life. Or maybe I did before I lost my memories. But why would I be able to connect to them?_

...

_Whatever._

"Disconnect..."

* * *

**November 3rd, 7:52am**

Outside a Certain Apartment...

"TOUMA, TOUMA!"

"Index you know that I got to go to school. If I don't leave now I would be late!"

Touma said who opened his door abruptly, when he stepped out the door, he sees somebody familiar nearby looking at another apartment.

"Oh, it's the Frog faced doctor. It's rare to see you out of the Hospital."

"It's my most loyal patient. In fact do you have a moment, I got an issue regarding a patient of mine."

"Sure. How can I help you Doctor?"

Touma walked over leaving Index inside the apartment who was rather furious at Touma for once again leaving without stocking the fridge with food.

"You see a patient of mine who has recently become lost, came under my care, in fact you would relate to him more."

"How so?"

The Doctor leaned in and answered with a low voice.

_"He has amnesia."_

Touma was quickly shocked by the answer, but he can only think how it must of been for the person. After all it wasn't that long ago where he was in the same situation. He couldn't help to think about how it would effect those connected to the individual. He couldn't help but think about Index in his case.

The Doctor continued talking.

"He doesn't have any connections with people in this city. None at all. So we simply trying to establish a new life for him and I thought we start by giving him a place of residence here."

The Doctor explains by pointing to the apartment in front of them. This would be perfect if Touma was going to help the patient, he was only a few apartments away from each other.

"I'll do what I can."

* * *

**November 3rd, 8:20 am**

Somewhere near Tokiwadai middle school...

"Hey Kuroko, where are you going? You will be late if you decide to take a detour." said Mikoto Misaka

"Oh Onee-sama, I forgot to tell you. I'm actually bringing a boy to our school for a System Scan."

"A Boy? But Tokiwadai is girls only."

"Well its the request of his doctor. The person in question is suffering from amnesia and today there is equipment in our school which could help evaluate his brain waves more thoroughly then at a hospital. Also our school has provided some of the most powerful espers with his same ability. The doctor wants results and he believe our school can help provide them. I wouldn't worry though, his testing will be held away from the other students."

"So what ability is it?" Mikoto said with curiosity.

"Telekenesis. A common esper power, but I'm rather curious to what level he is though, seeing the state ...Onee-Sama is something wrong?" Kuroko said noticing Mikoto's distance expression.

Mikoto quickly looked up and smile.

"Oh nothing, I'll see you in school then."

Kuroko stared for a moment as Mikoto was heading towards the School gates. But simply shrugged before leaving.

_'It just a simple coincidence.'_ Mikoto thought to herself.

* * *

**November 3rd, 8:47am**

With in a certain patience's room. Eolas has been up for a while now and been practicing moving objects around. He had already gotten in the habit of turning the light on and opening the curtains with his powers. For someone who just relearned about his own power, he already shown great capacity at moving stuff around with pinpoint accuracy. This was proven by his habit of turning the light off by the switch from across the room. This was commented by a Nurse who hadn't come in not so long ago.

"Oh I see. A few days here and you've already full life."

Commented a familiar voice who had entered the room without even opening the door.

"You know its rude to actually come in without knocking."

_It was another girl, something seemed familiar though. Like the Misaka from last night, she was also wearing the same uniform. Are they connected? I thought so was Misaka actually, but the different hair styles gave it away. Do people still wear pigtails?_

"Well I did knock a few times in fact. But it seems you was too caught up in your juggling act to listen. I'm not sure if you remember me, considering the state you was in. But I helped bring you to this hospital. My name is Kuroko Shirai and I'm also from judgement."

_That name... I remember now..._

"Ah, I remember you. I think. Thank you for helping me. My name is Eolas... Just Eolas. I don't think I have a last name. Or is it my last name? I'm not sure. You see the Doctor gave me this name yesterday to help with communication."

"Oh I see. Well you got a lot on your plate so don't worry about it. Your pretty much a John Doe. No background whatsoever. I guess to help start giving you a sense of identity. We should confirm the level of your esper power, it may give us a clue to where you studied in the past"

...

"So how bad was I when you found me?"

She was surprised about the question at first. But she didn't waste any time with answering.

"You looked terrible. You had burns across your face and your hair most surprisingly of all was a ghostly white. It's not something I would wish on anybody to endure what I saw then. Oh wait, so do you have any clue what happened?" Kuroko expressed with curiosity.

"No I don't. But I'm dying to find out."

A short moment of silence feel between us after my answer. It wasn't long though until it was broken.

"Well enough with that for now. We should focus on the problem at hand and thats your system scan. I was told your doctor will also be there as well. But there are some rules I would like to tell you before we get there..." Kuroko stated.

"Huh?"

Confused on what she mean, Eolas heads towards the door along with Kuroko. Then after a brief discussion...

"Wait why there? Isn't that going to be embarrassing?!"

* * *

**Author Notes**: Chapter 2 didn't go exactly as planned as I intend to touch on the subject of the letter. However I felt it was out of place to revel it just now. I don't think Kuroko would be somebody to hold this piece of evidence back. So the only one could be the HC.

What would be the most surprising aspect of this chapter would be Misaka network scene. Touching on the subject on the cause of his memories and trying to give Eolas a sense of robotic personality when he was saying. This scene may of already given some answers, but it isn't the end of it. The question to be why would somebody who isn't a clone of Misaka able to access the network? Also I thought I would use a clone that hasn't shown up in the series yet. Though later I will have to make clear why this certain clone has return to the city.

The thing I'm still worried about is getting the personalities right and before I right a scene. I often watch episodes or refer to parts in the LN or the wiki to see if it would work. Hopefully I'll be able to do these great characters of the Raildex series justice.

Also what about Mikoto Misaka? Not sure about the other Level fives and how Mental out's ability work effect them or not. But its proven it doesn't work on her whatsoever, so she would also be one who will remember the events of two years ago.

Anyway, until next time. We will see start to see the true scope of Eolas' esper powers.


	3. System Scan!

**Chapter 3**: System Scan!

**November 3rd, 12:48pm**

At the back of Tokiwadi middle School in a closed off Gym. Eolas was preparing to be tested out of sight from the other students. He was with a few teachers and the Heaven Canceller was over seeing his progress.

Eolas was thinking about the situation he was in and what he learned so far.

'_Thankfully I was being tested away from all the other students. It would be rather embarrassing to perform along with so many girls. What happens if I only got a low score in front of them I'm sure they would just laugh. Ugh..._

_I had arrived here at around 9:30 thanks to Kuroko's rather useful teleportation powers. Since then I had been given a rundown on the fundamentals of the Power Curriculum program, the power levels and what they means and personal reality. So from what I understand, to have gain esper powers in the first place, I would of gone through this Power Curriculum Program. From what I learned it is a special curriculum to help unlock supernatural powers within students. All those who have taken part of this curriculum are referred to as Espers. Regardless of their power level._

_Speaking of power levels, it really is a ranking to determine how far a student has progressed through the Power Curriculum program._

_According to the Teacher here most students are categorized as Level 0. Though I display some sort of power already, I'm considered a level 0 until they have sufficient data to determine my true level._

_These Power Levels..._

_Level 0 are described as people with no powers or some to a degree without any proper control._

_Level 1 are described as people with enough power to bend a spoon, it's considered that many students with powers belong in this level._

_Level 2 are described as people with an Unusual power. Like level 1 its nothing truly exceptional or really useful in daily life._

_Level 3 are described as people with strong powers. At this stage the student's powers are considered useful in everyday life, if you made it to this level then you would be treated as an Elite student. _

_Level 4 are described as people with great powers. Apparently this is the level where ones powers will have tactical value in military situations._

_and finally..._

_Level Five are described as people with super powers. It's believed that the individual would be able to take on a military force on equal terms. That is rather crazy. But in all of academy city there is only seven level fives in total. This proves how hard it is to achieve this level. Even then they are ranked in terms of capability._

_... I'm surprised though that none of the adults told me about the other level. _

_Level 6 from what I learned last night through the network. Are people described with Absolute powers. So strong that they're considered immeasurable. But so far in the history of Academy city nobody has been able to achieve it yet, though attempts have been made and with conclusion that out of the 7 level 5s, only Accelerator ranked First can achieve Level 6..._

_By killing the Railgun 128 times, he can reach level 6. But as there couldn't be 128 railguns, a compromise was made and recalculated that he would have to kill 20,000 sisters to compensate. After 10,0031 deaths the project was stopped. The whole idea of the project makes me feel sick. I wondered how the original Railgun felt about the project, according to the information last night it must of been a nightmare for her. To experience at a young age. Wait.. speaking of that..._

"Doctor you do know how Old I am right?"

"Oh right, well you should be about fifteen years old lad.

"Thank you."

_So I'm fifteen years old. Wait that makes me a middleschooler as well. Ugh. I should stop thinking I'm older then them. I guess that would make me in my third year of middle school. I wonder if I do start attending school now, how much homework would I have to catch up on? The thought of it scares me. Nothing ventured, nothing gain I guess._

"Before we begin, do you understand what you've been told so far? Like the concept of personal reality? This will be your chance to ask any questions about anything you don't understand?" A teacher asked who was helping with the testing.

_Personal reality, heres my understanding of it. _

_Term to describe a reality of oneself. It's a fundamental part of the Power Curriculum program. If you fail to fully understand the concept then you would basically fail at progressing far in the program. As what the name describes, its a reality that is unique for each individual and the core of our esper power. I'm told its actually the source from which all esper powers are brought into the real world._

_Apparently the concept of Personal reality is related to the quantum theory. Basically its a branch of physics which deals with physical phenomena at microscopic scales. It allows the user to utterly ignore the Uncertainty Principle and regards to the Schrodinger's cat thought experiment. In laymens terms it really is one cutting themselves off from proper reality which differs from ours. Personally I believe it involves an idea of belief. Though it can't simply be just believing in what you see, being that simple everybody would of been level 5 esper by now. Personally it really follows that concept but it involves the strength of will which one has and without it I believe you are doomed from progressing far._

_Don't give yourself walls._

_Don't set yourself limits._

_Believe you can do it all._

_Believe you can push it beyond the impossible._

_Don't just believe, but make it so..._

"MAKE THIS REALITY MY OWN ONE!"

_I shouted without thinking before hand. The realization of this I couldn't help feel embarrassed among the adults around me. They probably think I'm just an over excited kid._

"It looks like from your outburst then that you're ready. Right, lets get to the test. We're going to test your accuracy."

_I was urged to go over to one of the tables with a Scale._

"All right."

* * *

**November 3rd, 1:03pm**

Outside the Gym, watching from the doorway. Was Kuroko who normally wouldn't be so interested in the affairs of a boy. But she was rather curious about who could put something in the state he was before being treated at hospital. Considering the burn marks and the mess at the scene. Eolas was obviously attacked by a Pyrokinesis, within Academy city there was many of them. If she would to find out the level of Eolas she can determine the level of the Esper to be able to get the best of him. It wasn't a clear answer to finding out his attacker but it could be a reasonable step in the right direction.

* * *

**November 3rd, 1:20pm.**

With apparent ease by the expression of the teacher. Eolas had passed his first test with flying colours. The test involved moving the scale in according to the directions made by the teacher. It was to see how accurate the tester can be by moving the scale to the correct direction. It was often remarked that Eolas had amazing accuracy with an average diversion of 0.3cms

It was on too the next test.

"The Egg of Columbus test."

"The egg of what?"

The teacher decided to explain further while holding up an egg.

"The Egg of Columbus is to test espers, specifically Telekinetic espers. The principle behind it is to balance a raw egg upside-down on a surface without any support. Even for students who studies the ins and outs of telekinesis has to work very hard to perform this task. We don't want you to burst your own blood vessels in your brain. If you apply to much force to the egg, it would also break and thus you would of failed the task."

The teacher continues to explains further the principle behind it and other tips about how it should go. Annoyingly the teacher often points out how hard this test will be and that he doubts Eolas would be able to complete it. Though without really knowing about Eolas, which is not really known to himself. He can't help but take upon challenges when somebody tease that he cannot possibly do. So in response to this somewhat negative lecture and without being told to start, Eolas with a flick of his wrist balanced the egg upside down.

At first it slightly wobbled but he had managed to balance it with no problem at all. He even took his eyes of it and look directly at the teacher.

"This table is now my reality."

He had gotten up from his seat and started to walk further away from the table. Still keeping the egg evenly balanced. For the first time since Eolas had arrived for testing, the teachers begun to believe in the potential of the individual in front of them. It was normally unheard of for a student to pass this test with such ease and yet Eolas had done just that. This was clearly a statement by Eolas, not to underestimate him so likely.

So time continued to pass as Eolas was put through all sort of tests. No longer they was just trying to find the basic level of his power. They was seeing how far he could go at the recommendation of the Heaven Canceller. Who had explained that he want to push Eolas to his limits, seeing if his hair would changed to white as previously did when he was first brought to the hospital.

He was tested on his ability to levitate objects and how many he could endure. He was tested on force, impact, shielding himself from projectiles and even the possibility of levitating himself.

* * *

**November 3rd, 2:43pm**

Mikoto Misaka had been looking for Kuroko. Their testing had finished before noon and she hasn't seen Kuroko since then.

"Hey Kuroko what are you doing?"

"Oh hey, Onee-Sama. I told you this morning about bringing that boy here for a system scan. The testing had started nearly two hours ago and they're still putting him through his paces."

She explained and Mikoto was rather curious to why she was so bothered about a boys testing.

"You have shown rather a lot of interest in this boy. Do you happen to have a crush on him?"

The response didn't actually surprise Kuroko as Mikoto hoped to catch her off guard with that statement.

"Oh please. You know my heart only belongs to you. The question why I'm watching is simply to understand how powerful this boy really is on the level scale. He was left for dead by a Pyrokinesis considering the amount of burn marks and fire damage was found at the scene. His level may give us a clue to see which Pyrokinesis did him in so badly." Kuroko explained

"I see."

Mikoto noticed how serious she was in solving this case.

"So how is he doing?"

"Take a look for yourself. They about to start the final test."

* * *

**November 3rd, 2:50pm**

Back within the Gym. A big machine was set up in front of Eolas. It would remind anyone of a massive punching machine which would measure the strength of your blows on impact. From the looks of it the machine has been designed to measure the power of a telekinesis push. But the Heaven canceller had something to say before allowing him to take this final test.

"Alright lad, let me give you a bit advice about how your life can change after this test. We both know nothing of your own past, the city despite showing clear signs of going through the program has no record of you even coming here. I think we should leave the question of your past behind now and focus on building your new future. The higher level that you can become. The more doors will be open to you in this city. This isn't a time for you to hide your true potential, Eolas. Don't hide your power from the world. Stand up to everybody and show them. Who. You. Are!"

Does he believe I can do more then I'm showing? The doctor seems to have faith in my ability and what I've seen so far all he has done is for my good intentions. I guess I should pay him back for having faith in my ability. But honestly I'm surprised what I've shown myself. I'm not being arrogant but I already heard that I will be a level 4 regardless if I don't show anything special in this test. But can I really go beyond that and reach level 5? Of course I can! If I convince myself I can't, then It will never be possible.

If I achieve that level I could help stop such experiments like the level 6 shift in the future.

_"Connect"_

The command was said in a low voice and instantly he felt his mind was connected to the same network he experienced last night.

_I want them to see this if they can, I want them to know that if any project like that experiment happened in the future. I will be there to stop it. I will show them I can be called on to help._

_In front of me is my target. I should go beyond what they expect, not allow it just to simply measure my power. I will go beyond and blow that thing away!_

_I couldn't help but smile in response to my own thoughts._

"I would like to thank you Doctor...You have helped me gain a side of myself I thought was lost with my memories. So how about I reward you for the faith you have in me!

The heaven canceller was watching as Eolas declared those words.

But he didn't have the time to respond. Along with the teachers he had also notice something occurring around the room. It was like a strong wind was starting to pick up inside. Non of the windows was open and the doors was closed tight.

The wind direction was getting stronger with each passing moment. It was easily lifting up the papers and being flung into air current. It was getting so strong that the teachers had to hold down some of the chairs and the tables was moving slightly. From witness the direction of the paper being throw in the air. The force was coming from Eolas himself more specifically his right hand. Eolas then pointed with his right hand in the shape of a gun towards his target.

You can tell Eolas was enjoying this as he had a confident smile.

"Fire!"

At that instant a loud bang was heard and in mere seconds the force projected collided with the machine. Overwhelming it and causing it to exploded. This temporary caused a sense of confusion as nobody expected such power being emitted and in a closed off space. As the dust settled everybody could finally see the results of the attack which Eolas just performed.

The windows was shattered across the gym and the wall which was behind the machine had been broken through. From the looks of it a large circular hole struck right through it and clearly you could see the outside through it. There wasn't much left of the machine, parts of it had gone through the whole and the rest was destroyed on impact and scattered in pieces across the gym.

Eolas looked towards the doctor and the teachers with a smile.

Heaven canceller noticed something different from before the attack. Parts of his hair have turned white. It wasn't hugely noticeable but on closer inspection you can clearly see them. Pretty much two hours of constantly using his ability, this has only proven that the change of hair colour is the result of exhaustion from using his power. But the doctor wondered how it worked in theory.

"I believe I understand the concept of what I just did there. But it's going to be hard to put it in words. I believe I could emit a much more powerful force projection if I use my entire hand. I guess you could compare between the two of that of a gun shot and a missile attack. In theory imitating a gun then was the only way I was able to control the level of the force projection."

Eolas clearly tried to explain the fundamentals of what he did there.

"So how did I do?"

HC looked towards one of the teachers. They was obviously shocked by the display, quickly going through what was recorded so far and one of them came to a conclusion.

"Eolas has shown great accuracy and control of his telekinetically ability. He can easily juggle many objects at once but the number of it decreases depending on the size and weight of the object. He has shown capability of emitting a projection shield and levitating himself. From what just shown his project force is off the charts in comparison to other telekinesis. More tests would be need to be taken for a more accurate reading. But..."

"But what? Ahh you making me nervous."

Eolas responded like he was clearly on edge.

"You are a level Five... We got another level five."

The reaction among the adults varied and though Eolas clearly looked happy from his expression, he fell down from where he stood.

"Oh God, that knocked the wind out of me... So doctor did I make you proud?"

The heaven canceller didn't say anything, but he smiled and offered a hand to pull Eolas up on his feet. He was clearly proud of what he had shown.

* * *

Outside the Gym where both Mikoto and Kuroko had also heard the declaration that Eolas was also a level five.

"He's a level five? Unbelievable! But that doesn't really help my investigation at all. There is no registered Pyrokinesis in the database which could best a level five of his ability."

Mikoto didn't respond to her she as was to focused on watching Eolas within the gym. Her expression was that of seeing a ghost. She could also hear one of the adults commenting that this would make a total of **eight,** level five espers.

'No, they are wrong. There is still only seven level fives in the city... because he was already one of them... Lucifer... how can you be here? I thought you was dead?'

* * *

**Author Notes: **The aim of this chapter was to give you a scope of Eolas' power. Hopefully I pulled that off with my intentions and to give subtle hints to Eolas character. Clearly the thought of the level six project angers him completely, after experiencing the information and memories the night before.

I may if I can come up with a solid sheet make the next chapter just the notes of those teachers and HC regarding Eolas ability. So a way for me to show you all his strengths and weaknesses. Clearly from the get go Eolas has shown an easy understand of the fundamentals of how esper power works. It's this understanding which has allowed him to evolve so quickly. But then you can say like riding a bike you don't easily forget how to use your own powers. I love to hear any comments on the scope of Eolas power, hes not perfect so getting tips to make him a more balance character would help improve the flow of the story. Obviously this chapter didn't highlight the drawbacks and weaknesses of his power. This will be covered in future chapters as world around Eolas begins to understand about what hes capable off.

Anyway, the next chapter will focus on the aftermath of him being discovered as a level five.


	4. Time left alone

**Chapter 4** - Time left alone.

**November 3rd, 3:18pm**

Kuroko was still thinking about her next stop regarding the investigation of Eolas' attacker. Mikoto however was doing her best to hide it from her but she was clearly shocked about who she was seeing.

_'I thought you was dead.'_

The sound of an explosion rattled through her mind, no matter how many times she went over that memory, to her it was impossible for him to stand in the gym right now. Maybe she is mistaking him for someone else? She shook her head at the thought.

_'Don't be stupid, there is a limit to what can be considered a coincidence. He looks the same, his attitude is rather similar and everything down to his use of his esper power reminds me of him. So he did indeed survive that day, why did he return now? Kuroko earlier mentioned he has amnesia... Has he really forgotten about everything?'_

When that thought crossed her mind she even felt more troubled.

"I'll see you later Kuroko."

She said and quickly left without much warning. Kuroko didn't notice what was exactly wrong, but even anybody who knew Mikoto would notice something was off.

"All right Onee-san.."

She watched Mikoto until she left her view and then looked into the Gym again. She wondered what could possibly best a level five. Maybe he wasn't a level five before and only recently obtained that level. With that thought in mind, Kuroko saw no reason to say and left herself.

* * *

**November 3rd, 6:02pm**

Outside a certain apartment.

"Wait all this is mine?"

Eolas couldn't believe what he just heard. He was looking within the apartment door which lead to a fully furnished student dorm. He ran in leaving the doctor behind to explore his new surroundings. He was full of life as he jump from one part of the apartment to the other.

"This bed is rather bouncy!"

He then leaped from the bed towards the Kitchen.

"This fridge is already stock with food!"

He then rushed towards the tv and turned it on.

"This television is awesome. Look at all the channels."

He didn't stop there and ran towards the bathroom where he let out a bigger burst of excitement.

"OMG!"

Eolas poked his head outside the bathroom and he made a yellow rubber duck floating beside him to show the the doctor.

"It's a duck! A rubber duck! You know I never imagined a bathroom without one. It's unnatural you know? What else you meant to do while having a bath without one?" Eolas said explaining his excitement, he continued looking around, while Heaven canceller was watching him.

_'He may think I organised all this in such a short time. However if he only knew that this residence use to be his own. The books, films and even that rubber duck was formally his own property. I hope something in here would help trigger his memory. This place hasn't really been touched, other then earlier this morning when I requested for it to be cleaned and stock with groceries. You think that after two years this place would be emptied. Yet it would see the city truly did forget about him and that is what caused him problems before. I do indeed want to protect him against Aleister, but the best protection for him is to make his mark. After all its much harder to remove a building once built.'_

"Alright Eolas, I've got to get back to my other patients."

Eolas stopped searching for a moment in response and bowed before the doctor.

"Thank you for everything you done for me! If there was anything I can do to repay your kindness, then please let me know!"

HC smiled while handling over a set of keys, also what it seems to be a card and some money.

"I'm just happy to see one of my patients will do fine. I took the liberty to sort out some early funds for your living needs. This city will provide for you from now on, considering your a level five now it makes you an individual of great worth. Of course the city may ask for favors in return, so keep your wits about yourself. But more or less remember this final piece of advice. There is always two sides to a coin, if you treat this city well then expect the same back. Oh if you ever get hurt then don't waste time of giving me a visit. Whatever it is I should be able to heal it. Just make sure you come to me alive."

After finishing what he had to say, Eolas saw the doctor to the door. Once again he expressed his gratitude. When the doctor finally left, Eolas was left alone in his new apartment. You would expect him to continue his unusual excitement from before. But all he did was fall against the door and had an unhappy expression.

Since the moment he had awaken in the hospital he had been meeting people time and time again. But now it was different...

"I guess I'm alone."

He had no clue of his past and he doesn't know that many people either other then the Judgement officer who saved him and the Doctor who helped him so much. Oh and the sisters... Thinking about that he wondered what they was doing now?

* * *

**November 4th, 12:32am**

At a certain bridge Mikoto Misaka has been alone with her thoughts. Seeing Eolas earlier today would of seem to have weighed heavily on her heart.

She was gritting her teeth in frustration. The memories that she so long had suppressed were beginning to return.

_'Why, why... Why? You look down upon on us all and turned your back on those who wanted to help. I just don't get what happened back then. You was acting so differently from before. Back then you seem to avoid me for months and then you came back into my life like nothing happened at all.'_

She took a moment to look at the Gekota strap on her bag. She had more then one attached to it. Both look similar yet one seem much older then the other, which can be told by the small marks from wear and tear.

_'You did your best to make sure I wasn't feeling down. Specially when the pressure that being a new level five put on me at the time. You sometimes caused trouble and we would fight about it. But you would turn up hours later begging for forgiveness. If my mum was around you would of done it much sooner... ...for some one who wasn't any older then me. You seem to had all the answers for the problems I faced... So why? I still don't understand...'_

"What did you mean about making a deal with **God**?"

Mikoto said to herself. Lost in thought it wouldn't be long before she had to return back to her dorm. The sound of her phone ringing caused her to snap out from her thoughts. Checking who was calling, it was Kuroko, probably to ask what excuse she should use for the dorm manager If she intended to stay out later further. She took a deep breath before answering the phone as she begin to walk away.

"Don't worry Kuroko, I'm on my way back."

* * *

**November 4th, 7:00am...**

The next morning at the strike of 7am, the alarm rang within Eolas' apartment. Awakening the new level five from his slumber. He didn't have to stop the hand physically he just flicked his hand and it stopped ringing.

"If you keep that up you would become a rather lazy individual. Says Misaka with a disapproving tone."

Eh...

Eolas opened his eyes slowly to see a young girl with chestnut brown hair and... quickly realizing what hes going on, he quickly jumped on his feet and pointed towards the girl.

"Ambush!"

"You got me. Says Misaka while holding her hands up with a fake sense of guilt"

"Don't play smart with me. How did you get into my apartment?"

"I didn't break in, I had a key. Answers Misaka while feigning innocence."

Eolas lowered his hand for moment before realising what she had said.

"How the hell did somebody make a copy of my key already? I just got it yesterday! Show me it!"

Misaka took out a small pouch which on a closer inspect was a pick lock kit.

"That just proves you broke in! ... Wait a minute how did find this place?"

"You was still connected with the Misaka network since yesterday. Answered Misaka and intends to continue explaining. It has been open since yesterday before you was declared a level Five. You have been sharing what you seen since then, even your unusual childish behavior when it comes to a Yellow rubber duck. Misaka revels taking advantage of the opportunity."

She made a rather cute laugh after. Realizing what he has just been told. Eolas started to uncontrollably blush... he didn't mind showing that to the doctor. But to over 9 thousand girls know that side of him now.

"Are you still ill? Misaka asks taking note that Eolas' cheeks look more red."

"ARRRH!" screamed Eolas

* * *

**Author notes**: Much shorter chapter, but I think its because this time I'm closing off the beginning of this story regarding Eolas' arrival in the city. I can tell you right now that the Misaka sister meeting Eolas in the morning is the same one who met him at hospital. Misaka 10,033. I can see their interactions to get more amusing later on.

The apartment was indeed left like it was since two years ago, more so... that somebody else has made sure it stayed free for his possible return. You can thank a certain someone for that. The money and card was solely provided by HC, though the funds on the card is a different matter.

Well also get to see an idea of the history between Mikoto Misaka and Eolas. Something must of happened terribly for her to react so painfully to memories she so kept long hidden.

I hope you enjoying the story so far, even though its my first. So I got a lot to learn about plotting a story.

Anyway a certain vending machine strikes again and the darkness makes it first move.

Next Chapter - **Chapter 5**: Fate is a cruel mistress.


	5. Fate is a cruel Mistress!

**Chapter 5 -** Fate is a cruel mistress.

**November 4th, 7:23am **

Both Eolas and the Misaka sister was standing in the kitchen against the counter. It would seem that Misaka has managed to convince Eolas to make her tea with milk. He found the concept of this drink rather strange. They didn't really talk much since making the drinks other then Misaka commenting on how the tea tastes differently from what she is use too and giving some tips regarding how to make a better cup of tea much to his annoyance.

She even noted that the apartment was already messy after just one night, the yellow rubber duck that he was so fond off found its way on top of the television while lots of films and games were spread out in front. His cupboard where you would put clothes was wide open but there wasn't much in there. In fact there was some random pieces of clothes hung up, while at the bottom of the cupboard was lousy attempts to hung some clothes up, it was just some few items that was given to Eolas from the last few days. Considering the clothes he was found in were rather damaged by burns and all. On the Kotatsu that was sitting near the bed was a bunch of books scattered across it. There was a few study books based on laws of physics and personal reality. Also the likes of military tactics from world war two, an old fashion cook book along with a bunch of light novels and manga. There was a note next them from Eolas to himself. Mentioning what an unusual wide selection of reading material.

"Hey Misaka do you ever have a feeling somebody is keeping secrets from you?"

Eolas had asked with an annoyed expression.

"I don't understand what you mean. What are you getting at asked Misaka curiously."

"Well it really doesn't take a genius to connect the dots. I believe the doctor knows more then hes letting on. My argument for it is that firstly I was given a name without much thought by him, secondly this apart was prepared in such a short amount of time, it would be possible if there was barely any stuff in here. But this place is like somebody had lived here before. Thirdly hes gone out of his way for a patient more then what is expected, you only do that for someone you know... Just look around, the stuff here clearly hasn't been chosen by randomly buying this stuff. It's all been chosen from a defined character. And I'm pretty sure you don't move somebody in a new home filled with other people's belongings like the taste of reading material. Finally as I stand here now I feel rather at home, maybe I'm analyzing the situation to closely, maybe people feel like this after one night. I don't know. But I stand here right now and feel that I been here before. Countless of times and with other people as well. I'm pretty sure the feeling of being in a new place wains over one night and yet it doesn't feel new to me at all. Like echoes I can tell something is there at the bottom of mind, but it still remains a mystery too me."

The Misaka sister noticing the sense of confusion from Eolas' expression felt oddly worried. She wasn't sure herself how to respond in this situation, but she felt she had to say something.

"If you would to ask Misaka. You seem to have a clear understanding of what has been going on so far, so it shouldn't take you long to put everything together. Maybe the doctor had an idea of who you where in the past but maybe he doesn't know the full story. Also I think this needs to be said, you aren't alone and all the other Misakas wanted me to let you know that as well. Misaka says, referring to something the whole network heard yesterday."

Eolas started to blush once again, he feels increasingly less like a confident male as time goes by.

"I really need to get a grips on my connections with the network."

"Yes you do indeed. Says Misaka while trying to hide her amusement."

In annoyance Eolas made the duck fly from the tv towards Misaka, but Misaka quickly caught it without much effort.

"It's a Duck. Misaka imitates Eolas from yesterday."

Eolas starts to feel hopeless in front of her responses.

* * *

**November 4th 8:49am**

A certain boy outside and a certain nun where in the middle of their usual routine in the morning. It was rather apparent that the boy had forgotten once again to stock the fridge with food. In response a barrage of loud shouts demanding for food came from the nun. Since there was no school today and he intended to head out to get the groceries.

"If you're that hungry Index then why don't you come with me. There is no need to be annoyed with me about the lack of food. Yesterday's events was just out of my control."

He commented on the very common occurrence that happens often with him and Index.

"Fine, but I expect to be treated to the finest food that you can afford. After all its nearly been two days since we had a proper meal. I'm starving!"

"Lets just go easy on my wallet OK?"

Touma said with a slight worry for his finances. As he turned to head out with Index along with him, he heard what seem to be an argument outside. He opened the door to see a boy and a very familiar girl in conversation.

"Why wouldn't you just take my key for future purpose?"

Eolas asks in frustration.

"Because you wouldn't be able to get in your own apartment. Answers Misaka"

"Then how do you intend you get into my place, when you have the urge to visit unannounced?"

"By using this key answers Misaka bluntly while holding up the pouch she showed earlier."

"If somebody caught you using that then you would be in big trouble. Just take the damn thing, I can easily use my powers to unlock my own door!"

Index without Touma noticing at first step forward and interrupted their conversation. She pointed directly at Eolas.

"Hey you, you're disturbing others with your constant shouting! Please mind the fact other people are living here."

Eolas instantly recognized the voice and turned towards the Nun who just came barging in.

"You have no right to talk girly! I didn't have the best sleep last night because your voice broke the bloody sound barrier!"

That only made Index angrier.

"Is that anyway to talk to a Nun of the English church? Show some respect young man!"

"How about you show some respect little girl!"

Both index and Eolas where literally head to head in confrontation. Touma looked rather too scared to intervene and the Misaka sister didn't seem effected. The confrontation only started to solve it self when Index's stomach started to grow.

"You that hungry?"

Looking exhausted Index responded.

"Yeah..."

"Alright go and help yourself to my fridge. I got some food that you can have!"

The whole situation just suddenly resolved itself unexpectedly.

"Wait you don't need to trouble yourself." Touma said hastily.

"Oh don't worry. As they say the road to a womens heart is through their stomach!"

Eolas said with a laugh while showing Index inside, they both was follow by the Misaka sister. Touma looked fed up with the situation.

"I think he meant a man's heart. But in Index's case it may not even matter."

* * *

**November 4th, 10:12am **

It has been over an hour since news hit about the new level five. It had been the subject of the news broadcasted through city all morning. Eolas didn't care if they showed his picture and they did. The news described him as the 8th level five and the strongest Telekinesis esper in the city. They even nicknamed him '**Sudden Impact**' based on what was analysed in his system scan.

Meanwhile Index had easily gone through Eolas food supplies at home. Much to Touma embarrassment on her behalf. It wouldn't be long before they all headed out in the city. On the way, the Misaka sister had to leave for her own reasons and was headed off by both Touma and Eolas. It would seem though Index hadn't noticed the difference between her and the original. Later on while Index was distracted by the food stands, Touma thought it was best to apologise for this morning.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the inconvenience earlier. You see a situation happened these last few days, which didn't give me time to do any food shopping."

"It's not a problem Kamijou. I believe you should look out for your neighbours when they in a bind, because one day they can do the same thing for you."

Touma nodded in agreement to that statement. But then stopped for a moment.

"Wait. I never really told you my name?"

"Oh sorry, I was a bit forward? My name is Eolas, just Eolas... You noticed right that I was with one of Misaka's sisters? "

"Yeah I was meaning to ask you about that."

"I know all about the 'experiment' they were part off. In fact I was hoping to meet you in person. After all you was one the factors that stopped the experiment by defeating Accelerator. I'm pretty sure you can help fill some gaps which are missing from the Misaka network."

Eolas had to explain further, like about the situation he found himself regarding the sisters. That he can connect to the Misaka network, also how it apparently was the cause of his lost memories. To respect the fact Eolas shared his side of the story, Touma agreed about sharing his side of the story regarding the experiment, how he found about it and how he tried help Misaka Mikoto after learning about her role in the problem. After both boys had finished talking about the experiment...

"Is that all what you wanted to know?" Touma asked.

"Yeah, but I must say you're God send Kamijou."

"I just did what I thought was right." he responded humbly to Eolas praise.

"Exactly why you was a God send. You helped pulled Misaka out of a serious problem. I can only imagine how she felt regarding the experiment. No body should go through that, no matter how powerful the person."

Touma smiled at Eolas response.

"From the sounds of it I'm sure you would of done the same thing."

"Indeed I probably would." Eolas said lost in thought, which didn't last long until Touma continued.

"Oh I forgot to mention. I was actually suppose to meet you, now that I remember. You are indeed the Eolas from what that Frog-faced doctor told me about."

"Huh? What did he tell you?"

"About what you _lost_. If you need anything, just so you know that you're not alone. I can imagine what it feels like to be in your situation. Also as you said neighbors should look out for each other!"

Touma explained, Eolas didn't answer and just thought to himself before nodding in agreement.

"I appreciate that."

* * *

**November 4th, 1:21pm **

The news of the new level five hadn't really gone unnoticed. In fact it was already known by the higher ups before it even reached the news. Expecting a reaction from a certain someone, Heaven canceller was waiting by his phone all day nearly. As expected the phone began to ring and he answered it without delay.

The first thing to be said was rather chilling.

"Everything that happens from now on would be on your shoulders."

The voice from the other side of the phone had said. HC instantly knew it was Alaister and he didn't really react much from the statement, but he did wonder what he mean.

"And What do you exactly mean by that?"

The voice answered in response.

"You do know about your recent beloved patient? He was purposely molded to deal with situations in a ruthless and calculating matter. A monster to deal with problems that no others would think about doing. It was this promise of this particular behavior that made him such a good candidate for the now defunct **Imperator** Project. Sadly due to an **_oversight,_** that individual caused a lot of problems a while back and not just for me. I find it rather fitting though that his new nickname, what was it? '**Sudden Impact**' Describes his return rather well. I'm only telling you this so you know about the repercussions from bringing him back publicly into Academy city. Their are elements from within the city and out which are already starting to react to the new turn of events... Two years ago, that boy has made a lot of enemies and you just helped showed them all where he currently resides. Knowing this do you feel that you made the right decision?"

HC responded rather quickly.

"Yes I do. Even if he doesn't remember he has people in this city who he can rely on. It's better for him to face his problems in a place where he belongs then somewhere far away with no one."

A sense of disappointment can be heard from the other side of the phone.

"Hopefully he can be of use before he learns a lesson that we both did many years ago."

"And what is that lesson?" HC asked?

"**That fate is a cruel mistress!**"

"...You do know he is a patient of mine and it's my duty to help him when he needs it!"

"I expect nothing less, my kind enemy. "

* * *

**November 4th, 1:52pm **

Near a certain vending machine, Eolas has been separated from Touma and Index. It would see that the news of him becoming level five had lead to a lot of people bothering him and not always in respectful manner. Not once, not even twice but over twelve occasions he had been challenged to a fight. Though as expect of a level Five he had dealt in accordingly though he managed to deal with the situation without causing major harm.

This had been going on for a few hours now and while a sunny day would be a welcome site. Running around and fighting for the last few hours in the unusual November heat has seriously made him thirsty. Seeing the vending machine he takes out the only money he had which he had gotten from the Doctor. It was a 5 thousand yen bill... He slowly walked over towards the machine and inserted the money.

"Oh the strawberry oden looks nice."

Pressing the appropriate buttons he had waited for his selection to drop.

"Nothing happened, I wonder if I done something wrong."

He once again made his order and again nothing happened. It took a moment for him to realize that the machine has just eaten his money. Annoyed about this he was about to hit it with all his might, but stopped himself by taking a deep breath. He knelt against the machine and pointed towards the drinks inside.

He was using his powers to pull the drinks out of place...

"Hey! The new level five!"

said a voice from behind him. Oh no was it another person to challenge him? He turned around to see a rather familiar person. She had chestnut brown hair and the same uniform but this time she hadn't no goggles. Eolas didn't answer and just look towards her in a fixed state.

"Hey are you listening?" With still no response from Eolas she started walking towards him. She just stopped right in front of the machine. "...Idiot... You do now that if you do that you will damage the springs? Do you want your first day as the new level five marked with a conviction of property damage?" the girl said with a cheerful tone.

"What? Are you some sort of Judgement officer?"

"No, but I'm also a level five like you. I'm known as the Railgun."

* * *

**Author Notes: **So that will be chapter five. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it. Finally bringing back Touma involved and introducing Index to Eolas was my favorite part. Events behind the scene are already starting to move with a stark warning to HC.

Anyway I like to note that I probably will go back to previous chapters to touch them up a bit. Considering they could of been done better and I know they full of basic mistakes which I should of fixed before hand. Just even when I read stuff I miss basic things and I'm trying to over come it.

Until the next chapter.

**Chapter 6** - A Hollow Reunion


	6. A Hollow Reunion

**Chapter 6** - A Hollow Reunion

"Life is not just sunshine and rainbows as much we would like to hope. Sometimes you're required to do things which would mark you as a monster. No matter how you look at it... It took a deal with God to try to set things right... Please just go home Mikoto Misaka. Just forget about me!"

They were his last words two years ago.

**November 4th, 1:54pm**

That memory had weighed heavily on her since that day, she tried her best to forget about it and for a while it worked. Life had continued long after he disappeared two years ago. But now every time she lays eyes on him, it's the only thing that she can think about. Those words, the pain in his voice and the eyes was so clear. So why didn't he ask for her help? She was still a level five back then, she could have done something to help... She could have done something! But she wasn't really sure herself, what she could of done.

_'I was blind. I was too self-absorbed with being the new level five at the time.'_

Deep down in the corner of her mind she wanted to ask him. She wanted to ask that boy why she didn't ask for her help. It wouldn't be hard for her now, she could just stretch our her arm and there he was again. Even this close it was hard to believe from what she saw that night two years ago. But he was standing right there without a scratch. Least something didn't change she though, she was referring to his clueless expression.

_'He wasn't the most honest of people I had known. He always made white lies to try to protect those around him or to get out of trouble. Maybe just maybe he's lying about his lack of memories. It's a long shot but it would be something he would do... No matter how many times I told him not too call me it, this boy would call me Miko-chan and only refer to my full name when he was angry. '_

"What? Are you some sort of Judgement Officer?"

_'This was normal, the one I knew would open a conversation with a sarcastic response. But no matter what situation he was in the past and despite all my protests he would still refer to me as Miko-chan. Like it was naturally programmed into him from birth. No matter what situation he was in.'_

"No, but I'm also a level five like you. I'm known as the Railgun."

_'Only when he was angry, and only that __**time**__ did he refer to me by something else other than Miko-chan. Even if he did actually lose all of his memories. Hes far too stubborn...'_

Eolas had stood up without responding, it would seemed he had given up about forcing a drink from the vending machine. More so he had given up for now to react

_'Please... no matter what...' _

Mikoto hadn't notice herself, but she had started to generate small sparks of electricity. This was mostly likely in response to her nervousness. But from Eolas' expression he thought it was something completely different.

"It's a very nice to meet you in person... "

_'Please...' _

"...Mikoto Misaka..."

_'Huh..?...'_

_Her hope had just shattered from hearing her full name._

* * *

**(Eolas' perspective) **

"I'm glad to be one of the few Level Fives in Academy city. But really I don't think fighting right now will be in either of our favor. Personally I think you would probably wipe the floor with me."

_'Well I don't really know who would win a fight between me and her but it's safe to say at this point she has way more experience than me with the powers of a Level five. Also considering she had to come face to face with Accelerator. You either learn something from that encounter or you die.'_

Eolas hadn't notice the distraught expression from Misaka, it had already turned to an angry when she responded.

"Idiot"

Mikoto had said in response and almost instantly she pushed him away from the vending machine.

"I'm not here to fight you, I only came here to get a drink, after all its unusually hot today don't you think?"

She had said while closely looking at what type of drink she would get. Eolas was walking behind her now, truly he didn't want to fight somebody who he heard so much about from the Sisters and Touma.

_'The 3rd in rank of only the seven level Fives in the entire city. Oh, right. It's know eight level Fives. I had nearly forgot already that I'm part of those few select people now. If the last few hours was any proof to his new found status then its not going to be an easy ride. I wonder though, what was it like for Misaka when she became a level five. No matter if your ranked 3rd, 2nd or even 1st out the eight of us. I'm pretty sure waking up to that wasn't easy for any one of them.'_

"Erm. I would think twice about how much money you put in that thing."

Mikoto hearing a very familiar warning turned towards Eolas with a small smile.

"It got you too? How much for?"

...

Eolas looked away in embarrassment.

"5,000 yen."

This scene felt so similar to Mikoto like what happened with another certain boy. Normally she would have laughed so much that he had fallen into the palms of this machine. But she had only managed a small laugh in response. Nothing compared to when she heard Touma had fallen into the same situation. Either way Eolas had look back towards her when he heard her laugh.

'She's got a cute laugh. Who would of thought the Railgun has a cute laugh.'

"You know your situation with this same machine reminded me of an old friend."

As she said this she put her hand on the vending machine like she was lost in thought.

"Everyday he had gone past here to get to school from his dorm. So he stopped here to get some drinks. But one day he had no change, so he had to put an entire ten thousand bill in the vending machine. As you could probably imagine, the machine ate his money without warning. In response he forcefully pulled some drinks in response and damaged the springs in the first place as a result." Mikoto explained

"Wait a minute... Misaka was this friend of yours a boooyfrriend!" Eolas had teasingly said.

Mikoto instantly blushed from the thought...

"OF COURSE NOT!"

Misaka shouted while stamping her left foot on the ground. She even emitted electricity towards and Eolas managed to step out of the way to avoid it. She held her left hand in a fist and she clearly had an angry expression.

"He was just an old friend of mine! Still you know what that idiot did after that? He tricked me into getting drinks from this same vending machine, when I didn't have any change at the time either. He purposely withheld that information and watched while I had also fallen to the prey of this machine" She had continued while also giving the machine a smack with her first.

"So did he get what's coming to him?"

Misaka had calm down a bit when Eolas asked that question.

"When he had stopped laughing, I just only showed it what it means to piss me off."

Mikoto had answered with a devilish smile.

_'note too self, don't piss her off.' _

"CHASER!"

Misaka had did her trade mark 'trick' to get free drinks from the vending machine. Suddenly her skirt also 'flew up' he had expected to see some unique pair of panties. He had prematurely blushed from expecting to see a pair of panties before releasing the truth.

_'Are they shorts? I would lie if I say I wasn't surprised.'_

"I think I have just seen everything."

"Huh? What do you mean about that?"

"Oh, nothing really Misaka. Just... nothing.."

Misaka opened her drink and then offered a solution to my problem.

"Hey, why don't I get your drinks back for you? It's rather easy."

She had offer with a smile, but Eolas slightly thought that she may turn a petty criminal attempt into a full fledged one.

"No don't worry about it. The talk with you was refreshing enough, I had completely forgotten that I needed a drink in the first place. Must have not been that thirsty. I'll get my own back on that machine later on. Besides I don't have enough clothes at home, so I intend to go shopping before the shops close. So I will see you later! Alright? Once again... It was an honour to meet you... Mikoto Misaka... I look forward to our next meeting."

* * *

**(Mikoto's perspective) **

"Alright then."

Mikoto responded as he watched the boy walk further away, she had continued to watch his back until he had left her sight. She couldn't explain in words how she truly felt about the situation. It was conflicting. He had truly forgotten all about her...

'Not even once had he called me Miko-chan. It's like he's a different person.'

She had look back on her conversation with him just now and it really didn't help her mood at all. But like hitting a realization, she perked up a bit.

'If he truly lost his memories. Then couldn't _she_ help bring them back? Kuroko told me what the doctor said about his condition. The Doctor believes the memories are there but he had failed to trigger them. Then she could bring back the old Eolas, she could bring him back'

"Shokukou Misaki, I hate to ask anything from her but it has to be done."

With this renewed determination she quickly finished her drink and headed off to find her intended target which can help solve her problems...

**November 4th, 11:21pm **

Many hours later when there nobody round. Eolas had returned to the vending machine that took his money from him.

"Alright, you going give me what you own."

Eolas was too embarrassed to show this type behavior in front of Misaka. Even though she was actually doing exactly what he planned. He felt he should try and leave a good responsible impression with Misaka.

"However if she saw me now, I'm pretty sure she would just cheer me on."

Eolas with a look of determination in his eyes and started to rub both of his hands. He then put his best foot forward and like he was about to run and punch the machine dead on.. but he actually just tapped it.

For a moment nothing happened, but without warning surprised Eolas half to death as drinks started to fly out. In desperation he had try to catch them all with his bare hand forgetting he could use his own powers. The machine had started to move from its place, it would seem whatever Eolas did he had miscalculated.

"DAMMIT!"

Without warning a can of curry soap rocketed out of the machine and smacked into Eolas causing him to drop most of the drinks as he fell. He had no time to recover as he started to hear sirens in the background...

"oh crap..."

He quickly leaped back onto his feet and ran away from the scene leaving most of the drinks scattered in front of the machine. Just in time as security bots arrived on the scene. It would seem to get his money worth failed spectacularly.

* * *

**Author Notes**: I do feel I need to make more longer chapters. But then it would mean no more daily updates, with luck it probably go from daily updated to every two days. Really my style is just to update with a single chapter when I have a clear idea how to continue.

Still even if I was going to focus on longer chapters, this one would probably stayed the same. I feel that no other characters other then Mikoto and Eolas belongs into this chapter. It was there time... anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I find it hard to try and express the conflicting emotions Misaka was going through, while also show a complete ignorance to the fact they both had a history from Eolas' side. Kinda had a hard time. So I hope I done some justice.

Btw sorry for my horrible attempt to change perspectives between both characters.

Anyway, Next time.

**Chapter 7** - A Queen absent from her throne.


	7. A Queen absent from her throne

**Chapter 7**- A Queen absent from her throne

**November 5th, 12:02am**

Eolas had avoided the security bots successfully when his attempt to retrieve his money worth of drinks failed. He couldn't but help feel ripped off from the prospect that machines got the better of him. The very thought it made him angry and he started to think of ways to take revenge. He then suddenly felt very silly for taking the situation so seriously.

Eolas had notice the peace when night has fallen.

"Wow this city is actually much more peaceful. I thought it was one of those places where all the evil monsters appear at night. Like they had some allergic reaction to the sun or something."

On his way back home, he thought back to the conversation with Mikoto and she was as cute as he had expected. Oddly enough he thought she look better then the clones, though the one clone that he known had the tendency to turn up in unsuspecting times. But he felt something was going on with her at that moment. He couldn't put a finger on it be he felt that she known him before. The look in her eyes when she introduced herself as the Railgun.

'No I'm just over-thinking it right?'

It took him longer then expected to get home, but he had finally managed to get to his apartment block. As he went up the stairs he heard a certain nun's yell and the slamming of a door. What he found was that Touma was outside his apartment looking rather fed up with something. Wait is that blood on his shirt?

"So much misfortune."

Kamijou had said outloud not noticing Eolas had just arrived.

"Well you're up late Kamijou."

Touma surprised that somebody was out this late turn to see it was Eolas.

"Oh, did you just got back? Why you out so late?"

"What are you my mother? I don't intend school yet, so I have no curfew unlike some people. Anyway, why are you out here?"

Touma took a deep breath in response as he looked at his shirt.

"Well a certain Nun got angry from a nose bleed which I got from sleeping in the bath tub."

"Oh I would say is both of your fault for living together. But what are you going to do? Since I can remember which was only like a week ago. Today has probably been the best day of my life. Well ok, if you don't include all the people who tried to fight me today. The constant running from gangs trying to prove they are better and all the other trouble which came with it. Like a certain money grabbing vending machine.. "

Eolas once thought back to his meeting with Mikoto Misaka.

"But at least I finally met Mikoto Misaka. I got to say she has the tendency to zap people when she is angry. "

Touma laughed at the thought.

"That's bribri for you. What did you do something to provoke her?"

"Not exactly I think... But..."

Eolas thought back just to earlier when he attempted to get his money worth of drinks and the state he left it in.

"I have a strange feeling I'm going to get blamed for something."

"What do you mean? By Bribri?"

"I hope not... she can be scary when she wants too."

Eolas and Touma continued talking for another half an hour. Though it was mostly Touma sharing his experiences regarding this city. He also talked about his constant bad luck and it was the fault of his right hand. Imagine breaker.

_'That sounds like more of a cursed power then a benefit.'_

It wasn't long before both of them was going to call it a night before once again. Like an echo in his mind, his thoughts returned to Mikoto. He didn't really understand why he can't get her out of his mind. It probably was the fault of the Misaka network. Reminding him all the time.

"Hey Kamijou. Don't say anything about my connection with the Misaka sisters. Specially not to Mikoto Misaka. You know from first hand how it effected her and I think both of us don't want her to go through it again. Lets keep her to believe that the experiment was the end of it. I will find the truth behind my connection with the sisters on my own."

Eolas was clearly serious about what he was saying.

'_Her nightmare will stay dead.'_

* * *

**November 5th, 6:52am**

Within the seventh school district at the center of Academy city. There appears a windowless mysterious building which is said to be the main base of operations for Aleister Crowley. Somebody with the clothes of a researcher had approached Aleister who was in his usual position. The person clearly looked nervous.

"What is going on ? Aleister? Why are we treating that boy as somebody knew? Eight ranked level five. Not even ranked Sixth would be his correct ranking. We only use sixth to hide his true potential. But that... "

Alesiter interrupted the researcher.

"What rank would you put that boy at?"

"3rd. Or at least 4th. His use of his abilities would put him on par with Railgun in terms of creativity. "

"**He who rebels against God**. He wasn't just given that title because of a marketing ploy. Did you know that the reach of 'Sudden impact' which everybody is now calling him. Stretched from here and to the heart of the Anglican Church. For such a wide reach he was in the position to greatly benefit my plans or in the position to hinder them."

"What does the Church have anything to do with him?"

"Didn't you know? Haven't you not noticed that him and his name aren't exactly Japanese. He was born in the British isles and his true birth name is believe it or not **'Eolas Stuart'**, the younger brother of **Laura Stuart**. The current Archbishop of the Church of Necessarius. Sadly for the boy that even if he hadn't lost his memories, Eolas would find that his family has forgotten about him. But somehow that boy had influence in the United Kingdom regardless of being brought here as an orphan. You see he was intentionally a gift to strengthen the pact between the church and this city. The Stuart family wanted someone of their own blood to become an esper and we couldn't just simply ignore the offer. Though on request of the family, that we hide his connection with them. So we did..."

The researcher was surprised of what he was told...

"Project Imperator. Was his connection the reason why he was considered?"

"Yes and no. At first he was just a useless pawn forced upon us. But after specifics test we realised he had potential to become a level five. Which became true at an alarming rate. He had shown amazing calculating ability beyond that of even Accelerator and you know the rest being his power developer."

"This doesn't really answer my concerns. What do you plan to do about him? You know more then me that his presence is like a ticking time bomb. More so now that I understand his heritage, how long would it be before the Stuart family get involved?"

"They will not get involved and I will not do anything."

At that moment computers screens started to appear in front of the researcher. While Aleister continued to elaborate on his answer.

"For being Eolas' original power developer you do have the right to know. It's true that many of his enemies don't even have good intentions towards this city. Most of them are jealous competitors from other countries. But it's worth allowing them into Academy city then allowing **_that _**to come here."

"What do you mean?"

"For those who knew the story about the Angel Lucifer who rebelled against God. Then you should know of the angel who struck him down. The Archangel Michael which so fitting to the story, project Michael was commissioned to keep our Lucifer in check. It was a much earlier version of the Rensa cyborg. You see at the time our Lucifer was going against our will and was ruining a very important project. To hurry the development of our countermeasure, we skipped the stage of finding a suitable human candidate, whos brain would of been implemented in the cyborg to pilot it. Instead we used an advance AI self learning program. We knew the risk of it acting against our orders as well, but its programming to achieve its object was absolute and would automatically shut down on the death of its target. "

"So why don't you want it to come here and deal with Eolas itself?"

"Because of it self-learning program. It has considered factors which even I don't want to happen. To counter our Lucifer's nature, the cyborg would use ever means possible and even risky attempts when its backed into a corner. The cyborg does not intend to harm others unless somebody hinders it from the target. Two years ago it had hacked into local missle systems and launched it against the city and all to kill our Lucifer."

"... So it was the cyborg... who caused the large scale explosions two years ago?"

"Correct and though it was stopped before it caused damaged beyond repair. What about the next time? That cyborg sadly has become as unpredictable like our Lucifer. We should all hope that Eolas reaches a quick death then we can dispose of it."

"Why can't you simply shut it down yourself? Pretty sure we have that fail safe in all cyborgs."

"The self learning program had deem that fail safe a hinder to its objective. The cyborg believes that its objective is absolute. You can guess what it did to remove the problem. Even now I don't know where that cyborg currently resides. Let's just say the _only_ reason why I had the clones spread out across the world is too delay the cyborg, just in case the boy had return. Which now is the situation at hand."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know of all people. That boy's brainwaves was altered for Imperator project and the cyborg naturally tracks down the target by following those certain brain waves like signals in the air. Ironic isn't it? The very project that boy was so against, became the very thing which helped him survive so long... But that luck is going to run out."

* * *

**November 6th, 8:23am**

The next day at the location of a certain vending machine. Mikoto Misaka had normally come round to get a drink. This spot was normally a quite one as not a lot of students walk this way. However she had spot a certain boy.

_'It's Eolas...'_

Just upon seeing him and she started to feel different. She shock herself trying to compose herself. What she wanted to know however was what this idioit was doing. He's clearly up to something. He was hiding just round the corner from the vending machine and its like hes watching somebody closely.

_'I'll surprise him'_

Mikoto carefully snuck up to him, she was really curious to what he was up too. As she got closer she had notice he was holding a phone in his hand and attached to it was yellow duck strap.

"Erm. Mikoto Misaka. What are you looking at..."

"Huh."

She didn't know but Eolas had noticed her while she was looking at his duck strap. Mikoto slowly looked up to see Eolas' curious stare. They was very close this time and Eolas amusingly pointed out.

"Well this is a close experience don't you think?"

Though Eolas only blushed slightly from being so close, Mikoto was blushing very badly. She didn't release that she snuck so close and only because she saw the cute yellow duck strap.

"Errrmm.. I WAS LOOKING AT NOTHING!"

She didn't move but she started to emit a lighting arch around her and in response he had use his own powers to forcefully throw himself backwards.

"Hey there was need for that and we both know that '_Nothing_' is defiantly a something!"

"I told you it was nothing at all! Was just wondering why you was acting so suspicious!"

Mikoto had argued back, she was embarrassingly looking at Eolas and it didn't help when Eolas had a devilish smile. He then took a deep breath before continuing.

"Fine. Sorry for whatever I did. You know what, I actually got you something."

_'Huh.. what is he planning to do'_

Eolas took off the yellow duck strap from his phone and then offered her the strap.

'Huh. Why is he giving this to me? The old him always love those ducks...'

Misaka started to calm down abit and gratefully took the duck strap. When Eolas noticed her change in behaviour, he started to laugh a bit before explaining his reasoning to give her it.

"Behind that tough exterior of your Mikoto Misaka, you have a childish behaviour who still likes cute toys. For example the Gekota straps you have on your bag."

Eolas said as he started to walk past her, Mikoto was looking a little annoyed at his statement.

"I'm pretty sure many people had teased you regarding your childish taste. But I want you to know I don't care. I mean my case is much more embarrassing, I'm a guy after all and the same age as you Misaka. You know what I got a duck plushie along with that strap yesterday. So you don't need to be embarrassed about your tastes with me."

Misaka didn't answer, she was looking at the duck strap as she listened to Eolas' words. She remember exactly that she had this conversation with Eolas in the past. She couldn't help but smile that he was still the same person deep down.

"Tha-"

She had turned to say thank you but Eolas was running away. Not sure why, she just laughed at his childish antics. She thought about attaching the strap to her bag, but she then took out her phone and attached to it.

Knowing she couldn't stay round any longer or she would be late. She rushed over towards the vending machine to get her drink.

"Huh. I'm in the right place right?"

The vending machine in front of her wasn't the same one. It was a blue coloured vending machine instead of the normal red. Her bag dropped and she clenched her right fist. He could tell how annoyed she was as her body was generating electricity uncontrollably

"So that is what happened. That idiot tried to force drinks out of the machine! on his own!"

She had easily put two and two together. It was the only reason why he gave the strap in the first place. He normally wouldn't put up with it unless to save his own skin. Now she couldn't easily get what she was owned from the vending machine.

"Wait until I see him again!"

She smacked the new vending machine with frustration and due to the electric she was emitting it had caused the machine to spew out drinks. I guess she could always use this method.

* * *

**November 6th, 12:21am**

Ever since talking to Eolas on the 4th, Mikoto had been very busy at locating a certain Queen of Tokiwadai. Though she had expected it to be tough as even in school she would of rarely run into her on purpose or even on accident. After nearly two days of not even finding a trace of Shokuhou Misaki, she had decided to face her 'friends' at Tokiwadai. Every chance she got since this morning, she had been asking people who normally hang round with the Queen. A lot of them apparently didn't know what she was talking about. This continued all the way to lunch time.

"Huh? What do you mean you don't know her?"

"But you was with her last Thursday. I saw you talking to her and you pretty much look liked friends."

Mikoto asked her once again.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you talking about."

After answering the girl had ran away. Something was clearly up, it was very unusual for nearly all the members of her group to forget her without warning. Shirai Kuroko was with her at the time. She had also noticed Mikoto was acting very strangely. In fact she had been **_'watching closely'_** that she has been looking for the Queen of Tokiwadai to help out Eolas. A certain memory of them two together this morning had appeared in her mind but she kept her feelings regarding it for a later date. She also wanted to help Eolas to regain his memories, if the Queen can bring them back she can find out who exactly attacked him. She felt she needed to help him and then also kill him for his sudden closeness to Onee-sama.

"Onee-sama, why don't we get something to eat. I'm pretty sure the Queen will make her presence known sooner or later. Just look out for a large crowd."

Misaka was clenching her phone, but she calmed down after hearing Kuroko speak. She look towards her with a smile.

"Alright, let's go."

They was heading towards their usual place to eat at school. On the way there both suddenly got into a little disagreement because Kuroko wanted to feed her Onee-sama.

_"Escape"_

They both had stop arguing at the same time, when they heard a girl holding her head say something odd.

_"You need to Escape..." _

Both Kuroko and Misaka edged in closer to the girl. She was acting like she had an headache or something. Then suddenly which made both of the girls jump, the girl look straight at Misaka.

"Look at her eyes Onee-sama!"

The eyes of this girls where like twinkling stars. It was clear she was under the influence of Misaki's esper power. She had begun speaking without warning.

_"Misaka you need to escape now."_

"Huh, why what's going on and where are you?" Mikoto has asked.

The girl didn't answer her question, but continued like she was rehearsing a recorded message.

_"You need to escape now! They are coming for you... to get him... To draw hi..."_

**BWOOSH!**

Without any warning a large explosion had ripped through the school, before the girl could even finish her message. A tide of dust and smoke started to cover the grounds. It was hard to see and to hear anything, the sound of the explosion had temporary deafen everyone.

At the source of the explosion, strange people had walked into the school unopposed. There were highly automated with metal Armour. Like they had cyborg enhancers. There was ten of them in total. A strange robotic voice can be heard from the female one with dark brown hair.

_ "Scanning complete. Subject number five, Shokouhou Misaki is not in the vicinity of the school. Subject number three, Mikoto Misaka is within the vicinity. "_

The female cyborg attacker takes out a strange metal cylinder and started speaking to those with her...

"So the **Queen is absent from her throne**. Looks like we have to settle for the Ace. "

The female cyborg knelt down and opened the metal cylinder. What came out of it seem to be a swarm of metallic locust and the female cyborg continued talking.

"She is a level five _Electromaster_. We may not have a problem with her basic attacks but don't underestimate her power, specially watch out for the Railgun. If any other students are still standing, then you have permission to silence them... **permanently**!"

* * *

**Author notes: **The chaos begins with an absent Queen. The ripples of Eolas return to Academy city has now become visible. Question remains where the hell is Misaki and more importantly would Mikoto be alright? First time writing a heavily action packed chapter.

Yellow duck plushie anyone? XD

Next time - **Chapter 8:** The Railgun stands her ground!


	8. The Railgun stands her ground

**Chapter 8** - The Railgun stands her ground.

**November 6th, 12:34pm**

Within Academy city and in school district seven, there resides a place known as the Garden of Learning. Like every other district in the city, it composes of schools and other establishments like shops and restaurants. What makes this place so different is the five elite schools for girls and the other establishments in the area are just suited for high-class people. To the girls of Academy city, it's a pleasure and a hope to go to even one of the schools in this district, like their personal part of the city. This is because the Garden of Learning is a literal no mans-land and any male student would never be allowed in unless invited under certain situations. Not even male members of judgement or anti-skill are allowed in the area.

Tokiwadai middle school one of the elite schools for girls in the garden of learning. Is a world renowned girls' school in the world. Once it sparked an intentional incident for refusing to admit a girl from a royal family, only because she wasn't a good enough esper. For such a well known school, you would never thought a day would come when somebody would launch an attack on Tokiwadai. It was within in one of the mostly heavily controlled districts in Academy city, headed by the five elite schools. You could find cameras around the garden of learning no matter where you go. Tokiwadai is located within the heart of that district. Yet...

**BWOOSH!**

Somebody has launched an attack on the school. Blowing out a wall in the left sector of the school. With no care of who was close by, with no care who was watching and it was all done in the middle of the day. Not much was known about the attackers, but some how they managed to attack Tokiwadai in the middle of the day and they didn't care about the no males policy either. The was only one female member of the attacking group and all of them seem outfitted to wage war.

_"You need to escape now! They are coming for you... to get him... To draw hi..."_

The stark warning given from the girl had echoed in Mikoto Misaka's mind. She was the first to recover from the bomb's aftershock. She looked around to see that most of the students where still laying on the floor, Kuroko was next to her and barely on her feet. She was recovering from the deafening sound of the bomb.

"Kuroko.. Are you alright?"

Mikoto who had gotten up on her feet turned towards Kuroko and offered her hand. Both of them were clearly shaken, nobody would have expected to get attacked at a school like Tokiwadi. After all this school is full of powerful espers and only a fool would try to take them on. But something was rather strange about those same espers, other than herself and Kuroko they were still the only ones who had recovered.

_'Who the hell was that? Who would even be crazy enough to attack this place in broad daylight. Misaka was clearly warning me about something involving __**him.**__ If I remembered correctly, that idiot and Misaka met briefly in the past. I always had thought she had some connection to what happened two years ago, she had warned me about Eolas attempt to leave the city back then. I felt she was always playing me since then... she is clearly more involved...'_

"Onee-Sama..."

Kuroko voice has snapped her back to reality.

"I can't seem to get a signal, what about you?"

Kuroko had already had her judgement armband on and was trying to call for backup. But no matter how hard she had tried the phone wasn't dialing at all. She had first thought it could have been damaged in the blast. Mikoto look at her phone to check.

_'No, there isn't any signal either. If I think about it, I did start to feel something strange in the air. It was like my own electromagnetic waves, which I naturally emit had been push back. While it would feel the same for Kuroko, for me it feels like the surroundings had gotten smaller..'_

Mikoto stopped to look at the yellow duck strap attached to her phone and she couldn't help but think about the warning given moments before the bomb attack. This had clearly something to do with Eolas, two years ago she barely had a chance to do anything to help him. Now she felt the need to do everything in her power to help this time. But first...

"Kuroko how is she doing?"

Mikoto was talking about the girl who was under Misaki's control. Kuroko had stopped trying to get a signal and was checking on the girl before Mikoto asked.

"She seem to be perfectly fine, she's just seems to be sleeping. Not sure why, but maybe the sound from the bomb had interfered with Misaki's control. Or disrupted it. But that doesn't explain about those around us. Why aren't they getting up at all?"

Mikoto had notice something while Kuroko was talking. She had stepped on something on the floor. It was a metal insect.

_'I seen something like that before. During the Daihaseeisai something similar had dropped from Kongou when I touched her at the hospital. But that one was a Mosquito this looks different. The effects seem rather similar, to what has happened to this girl. If that's the case..' _

Mikoto held out her right hand and closed her eyes.

"tch"

Suddenly a small burst of weak electromagnetic waves was released, though it was strong enough to be seen visibly. As it passed the bodies of various students, small metal things like what she had found started to fall from some of the students.

She was right about the pests, though something extra had bear fruit, she had also noticed there were many larger individuals individuals emitting stronger electrical waves. With her eyes open she wouldn't be able to see them clearly, but with her eyes closed she could see the surrounding areas of the school like a map in her mind. This was her Spatial sensing, but because of being outside it only covers a certain range. But there near both of them on the other side of the wall was two people giving off abnormal feeling and it also looked like the body shape of two adult men rather then a women. With his conclusion in mind she turned to Kuroko...

"Kuroko, whoever just attacked us is trying to buy as much time before Anti-skill can arrive. It's very clear to both us that they after one target, putting the other students to sleep wouldn't have served them any other purpose then just keeping them out of the way. Get out of the school grounds and try and contact Anti-skill."

"What are you going to do then?"

Mikoto smiled as she took an arcade coin from her skirt pocket. She then flipped the coin which only mean one thing.

"I will take care of these Metal heads!"

The instant her last word left her lips, she fired her railgun which smashed right through the wall. She had rather remarkable timing, the cries of two grown men being heard only confirmed that she hit her targets. She then turned back to Kuroko afterwards...

"Go! Now!"

Kuroko nodded and teleported away just as Mikoto leaped through the hole created by her attack. She had amusingly landed on one of the attackers. She knew this as it was rather abnormal to find a cyborg enhanced _**'male**_' here. Both of them were knocked out in her attack, rather boring from somebody who was _daring_ enough to attack this school in daylight.

"huh"

She wouldn't have noticed the third attacker if she was anybody else. She had notice that the third he was gathering electric to attack himself. He had just launched an lightning spear heading towards her from down the hall. She was however just as quick to the draw. Electricity had started to emit from her body and she gathered it in her right hand, she waste no time to use it to counterattack.

"Too slow!"

Mikoto's attack had completely overpowered the enemies' attack and continued its path towards the third attacker.

"Score!"

Mikoto celebrate her victory and threw in some witty comments about how men don't belong at this school. But when the dust settled the third attacker seemed to be fine, the actual truth is that the attacker looked more energetic then before. Her targeted gloated his survival with a cheeky wave before running away down the hall. This only made Mikoto annoyed as she went after him running.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

Her fighting spirit was in full flame. She wasn't just doing this to help Eolas, but he was doing this to protect her fellow students. Someone had the ordasity to attack in broad day light. She was brimming with determination to crush them without wasting any time. This was clearly proven as she turned the corner in pursuit and quickly launched another lightning spear attack against her target.

"STOP RUNNING!"

* * *

**November 6th, 12:48pm**

Meanwhile near Sakugawa middle school, two certain girls were outside the grounds and heading to the local shop for lunch. They were completely ignorant of the event going on in the garden of learning. To them it was a normal day and this was proven by Saten's habit of flipping Uiharu's skirt much to her embarrassment. But this time it would seem fate had a rather cruel sense of humor; the moment Saten flipped the skirt up, Eolas of all people had just turned the corner, you see after he had escape from Mikoto wrath earlier, he went out exploring the city and do a bit of shopping. It was bad luck for him regarding the sandwich he was eating at the time, he had spit it out in reaction to what he just witnessed. He had saw the whole picture, which made Uiharu die even more in embarrassment.

"I can see your sporting the blue and white stripes. And my sandwich would seem to be distraught from my reaction to spitting it out."

Eolas had eaten the rest of sandwich afterwards, it would seem he got over the incident rather quickly. While Uiharu was clearly hiding her face in shame, Saten was looking at the boy as if she had saw him somewhere.

"Oh, right. You're that new level five person aren't you?"

Eolas gave the expression that his plan of a peaceful day was ruined.

"You're not going to challenge me right?"

Saten laughed in response.

"Of course not. I'm only a level 0, but your that guy? The rumors about you are wild already, like that you had stolen a duck plushie from a kid."

"WAIT WHAT! I BROUGHT THAT DUCK PLUSHIE!"

After he had spoke his response, someone's phone had started ringing.

* * *

**November 6th, 1:02pm**

Back at Tokiwadai, the school had literally become a battle ground. The third attacker which Mikoto was chasing, had given her the run around for awhile just became a tad too cocky. Well in truth the 3rd had ambushed Mikoto completely off-guard, but all he did was to grabbed onto her arm. As a result Mikoto shocked him up close, the middle of it seemed the 3rd had expected it but then Mikoto completely overpowered him. Mikoto was surprised that it took longer to take him down and more power.

_'What was with that guy, it was like he wanted me to shock him...'_

It was a very odd situation, even though the situation had turned and Mikoto was actually hunting the attackers. But one after the other, the attackers seemed to be purposely taking her attacks head on. Her 4th target had meet the same fate as the third, who attempted to grab Mikoto, but she overpowered him by short circuiting the cyborg implants. It would seem they had underestimate the scope of her power. Maybe they didn't know she could generate about two billion volts of electricity.

With the 5th target, she had tried to interfere with the cyborg implants. Basically trying to control them herself. It had worked for a few seconds until a spark emitted from the 5th target which cut off her control. This had made Mikoto surprised and she quickly came to the conclusion that these attackers were prepared to counter her abilities. When same came to this conclusion, she went to quickly take out the 5th target with a well timed railgun.

Mikoto was successful, she had taken down five of those who had attacked her school. But the signs of fatigue had started to become apparent. Both her third and fourth target took a lot of power to finally put them down. She had noted that when they grabbed her she had felt that they were deliberately trying to absorb all electric power which would of emitted from herself. Though they hadn't not count on the amount she could generate. But from her confrontations with the last five, she had a pretty good idea on the enemies' strategy. It was clearly a battle of attrition. This means they don't have the intention of killing her but to hold her hostage. If they was able to exhaust Mikoto of her power, she would be that much easier to take as hostage. She knew that she had to tread likely from now on, she couldn't simply just attack unless she was sure it would take them out. The enemy clearly had devised a plan to capture her specifically. She wasn't about to let it succeed.

"There are less students around here then I had thought. Kuroko must of been teleporting them out after Anti-skill."

_'So that's were they hiding'_

Mikoto had noticed something, not to far away from her postion. There was another five electrical waves being emitted. They clearly was waiting for her to come to them. She knew what their tactics were and couldn't simply just walk out there without a plan.

"COME OUT RAILGUN! WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

They also knew she was close by, before she would accept the challenge she took a look around and noted that they was located in the Hall where assemblies would of been held. She had also noted that a certain type of class took place close by.

It was a while later since they had called out for Misaka Mikoto. But she was ready to tackle the fools who would think they can simply capture the Railgun. The hall was in ruins, the bomb had done a pretty good number on the place, the outer wall was completely wrecked and on-top of the rubble in front of the hole was the people she had come to face. Mikoto had clearly come in with sparks flying, her enemies knew she mean business. The female one who seem to be the leader of the group smirked at her arrival.

_'She looks the same age as me...?' Mikoto thought to herself._

"You going to be a good girl now and come quietly? Or you going to force us to beat you into a coma!"

Mikoto only just looked more annoyed from that statement.

"How rude! And just when I was about to surrender for your consideration."

Mikoto responded with obvious sarcasm, if you had looked into her eyes at that moment you can clearly see how angry she was and the sparks generating from her told you no different.

"Who do you think you are coming here are attacking this school? You would of had a better chance if you challenged me outside the grounds. But the only thing you had done today is too piss me off!"

She stepped forward and stamped her left foot on the ground. Which only intensified the sparks being generated from Mikoto.

"What are you waiting for? Did you hear me! ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT ME OR NOT?"

* * *

**Author notes: **OK this may not be as action packed as I suggested. But I really wasn't sure how to go with in at first. I had rewritten this chapter for a few times completely different. One with our teleporting esper helping to spot the enemy. But then I had thought who would contact Anti-skill and get the other students out? Mikoto seemed to have the capability to find electrical targets on her own. She is after all the strongest electromaster after all. Before anybody asks, due to her being so close to Mikoto at the time. Those metal locust didn't get Kuroko at all.

This was my first attempt at a battle focused chapter. It continues in the next chapter and I hope I can do a better job.

Next time **Chapter 9** - A blood soaked history


	9. A Blood Soaked History

**Chapter 9** - A Blood Soaked History

**November 6th, 1:28pm**

Mikoto was facing a battle of attrition, the cyborg attackers had done their best to try to force her to use most of her strength. The thought was very clear, the more energy they can get her to waste would make her easier to capture. It would of been much easier if the metal locus managed to knock her out like the rest of the students. But the electromagnetic barrier created from her AIM dispersion field protected her from that fate. Kuroko was also saved from that fate for being so close to her during the explosion.

"What are you waiting for? Did you hear me! ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT ME OR NOT?!"

The Railgun defiant in her resolve stood her ground in front of her enemy. She was outnumbered and possibly fighting a losing battle. The enemy had come here today with the intention to capture her and had prepared coutermeasures to subdue a level five electromaster. She didn't mind at all, this was a fight and she never backed down from one in her life. The intense stare between her and the cyborgs was broken by the sound of a robotic voice.

_"Subject three, Railgun. Her true identification is Misaka Mikoto, the daughter of Misaka Tabikake and Misaka Misuzu. Subject three wasn't directly involved in Lucifer's transgression two years ago... However... she was the main contributing factor which incited his actions. The capture of subject three will give the emotional and tactical advantage over our target."_

The female cyborg laughed at the thought, this was because of Mikoto's expression in response to the robotic voice's words. She found it so funny, she was holding her stomach in pain. This only riled the Railgun even more, with each passing moment the amount of electricity being emitted from her was growing.

_'Is that true?'_

"For someone who wanted us to fight, you really taking your time to make your move. Whatever you have planned obvious involve us to take the first step, don't think it will be easy to trick me."

_'What did he actually do... and for me?'_

Mikoto gave a fake smile in response to the enemies' words.

"It doesn't matter to me if you take the first step or not. The longer this all takes, the harder it will be for you to do what you have planned. By now Anti-Skill has probably already gathered around the school. Soon you would be surrounded. I must say though, I'm amazed that you were all electromaster and powerful ones at that. I guess you all are around level 4. But that wouldn't be enough to stop me! You're nothing but cowards for attacking this school!"

Her words clearly annoyed the enemy, they knew exactly the place they was in. Which was one that doesn't have a lot of time. However they didn't exactly react in how Mikoto expected. The female cyborg started to elaborated on what said earlier.

"_She was the main contributing factor for his actions_. That only makes you just as guilty as him. So Mikoto Misaka, do you want to know why this thing around my neck said that? I'll be honest that I don't know the full details about his real motives but I can tell you now. **That boy's history is soaked in blood!**"

_'Liar'_

_The female cyborg continued. _

"I really don't want to bring up the past. The very thought it makes my skin crawl, however I don't think its fair for you. I bet you asking yourself, why do we want to get back at him? Let's sa-"

_'shut up..'_

Mikoto couldn't hold it in.

"Shut up, SHUT UP!"

Mikoto exploded with anger, she clearly riled up by the enemy to make her first move. But Mikoto didn't care and quickly fired a railgun at the female cyborg which restarted the hostilities. Anticipating Mikoto's attack clearly, she had move out away in time and when the railgun missed the enemy took the chance to move towards her at the same time. All of them except one had came charging at Misaka.

Misaka quickly throws a blast of electrical charge at the door which she had entered from. Suddenly a tidal wave of Iron sand had come pouring into the hall. The truth to why she took so long to answer their call became clear. The students of Tokiwadai take classes in various high class lessons. Flower arranging was one of them, but they didn't simply just obtain the flowers from the local shop. The students themselves grew them in the garden near the assembly hall which Mikoto was in now. She had planned to use the iron sand from the soil to tackle her targets up close and avoid allowing them to drain her power. Much to her luck, the plan was working as she had expected. The wave of iron sand had caught the enemy off guard. She was using electromagnetism, the ability to attract and repel metallic materials and use it to her advantage. She was rather determined to sweep them all away.

_'That boy's history is soaked in blood!' _

Those words keep repeating in her mind while she was holding the enemy off. She couldn't help but recall the memories of that boy. She couldn't believe that person's words, Eolas, the one she knew would never take a life. He was a joker with a kind heart, even when they had gotten into a fight. He was always the one to come back to say sorry first, much to her embarrassment. Even if she was in the wrong. No one like that would ever take a life. Not him... Her trend of thought was broken by the female cyborg who had stamped her left foot forward. She was her allies futile attempts to wrestle control of the iron sand from Mikoto. She then smiled while pointing her right hand towards Mikoto.

"What a foolish girl. You can deny the reality all you want, but nothing you can do will change the fact his is a cold blooded murderer... Now... enough with your games!"

She shouted as she also shot an electrical charge at the iron sand. Upon contact the iron sand, it instantly broke from Mikoto's control. Like an example of a magnet repulsion, the iron sand was thrown across the hall. Mikoto was surprised by what just happened, she had quickly stumbled back from the enemy. This allowed her time to regain control over the iron sand, this time she wasn't simply going to defend from their attacks. She had manipulated the iron sand into the form of a large sledge hammer and smashed it into one of the her targets. Quickly knocking that one out.

_'Only four left.'_

Once again the female cyborg had shot another electrical charge to break Mikoto's control. But the railgun didn't stop there, she only had four targets left and she didn't waste time and created the whip sword. Like the hammer she made earlier to take out one of the targets, she can manipulate the iron sand into a sword that she can lengthen into a whip at will. By making the sand particles of the blade vibrate, she can dramatically increase the weapon's cutting power into something like a chainsaw. It was the perfect weapon at this point. It was harder for that female cyborg to hit it with her own powers. She could use her own AIM field to counter any electrical charge sent towards herself. But she had too be careful now, while she had prepared for upfront battles she isn't an expert. She had did her best to avoid getting grabbed by the enemy, with her small and nimble body she had taken advantage over the cyborg's larger and slower attacks. In a short amount time she had tripped one of her target with the whip sword and using the blunt end she knocked the target out by hitting the back of the head.

However she made a mistake, one of the others had managed to grabbed onto her arm. The moment he grabbed her she can feel like something was draining her energy. She couldn't exactly generate electricity from that point of her body. She had no choice, from she had observed now and from her earlier fights, the hands of these cyborgs wasn't exactly flesh. They were completely made out of metal, robotic hands. So with all her strength she swung her blade against the target's hand. Sparks flew on contact and in moments the blade had successfully cut straight through. She was correct as the enemy stumbled backwards from losing his hands, there was clearly wires coming from the arm. Wasting no time she did her best to kick the target back further and manipulated her iron sword into a large coin.

"Get out of my way!"

She had fired the railgun at near point blank range, hitting her target across the assembly hall. Feeling she gaining the upper hand, the voice from the others broke that conclusion.

"You're not the only one who can control that sand"

Once again Mikoto had let down her guard, she turned to see that the female cyborg and her last ally use their own electromaster powers to send the iron sand back at Mikoto.

* * *

**November 6th, 1:42pm **

Outside the school, anti-skill had been there for awhile. But they were too busy evacuating the students who where knocked out by the metal locus too safety. Even with Kuroko's teleportation powers, the process was taking a lot of time. None of them could provide back up for Mikoto.

"Just leave the kid for now, just don't allow any more in the district."

One of the officers was arguing on the phone. She was annoyed about being bothered about a simple trespasser. Even outside the school, they could hear the sounds of the battle inside and they were cursing they couldn't do anything until they got the students to safety. They had to relay on Mikoto to deal or hold them who had now been classed as Terrorists.

But neither Kuroko or the officers had not expected what would come next. Without warning a large amount of iron sand came bursting out from the windows of the assembly hall. Not sure was going on inside, they was surprised to find out that it was the doing of Mikoto Misaka who had emerged from the Iron sand unscathed and used it to grab onto a nearby Lamppost to help her steady her fall onto the streets. Her landing was a bit rough but her remarkable control of the iron sand, despite also being manipulated by the enemy only gave her name justice as a level five electromaster.

"ONEE-SAMA!"

Kuroko called out to Misaka, every urge of her body wanted to run over that had grab on to the one she admires. But she had the job to get the students to safety and she believed in her Onee-sama's ability to win the battle. It wouldn't be long however for that same battle to continue. Two figures from the same direction that Mikoto came from had given chase. They easily lept over the school wall and instantly engage Mikoto.

The female cyborg had finally joined into the battle and along with her remaining ally. They tried to quickly subdue their target with upclose fighting. Even Mikoto this time was struggling to doge their attacks, because the female cyborg was faster then the others and less bulky. She had tried to offset this by wrestling control over the iron sand and use it to separate them. But this act would be a wrong choice. The female cyborg would have nothing of it and did something to surprise of everybody.

Each of the cyborg's hands where robotic. When their hand was open it looked like some sort of hole in the middle of the hand. From this she had launched her own version of the railgun towards Misaka. The distance from where it was fired didn't give Misaka enough time to use the iron sand to protect herself. Even if she tried to wrestle control of it, the sand wouldn't be enough to stop the attack. She had only one choice... she had notice there was a large dumpster container in the alleyway. Using her powers of magnetic energy she had propelled herself towards it, narrowly escaping the attack. This put her out of sight of Anti-skill who had held their fire in fear of catching Misaka in the cross fire. One she had flung herself into the alleyway...

"OPEN FIRE!"

The other cyborg reacted quickly used the iron sand to protect himself and the female one who chased after Mikoto when it was safe. When his comrade was gone, the last cyborg remaining who wasn't in chase after Mikoto. Decided to manipulate the iron sand around him and throw it at the Anti-skill officers, it had come surging at them like an iron hammer swinging down on a nail.

"FALL BACK BEHIND THE BARRICADE!"

* * *

**November 6th, 1:53pm **

Mikoto had badly hurt herself from colliding into the metal container. She was limping on left leg and trying her best to rush down the alleyway. Without looking she could feel that one of them was in chase, she had to keep moving and find a clearing. In this narrow space it would be harder to avoid attacks...

'Too late...'

She was breathing heavily and taking her breath she looked back. She was stopped because her purser had caught her by the hand.

"Just give up Mikoto Misaka. You barely even have the strength to move let alone fight. We will not hurt you if cooperate."

Normally Mikoto would of just shock whoever dared to grabbed her like that, but she barely had enough juice to overpower somebody of her enemy's capability. She also most likely of had the same ability to absorb electricity. A robotic voice can be heard once again, it was coming from a small microphone device attached to the collar of this cyborg. At the same time the female cyborg move her free hand closer to Mikoto's face.

"Subject three, sleep and allow us to take you. You will be returned alive upon the death of our main target."

A strange gas started to pour out of the free hand from the cyborg. Mikoto had guess it was knockout gas, she was right. She couldn't do anything, the gas had already taken effect. She slowly was allowed to fall against the wall in the alleyway. Despite previous hostilities, the cyborg had made sure she didn't hit her head hard. Mikoto felt paralyzed. Her eyes fell heavy and the last thing she saw was the cyborg turning away to somebody else who she couldn't make out.

...

...

Her mind recalled those words he had said two years ago.

_"Life is not just sunshine and rainbows as much we would like to hope. Sometimes you're required to do things which would mark you as a monster. No matter how you look at it... It took a deal with God to try to set things right... Please just go home Mikoto Misaka. Just forget about me!"_

...

_'What did you do?' _

* * *

**Author notes:** I feel some may be annoyed about how I made Mikoto fight this battle. But she had taken down eight of the ten cyborg electromasters. Who had came with the intention of fighting her head on. So they had the advantage from the get go no matter how hard she fought. The fact she managed to beat most of the organised enemy and yet was unprepared herself from the beginning

Even if she hadn't lost the battle, she had clearly proven her status as a level five electromaster. In fact I tried my best to make her not become one of those damsels in distress. Because shes not, she fought to the end with clear determination. Also I hope I pulled the action off better this time.

Anyway, next time we will see the aftermath of this confrontation.

**Chapter 10** - "Forgive me"


	10. Forgive me

**Chapter 10** - "Forgive me"

It was the first day I came to Academy city. It was spring time and I can remember clearly because the cherry blossoms was in full bloom and very beautiful that day. My mother was taking me to the testing center for Academy city, which would be a step taken to become a student. I was very nervous that day, because I didn't have my Gekota teddy with me.

I thought it would be silly to bring it with me when I was suppose to take an important test. Though not bringing it had made me feel insecure in a new place, but truly I never regretted the decision. Because it gave me a reason to talk to you. If I had my Gekota with me, I would of noticed you but... That day was when I had saw you... That boy who held a large duck plushie and was standing in front of the test center. Though I will have to admit, the first thing I saw was the plushie itself. When we was about to walk past him I had to stop, not entirely sure why but I think I was mesmerized by his expression.

You see that boy was looking towards the skies above and the look in his eyes felt that he was yearning for freedom. It didn't take long for the boy to notice me. It was strange but he looked at me with curiosity and the first words he spoke to me felt like he knew what was wrong.

"It's a duck. Do you want to borrow it?"

I really didn't know what to say. I held out my hands and accepted the plushie. My mother in response to me accepting it had urged me to say thank you, it was how she addressed me though which would give that boy a name to call me for years to come. Though at the time he probably misheard what my mother had said.

"Mikoto-chan! What do you say?"

My mother said, I had smiled on getting the plushie and instantly said thank you. The boy though wasn't exactly paying attention. He was saying what my mum had said a few times to himself.

"Mikotoo..chan? Mikoo? Miko-chan! I'm EOLAS! Lets do our best!"

The thought of that day, that memory and all those afterwards. Honestly for me to believe that a boy like him could take a life. It was just impossible, just impossible... But...

...

**_"That boy's history is soaked in blood!"_**

...

"_**She** was the main contributing factor for his actions_..."

...

_"Life is not just sunshine and rainbows as much we would like to hope. __**Sometimes you're required to do things which would mark you as a monster.**__ No matter how you look at it... It took a deal with God to try to set things right... Please just go home Mikoto Misaka. Just forget about me!"_

_The last thing she thought about was the pain she saw in his eyes that day._

* * *

**November 7th, 6:59am**

_'Huh'_

Her vision was slowly come too, she didn't know where she was but she found herself staring at some white tiles. She thought it was familiar, the time she had visited Kuroko when she got injured from judgement duties. She.. must of been in a hospital room... Misaka tried to sit up from her position, but was instantly blinded by the morning light shining though the blinds.

"It must of been early"

She blocked the light with her hand and slowly started to observe the room. It's just as she guessed. She was at a hospital, the thought came to mind to what happened... The last thing she remembered was being confronted by that female cyborg. She had realized she was in fact beaten by a mere cyborg, which made her nearly slam her fist in anger. But she managed to hold herself from doing it, she realized that she was in a hospital and she could nearly of caused an electrical surge.

"I could of beaten her then. So why did I just... let her..."

She pushed that thought out of her mind, it was for a latter time. She continued to look around the room, to see if any of her stuff was dropped off. It was there on the side table, next to the bed was something that brought warmth to her heart. It was something she desperately needed, this proved that no matter what happened or what happens in the future. That boy was still the same deep down...

"I can't believe that its the same kind of plushie."

On the side table was a very familiar duck plushie, which she had compared to the one she was given by the boy the first time they met. While it wasn't the same toy, but it was the same type. She reached out towards the table as she also noticed a small card next to the plushie. The card read.

'It's a duck. So I thought you would like to borrow it. It can get lonely in a hospital room. But I want it back though, when your discharged. -Eolas'

Misaka laughed at the note. It was him all over and she still couldn't feel happy at the thought. She hadn't notice that a nurse had knocked and entered the room. She was shortly followed by Heaven Canceller.

"I see you looking well Miss Misaka."

Misaka's face glowed with awe. She was seeing a living breathing Gekota. The doctor had started explaining her condition while ignorant about what Misaka was thinking at the time.

"Nothing really bad actually happened to you. You had suffered some internal bruises and cuts but they were cleared up nicely. Obviously you was put under a strain of knockout gas. So we took the liberty of mentoring your mental state. Which is really the worst of my concern. I don't know what happened, but you was under a lot of mental stress. While physical pain could cause you to lose control over your powers from lack of concentration. What you was going through your mind also can have such an effect, from what I can tell from these tests, it would be enough to hinder your abilities. I guess that's why they got the best of you. Tell me, do you think there's something bothering you?"

The doctor asked with all concern. Misaka didn't answer straight away, but when the doctor noticed the Duck plushie he smiled and closed the file in his hand.

"Never mind. You look fine to me, you can continue to rest here if you like and I'll prepare the discharge papers. Misaka..."

The doctor calling her name snapped her out of her child liked fantasy.

"You're friends should be anytime now. They can tell you what happened after losing conscious yesterday."

As the doctor and nurse begin to leave the room a certain someone instantly appeared in the room.

"ONEE-SAMA!"

Kuroko had appeared in the room through the use of her teleportation. She instantly leaped towards Misaka. She instantly took the chance to hug her Onee-sama.

"Kuroko be careful!"

Normally in this situation, she would shock her into submission. But she didn't and it wasn't because she was in the hospital. She had put her hand on Kuroko's head. Which surprised Kuroko.

"I'm glad your alright."

Kuroko stood up from crouching on the bed to hug Misaka. She was giving a cheerful expression.

"I guess you want to know what happened yesterday? Well after I left you side, I didn't contact anti-skill. I got hold of Uiharu instead who did it for me. It was quicker and allowed me to focus on getting the other students out. But guess what? It turns out that boy, Eolas was with them at the time. I didn't know that until he arrived at the school. He had stopped an attack from one of the cyborgs. His telekinesis was strong enough to not only push back a tide of iron sand, but take out the cyborg in one shot. After he dealt with the one who was left behind he quickly chased in your direction. I don't know what happened when he left, but he had returned with you in his arms... his arms... Then you ended up here."

Misaka finally had the blank pieces of the puzzle filed. So it would explain how she got here even though the last thing she remembered was being paralyzed and caught by the cyborg. She had remembered that the last thing she saw was her attacker turning to someone else. So it was Eolas at that moment.

"Where is Eolas right now?"

Misaka asked though the questioned annoyed Kuroko to some extent.

"That boy should be here shortly and he's bringing that Kamijou boy with him. Oh, also Uiharu and Saten will be here later... By the way you should know about what happened too Eolas when he brought you back... "

* * *

**November 7th, 7:23am **

Outside the hospital both Kamijou and Eolas was outside. They had been left by Kuroko who went with the intention to ensure Misaka was decent before the boys arrived. Eolas was acting normal, however Kamijou was acting rather nervous. He only decided to say something when they had both finally arrive outside Misaka's room.

"Wait Eolas!"

Eolas was about to enter the room and only stopped by Kamijou's strange behavior. Touma had remember a situation from when he decided to visit Kuroko after the Tree diagram incident.

"Don't open that door. This situation feels rather similar to what happened to me before. You remember why Kuroko went ahead of us right?"

Eolas thought for a minute and remembered exactly that it was to check Misaka was decent before having visitors from 'apes'... Kuroko's words. He had thought for a moment and with a slight blush he started to respond to Kamijou.

"Hey now, don't you worry about it. It's not like your ... OK your hand does give you a lot of bad luck. But is it really strong enough to effect me? I'm a level five after all, there is nothing... I can..."

Eolas had just remember the moments he experienced first hand of seeing Kamijou infamous bad luck. But is it really bad luck he thought, yes its rather rude to walk on ladies in that manner. Wait what was he thinking?

"So what do we do? We can't just wait out here? They expecting us after all..."

"Lets just least wait another ten minutes, it's not that long and should be enough for Misaka to be changed."

...

Complete silence fell between the two and Eolas had slowly backed away from the door. They both understood the problem they had face as neither wanted to get slapped.

"So... have you ever thought getting that hand checked?" Eolas asked with a cheeky voice.

* * *

**November 7th, 7:35am**

Finally both Kamijou and Eolas gathered the courage to enter the room. Their plan to avoid an awkward moment was successful. Misaka had changed into her school uniform. When both of them entered, they found the girls sitting on the bed and chatting. Just as the boys walked in Misaka noticed something was different with Eolas.

_'His hair has changed. His fringe has turned white? So what Kuroko said was true?'_

When they entered, silence fell due to the awkward tone. This mostly stemmed from what happened yesterday and the looks between Misaka and Eolas. It was like they both wanted to ask each other something, when Misaka was about to break the silence. Eolas beat her to it...

"It's the duck!"

Eolas was the first one to speak. He instantly walked over to the plushie which he had left for Misaka for the night. He had picked it up and with all his might he hugged it. He then turned towards the girls.

"I don't care if this is childish. This stuffed toy just seems to calm my nervous."

Eolas blunetly admit. Referring to the tone of the room.

"You can be very childish"

Kuroko had commented which really didn't bother him. However Mikoto quickly turned around Eolas attempt to avoid the subject. She was annoyed by his attempt but she was also worried about him.

"Are you ok Eolas? Kuroko told me since the incident yesterday, you had suffered a panic attack"

Touma picked up tone and tried to lighten the mood. He decided to tease her...

"Are you that worried about him Misaka? Should we give you two some alone time!"

Both of the girls reacted straight away, Kuroko threw the medical chart instantly at Touma while Mikoto shouted at him.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Though it was bad luck for Touma, it was a struck of luck for Eolas. He had used this chance to start walking to the door.

"Where you going?"

Misaka had asked catching him before he attempted to leave. As she asked the duck plushie was placed on the bed next to her by Eolas' esper power.

"Eh. Just to check something with the Doctor... Don't worry nothing happened, just the use of my esper power yesterday had a bigger strain on my mind and thats all. Look after the duck for me, I will be back shortly."

As he opened the door to leave he said something which the others couldn't hear...

_"**Forgive me.**"_

Eolas without even looking back to the others left the room. As he went out both Uiharu and Saten had just arrived. He didn't talk to them at all but continued walking past like he had not known them. While Uiharu didn't really notice, Saten did and watched hims walked past. She would normally mention something but she had saw the expression in his eyes. She knew well enough to leave him alone.

* * *

**November 7th, 8:12am**

Eolas was walking around aimlessly after leaving the others. He felt silly and he knew that the others probably thought this as well. He had just arrived there and he quickly retreated after one question about yesterday. It was rather obvious something was up, if they thought about it. But he can only think about what actually happened.

After Uiharu got a call yesterday, Eolas had overheard the situation. Saten was the one who urged him to help despite Uiharu's objection. Saten's argument was that he was a level five and he can do just as much as Mikoto. Eolas took it up regardless and rushed towards Tokiwadai. He was able to use his telekinesis ability to increase his acrobatic prowess. He was able to jump further distances due to it and manoeuvre through tight places quickly. It was this which allowed him to easily bypass Anti-Skill stopping those entering the Garden of learning. Specially boys.

When he had arrived at Tokiwadai, Eolas saw Anti-Skill was going to get hit by a tilde wave of the iron sand. Using his Telekinetic ability he had managed to reach them in time and held back the cyborg's attack. He pushed it further and threw the iron sand back at the cyborg. Knocking the enemy out almost instantly.

Eolas hadn't stopped there with advice from Kuroko who had met each other there. He had rushed right into the alleyway Mikoto had ran down. With his telekinetic ability he pushed himself to catch up quickly. When they both was in sight, the cyborg had just lean Mikoto against the wall. When his target turned around he didn't waste time and pushed the cyborg away with his Telekinetic power. He was being easy as he literally chucked the cyborg down the alleyway further.

However moment when he saw Mikoto was the moment something had snapped in him. Seeing her in that state was somehow painful to him. It was like his heart had shattered at that moment. He didn't understand why himself, they had only known each other for a few days. Despite the sneaky feeling that Mikoto may of known him beforehand. Still... to him it... unexplainable how he had felt.. He had also felt it was unforgivable for what they had done to Mikoto and the other students.

Eolas left Mikoto where she was and engaged the last cyborg. Instead of allowing his target get back up, Eolas actually helped by taking the female cyborg into his telekinetic grip and literally like a rag doll he had smashed her against the narrow walls of the alleyway. He then released his grip of his target who was about to fall in mid air and without a second notice he smacked the cyborg hard into the ground. He was surprised though that the enemy had remained conscious. What the cyborg said upon Eolas standing over her was really what rattled him. It was noted that Eolas' attacks has severely damaged many parts of the cyborg.

"You just the same as two years ago. Cruel and Unrelenting. The word is that you had lost your memory... THAT ONLY MAKE THIS SITUATION WORSE! I WAS HOPING THAT WASN'T TRUE! I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID! SO WHEN I CAN GET MY HANDS AROUND YOUR NECK AND AFTER I SQUEASED YOUR LAST BREATH FROM YOUR BODY. YOU WOULD REMEMBER EVERY SINGLE PERSON YOU HAD KILLED. LIKE MY BROTHER!"

Eolas was shocked from hearing her words. He honestly had no clue what she was saying. He thought they she got him mixed up but from the look of fear in her eyes from seeing him told the complete stort. She was telling the truth. Fearing from what she may say next... Eolas was about to turn around and leave her laying there. He wanted to make sure Mikoto was alright. But as he did, the female cyborg had continued but... normally he would just ignore her but he was stunned by her change in voice and she had started to cry.

"You killed them all... 42 people in that facility.. You killed them all without mercy and you even stopped to torture some of them. My brother was one of them... he had hid me already in the closet but I saw what you did. You had decided to break each one of his bones until he reveled the truth... "

Eolas couldn't say much, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself she was lying. He couldn't deny the look in her eyes and the fact shes ended up in this emotional state. He had no choice to find out why and he nervously asked a question.

"What truth..."

"Radio noise project... you wanted to know who else knew about it... after he told you what he knew... you KI LLLELED HIM! YOU DAMNED MONSTE-"

Eolas had use his ability to knocked her out with a strong telekinetic hit. He had heard enough. Turning his back on that person, Eolas went back to get Mikoto. He tried to push what he had learned down in his subconscious and remaind so until he handed Misaka over to Kuroko and the medical team. He couldn't explain it but what he had learned caused him to fall in a panic attack.

Even though the person could of been lying to torment him. This small part of him that was in denial was overshadowed by the image of that persons fear in her eyes. The fear he had saw was nothing but caused be trauma. He was hoping that it was all a lie... but his mind easily knew she was telling the truth... This knowledge was too much for him.

* * *

**Author Notes**: I wonder if anybody noticed the signs that Eolas was coming in. I tried my best to hide signs of his intervention. Regardless I hope you would like this chapter, had thought about it the most out of them all. After all we get to see a memory of their first meeting and what happened after Misaka was knocked out which lead too... most importantly... an idea of that blood soaked history...

I hope you enjoy.

Next time **Chapter 11** - "I want the Truth!"


	11. I want the Truth!

**Chapter 11** - "I want the Truth!"

**November 7th, 12:21pm **

Eolas was lost in his own world. He was haunted by the memory of what he heard yesterday. Forty two people had been killed with his own hands, that very thought of it frightened him. He can go on and on using logic based on his own behaviour in the last days to justify that this wasn't the truth. He thought he was a good person and hell he thought that very much which was backed by his cheerful and childish behaviour... No... He felt like a monster.

_'Her eyes were terrified, the pain and trauma she must of seen that day must of been unbearable. Her tears upon seeing me wasn't from the pain I inflicted upon her then. But mental scares from who I was back then. But who was I? Why would I go that far to do such a thing. There must of been another way to solve it, there are always another way. There must of been...forty two peo- '_

"Huh"

A drop of rain breaks Eolas from his thinking, it would look like he had been staring at the sky for awhile now. He doesn't really know how long that he had been standing here. But the sky had become rather cloudy and dark even though it was clear not long ago. It kind of felt like the sky itself was reflecting his mood. As it begun to rain heavily he looked around the place to see he had walked actually quite a distance. Eolas found himself in front of that newly replace vending machine. It wasn't the old one which was constantly kicked by Mikoto to get her worth of drinks back from her money being eaten.

"Oh geese, it started pouring down quickly."

Eolas was spooked by a sudden voice coming from behind. He slowly turned around to find the one people he didn't expect at this time. The girl with chestnut brown hair and that very same hair clip. Like from before she was dressed in her winter school uniform. Even though her school may not be in session for a while. From under the bag she had been hiding from the rain, Eolas noticed she had an annoyed expression like she was expecting something.

"Misaka?"

She didn't respond to him but clarified what she was hinting at with her usual behaviour. She had stepped closer to

"Are you dense? Do what you normally do in this situation. Use your powers to keep the rain away!"

Eolas shock his head to clear his mind. He was surprised by her request and that's because he never thought about trying to repel rain. So he did. Focusing on the area around Misaka, Eolas started to raise his left hand which at the same time in correspondence with his hand, the rain started to be repelled like an invisible umbrella was covering Misaka. He wasn't sure if he should move his hand or not because it may cause it to collapse

"Thank you."

Misaka said in gratitude while at the same time she stopped hiding under the bag, which she was temporary using as an umbrella. Eolas was trying to rattle his mind for what she was doing here and how she found him.

"Probably going to catch a cold if I stayed in the rain any longer... Do you want a drink?"

Misaka had continued not giving Eolas time to respond to her presence. She walked closer to him and put his hand down herself before turning to the vending machine. It was then that he put two and two together. Honestly he felt silly for being slow to realise that Misaka had come to tell him something. That she knew who he was all along. It was obvious to him now and that's because he quickly connected the dots which were right in front of him.

The day they supposed to of met for the first time, the moment she had introduce herself as the Railgun. The look in her eyes then was not that of looking at a stranger but somebody she had known. He had a feeling since that moment she knew more then she was letting on. Also he thought about the moment when he saw her out cold yesterday; that moment something had broke within him. It wasn't something that you would feel of somebody you just met, it was a feeling you get when seeing somebody you knew in that state.

"Erm. Eolas are you going to protect yourself from the rain? You will get sick if you continue standing there like an idiot."

Eolas was no longer surprised about her comment, however he couldn't help but wondered. He was able to keep the rain from Misaka without using proper focus. You see he always thought his powers relied on focusing on the area which he wanted to use telekinesis on. In the case of his increase jumping distance. He had focus his power to the soles of his feet and used it to push him further then physically possible. He could even walk along the wall if he focused his powers from the side of his body which was facing the ground. It would act as a repelling force to the gravity. Everything required focus and understanding on what you effecting. Like the lock on the door, Eolas had a pretty good understanding on the basic of locks. So he was able to use his ability to lock and unlock doors without the key itself. This was his understanding...

"Say Misaka. How would I exactly do that."

Eolas asked while also confirming to her that he understands her underlying intentions. Misaka smiled in response to his question and went to think about something before answering...

"How did you put it. You tried to explain to me it once, because even you then wasn't completely sure... You said that the true uniqueness of your power was like making things coming into existence but are cursed to remain partially invisible. Take for example what you did to repel the rain from me and apply it to yourself."

Eolas just did that, once again he had used his hand to imagine he was raising something around himself. He did this by raising his hand slowly. His hand was perfectly straight when he had raised it. Like Misaka had it had worked, the rain was being repelled away from Eolas even after dropping his hand.

"Did I say anything else?"

Eolas said with a serious expression, but quickly turned to a shocked one as Misaka had threw his drink at him for him to catch. It was a warm can of strawberry oden. On inspection Misaka had gotten Coca-Goya. She had started drinking from it but quickly gave an expression she didn't like the drink.

"Saten must have tolerant taste bugs."

Eolas slowly opened his own drink with an annoyed expression. But Misaka continued after noting Eolas impatience...

"Well let me try to explain it clearly from what I remember. You often remind me that the true strength behind your Esper powers is your calculating ability. Which would bend and move the unseen force which we call Telekinesis into shapes of what you desire. Though the limitations is the complexity of the shape, the size and that you can only create three at a time. Time isn't a factor but you suffer from extreme headaches from using it far too long. I seen it once when you put really force into them. It's like wind was being moulded by your power into that of a boulder. You said partially invisible because no matter what you do, the force of your creation picks up sand, dirt and other small things near by and are caught in the vortex of your manipulation. Giving some visibility to what you've made. If you asked that power of yours is out of this world like number seven's esper abilities."

Misaka truly did know a lot about Eolas own power. Though while she was starting to explain to Eolas he had thought that she was trying to prove. You would normally expect Eolas to go on further about his abilities, but he wanted to know something far more improtant.

"So Misaka. Why are you telling all this to me know and why not the first day we met?"

Eolas changed the tone of their talk in one sentence.

"I... I felt conflicted about you returning. But I'm telling you this know because I wanted you to know that I understand you Eolas. You. So no matter what _they_ say about you killing people is nothing but nonsense..."

Eolas was shocked by what she had said last. He was thinking if those cyborgs told her something.

"Misaka... How..."

She continued without answering him.

"But... But if it turns out to be true. I know you wouldn't do it without a real reason."

"Misaka..."

She still continued, clearly she was finding this very embarrassing to say.

"You're not like that Eolas. You value life at its best and that's proven by your daily antics to live by it to the fullest... And..."

"Enough"

Misaka was interrupted by Eolas who had put his hand on her head. It was like he was trying to consul her without words but he thought he should use some to make his action less awkward.

"I understand. You know me very well Misaka, but there is no need to force yourself. You're clearly embarrassed by it."

This had made her feel embarrassed even more and she pushed his hand away.

"Idiot... You're messing up my hair... Look! I came out here after you because I got worried. You just recently had a panic attacker so whatever you found out yesterday had effected you. I want to help you regain your memories, so we can find out the truth."

Eolas quickly thought for the moment. He was trying to come up with a way to respond without letting her know about the true reason. He still felt the need to protect her from her nightmare. Eolas understands that the Radio noise project had a connection to the Misaka Sisters. It was all from the network which he had gathered this information. He didn't want that nightmare to return, so he planned to investigate before telling her anything.

"My past self really meant nothing to me until yesterday. However, the moment it started to effect someone else is the moment that it had gone too far. **I want the truth!** I want answers before my past starts to make those around me suffer for it. Even if I have to dive deep into the darkness of this city. I will find the truth Misaka and _**then I will set things right**_."

* * *

**Author Notes**: Chapter 1 -4 dealt with Eolas arrival part. The whole underlying intention of chapter 5 - 11 was to focus on Misaka's feelings regarding Eolas' loss of memories and return.

Chapter 11 was planned to be short and sweet. My attempt to show a conclusion to Misaka's feelings regarding his lack of memories and return. I wanted to tell what she felt about it without her actually saying it directly. If you know what I mean. So this chapter was really a test to see If I can pull it off. Also anyone noticed that Misaka's arrival really brightened Eolas up as it progressed?

I'll be first to admit. The chapter title kind of gives a different image then to what actually happens. I wanted to surprise you that this would be something like chapter 6. A chapter for only those two.

I would love to hear some comments about if I did a good job or not . Did you pick up on how they understand each other? Did you understand what Misaka was trying to do at the beginning? Did I pull off their interaction well? Also I like to note I read every review I've gotten so far, may not replay to them all but I take everything what has been said into consideration.

Specially the whole MisakaxTouma or MisakaxEolas bit.

Next time Eolas journey into the darkness of the city begins.

**Chapter 12** - Understanding the Facts.


	12. Understanding the facts

**Chapter 12** - Understanding the Facts

As both Misaka and Eolas continued talking on what happened. She was concerned about his panic attack yesterday, but Eolas did his best to reassure her that it was a one time thing. But Misaka reminded him that she already figured out what may of caused it. She punched him for trying to make her seem like a fool over it. She then remember to give Eolas the bag she was carrying. It turned out that she was carrying his duck plushie in the bag.

"Ah thank you..."

Using the moment when Misaka looked up to the sky, noticing that the rain had stopped. Eolas quickly hugged the bag with the duck plushie before she had noticed. However she knew what he was doing, she purposely looked away so he can hug his plushie. But it would be her suggestion of talking about their past which gained the most surprising response from Eolas.

"Why don't we just leave that for the day I remember? I do intend to regain my memories, but no matter what people tell me of my past, nothing comes back. It's like somebody had put them in a box and threw away the key. But when the day does come, I feel like I would have a lot of explaining to do. So lets leave it until then."

Misaka looked away in response.

"Fine"

She turned back to Eolas with an annoyed expression. She had her fist to him which was emitting electricity.

"Then lets talk about this new vending machine!"

"Erm.. err... Sure, why not."

**November 7th, 2:03pm**.

Thanks to a certain teleporting Judgement office, Eolas had escape from Misaka, but the talk with her had made Eolas feel much better about himself. This was mostly due to the fact she had shown Eolas most of all thats he wasn't alone. That somebody from his past believed he wasn't the monster which that cyborg had _hinted_ with her words. Even though he feels better about the situation, the thought of forty two people continued to weigh on his mind. After leaving Misaka, Eolas didn't waste any time and headed straight to the hospital. It was time for the doctor to be honest with him.

He didn't want to waste time, the moment he got to the hospital he had demanded to see him. Because of his hurried behavior the hospital staff was reluctant for him to see anyone. The security staff had even tried to take him back outside, though they didn't expect to deal with a level Five. They was stopped in their tracks with Eolas' esper powers. He didn't hurt them but to the staff it was like walking against an invisible wall. Eolas taking advantage forced himself behind the reception's desk and used the com system to call that certain doctor.

"Heaven Canceller. Please come to the front desk, you have a questionnaire to fill."

Eolas had remarked sarcastically. It didn't take long for him to appear and find that Eolas literally held the front desk hostage. Well not exactly the case but he wasn't going to leave until he gets what he wants. The doctor lead Eolas to his office so they can talk. On the way he remarked.

"You may have the powers of a Level Five Eolas. But you should no better to abuse it in that matter."

"And you shouldn't keep secrets from a wounded animal."

Eolas clearly wasn't in the mood to be friendly with him. While this guy had helped him a lot in the beginning, it didn't take a genius to see that he was hiding something important. He didn't like that fact since yesterday's attack on Tokiwadai. They both had finally arrived at HC's office.

"Eolas. What are yo-"

He was interrupted by Eolas who had slammed the door and locked it afterwards.

"You better not play with me Doctor, people have gotten hurt because I ignored my past. So why don't you start filling out that questionnaire?"

The doctor realizing that he could no longer hide anything from him decided to be straight. Heaven Canceller knew that _he_ could be listening in easily, not knowing it would work he made sure to cut audio and visual feed in his Office. He did this by taking out the phone line from his office phone and turned off the camera from his computer. He then sat down on his office chair...

"I guess it can't be helped. What do you want to know?"

The first question was rather obvious to him.

"My full name?"

The doctor responded quickly without hesitation.

"Your full name is Eolas Stuart. You was correct when you guessed it was western. Eolas in Irish dialect means 'Knowledge', rather fitting to where your true strength lies."

The doctor was referring to Eolas' impressive fast learning and calculating ability. He has heard people refer to it a numerous times, most importantly the doctor has told him straight. The one person he trusts more then anyone is Mikoto Misaka at the moment, so he was glad that the doctor wasn't playing games. Eolas was also happy about knowing his full name. He felt he had his sense of identity returned. He was ready to ask the next question...

"What was my relationship to you in the past."

Once again the Doctor didn't hesitate.

"A patient. Your powers always put a massive strain on your mind and in the earlier stages of your development it had caused numerous comas and migraines. So on weeks at a time you had spent in this very hospital, everything I know about you is from the few talks we shared between each other."

Eolas quickly asked his third question.

"_The one who has rebelled against God._ You was referring to mean then wasn't you?"

Eolas was referring to the question Doctor asked on his first night. He found out from Misaka that he was often referred to by Lucifer by other Level fives. Eolas thought it relates to his question because that name is the same he had given as an answer.

"It was a coined phrased born from your other nickname being Lucifer. Because you had rebelled against the authority of the Academy city's Directors."

"Why did I?"

The most important question was finally asked. The doctor had opened one of his drawers in response and pulled out a tattered letter.

"I don't really know, but this may have clues, the letter found on you the day you was brought to the hospital. Its mostly unreadable due to the damage it took, but it may help."

The Doctor handed the letter over too Eolas to read, however he had notice a lot of it was indeed unreadable. The only thing he can make out was random parts of the supposed letter.

_'Academy city.._

_Tuning... _

_created in 7th..._

_It lies in the most unlikely of places... _

_You had to protect.._

_Shokuhou Misaki.'_

That was it. All there was on the letter, apparently the rest of it was damaged by whatever that had knocked Eolas out before he was brought to hospital. Putting that aside, he asked a few more questions regarding his apartment and other things he found odd. The last question Eolas had asked...

"Why the secrecy?"

...

"Because honestly, Eolas, coming back here has only put Academy city in danger. But I don't regret helping you to set yourself up. It's better to face your problems head on where you belong. Eolas you belong to Academy city and you have a right to stay... It much harder for your enemies to remove you now that you made yourself known in this city. You will have a better chance this time..."

After hearing the answer to his last question. Eolas payed his respect and asked for forgiveness for being rude earlier. When it was all said and done Eolas left the hospital. Right know he knew something had to be done. His past had caused trouble for those around him. The students of Tokiwadai, Kuroko and specially Mikoto Misaka. Each of them was effected because somebody tried to get to him through them.

He could always try and get access to the cyborgs brought into questioning by Anti-skill. But would they really listen to a fifteen year old? If he really wanted he could break into there and force his way to them. But then would those cyborgs even answer his questions, why should they help the person they're targeting in the first place. He thought he would leave that possible route for another time.

**November 7th, 5:34pm**

Hours later Eolas had return home to his apartment. Though it took him longer then he had expected. This is because somehow a new rumor has spread due to yesterday's events. Apparently the new Level five... 'Sudden Impact' had beaten 'Railgun' in a fight. Somebody must of mistook the situation when they saw Eolas carrying Misaka to Kuroko and anti-skill.

Ever since he left the hospital, people have challenged him left, right and center. Those who want to get revenge for their beloved Railgun's supposed defeat. While there where the typical challengers hoping to make a name for themselves. He really wasn't looking forward to the moment

Now back in the safety of his own apartment. Eolas decided it was time to go over what he understands and confirm the facts. He thought about his connection with the Misaka network and what that cyborg said yesterday.

_"Radio noise project... you wanted to know who else knew about it...__"_

_..._

_"__The Misaka network is a brain wave network formed from Misakas' similar brainwave frequency. Making a correct assumption from your reaction, you are tuning into our frequency from a subconscious level.__.."_

_..._

"Connect"

With that command, Eolas' brain had started to connect to the wider network known as the Misaka Network. He was looking for information regarding the Radio noise project and anything which would help in solving it all. Firstly...

"The Level 6 Shift. According to Tree Diagram, only Accelerator can achieve the level 6 shift from out of all the other level fives. If he would follow the current curriculum then it would take him 250 years. Considering it was impossible for Accelerator to life that long, the researchers found a different method thanks to Tree Diagram. By killing Misaka Mikoto the railgun on specially made battlefields 128 times would allow him to achieve level 6, however, since there are 128 Railguns cannot be created, the experiment determined that use of clones from the failed _Radio Noise project_..."

Originaly Mikoto willingly gave DNA sample to the researchers at 7th Medical Research Center of the Higuchi Parmacies. This will under the assumption that it would be use to help children who are living with muscular dystrophy.

"But she was tricked. The true intention was to mass produce a Level Five Railgun. The whole thing was for military purposes from the start. But from what I learned that the project had failed, apparently a Tree Diagram report said it was impossible for a Level 5 clone of the Railgun. Even with genetic manipulation and the use of the Testament. In comparison to Mikoto, each clone made barely reached 1% of her true strength. They were all at least level 2 electromasters. Not rather helpful in military situations."

The memories of what that cyborg said continues to rattle through his mind.

...

_"__You just the same as two years ago. Cruel and Unrelenting.__ ..."_

_"You killed them all... 42 people in that facility... You killed them all without mercy and you even stopped to torture some of them..."_

_..._

Over and over again, Eolas went over what he knew. Trying to figure out what would actually push him to kill. Having in mind what the doctor said, Eolas must of done something to earn his nickname. the directors of Academy city must of known of these projects...so...

"No.. The thought of that..."

Eolas was thinking about what if the Radio Noise project initially succeeded. The idea that somebody can clone a Level 5 is terrifying to him. Imagine an army of level five espers. The abilities of just one Level five is terrifying enough. Each of the level fives could turn the tide of a military conflict if needed. An army could go that one step further. But it was a wide speculation.

A report from Tree diagram said that it was impossible to clone a level five. The project failed. It was very hard for Eolas to ignore the results of Academy City's greatest supercomputer. However it was the only thing he can think off. Other then that. The letter he was given by the doctor, made completely no sense other then two things. The first was really strengthening the fact that number five on the level fives had a role to play.

"Shokuhou Misaki..."

The missing queen of Tokiwadai middle school. Before he had left Misaka earlier, they had talked about yesterday's events. From what that female cyborg told her, the robotic voice and about the Queen of Tokiwadai. She was absent on the day of the attack and nobody knows why. Misaka had mentioned that all the members of Misaki's faction had no memory of the Queen. Their memories was wiped. She also mentioned about Misaki's attempt to warn Misaka about the impending attack. This only made him come to an conclusion that Misaki must be found. But where to start? The biggest question is how do you find somebody who can easily erase her tracks. It was a dead end for now.

The second thing that the letter confirmed. While really a clue to what he should do next.

...

_'Academy city.._

_Tuning... _

**_created in 7th..._**

_It lies in the most unlikely of places..._

_You had to protect.._

_Shokuhou Misaki.'_

...

"It probably relates to something completely different. But it wouldn't really hurt to check it out...**7th Medical Research Center**...tonight."

* * *

**November 7th, 5:47pm**

A certain little girl awoke from eavesdropping on a certain Level Five. It was Last Order and she was sitting on the sofa with Accelerator. He may of been the strongest level five but his powers couldn't save him from the girl next to him. He was forced to watch through a program which Last Order wanted to see. Only if he knew that her attention was distracted.

"But if he goes there, wouldn't he be wide open? Says Misaka as Misaka questions future events"

Last order speaking suddenly had broken Accelerator from his boredom.

"Huh, who and what are you talking to?"

Last Order got embarrassed from the mistake she had pulled. In response she jumped from the sofa.

"Nothing, I was talking to no one says Misaka as Misaka runs away to hide the truth."

This had only made him more suspicious. But he didn't really care in the end, Accelerator took the chance to turn over the channel. Unlikely for him, Last order suddenly returns.

"You're meant to run after me to find out the truth! Shouts Misaka as Misaka stamps her feet in disappointment."

He was very annoyed but her sudden return.

"What! You left the room you shitty brat!"

Last order slowly walks up to Accelerator with pleading eyes.

"It's not that, but about Misaka's friend. A bad man is after him. The other Misakas have seen him entering Academy city. Says Misaka as Misaka goes in for a hug."

"Last Order. "

She did go for the hug, much to Accelerator's annoyance. But he didn't stop her...

" But Misaka's friend has already lost so much. Misaka can hear the bad man's signal now says Misaka"

"Who is this bad man you talking about?"

"According to his signal pattern, Misaka believes hes called **Micheal** Says Misaka"

* * *

**Author Notes**: I don't know about anybody else. But I'm rather excited about the upcoming chapters. Eolas, Accelerator, Last order and... a certain Micheal...

I don't know what else to say. It's going to be the longest night of his short memory.

**Chapter 12** - The Longest Night


	13. The Longest Night (1)

**Chapter 13** - The longest Night

Before Eolas' decent on the 7th Medical Research center, something disturbs those working at the windowless building. A researcher come charging into Aleister's lair. He was still in his normal position in the room and the researcher looked exhausted from running. He had obviously come to report something out of order to Aleister, normally the only case for them to come to this place.

"Sir... We detected a breach on the server.."

"A hack attempt? Don't you get those daily?"

"Yes, but the hack completely bypassed the firewall in seconds. We talking about a hack on the level of a highly sophisticated supercomputer. Not counting Tree Diagram."

"So we can assume that thing has returned to Academy city?"

Aleister questions the Researcher.

"We're not sure, despite being knee-deep in our servers and we still can't locate the source."

As the researcher explained the situation, screens started to appear in front of him. It looked like it was showing a sound frequency level. Strange buzzing and screeching sounds started to emit from them. Then complete silence, suddenly a robotic voice was heard throughout the room.

"Commencing... Analysed ... Commencing... Analysed... Commencing... Analysed ... Commencing... Analysed ... Commencing... Analysed ... Commencing... Analysed ... Commencing... Incomplete... Subject Seven's powers inconsistent with logical data. Commencing... Cancelled... Subject eight is the same as Six... Accessing feed from subject's si-"

The voice was cut off by Aleister himself.

_'Interesting, it would seem that project Michael has advance further then expected. Updating itself regarding the statics and powers of each of the level fives. Though despite its advancement it still can't understand 7th's abilities, which is to be expected. However, I don't believe it even understands the notion of the 'true' nature of each of their abilities. Even now it sees what it sees and utilises to it's best advantage. Cold logical facts. No matter how advance the AI because I believe it will never understand their powers and utilises them to the fullest. But it is still enough to stop each and ever one of them... Though I do wonder if we will see the true nature of his powers again...' _

"I will send you the necessary data regarding Michael's signal. Analyse and learn something about how advance the AI has become. We may understand what its been up to these past two years."

The researcher nodded in response and quickly left to go back to his duties. Alone again, Aleister turns back on Michael's signal but on a lower volume before. Aleister suddenly expressed a cruel smile.

"This is going to be an insightful encounter."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Later on before midnight, the streets surrounding 7th Medical Research center was unusually quiet. At this time none of the students were out and about. But even so you would normally find those who are willing to break school curfew. Not even members of Skill-out can be found. The weather was cold, chilling in fact and the sense of foreboding felled the air as you get closer to the 7th medical research center. So much it's like somebody was screaming at you to stay away.

The silence was broken with the sound of concrete breaking near the research center. It sounded like something fell from a long distance. It came from near the back entrance of the facility, the shadow of darkness covered the appearance of the figure. You couldn't see any breath coming from it, only a cold stare from its eyes. The thing moved closer to the back entrance without a change of its pattern and stopped in front of it. It was a metal door, similar to the style of doors you find protect bank vaults. It would see the key to opening it was through the console next to it, however there was no power in the system. This didn't stop the figure and the silence was broken again with the sound of a robotic voice.

"Power change to slot three."

What followed was the sound of electricity being generated and the figure placed his hand on the console. A spark lights it up and the command was place to open the door. It started to walk in without caring for the prospect it just committed trespassing. The fact it didn't even close the door after it suggests the figure has a one track focus.

* * *

**November 8th, 0:02am **

Higuchi Pharmaceutical Seventh Pharmaceutics Research Center. Much briefly known as the 7th medical research center is considered by Eolas as the start of the clone problem. Information about this place varies depending on the source, but to Eolas, it's where Misaka Mikoto was tricked to give her DNA map to produce military clones. However after a tree diagram reported it wasn't possible to produce Level five clones and seeing the results after producing the clones. The Radio Noise project failed.

To save expenses, the project was suspended indefinitely, ongoing research halted, research teams disbanded and all data was purged. This city would done good if it had stopped there.

Some time afterwards, the level 6 shift project was put into motion. The purpose was to make the strongest level five; Accelerator achieve the ungodly level 6. But it was impossible to produce 128 railguns, they compromised by using the clones which was produce from the Radio noise project. 20,000 sisters were created for the purpose to fight and die against Accelerator. The Testament machine created by Nunotaba Shinobu was recalled for the second project.

_"A multitude of scents stimulates the nostrils, satisfying the chest, an uneven wind blows, teasing the hair and glowing against the entire body. The sun's light pours over your skin; you can feel heat on your cheeks. So the outside world was this bright..." _

The memories of serial number 8912 was recalled to mind. It was that Misaka sister who had caused Nunotaba to leave the project shortly after arriving, because she started to see them as humans.

Despite whatever you see them as either being test subjects or humans. No matter how you look at them, they were just as alive as everybody in Academy City. Over Ten thousand of those sisters were killed, lives lost for a cruel experiment. The whole thing was a night for her...

_"Stop! Stop... 'The way you speak and the way you look... Don't show yourself like that in front of me!"_

The memories of Mikoto Misaka feeling overwhelmed of despair was one of the memories from serial number 10,031. It was one of many memories Eolas had gained through his connection with the Misaka network. If he didn't have this connection he probably would of never understand what Mikoto went through. He probably wouldn't care about keeping his connection to the network a secret from Mikoto. But he did and she may get hurt from the thought of keeping that secret from her. But Eolas wants to find the connection and crush any attempt to revive that nightmare.

"Of course..."

Eolas look around to find that he was completely alone on the streets. The place known as the 7th medical research center was in front of him. He found it that he didn't find anybody out and about. He honestly expected to run into delinquents, who would always break the curfew to cause trouble at night. Everybody knew about gangs like Skill-out who run out about at night. But nothing, no one was around. It was like the entire district just got up and left.

"Of course something will be up when I decided to investigate."

Sarcastically said as he taps the ground with his left foot. He wasn't really ready to go in, something was off and he can feel it.

"It's like one of this B rated movies. The handsome hero in his quest for answers enters an abandoned building to find it's not actually abandoned. I'm so calling it."

Eolas had picked on the foreboding feeling around the building. His body was screaming do not go in, but his mind was so focused on finding answers he walked towards the front entrance. He had noticed the structure of the building. The top half had windows which could easily be broken to enter. He wasn't an electromaster like Misaka, so he couldn't simply hack his way into the building. He couldn't even power any computers inside if he wanted to search for data. This means he would have to go the extra effort to find the power switch inside. He shrugged at the thought and even felt jealous of Misaka. He knew that his powers can be pretty useful, specially for situations when he feels to lazy to grab the remote on the other side of the room, while he was lying down on his bed. He even recalled a moment he opened the fridge and tried to prepare some food from a distance. Amusing experiment. Slight disaster but the food was eatable at least.

The bottom half didn't have that many windows, most of them actually was covered by shutters ward off break ins. Even the front entrance was barred with shutters. The bloody things was bolted into the ground, these people really didn't want anybody to break in. Eolas thought that he could break these shutters with enough force, but it would cause a lot of noise and attract anybody around. He still thinks there is a least one person about, the whole district couldn't actually be abandoned. He honestly didn't want to draw any attention, because he's actually breaking the law.

The decision was made to check around the building for a quieter way into the building. He started walking around the building, it would seem the case is all around. There were shutters covering the windows on the bottom half of the building, yet the top was a different story. He had no doubt he could get up there from the outside, apply another force with his telekinetic push he could launch himself up there. The problem is that the top can be seen far away, the possibility of somebody seeing a smashed window there was high. Specially when the sun rises it will stick out like a sore thumb, though if there was no way other in he may as well take that route.

Eolas had finally made it into the back area parking where he had notice something out of place. It was like somebody had dropped something heavy from a long distance and broken the concentrate. He went closer to the site and saw something surprising. There was two feet marks, nothing instantly came to his mind which could be the culprit. Maybe somebody fought here before and their power required them to smack the ground. But that didn't really make sense, the level of damage to the concrete as he thought moments before was something dropped from a far distance. Eolas looked up to see a nearby building, which if leaped from it you could reach this area.

But this somewhat brought a sense of calm to his mind. This proves the district isn't abandoned and he isn't going crazy from the strange feeling going around.

"Huhh..hhhu... err..."

Eolas had turned around back to the building and notice something which brought a sense of nervousness. The door to the back of the building was wide open, someone had left it open. He look back at the foot in prints to see they was pointing in the direction of the door. This means whoever did that also broke into the building.

"Of course. So the handsome hero finds the abandoned building not so abandoned at all. I called it after all."

Eolas thought amusingly that at least he wouldn't be guilty breaking in but he will still be done for trespassing. Well who would care its not like the cameras are on inside. Not wasting any more time, Eolas made the journey inside the building. He had a clear mission and that is to find any information that can help him figure out his connection and anything about his past. The place still had the use of emergency lights going through the building, giving him some form of light to work with. He had notice that the hallway he just entered gave the same feeling of a hospital. White tile floors and walls. The only difference was that on the left wall near him there was signs of scratch marks.

From closer inspection it didn't look like they made from somebody struggling. It was like somebody did it on purpose, it carried along the entire left wall and down the hallway. Was somebody purposely marking their presence?

"Must be the same one."

Undeterred he had continued walking down the hallway, noting that the marks on the wall did in fact stop further down. He had notice anything else out of order. It didn't take him long to quickly find rooms used for offices and small labs. While most of the place was clean, there was some random pieces of paper with non- related information. The longer he had spent time looking around, the more he felt he wasn't alone. He couldn't pinpoint the feeling but he knew he was being watched.

It didn't really help when there was small noises always occurring in the distance. But he put that at the back of his mind, he was searching for something. Though he hadn't checked the entire first floor, Eolas decided to go up a level to continue his search. There the labs had gotten bigger and you can just imagine what they was doing here. The feeling of being in an hospital ward didn't really shift from his mind. Still he couldn't find anything out the ordinary, but when was about to go another floor the silence broke.

"HEEEELP!"

A scream can be heard from above, normally it would scare people upon hearing that in a supposed abandoned building. But it only made Eolas angry, because the scream sounded exactly like Mikoto Misaka. Without wasting any time, Eolas quickly ran up the stairs. He was thinking why the hell was she doing here? He hadn't told nobody of his plans and she hadn't hinted about doing anything tonight either. In fact he had encouraged her to rest more due to yesterday's incident.

As he got to the next floor he found himself in another long hallway, from his guess he was now in the middle of the building on the third floor from the ground.

"Crap. Misaka doesn't call for help like that."

Eolas had felt like he just been tricked. He couldn't stand there for long as something felt strange below his feet...

"Why is the floor melting... The floor is melting... ... "

After noticing what is happening he jumped away from the spot, when he did a green energy beam blasted through the floor. Seeing what just happened had only told Eolas to run and it was the right decision as another shot fired from below, barely just missing them each time he continued to rush down the hallway.

"I jump through here!"

Figuring the attacks are going to fire along the entire hallway, Eolas jumped right into one of the offices to escape the attacks. Using his telekinetic force it was easy for him to break down the door. The moment he was inside the attacks in the hallway had stopped. Looking around he had notice there was another hallway behind him. So he wasn't exactly trapped in a room. But he didn't feel like moving and that's because he can hear foot steps.

They were heavy foot stops, with each passing moment they were getting closer and closer. Still not moving from where he stood, Eolas was focusing solely on the movement of those steps. It was like he wanted the person to come, he was waiting for it.

They suddenly stopped and a robotic voice followed...

"Where are you hiding... Where are you hiding... Where are you hiding..."

The voice then slowly turned into the voice of Mikoto Misaka...

"Where are you hiding ...**Lucifer**..."

* * *

**Author notes**: The longest night has begun. For future chapters that will fall on this night, they will all have the same name as this one. So what do you think? Trust me on this one that Micheal isn't at all like the Archangel Micheal. I tried my best to make the chapter feel chilling but knowing my inexperience at writing this stuff, it probably was horrible. Though you don't know until you try I suppose.

I'll admit that Micheal's behavior is an old one from high school. A creepy and cunning version of terminator. Remember he is a type of Rensa designed to keep Level Fives in check. No matter the level five, they going to have a hard time to deal with a Rensa. Micheal is extremely bad for Eolas though, its been hunting him for nearly two years. He is bound to learn tricks from fighting him in the past. Also considering he was designed in mind to counter Eolas' behavior.

About yesterday, considering I been updating daily since this story was first published I decided to take a break. It's not because this chapter took longer then others.

Anyway, the longest night of Eolas life continues. For the first time we going to see Eolas in a proper battle.

**Chapter 14** - The Longest Night (2)


	14. The Longest Night (2)

**Chapter 14** - The Longest Night (2)

"Where are you hiding... Where are you hiding... Where are you hiding..."

The voice slowly changed into Mikoto Misaka's voice.

"Where are you hiding... **Lucifer**..."

Eolas found himself in a rather unique position. He only had come to this place to find some answers, honestly he was expecting a simple abandoned building. He was pretty sure that his building was cleared our and abandoned during the experiment. Though in one moment this entire thing actually did become a b-rated movie. The discovery of damage outside, the door left open and the strange distant sounds. Somebody was clearly in the building since the moment he entered. No matter what danger he was going to walk into the fact somebody was in the building the same time he had too. Only really told him there was something hidden here. Maybe its just by chance? Probably not he did after all refer to me by _that_ name. He thinks back to when he was questioning the doctor.

...

_"__It was a coined phrased born from your other nickname being Lucifer. Because you had rebelled against the authority of the Academy city's Directors."_

_..._

He understand where the other part comes from. But where did Lucifer name originate from? He heard it's just what the other level Fives called him. There must be a story behind that name as well and the fact somebody was knew his past self only made Eolas more curious. But first he needed to locate the exact position of the attacker.

"Why so silent?

The robotic voice spoke once more and it continues further.

"Normally my target throws out a wise term of phrase regarding my sensibilities. Then lectures about my manners, I learned a lot about interaction from my target. Curiosity... "

He didn't respond still and kept on focusing on his enemy's voice. But what he figured out frightened him, Eolas was pretty sure the voice was coming from the area in front of it. But the more he focused on the voice, it became rather apparent that it was coming from right behind him. On the other side of the wall. What and who was he facing. Is it a trick? Can it throw its voice? Can it teleport?

"Speak without delay. Satisfy my curiosity."

Still he gave no response. Eolas was slowly using his powers to levitate himself, so he doesn't make a sound by his foot steps. He was facing an unknown enemy, Eolas doesn't know what its capable off other then knowing how to sound like Misaka, being creepy and shooting green beams. No there was something even more important he forgot to note.

_'The thing is well versed in mental tactics. I can assume it knows me pretty well, the thing made sure to study me so thoroughly that it begins to use Mikoto Misaka's voice. The purpose was a simple bait and ambush strategy. Leading me out of my own position to the site of the ambush. If it wasn't for the weak telekinetic force which emits naturally from my body. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't even notice the attack coming...' _

Eolas was levitating in the air, only just a few centimeters off the ground. Amusingly like a duck he started to flap his arms a bit, this wasn't to be funny at all. It was an unpractical method of moving without using any more of his power. He slowly but surely floated towards the wall which he was sure the attacker was on the other side. When he gets to it, Eolas puts his head to the wall so he can listen closer. He couldn't hear nothing, not even somebody breathing. He had to confirm the location of his target, silent enemy is very dangerous.

"Nice night to ambush people I assume?"

Eolas wittily commented, finally speaking since being attacked.

"Also a nice night to die."

The thing responded quickly, back to its robotic sounding voice. It was still on the other side of the wall, Eolas thought that was good. What followed was a back and forward between both of them. From a third perspective it would seem their responses were natural to them.

"You're very morbid."

"I learned from the best."

"You mean me?"

"Correct."

"What am I to you?"

"Prey."

"So you converse with your prey?"

This response annoyed the thing, noted by the irritation in the robotic voice.

"Are you trying to confuse me Lucifer? You're the one who started conversing two years ago... two years ago."

Which was rather strange to eolas, he was already thinking its a cyborg due to the voice and its ability to change it to Mikoto Misakas. He also wondered why it repeats some words. Eolas responded...

"I wasn't the same person as two years ago. So calling me Lucifer means nothing to me."

"Then allow me to SSATTIFY YOUR CURIOSITY!"

It had finished saying those words and immediately went on the attack. Without warning it had punched straight through the wall, narrowly missing Eolas. The moment he had notice, using his telekinetic force he pushes himself away from the wall. Then it came charging straight through without stop. This same moment he had gotten a good look of his attacker, not taking time to go over what he had seen. He rocketed out the room through the window and into the second hallway. This time he didn't run, once again using his telekinetic force he rocketed himself down the hallway. If he would have any chance against this enemy he needs to study it's moves.

Taking shelter in a small lab down the hallway. The image of his attacker went rattling through his mind, it had looked exactly like him. The only difference was partial tearing skin had revelled metal underneath. .

"Is this some kind of game? Why the hell does that think look like me and can use her voice?"

"Because you had become a very tricky person to kill. Which is why enjoy conversing with you to begin with."

The sound of that robotic voice sent steams of terror into Eolas. It was standing right behind him, looking down through the lab's window which Eolas had rested under. He had just escape from it and he was sure he got out of sight quick enough to hide his presence. Earlier it was asking where I was and now it doesn't even bother... No...

_'It was using it's voice vibrations to locate me from the feedback? It's not far from the possibility. It's not exactly human... I can't stand still'_

Eolas quickly got up from where he is hiding only to be followed by his attacker into the small lab. It had caught Eolas with a power he knows very well.

_'It can use telekinesis too... I should be able to over power it in that regard and send it back ten fold'_

Eolas was correct and in a few seconds he had broken out of his attacker's grip, turned and threw his own telekinetic push back at it. His target has expected this action by doing the exactly same thing. The room around the core impact of their attacks had started to break at the seems. The impact of their telekinetic attacks were like a core of the force being emitted throughout the room. Like a wave of invisible force it clashed against each other and was being forced around the room. With not much room for this power to escape it had started to pressure against the floors and walls. It didn't take long for the windows in the lab to shatter under the pressure.

A novice at this point would fall back under the pressure being emitted in the room. But both Eolas and his attacker had stood their ground. They had both had also use their own power to keep them in place.

"HOW FAR CAN YOU GO!"

Eolas stamped the ground with his left foot and increased his output at his target. The difference of the force was quickly notable, the door behind his attacker was torn from its hinges. However it was quickly matched by his assailant and with dire consequence. The amount of force being emitted had caused a repulsion effect sending both of the flying, Eolas was slammed against the wall and the assailant had smashed through one.

"Psh"

Eolas had started coughing up blood from that incident. He had also hit his back rather hard, if it wasn't for using telekinesis to cushion his collision he may of been out cold right now. What made the situation worse is that the one after him seemed barely effected. A thought past his mind that he really was made of pure metal. He looks like Eolas yet with some differences. There were clearer proof that it was some type of cyborg and its eyes were completely soulless.

"What would I call you?"

Eolas asked that question while he had wiped the blood away from his mouth and getting up from where he had landed.

"Call me.. call me... call... call... Me..."

From the robotic voice back into Mikoto Misaka's voice.

"They call me Michael."

That voice changed just pisses Eolas off. The one who called itself Michael continued speaking in her voice after noting Eolas' expression.

"Does this voice annoy you? Does it sting? You going to massacre more people to project the owner of this voice?"

Taking note of its words, realizing its trying to anger him. Eolas takes a deep breath and calms himself down. Michael had noticed this change.

"Oh, so you not bothered anymore? Curious... what are you.."

Michael had noticed that something was different with Eolas. It was starting to become increasingly apparent and obvious when Eolas smacks the wall behind him. Eolas was increasing the telekinetic force that emits naturally from his body. With the right level of power output, that force can become like a layer of armor for Eolas. It also worked as increasing his physical damage, while not the greatest improvement but better then nothing.

Not even saying a word, Eolas charges for his target with his first guard up. Eolas attempts a right hook but is easily missed by Michael close observation. The fight between them had embroiled into a fist fight, it happened over an over, both threw their punches and kept dodging each other at the same time. But this wasn't just any normal fist fight, each of their punches emitted a strong telekinetic strike. With each passing moment, Eolas was studying Michael's moves and this started to pay off when he lands a clear hit. The force was strong enough to send Michael back into the hallway.

"huhh.. hhh...Christ.."

Eolas was breathing heavily, it was only a few minutes of intense fist fighting but it had took a lot out of him. Looking at his left hand he had seen the benefits of this manipulation of his power. If its not just the increased physical strength from it, the layer of protection could be very helpful in all types of situations. Bit by bit he was understanding more of what he was capable off. He looks into the hallway to find Michael was still laying there. His attack was strong, sure, but not enough to knock a bloody cyborg thing out.

Ironically after thinking that Michael had just sat up.

"Crap"

Micheal was preparing to fire an small compact shot of telekinetic force. It was the same type of power Eolas had used during his System Scan. It was powerful enough to not only destroy the machine which tests telekinetic strength, but also destroyed the wall behind it. With no easy way to escape he had to make his way past Micheal. If he just runs at him right now, then he would surely by hit by his own ability. So he decided to fight fire with fire.

Despite using the same powers as Eolas at this point, the difference between Micheal and Eolas became clear quickly. While it took some time for Micheal to use this ability, Eolas was able to prepare his own ability faster this may give him an advantage.

"Let's see who's Sudden Impact is stronger!"

* * *

**November 8th, 1:22am **

Meanwhile certain individuals was driving towards 7th Medical research center, it was group of four people. Accelerator was in the back seat, with an annoyed expression. He was sitting next to Yomikawa Kikyou, who in turn was holding on to Last order from jumping into the front seat. Yoshikawa Aiho was driving the car.

Once Aiho had gotten home from a late shift with Anti-skill. Last order pilled the pressure on Accelerator by letting her know as well. It wasn't hard for Aiho to come along, because the idea protecting those getting attacked is part of her job. Kikyou on the other hand asked to come on her own accord. The moment Last order explained the situation about her friend breaking into 7th medical research lab, she put her foot down and demanded to go in fact.

Regardless of the reason, they all were heading to their destination. Not knowing so far that it had been turned into a war zone between a level five and one who can use the powers of most of the level fives. This horrific fact of how bad the situation turned became apparent when the building came into site.

All the windows, specially the ones that covered the entire side of the building were all shattered. Smoke was rising from inside the building and even know you can hear large collisions. Kikyou instantly stopped the car as a result.

"What the hell are we dealing with here?"

Accelerator didn't respond but got all the car. He was looking at the building and witnessed for himself a railgun bursting out of the building.

"The original is here?"

Last order jumped out after Accelerator and started hitting his leg in frustration that he hasn't gone ahead..

"Misaka knows it's the bad Micheal man. Explains Misaka"

"Last order how do you know that?"

Last Order had stopped hitting Accelerator's leg in frustration and looked up towards him. She was honestly looking like she was going to cry.

"He's going to die if you don't hurry. Misaka can see it through the network. Micheal is pushing him to breaking point, with powers of many level fives. Explains Misaka as Misaka tries to hold in her desperation."

The other three were confused about the situation understandable but the fact somebody other then the clones was connected to the network surprised them. While Accelerator was accessing the situation at the building from where hes standing. It didn't take him long to make a decision after seeing Last Order's expression.

"Move out the way brat. I didn't come out to this part of this city for nothing."

Accelerator urged Last order to back away from him as he activated his powers through the choker-style electrode around his little effort he had launched himself towards the building. When he left to join in the frey, Kikyou spoke up in response to what Last order had mentioned.

"Last order. What is he in relation to the network? You should by now understand his nature if hes been connected for hours even.."

Last Order climb herself back into the car. Knowing she couldn't do much in the battle occurring inside that building.

"Misaka has analysed his brainwave pattern for nearly a week. Says Misaka as Misaka continues explaining. To me he is seen like a senpai or Oniisan. Misaka means hes an older version of an admin console for the Network. **My predecesso**r. Explains Misaka."

* * *

**Author Notes: **As Eolas fights for his life against a seemly unstoppable enemy, Accelerator of all people is about to jump into the fray. Also Micheal having similar appearance to Eolas is all about those mind games. Can one building handle two level fives and whatever you class Micheal?

Also what do you guys think about the true nature of his connection? And what purpose does that actually have in the bigger picture? More answers may come before the night is finished.

**Chapter 15** - The Longest Night (3)


	15. The Longest Night (3)

**Chapter 15** - The Longest Night (3)

The 7th medical research center has degraded into nothing more then a battlefield. Eolas had managed to score a devastating attack against his hunter. You would think he would take this chance to escape, however he was determined to beat his hunter and drag some answers out of it. Taking advantage from the fact Michael seems down for the moment, Eolas took the chance to rest behind a destroyed wall. He thought about how quickly things had change, the confidence he once had was waning very fast. He was facing something that went beyond just a Level Five.

He may of had a better chance if the damned thing was actually human. But despite achieving attacks which would break the spine or shatter the skull the damn thing returns to fighting like nothing has happened. It either has a massive threshold of pain or simply not human at all. While thinking about if it was human or not, he was also looking above himself which allowed him to see the top floor through the large gaping holes in the building's structure from their battle. If this would continue the entire building may become hollow or simply collapse under the pressure of this fight.

_'How does he track me?'_

Eolas thought hard on this question and normally he would instantly come up with possible answers. But on this occasion he wasn't entirely sure. From the very beginning he had tried to hide his presence, yet time and time again his hunter had found him. Earlier he had tried to levitate himself to hide the sound of his own foot steps, but not even that worked. Eolas then thought it can track vibrations in the air, which seems the only logical explanation. After all he has confirmed by now that it wasn't human. It displays the ability to use different powers, so maybe some sort of tracking power? It was terrifying, normally Eolas would take the caution approach when dealing with new enemies. He would keep a distance, provoke if needed to study his enemies' abilities. He feels this was a natural approach which he should take and it helps to not fall into surprises during battle. However...

_'It's like he's reading my mind, no matter what I do there it is with a counter. One out of ten moves I manage to get a hit in but not enough to change the course of the situation... its powers... Meltdowner... Railgun... My own Sudden Impact... how the hell can it. I just don't understand, no matter, I noticed it can't use those powers simultaneously there is a distinct lag between the change of power. A few seconds.. no.. less then that.. between 0.5 - 0.7 seconds. My telekinetic grab if pushed could in theory catch it in that gap, though I would have to be close and predict the changing of power. There must be something inside Michael which makes the change of powers. It all depends on personal reality with a normal esper, but that thing is no normal esper at all.'_

Suddenly Eolas felt a foreboding presence near him.

"Crap."

He couldn't move from his position, his body was aching all over and he's pretty sure that he has a broken rib. Falling back against the wall Eolas found himself out of luck at that moment. Michael was staring at him from the side and went to walk in front of its prey.

"Before you meet your end. Satisfy my curiosity."

The one who wanted to kill him was asking for answers. Thinking this would be the right time to stall and get answers of his own. At the same time he would use his powers to cover his body and to keep his rib in place as if it wasn't broken.

"Only if you satisfy my curiosity."

Noticing the seriousness in Eolas' eyes, Michael laughed at his response. It was rather creepy the thing's laugh changed between various voices. It even sound like Mikoto's laugh for a moment there.

"I will satisfy your curiosity. My question can wait, curious to see your reaction."

As Michael had said that he put his right hand close to Eolas' head. He was preparing to kill him using his own Sudden Impact power. From the looks of it, it would like he was about to be executed like in an old movie. Putting his near death to the back of his mind, Eolas asks his first question.

"What are you?"

His hunter asked without much delay.

"A modified Rensa created for the sole purpose to achieve the successful completion of Project Michael."

"What is project Michael?"

"Lucifer the Light-Bringer was said to be an angel that was the closest being to be allowed to sit to the right of God. Angels are simply perfect tools created by God. However _**you**_ malfunctioned as a tool. Lucifer had gathered his own supporters, causing them to rebel against God's will and causing war, becoming a fallen angel. Lucifer was later defeated by the Archangel Michael created by God later on in the war... The only difference between that story and ours is that you rebelled on your own and I haven't defeated you yet... Project Michael was to see the same conclusion as that story."

"What did I actually do?"

"You brought about open rebellion against the Academy city directors. The first level five to do so, giving you the name Lucifer among them. This also resulted in crucial experiment's destruction and the deaths of many capable researchers. Which 42 of them were killed under this very building."

The answer of that last question hit Eolas hard. He was standing on the very site which he committed something terrible. No wonder why he couldn't find anything so far in regards to answers. It took place under this place and mostly likely been sealed off. Left to be forgotten.

_..._

_"You killed them all... 42 people in that facility.. You killed them all without mercy and you even stopped to torture some of them. My brother was one of them... he had hid me already in the closet but I saw what you did. You had decided to break each one of his bones until he reveled the truth... "_

_..._

"Why did I commit these acts?"

The most important question was asked. He had asked the same thing of the doctor who didn't know the true reason. The letter he had gained had lead him to this building. Which ultimately lead him here, facing death against an enemy he hardly knew. He had to know why, what was the cause that started his whole mess. What put her in danger?

Michael had gained a cruel smile on his face and responded in the voice of Mikoto Misaka.

"**Because they made you to kill me...**"

Eolas made no response, while Michael in a cruel way mocked the reason using her voice.

"Kill me... ha... though. It wasn't exactly Mikoto Misaka. It was the first of the first. What was it called... **Full-tuning**. The first clone to be created was a successful with emotions that had match Mikoto Misaka's appearance, personality and had her level five powers..."

Eolas looked up, it was something that surprised him but not that much. Michael continued once more but now in his normal cold robotic voice.

"The moment that sparked a rebellion. They had forced you to face Full-tuning as part of the project, only finding out as that clone arrived in the testing room. In that small room, the moment you saw that clones face. Something caused you to break as a tool. I don't pretend to understand the emotions of humans, however you cried upon killing Full-tuning with your own hands. It would seem killing something that seemed so like the original pushed you over the edge. But what you did after was seriously cruel, that I may thank you for giving me reason to exist. Pretending to be alright with the situation, you had returned to the head researchers who was over looking your battle with full-tuning. The mention of cloning more like full-tuning was the moment you had broke their necks with a mere thought. You then preceded with a rampage after destroying all the data and machines. HAA... my favorite part was one of the moments you tortured a researcher. You had just simply gave them a cut and then proceeded to pull their blood out with your powers. Truly a messy way to gain answers... DELIGHTFUL. Maybe I should do that to you..."

Michael had calmed down, then suddenly the room felt dense as telekinetic powers swayed the surroundings. He was preparing to fire the Sudden Impact shot to execute Eolas.

"NOW THATS ENOUGH! TIME FOR YOU TO SATISFY MY CURIOSITY!"

Eolas clenched his first like he was prepared to accept his fate.

"What is it?"

With an annoyed expression. Michael asks his question.

"The last time we met when you had your memories. You had told me this one thing, you challenged me to answer what you had said. All the time since then I had gone over it many times, no matter what I can't figure out..."

Suddenly the direction of the telekinetic force going around the area had changed.

"You had said... '**The key lies close to her heart' **...WHAT KEY! WHAT HEART! I don't understand the meaning of this question you had asked for me to answer. What it her? ... Her?... her?!"

Though Eolas had only recognized one or two voices. Both of them being Kuroko and Mikoto's voice the others he hadn't recognized. Though without him realizing he had also used the voice of Laura Stuart, Mugino Shizuri and Shokuhou Misaki.

"I don't know"

Eolas had answered without thought. He didn't really know and despite what he had learned, which is believed to be the truth of his past. None of his memories were triggered and this fact really annoyed Eolas most of all.

"Fine... then take the truth to your grave."

The telekinetic force around the room had grown so strong, it started to chip away at the wall behind Eolas. Michael was prepared to finally fulfil his objective. The power was so strong, that you can start to see the shape of a bullet at Michael's finger tip.

"Goodbye Lucifer."

A long bang followed his words...

...

...

...

"What.. how?"

Michael was really confused. For good reason, the sudden impact was stopped just before it had hit Eolas between the eyes. What followed was Eolas laughing, though his laugh was rather more sinister then normal. At the same time, the sudden impact shot from Michael had been through back at him. Catching Eolas' hunter off guard and sending him flying across the devastated room. Standing up from where he had rested, Eolas continued laughing and Michael seemed rather angry at what happened. The attack had finally did some damage to Michael as it struggle to return standing.

"Now I understand why you couldn't kill me in the last two years. I don't know if its out of pity or you just plain easy to manipulate... Arrogant fool, trying to kill me with my own powers. Though I'm truly grateful for answering those questions. You did help me fill in some pieces to the puzzle. Like that question of yours. But you also allowed me to search for your weakness; though the problem here it doesn't cover all your powers. You may of not shown it by I already figure out you can use number 1 and 2's power also..."

Those words made Michael angry as it finally managed to stand. Eolas continues his taunts...

"SO COME ON THEN! Let's start round two you piece of trash. This time you wouldn't be so lucky because its time for me to live up to my name."

It was all a bluff. Eolas was trying to fool Michael into retreating, his body was aching all over and he did indeed have a few broken ribs. He hadn't notice personally but his hair was mostly white also, this only means something to those who knew that he was nearing his limit. He has been fighting in a very intense battle for over an hour at least. Pushing his powers to the very limit.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

Michael erupts and with a single tap, the floor itself started to shatter. Vector manipulation, Accelerators power.

_'Crap, come on body move... move... I don't need to stay here any longer... MOVE!'_

As the ground begun to shatter beneath his feet, Eolas manages to jump to the next floor above by using his telekinetic force. Michael didn't waste anytime to follow in pursuit. Every time Eolas tries to escape the building, Michael managed to catch him off guard and force him back into the building. It was like a game of cat and mouse, yet this time the cat was playing with the mouse.

Eolas had a guess that Michael may of have figured out he was bluffing. There was no way he could fight back at this time, Eolas felt his strength was leaving him with each passing moment. He was spending most of it strength to out run his enemy and to make sure his body doesn't collapse on him.

The reason to why Michael was keeping Eolas in the building became rather clear. He was in the middle of the building when the entire thing started to collapse. Seeing an escape route down the hallway, Eolas puts all his strength in his legs. Racing down the hallway while the walls were collapsing around him, if life was fair then he would of made it. However Michael got there first, it had launched a broken door right at him. Not even Eolas could out run an object flung by vector manipulation down a straight narrow hallway.

Eolas had crashed on the ground beneath the very window he was trying to escape through. He laid broken while the very building was about to collapse on top of him.

**...**

**...**

**...**

"huh?"...

Waking up from a black out, Eolas found himself not dead at all.

"What a bother."

A voice has said from in front of him. He couldn't really see that well, he was barely keeping himself awake let alone see.

"You better be alive, because I'm not going to take the blame from that shitty brat that you died."

As Eolas vision returned to him, he had noticed that the building had all but vanished. In fact he was on top of it now, though parts of it remained, the sky above was in full view. How he actually survived the collapse of the building was answered when he got a good look at the person in front of him.

He look the same age of me, white hair... skinny... obviously trying to make a statement with that white hair. Eolas had thought not realizing his hair was also mostly white due to his powers. The person in front had something around his neck and he was holding some strange walking stick thing.

"... huh.. wait.. Your accelerator?"

Eolas couldn't believe he of all people was here. The one who had killed over ten thousand sisters had come to this place. Did that person actually save him?

"Why are you here?"

Accelerator rebuffed his question.

"Never mind that. Can you stand?"

Eolas answered reluctantly.

"Not really, my body feels shattered literally."

That only annoyed Accelerator.

"What a bother. Fine.. I guess he other there is Michael? Considering I heard he was beating the living crap out of someone."

On the rubble of the building that was once stood in the same spot. Michael stood with barely a scratch on him from the collapse, it would see that thing was still using Vector manipulation. The true master of vector manipulation was also here and a battle between them could do more harm then good.

But the thought of it made Accelerator smile.

* * *

**Author Notes**: I feel I made a mistake. The time flow between this chapter and the last is kinda off. But obviously most of the above is what happened just before Accelerator involves himself. However we finally found out the spark which caused the events two years ago. Do you think what happened was justified for killing over 42 people? Obviously there is more to the reasons, but you can guess what really pushed him over the line.

In this story anyway, the location of Full-tuning is resolved. Shes pretty much the only clone killed by Eolas. Also what about that hint? The question the old Eolas asked Michael? Seemed more like a message then a question to Michael.

**Chapter 16** - The Longest Night (4)


	16. The Longest Night (4)

**Chapter 16** - The Longest Night (4)

The 7th medical research center has had a long troubled history in Academy city. It had all started from the day the researchers tricked Mikoto Misaka in giving them her DNA map, she was just a little girl then but her potential to become a level Five had propelled her into the spot light of not only the public of Academy city but the darkness that lies within. It had become the birth place off the Misaka network and kicked starting the cloning project. This lead to the nightmare that was the Level 6 shift project, only after the deaths of over 10,000 sisters was it finally put to rest. Thanks to the efforts of Mikoto Misaka and Kamijou Touma. However not known to many, this facility had a much darker history.

Exactly two years ago, the researchers who was working on the true intent of the project had developed Full-tuning. A fully developed clone with the emotions, personality and the powers as the original. Along with Eolas power developers, the researchers planned a battle between Full-tuning and Eolas Stuart. The battle had lasted over an hour in an closed room, according to Michael the battle had broken Eolas and drove him to commit his actions that would follow. Forty two people, its not clear for what reasons. But he had slaughtered forty two lives that day, destroying any data and machines along with them. Michael had made it known that it took placed under the building and on inspection from Eolas before there was no signs of anything leading to the place below. It would seem whatever happened after the placed was sealed. Keeping its bloody past a secret.

This night however would bring an end to this building's history. The search for answers had lead to a battle which had pushed even a level five to his limits. Michael. Created for the purpose to bring death to the one known as Eolas Stuart, infamously referred to as Lucifer and known to be the 'One who had rebelled against God'. In his attempt to bring him down, Michael brought the entire building down upon him...

At a certain windowless building, Aleister was watching the entire event through Michael's own signal. Even when he had supposedly lost control of this special Rensa, visual and audio feedback can still be accessed. It would seem Michael hasn't seen it as a threat to his objective. Aleister has been rather amused about the conflict between both Eolas and Michael. But what truly surprised him was the appearance of Accelerator who had saved Eolas from certain death. His focus was entirely on the battle in front of him until a certain power developer had entered the room.

"Aleister, the others managed to pull something from Michael's signal. It's a video file from his memory core. It proves my report from two years ago."

"You mean the last advancement of Eolas' power?"

The power developer nodded and pressed something on the small computer pad in his hand. A screen appeared in front of Aleister and it had started playing. While Aleister alone can see what was going on, the sound of the video is what dominated the room.

...

_The sound of explosions and the crumbling of buildings had plagued the first minute of the video audio. It was the sound of battle and suddenly it comes to a sudden stop. Eolas voice then could be heard on the video. _

_"It would seem God has sent his puppet. What happens now? Do you strike me down and gain my former position? To be part of that horrific and unworldly project? "_

_Michael infamous robotic voice followed. _

_"... Why does one talk to the one intending to kill him?" _

_A rather confident sounding Eolas responded._

_"What's wrong with conversing, it's good to converse with your enemies you know. You learn rather interesting things, specially what makes them tick."_

_What follow was the sound of battle restarting, it would seem Michael had gone on the attack again. But it didn't take long for the sounds of battle to stop to a complete halt once more. _

_"What do they call you?" _

_Eolas has asked nonchalantly and Michael followed to answer._

_"Michael" _

_"Michael, you intend to kill me without stopping? Before we get ourselves into the blood and gore of these things... what a bother... I know let me ask you a simple question. Well if you call it one, but lets say a question. '_**_The key lies close to her heart' _****_what does that mean Michael? Go on.. I challenge you to answer it..._**_ No? you still intend to fight without answering_**_. _**_ Then I should give you pause for thought about what you're dealing with. Be it now and no longer. You will find out why they fear me."_

_Strange sounds followed, it was like an explosion of power had erupted and only the light that had be seen reflected on Aleister had given any evidence to it. He was mesmerized by what he was seeing. _

_..._

"That it Eolas Stuart. This only proves that you was destined to be the only one for Project Imperator... Only if you would return to the project willingly."

The power developer was watching the scene involving the current situation between Accelerator, Michael and Eolas. This thought had disturbed the developer.

"You need to stop this now."

The power developer pleaded and it wasn't to save Eolas' life at all.

"Why are you so scared of a little confrontation?"

"We don't know exactly sure what will trigger his powers. If that happens and without his initial knowledge that same power you saw would cause him to lose control. I seen what happened when he first **awakened** that power, he couldn't control it. It nearly killed him. I wouldn't be surprise if it was the cause of his memory loss. "

Aleister didn't really pay much attention to the power developer's pleading.

"It was Mental-Out that erased his memories. But returning them would be a different manner."

* * *

**November 8th, 1:42am **

"What a bother. Fine.. I guess he other there is Michael? Considering I heard he was beating the living crap out of someone."

The one who he had referred to as Michael had emerged from the rubble without a single scratch on it. Though you can tell it was rather angry from being interrupted in its attempt to kill Eolas. Looking towards the slender and white hair individual standing in front of its target, Michael's eyes was rather focused on him...

"Analyse... Complete... Subject One, Accelerator. Adjusting combat tactics to counter Vector manipulation."

Accelerator stepped forward away from Eolas to engage the enemy before him. But was stop by Eolas suddenly calling his name...

"Accelerator. Just so you know my brainwaves is connected to the network. I know exactly who you are and what you've done. Don't expect me to thank you."

Accelerator was looking back towards Eolas and noticed the expression in his eyes. He smiled in response to Eolas words and carried on walking towards Michael and also saying these words back at him.

"People like us never expect such a thing."

From seeing the look in his eyes alone, Accelerator knew that Eolas was exactly like him. They both had taken countless lives in their time and that truth has changed how both of them looked upon the world. He shocked his head at the thought, comparing himself to a stranger. He then look upon on the person he concluded as Michael and wondered what that 'thing' was exactly.

From a distance he had notice it used over Level Five's powers so surely it can use his own. It was probably his own powers that collapsed the building in the first place... He couldn't help but to smile, surely this would be a great challenge indeed.

"Come on then.."

He had said which had started the clash. Both Michael and Accelerator went at it both using the power of Vector manipulation. If the situation was like with Eolas and his own power. Then Accelerator would be able to outdo Michael in quick time. It was surprising but Eolas was seeing what could be describe as a battle between Gods.

The was no limits between them, it would be horrible to compare their battle towards the one he had with Michael. Eolas couldn't help but think about the principles of Vector manipulation.

_'Otherwise known as Vector change or Vector conversion, it allows the user to influence vectors such as momentum, heat, and electricity. From what can be learned from the sister's memories, it is both passive and active in usage, it's simultaneously a defence and offense. To use this ability effectively it would require a lot of calculating power from the user, Michael's case being a machine base its calculations in logical numbers. However that is where it should have the disadvantage, the rule of human will and machine differs. The human thinking is more free to think further and more freely. This allows Accelerator to be much more creative with his abilities. His redirection... though... from watching it at work now... it's no an absolute defences as it normally would seem. They both have this redirection power at the moment...'_

It was like he had thought, though normally it would be hard to notice. However like it was natural, Eolas' mind was able to keep up with what he had saw. Both of them was constantly change the direction of their vectors to get past both redirection fields. It was a deadlock.

"It's you says Misaka as Misaka runs in excitement while waving her arms uncontrollably."

...Last order was running towards Eolas, not knowing who it was straight away he was concerned about another possible enemy. He was prepared to use what was left of his strength to counter what could hit him.

"What the... "

The owner of the voice had just hugged him.

"Stand back Last Order. Let's get him up, so he can see what's going on." Another voice had said.

As Eolas was helped up he was able to see who had come to him. It was a strange sight to see, it was like seeing a mini Mikoto Misaka. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but suddenly he had known her exact serial number.

"Serial number 20001."

Something was recalled in his mind from the night he met Misaka 10,033.

_"I had been asked to come here by the peculiar looking Doctor. I've been told that you have some sort of connection to the Misaka network. In response requests was made with the network and including serial number 20001 known as Last order. It would seem for the last few days, there has been increased attempts of entry from outside the network. Naturally those requests have been denied by Last Order. Explains Misaka like she was lecturing a newborn "_

"Why are you here, Last Order?"

She had smiled that Eolas knows who she was...

"Misaka had gathered her allies like a true leader. To save you explains Misaka as Misaka points to his head to emphasise a point."

Eolas laughed at the thought. He instantly understood what she meant from that alone.

"I really got to get a hang of that thing."

"Misaka doesn't want you too. It's barely been a week and yet its like you always been part of the network. Misaka and the other Misakas know you very well. The struggles you going through. You're like a big brother to us all. Says Misaka as Misaka thinks back on something he had said..."

Last Order quoted what Eolas had said before. It was during his system scan...

_"I want them to see this if they can, I want them to know that if any project like that experiment happened in the future. I will be there to stop it. I will show them I can be called on to help._

_In front of me is my target. I should go beyond what they expect, not allow it just to simply measure my power. I will go beyond and blow that thing away!'"_

_"You haven't changed from the profile." Kikyou spoke up. _

_Eolas noticing properly that Last order was with two adults, one of them clearly was Anti-skill from the uniform while the other seemed well normal. No visible traits whatsoever. _

_"Wait what profile you talkin-"_

A large explosion had cut off Eolas' response, it would seem the fight had returned into their direction. Which annoyed Accelerator much because they hadn't escape.

"What the hell are you doing?! GET OUT OF HE-"

That distraction was what Michael had needed to not only hit away Accelerator's cane but also to grab him by the neck. Which on the surface it seemed like any other being grabbed by the neck. However beneath there was a war of vector change between the two. Michael started to talk.

"Subject One has decided to interfere with my objective. Analysing device. Calculation assistance device. Completed. Wireless signal verified. Commence hacking directive..."

Accelerator was helpless, this situation has put him in a ruckus. If he didn't do anything quick then, not only when he be in trouble but those behind him.

...

...

...

"**i.h.b.f.K.I.L.L.w.q**"

...

...

...

Slowly black wings were appearing from behind Accelerator. They were like razor sharp vortexes.

"Analysing strange vocal patterns... Incomplete... Danger... danger..."

The black wings behind Accelerator had caused a massive shockwave in the surrounding area. Last Order, Kikyou and Aiho felt like they were nearly blow away from it. In that moment when those wings appeared, Accelerator had overpowered Michael's grip and turned the tide. Now the one holding Michael at his mercy... he thinks back to what he had did some one else in this situation. With a smile Accelerator launched Michael straight into the sky like a rocket.

It was finally over.

Michael had been defeated.

But unbeknownst to those around him.

Something had changed within Eolas... It took Accelerator to notice something which was rather familiar to what he had did to overpower Michael. Eolas started to talk in the same strange voice pattern and the rubble around him was starting move.

"i.h.a.e.g.l.i.g.h.t.d.j.k.."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Accelerator shouts

**...**

**...**

**...**

Meanwhile at the Tokidawi dorm. Mikoto Misaka was sleeping restlessly in her infamous Gekota pjs, it was like she was having a bad dream. Kuroko had been woken up by it.

"Onee-samaa?" She had said with a tired voice while rubbing her eyes.

"Huh"

Kuroko had noticed something glowing behind Mikoto Misaka. The light felt unique, it was strange but Kuroko couldn't put her finger on it. Quickly she had noticed the light was fading away and teleported behind Mikoto without waking her up. She did it skilfully, it was apparently obvious she had teleported on her bed at night many times.

"Huh, it must of been her phone."

Kuroko had found Mikoto's phone lying on her bed next to a small worn out Gekota strap. Mikoto had calmed down in her sleep not long after the light had faded. Noticing this Kuroko went back to her own bed to sleep.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Just as Accelerator defeats Michael, something happens to Eolas. I'm pretty sure fans of this series will know what is happening to him. I will like to let this know first before anybody mentioned it. Accelerator's black wing mode I only know it from the episodes, I intend to study how its used in the light novels at a later date. For this part it wasn't really important.

Anyway I hope you enjoy and to note there may not be an update tomorrow. Going to be out all day.

**Chapter 17** - Confused Emotions**  
**


	17. Confused Emotions

**Chapter 17** - Confused Emotions

_...Last night there was a terrorist attack in the 7th school district. The 7th medical research center had been completely destroyed along with serious damage to the Underground shopping center near the facility. Anti-Skill believes these attacks are connected to the attack on Tokiwadai the day before... In other news a strange sound was em..._

A schoolgirl points to the airship flying by in the sky.

"You seen the news?"

The school girl said to her friend.

"Yeah, don't you think that they would pick something up on the cameras?"

"No they didn't. All the cameras in that area were destroyed it only means the whole thing was planned."

"So it was a terrorist attack as they said?"

"Mostly likely, after all some of the suspects from the Tokiwadai attack had escaped."

Without hearing what they were talking about, Mikoto Misaka, was walking past them. She seemed to be in a rather happy mood. Though this morning wasn't the best because her room mate had noticed a certain message from that boy. She did find it strange, she said he texted her very late at night while her phone said she received it much earlier. Either way the message she had received from Eolas was to meet him at the certain vending machine. He would be there at 2pm. Apparently he had fixed something which made her think about it.

_'Fixed? Does he mean... breaking... the vending machine again?_'

The memory of the first time he had trouble with a vending machine went through her mind. Then she was quickly reminded about how he tricked her to lose a ten thousand bill. She clenched her right hand into a fist, sparks started to appear from the very thought of that memory. She was sure he wouldn't do something after yesterday, where she reminded him about the replacement of the old vending machine. She was pretty sure she didn't get her worth of drinks from that machine yet. But she felt it was like before when she would meet with Eolas on the way to school before he lost his memories.

'_Maybe... its not the vending machine?'_

She had thought on the idea, that he didn't really mean the vending machine. She came to this thought because of the fact they use to meet up many times in front of the vending machine in the past. She shook her head so she didn't get her hopes up.

" Why do I feel like I want him to call me _that_"

She said in frustration. Looking up she could see the vending machine just down the path, there was no body around. So she decided to wait on the bench, sitting down here she was able to keep an eye on anybody who would approach the vending machine. Opening her phone she checked the time and it was nearly 1:43pm. He was supposed to be here at 2pm, what could she done for being early. She was just hoping being around that other idiot hasn't effected his sense of time. Putting her bag down beside her she begin to wait for Eolas to arrive.

**2:00pm**

"Hes not here yet?"

Eolas was still no where to be found. Just as she feared, Eolas' time sense has been effected by that other idiot. Since he wasn't here yet, Misaka decided to check on the vending machine. Picking up her bag she started to walk over. Ever since she has arrived nobody had actually gone past it let alone use it. So she didn't really expect nothing different about it.

"He said something was fixed right?

Misaka look to the left and then to the right and found nobody was about. She had noted nothing really look different about it. But she thought it wouldn't really hurt to try it. Misaka prepares herself to utilize her 'trick' to get what is owned to her from the last vending machine that was here. She thought it wasn't bad because its the same spot, the previous one did eat her money.

"CHASER!"

**2:30pm**

She was back on the bench and still waiting for Eolas to arrive. Next to her bag there was two cans, they both were the same type of drink. One was opened and the other wasn't. She went to get her phone from her bag, giving a frustrated stare towards the worn out Gekota strap attached to her bag. When she got her phone, she quickly open the phone to see that she hadn't received any message from the idiot and that it had gone past 2:30pm. Looking around to find out he was still no where to be found. She grunted to herself in frustration as she quickly sends Eolas a message.

It had said...

"Where are you?"

**2:51pm**

"That idiot is this late?"

Misaka was still sitting on the bench, nobody hadn't come to the vending machine still since she arrived.

_'What is it with boys these days, always late despite promising to meet here on time.'_

Misaka gave a cruel smile as she thought about the end of yesterday's conversation. She clenched her right fist as electricity started to be emitted. She was thinking of ways to punish Eolas the next time he sees him.

"Eolas?"

She was snapped out of her thought when she heard some talking from the distance. She had mistaken two girls walking in another direction from being him. She started to get frustrated about the idea, why is she going out of her way to wait this long? He couldn't even bother getting here on time.

Misaka didn't really want to admit it, but she was scared of the idea he had left the city again. The moment from two years ago keep replaying in the back of her mind. Taking a deep breath out of frustration she continued to wait a bit longer for him. Still not receiving a reply from her earlier text, she couldn't help but to wonder even more.

"Where is he?"

**4:34pm?**

She had been waiting for a long time, so long that she had fallen asleep not too long after the clock ticked past 3pm. A sudden cold breeze blew across her face, this had brought her out of her sleep. Slowly opening her eyes she found herself still on the bench, she was rather annoyed that she waited so long for that idioit that she fell asleep on this bench.

"Huh"

The moment her vision was clear, she had noticed that it was snowing, she really didn't notice straight away but the sky was completely grey and the snow was falling very slowly to the ground. She thought to herself how long has it really been since she fell asleep. The skies were cloudy but they wasn't this bad the last time she remembered. She still had her phone in her hand, she opened it too see that there was still no new messages and the time had gone past 4:30pm. Nearly three hours she has been waiting for that idiot. Deciding to get up a leave, she went to reach for her bag, but when she started to move she noticed something.

"What is this.."

She had notice she was wearing somebody's winter coat. It was rather warm and comfortable it would explain why she wasn't that cold, which you would expect sitting around while it snows. Looking up she also saw that the snow wasn't actually hitting her. It was like the snow was being repelled by an invisible umbrella. This whole situation felt rather familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it. When she felt somebody stroking her head only did she notice somebody was sitting by her all along.

"Oh you're finally awake...Miko-chan..."

She started to feel rather embarrassed about the situation, she had noticed he was only wearing a shirt. He had to give her his coat because she had fallen asleep. She wasn't really sure how long he had been there waiting for her to wake up. She could tell he was shivering a little, but if you would ask him he wouldn't admit it. He was one of those people who would risk catching a cold. Somehow he seem rather different from yesterday, Eolas seemed more confident, the look of feeling lost since he returned to Academy city is no longer present. This situation right now felt rather nostalgic.

"Poke"

Without warning Eolas had poked Misaka's left cheek with his finger. She blushed immediately from the act and Eolas had a rather cheeky smile on his face. It was like he was asking to get electrocuted. She grunted in anger as a result and without warning fired an electrical charge towards Eolas. He was able to escape the attack with ease like he was use to it dodging her attacks. He had jumped from the bench and landed on his feet very gracefully in front of Misaka. His use of his telekinetic powers surprisingly had improved since yesterday, since he had returned his use over his powers was rough. This is because he lacks the memories from using them to his fullest potential. However just now he was rather graceful and his control was rather excellent like from two years ago. Still annoyed by his cheekiness, she shouted at him in response.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING!"

"You was staring at me like some sort of ghost. So I poked you to see if you was still alive."

"Don't do that again!"

Suddenly Eolas sneezed from the cold. He didn't really want to admit it but he was feeling rather cold, she felt slightly bad for falling asleep now. He had given up his coat to keep her warm.

_'Wait no. He made me wait for so long. Serves him right!'_

She thought rather cruelly, thinking this would be suitable punishment for making her wait. But that thought didn't really last long, she stood up from the bench and took the coat off. She then offered it back to Eolas...

"Here take the coat back. I would be fine until I get home."

Seeing the cheerful look in his eyes as a response, she walked forward to hand him the coat. But something felt strange when she got closer, the situation and the ambiance started to feel different. The expression in Eolas' eyes had changed dramatically from just mere moments ago. It was the expression of sorrow and pain. It was the very same expression he had two years ago. Suddenly Eolas begun speaking again and it was those same words she had heard before.

"Please just go home Mikoto Misaka. Just forget about me!"

"Bu..But... "

"Forget about me!"

Suddenly Eolas had disappeared in front of her, she also found herself in a different location, it was the certain bridge and without warning a missile went past Misaka. This was exactly what happened two years ago as in the distance she saw Eolas running away from the same missile, but like back then when she saw the exact thing. He was hit straight on.

**4:54pm**

As the missile hit Eolas, Misaka suddenly woke up.

"Huh"

She was back sitting on the bench, the sky was still cloudy and it wasn't snowing. Eolas was sitting beside her and everything else she had experienced didn't actually happen.

_'That dream... no.. they was just conflicting memories.' _

Misaka felt really sad about the situation. Looking around Eolas still hadn't showed at all and really at this point she felt she should just leave. Taking one last look at her phone, she had notice it was nearly 5pm. She had also received a text, but it wasn't from him though. It was actually from that other idiot.

'Misaka where are you? Come to the hospital right away, Eolas has been hospitalized.'

"Don't tell me?"

She thought back to yesterdays conversation, where he had promised to get his memories back no matter what. The moment she had read the message, she quickly got up on her feet. Making sure she didn't forget her bag she begin to run in the direction of the certain hospital.

**November 8th, 5:23pm**

Mikoto didn't waste time, she quickly ran to the front desk and asked for what room Eolas was in. But the response she got rather annoyed Mikoto. The receptionist had no record of somebody called Eolas staying at the hospital at the current time. She thought that did she come to the wrong hospital? Or was this whole thing a stupid prank. Regardless she quickly started to text the other idiot for further details until she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Onee-Sama, If you looking for that boy then follow Misaka"

It was one of her many sisters. She was standing near the reception, apparently waiting for her to arrive. The sister continued talking before Mikoto had said anything further.

"Serial Number 10,033. I had come here for the same reason mentions Misaka."

Normally she would question her about how she knew what was going on and why exactly she would be visiting him. However that wasn't her top priority. She just nodded in response and allowed her sister to show the way. They had gotten to the second floor and stopped outside what felt like a random room. The name plate which normally shows the name of the patient wasn't Eolas or either Touma. It was some name she had never heard of before.

She put that all aside when her little sister entered the room. As the door open, she saw Touma standing against the wall in the room, he was looking towards the bed. He did notice she had arrived and gave her the sign to keep her voice down. She slowly walked in to see something rather hard to see.

Without paying much attention that Last order was sitting beside the bed. She was mostly focused on the state that Eolas was in. There was various wires attached to him, a lot of them was monitoring his brain patterns and he was covered in a few bandages. He even was attached to a machine that was helping him breath. His hair was also white, Eolas was indeed in a rather bad state. Mikoto couldn't help but ask something which was both on her and Touma's mind.

"What happened to him?" she said in a worried voice.

* * *

**Author Notes**: Some of you may of noticed the different chapter title then what I said from before. Really this chapter above was something of a last minute call. I wasn't sure if it would benefit the story or not. So I had cut it from my planned chapters before. But I had then thought something had to kind of bridge the gap between what happened last chapter and what would of happened after Eolas recovers. The story would of skipped a few days ahead, where Eolas had recovered somewhat and awoken in hospital the same way Mikoto did before. I guess this chapter was needed to emphases a few things, but I guess you guys would be the judge if it works or not.

This marks the end of Eolas little 'going it alone' act. We will find out next chapter what exactly happened at the end of the longest night. Also Welcome back Misaka 10,033.

Also forgive for no update yesterday. The events of sunday had put me in a bad state myself, (hangover). So I hadn't had the drive to write anything at all. Family BBQ's will be the death of me I'm sure.

Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 17, feedback would be great as always.

Next time for certain **Chapter 18** - The Old and the New!


	18. The Old and the New

**Chapter 18** - The Old and the New.

Accelerator who still feel beaten, bruised and literally exhausted from last night had come to Heaven Canceler's office. He was with Yoshikawa Kikyou, who had some reports with her... Both of them came to discuss about that certain boy. Were all talking about a certain individual. To put it more bluntly...

"What is that boy?"

Accelerator had demanded an answer. He was in the right to demand one, Accelerator had to take down a rampaging cyborg but also what he called a demonic Esper which he had described. The thought recurred to him when he had to run away from the out of control Eolas who had not only fought like a demon but even looked like one. The wings, horns and everything... the doctor spoke up...

"His name is Eolas Stuart and regarding what happened last night. The tests had shown that his powers had overloaded his calculating capability. So really instead of him controlling his powers, his powers had started to control him. The state of his mind when he came in, I have seen it before. You see in the past I have treated Eolas many times for trauma to his mind. But something like this... last time... it nearly destroyed him. To put it more clearly and it nearly killed him. The good news was that he had learned to control his power, but I guess what happened last night can be contributed to his locked memories. Knowing how to control that power had disappeared along with them."

This information only had annoyed Accelerator. His next question was rather clear...

"Is he a threat to that brat?"

Kikyou had saw this chance to speak up.

"No he is not. If what I know is correct and what I learned from Amai Ao's reports. Then that boy when it comes to the Misaka Network is exactly like Last Order. He should have the ability to control the Misaka sisters like Last Order. In fact according to Ao the project was based around the entire purpose of him controlling the Misaka sisters for military matters. Project Radio Noise, the purpose to create Military clones. Eolas Stuart was suppose to lead them. However... something had occurred... a clone by the name of Full-tuning who was describe by him the perfect Misaka clone was killed by that boy, shortly after wards the entire project was shut down."

"Perfect? You mean they actually produced a level five."

"According to Amai Ao. But after Full-tuning's death the entire research team which made it possible were murdered. By that boy... "

Accelerator didn't really care if he murdered people, his response was rather predictable.

"How does that make her not a threat?"

Kikyou continued

"Because his ability to effect the network is old. Like old codes in a program. They no longer work with the much newer and reworked Network. In fact he would have trouble even controlling the basic use of sharing his memories and experiences over the network without assistance. Though he is still considered an Admin on the network and thus Last Order can't order him like she could with the other sisters."

The Doctor continued talking after Kikyou

"So basically, to Last Order and the other sisters. Eolas is like a brother to them and take my word for it he wouldn't want to see harm come to any of them."

This was true, none of them knew it but on the day of the System Scan. He had declared unto himself the duty to protect the sisters no matter what happens. Kikyou went after the doctor once more to explain further the situation between Eolas and Last Order.

"Eolas is the reason why we decided to keep Last Order as a child. Basically she would be more easier to control then somebody like that boy. I think there is nothing more to it Accelerator, considered it this way. Eolas is the old Last Order and well Last Order is the new."

* * *

**November 8th, 5:28pm**

Back in the hospital room, Mikoto had just arrived...

"What happened to him?"

Mikoto clearly was worried when she asked it. Not long ago, she was just waiting for him near the vending machine. She was just thinking about how to punish Eolas for making her wait so long. But she didn't expect this to happen. She didn't want this to happen. No matter what had happened in the past she feel he didn't deserve it even if she didn't knew him. The dream she had not long ago was recalled in her mind.

...

_"Oh you're finally awake...Miko-chan..."_

...

Every detail of that dream she could remember, like a tape on rewind she thought about it again and again. It was very conflicting, it had both a good memory and those memories which she had suppressed long before. The moment he said those words to go home and forget about him. To the moment she witnessed his supposed death. She thought about it in her mind why would he be put into this state. Who would hurt him like this... because she felt the need to give the favor back... Seeing him this way made her very angry, for the person who did it and must of all with **him**.

"You Idiot!"

Her outburst had surprised everybody in the room. She figured out what he was up too, even though he knew that he was being targeted. She had recalled what he had said yesterday.

...

_"My past self really meant nothing to me until yesterday. However, the moment it started to effect someone else is the moment that it had gone too far. I want the truth! I want answers before my past starts to make those around me suffer for it. Even if **I have to dive deep into the darkness of this city.** I will find the truth Misaka and then I will** set things right.**"_

_..._

Mikoto thought about those words, not just the ones which explains what he had been up too since then. But those last three words, he said something rather familiar in their last meeting two years ago.

_'It took a deal with God to try to **set things right**... For who? me? This city?...'_

Only when she had took in account that two of the Misaka sisters was also in the room. She had finally guessed to what actually happened two years ago. Earlier she had thought much about it, but now she was clear whats going on. What Kuroko had told her this morning also helped. She didn't really think much about it at first then either, but the same research center had been destroyed. Even though in her knowledge that Eolas shouldn't have no reason to meet any of the sisters. Here two of them was here and what she had heard on the day her school was attacked.

...

_"Subject three, Railgun. Her true identification is Misaka Mikoto, the daughter of Misaka Tabikake and Misaka Misuzu. Subject three **wasn't directly involved** in Lucifer's transgression two years ago... However... **she was the main contributing factor which incited his actions**. The capture of subject three will give the emotional and tactical advantage over our target."_

_..._

She wanted to cry inside, she had finally put it all together. No one had to tell her what was going on now. Was he purposely keeping her out of it to keep her safe? This thought really started to annoy Mikoto. She couldn't help but to think back to two years ago, he was in trouble and was suffering because of the whole cloning project. Only if he had told her back then she could of helped, only if he would of said something. That painful look in his eyes back then, the state he is in right now... all because she had given them her DNA map.

"Misaka... "

When Touma had said that, she snapped back into reality, she was lost in her thought. But the same moment she did, she had forgotten to hold her tears back.

"Misaka whats the matter?"

Touma once again said, after seeing her cry. Last Order was nearly off her seat with her arms slightly stretched out towards Mikoto. She was also worried but Misaka sister 10,033 thought it was seeing Eolas in this state.

"Onee-Sama? You don't need to cry, that doctor had already told us that he will pull throu-"

Mikoto interrupted her sister.

"I'm also one of the level fives. I can easily handle my self in any situation, in fact..."

She had walked closer to the bed and looked over Eolas right next to Last order.

"It was you who made me lose against those cyborgs. I ended up in hospital because of you, my mind should of been on defeating those cyborgs. But I couldn't help but think about what could of caused you to leave back then..."

Most of the people in the room was distracted by what Mikoto was saying. However the Misaka sister had noticed the change in Eolas' brain waves on the monitor...

"Why you gave that look..."

**With each word she had said...**

" and when you said those words..."

**It was clear she was in pain...**

"then I just realized..."

**But it was for that same reason...**

"it was because of me..."

**Which gave him the strength...**

"...Huh?..."

**To comfort her...**

Nobody really saw it coming, honestly it defied the limits of what a human body can take. But it had happened. Eolas' entire body had moved and his arm was reaching out towards Mikoto, where he was able to wipe away her tears. It was very obvious that he was weak, Eolas was pushing himself beyond what his body could take but still he moved once again. He sat himself up under his own strength, no one had to help him but they did move forward towards him just in case. Slowly he took off the mask which was helping him to breath...

"Missakaa..."

His voice was rather weak, but you could still hear every word that he had said. He was taking a heavy breath between some of his words.

"I don't... remember why... I left... But I know for certain... about one thing..."

Her eyes was barely open but he was clearly looking at Mikoto. What he said next had an unusual strength to them.

"I hate to see you cry... Misaka... so... please... smile..."

With those last words, Eolas slowly slipped back it unconsciousness. It didn't really occur to the others in the room and not even to Mikoto whos cheeks were red and her eyes was still teary. But in that one single moment, Eolas had recalled a memory... but it wasn't those which can be found in his mind... it was those found within his own heart.

* * *

**Author Notes:** I couldn't really go on after the second half. I mean, that would be the best moment to end an episode for an anime. Well in my opinion. Literally I had spent hours on the second half more then I normally write. You can guess why... I hope. I decided to end this chapter on a shorter note then normal.

Also because I need time to forge how Accelerator, Touma and Mikoto would react in the same room. After all this is set way before Touma and Acce started to get along. And I always wondered how Mikoto would react to Acce if they met again. They did in the LN's but I heard nothing really good came out of it. So all of that may be in the next chapter. Need more time think about it, but what I written above I feel was a good moment to end this chapter. The second half was seriously my attempt to make it emotional. Mikoto is a smart girl after all... she put the various dots together... I hope I pulled it off well... though slightly cheesy at the end... Still.

Anyway next chapter will see a few days has past. Eolas has finally awoken, old wounds are reopened and a certain darkness is not out yet.

**Chapter 18** - Game Plan!


	19. Game Plan!

**Chapter 19** - Game Plan!

It was a while now since Eolas briefly awoke in response to Mikoto's words. Nobody really knew how he did it, Eolas' body was completely broken when he was brought into hospital. His bones wasn't completely shattered, but his body was in such a state that he shouldn't be able to move at all. His brain functions were also so messed up that he was having trouble breathing on his own, that is why his breathing was being supported by a machine. Awhile after he had fallen back to sleep, the doctor had entered the room. He was called in response to Eolas waking up, they wanted to make sure that him moving so soon didn't effect his recovery. Heaven Canceler had noted that his brain waves actually had returned to normal. He noted that is rather unusual for suddenly recovering functionality in such a short time. He didn't really see it as a concern, the more important thing is that he was on the mend.

"So when do you think he will actually awake?"

Kamijou had asked regarding Eolas condition.

"Knowing him, the boy seems to recover when his hair turns back to normal. Though amazingly his esper power is still in use even when not conciseness. His body was completely in a bad state when he was brought in. Even if I done my best to help, it would take two weeks at most for him to even able to walk again. But he shows a surprisingly quick recovery rate, this is because his powers are increasing the rate and effectiveness of his cells in the body. Taking this into account, Eolas should awaken in a few days if his visit last time is anything to go by."

The doctor explained and shortly after he took his leave. This was good news indeed, that means everybody can find out what actually happened sooner from his perspective. Still it would be a few days until he will be able to do anything.

Hearing this from the doctor, had made Touma to make his mind up in the mean time. He tells everybody that he should leave now, because something back home has a furious appetite and he should take care of it before it comes seeking him out. Nobody really understand that he was referring to Index. But he did mention about seeing if she wanted to see Eolas in hospital, considering they're somewhat friends. Though the only thing between them is that Eolas allows Index to eat his food so he can get some peace and quiet. As he was about to leave, Touma turned to Mikoto...

"You heard what he said Misaka."

Those was his last words before he had left. Mikoto Misaka was left alone with Last order and one of her sisters. There was a question on her mind which she had been thinking about for a while now. She turned towards Last Order.

"Curious why are you so small compared to the others?"

Last Order was surprised from the sudden question, but she quickly smiled and actually went to latch onto Mikoto as a response.

"Misaka's guardian had explained to her before. Apparently they felt I would be easier to control if I remained a child Says Misaka as Misaka latches onto her Onee-Sama."

"Control you for what reason?"

"Misaka was created for the reason to keep the other sisters in check. Just like Onee-San there, I guess the reason why I replaced him was the same reason they needed to control me. Explains Misaka as Misaka lies on her Onee-Sama's lap to get comfortable."

Suddenly Last Order fell asleep instantly as her head laid on Mikoto's lap.

"She suddenly fell asleep!"

Mikoto said in shock.

"Last Order had been awake all night. So its not a surprise that she would fall asleep that fast."

Said Aiho who had just entered the room unannounced, she was here checking on Last Order and the boy sleeping in the bed. She was the one who had organised the room with the fake name, so that he can't be easily found if anybody comes for him. She even organised some Anti-skill members to watch the hospital nearby but out of sight. From what she saw last night, she had understood very quickly that many people wanted Eolas dead. She was going to do her best to avoid that from happening. After seeing that Last Order was fast asleep, she thought it was best to take her home. She slowly but quietly picked her up from Mikoto and told the others to stay safe before leaving the room. room. Taking her leave though, everybody in the room heard her talking with somebody in side.

None of them realised it yet, but Acceleator was just outside the room. In fact he had actually asked Aiho to come and get Last Order. He couldn't actually carry her if she had fallen asleep. His arm was still in a bad shape due to a certain Level five going out of control.

**8:21pm...**

Few hours has passed and only Mikoto and Misaka Sister 10,033 were still awake in the room. Eolas was still sleeping, nothing really changed except that his hair had slightly become darker then before.

"So... How did you actually meet him?"

The Misaka sister didn't actually answer he straight away, she amusingly looked around the room as if she was looking for something out of order. When she stopped she still had that emotionless expression and then answered her big sister.

"In this very same room. Says Misaka."

"I don't mean where but how? Why?"

"Is there always a reason why to meet someone? Questions Misaka"

"Well no we don't really have reason why to meet people. Just... ahh... never mind."

"But in this case the whole reason I met him was because of something. It wasn't just an accidental occurrence where we normally meet each other. There was a reason, motive to interact with the boy. Says Misaka finally answering Onee-sama's question."

"What do you mean?"

"Even during the Level 6 project every Misaka including Last Order felt something strange. That there was a missing part of network and something was desperately trying to claw its way back. We was often told that it was nothing and had been asked to ignore it. But when the project was canceled, many of us wished to find the truth behind it. We was given the chance to work around the world and we happily did. When our bodies were adjusted, we kept an eye out for the source of this missing part and well things happened which brought me back to Academy City. Misaka Explains."

"What do you mean by missing part? I don't actually understand?"

"Don't you remember what Last Order said earlier asks Misaka?"

Misaka Sister repeated what she had said before.

...

_"Misaka was created for the reason to keep the other sisters in check. Just like Onee-San there, I guess the reason **why I replaced him **was the same reason they needed to control me. Explains Misaka as Misaka lies on her Onee-Sama's lap to get comfortable."_

_..._

You would expect this revelation to annoy Mikoto even more. Just how deep was Eolas in the cloning project in the past. He wasn't involved when I gave those researchers access to my DNA map. The whole thing begun to worry her even more. Her sister begin to notice this with each passing moment, she begins to say something to try and calm her worries.

"Onee-Sama. The question is not why he was intended to be part of the network in the first place, think about why Last Order was created. He wasn't around the moment Misaka sister serial number 1 was born on the network then that means he had already been removed from the project. Says Misaka."

She was right. If you thought about it clearly even with half of the facts. There was a few things clear to Mikoto, that Eolas had caused a lot of trouble for Academy city officials, she knew that they was also the mastermind behind the Level six project. The cause for his actions back then was because of the cloning project. Did he cause the failure of the Radio noise project? Was his attempt to leave as a result a measure taken to ensure it's cancellation? Nobody truly know and even if Eolas awoke he wouldn't have all the answers. She felt not talking about it any further, because she knew that it would lead to more questions. The only chance any of them had to discover the truth is to bring back his memories.

**November 9th 8:34am**

The next day has arrived much faster then expected. Misaka 10,033 was the only one able to stay the night. Mikoto had left last night, she had to make sure she arrived back before they noticed she had broken curfew. Kuroko had warned her on the phone that the dorm manager was on the war path. Which has been the same every since the school is attacked. It couldn't be helped. So she had left before the clock struck 10pm. The Misaka sister spent the night watching Eolas, observing his vita signs and brainwaves. She was rather curious about that sudden change from before. When she had spoken to him with painful words. It had broken him out of a coma. Nonetheless she had intended to stay in the room until somebody else had arrived. She didn't want to leave him alone when somebody was out to kill him. Misaka sister had remembered something he had said over the network.

...

_"I want them to see this if they can, I want them to know that if any project like that experiment happened in the future. I will be there to stop it. I will show them I can be called on to help."_

_..._

It was what he had said on the day of System Scan. It was him declaring he would protect the sisters, from any future experiment.

"It seems you're the one who needs protecting. Says Misaka hoping that the boy will awake from his slumber soon."

She said while she continues to stand watch over the sleeping Level five, unknown to her however that a small adventure by two certain girls was about to take place to find their room.

**8:41am**

Downstairs at the reception, the infamous nun known for her furious appetite and the bearer of the many grimoires. Index had arrived to see how Eolas was doing. It seems Touma was successful to see if she wanted to come. But the question was where is Touma?

"What do you mean he isn't here? I was told that he was hospitalized!"

Index said with impatience.

"Whoever told you that must of been lying. I hope this isn't some prank this is a hospital you know" The receptionist retorted.

This wasn't the first time somebody asked for this person.

"That is the reason why I came here with Touma! He had said Eolas had been hurt! See I brought sweets for him!"

Index held up the bag of sweets to the receptionist.

"Where is this Touma person you speak off? Are you sure hadn't just mistaken the name?"

Index had thought about where Touma had run off too. He said he was going to come with her to the hospital but he suddenly ran off saying there was something important he must do. She thought that he may of blundered himself into trouble again. While thinking about this she wouldn't notice the young girl coming up towards her...

"Ahhh, Misaka would love to have some of those sweets. Says Misaka as Misaka puts her hand out expecting a tasty treat."

Last Order had appeared right behind her and it would seem she had come again today for the visit. Though Index was reluctant at first, she had recognized the girl from a previous incident, she didn't actually mind sharing the sweets. They both had left the receptionist to enjoy them, forgetting they were supposed to be for Eolas. Last Order explained that she approached her knowing that she was looking for Eolas. Both of them talked and went on about Touma and Accelerator. They both meet each of them and it was something they had in common. When they had finished eating the sweets, Index had asked about where to find Eolas in the hospital.

"So you can't find his room! Misaka knows exactly where he is hiding Says Misaka."

She gladly would show the way for Index in this large hospital. Boosting with pride and confidence she led Index around the corner from the Visitor room and it didn't take her long to stop in front of a door. She looked very certain that this was the room Eolas was sleeping in. She quickly opened the door as Index stopped right next to her and what was heard next put a spanner in the works.

"Who are you?"

A voice came from the room. It was somebody she had never seen or heard before. She quickly closed the door... she was first surprised about her mistake but then a smile filled with confidence returned. She was pretty sure his room was here or maybe its just the next one. This reoccurred over and over again, she had gotten her choice wrong at least six more times. The last one she entered was completely empty.

"This is going to take a while Says Misaka as Misaka shuts the door with all her strength in frustration."

Index was clearly worried to how this whole thing will turn out.

**9:41am**

Index was right to worry, they had checked many rooms throughout the hospital and they had no luck. Both girls have found themselves back at the beginning, they sat on the chairs exhausted. No matter where they looked, Eolas' room was no where to be found. Index and Last Order both knew the reason why his name is on the list at reception, but they had started to wonder if they was even in the right hospital? Just that very same moment, both Mikoto and Touma had entered the front entrance. Touma looked pretty exhausted and Mikoto seemed rather annoyed with him.

She had spoke first.

"Jeeze what is it with you and always getting into trouble."

"Don't blame me! There was a special offer for eggs at the local market and those guys made me drop them..."

Touma responded his last few words was clearly full of painful memories.

"Where would you be if I wasn't there to stop them."

She has responded, bragging the fact she had saved him from the gang of level 0s.

"I would assume I'll be checking in right here Misaka."

He started to laugh, this was his attempt to tell a joke regarding the situation. It didn't got to well with Mikoto, she was rather annoyed that she was dragged into it. Though her mood changed when she saw Index and Last Order.

"You guys here to see Eolas?"

Both of them answered at the same time.

"We can't find him!"

Index muttered under her breath that it was stupid to use a fake name for the room. Mikoto smiled and offered to show them the way. Of all people they had expected Mikoto an intelligent student from the famous Tokiwadai to remember the name of Eolas' room. So along with Touma who was still lamenting the loss of those eggs had come to the second floor, Mikoto then suddenly in front of a totally random door. The name plate was completely not related to Eolas' name at all.

"Hes in this room right here!"

The moment she declared that statement, her sister 10,033 had opened the door. Though the problem here was that she was down the hall away from Mikoto, Index and the others. Everybody had noticed that despite her confidence even Mikoto had forgotten which room. The Misaka sister look at them strangely wondering why they entering that room instead.

As everybody look back at the sister Touma tried to ask Mikoto...

"So you had also f-"

He was interrupted.

"Just shut up!"

Mikoto said in embarrassment.

* * *

**November 10th, 4:21pm**

Time continues to pass as Eolas continues to recover by the hour. But he wasn't the only one recovering from that night at the 7th medical research center. The next day at the windowless building, Aleister was still in his usual position in the room. He was currently observing Michael's signal which was thought to be destroyed a few days back. It had come back online this morning and since that moment this same video file had been playing off from its signal.

It was the moment when Accelerator had used his black wings to counter Michael's hold. Over and Over it repeated, revisiting its downfall that night. If you listened carefully you can hear Michael's robotic voice as the video keep repeating.

"Analyzing ... Analyzing... Analyzing..."

Was Michael trying to understand the concept behind Accelerator's powers? Which it had learned from their databases before hadn't prepared Michael for it. Aleister knew that it would be impossible for an AI like Michael to understand what Accelerator did that night. But considering the advancement in its knowledge since two years ago. Everything was possible at this point. It would seem his faith in this AI had be rewarded...

"Analyzing... complete. Integrating data into core systems."

This had only made Aleister smile. Once again Michael has pushed further its understanding on esper powers. But what could happen now? Or what does this mean? Does Michael understand a way to overcome such a power next time? Or has Michael learned just what Accelerator did at that moment. Either one would be a breakthrough for various reasons. Only time will tell.

The video of that moment had stopped playing and suddenly footage from Michael's signal had changed. It was staring at a certain block of apartments. It was staring right at Eolas' own apartment. Suddenly Michael had launched a Railgun towards it, it was like a declaration of war. The explosion from the attack had caused the signal to cut off for now. Aleister continues to smile.

"Very interesting..."

* * *

**November 11th, 3:00pm**

Once again time moved forward and other from the friendly tone that had filled the hospital for the last two days. Tensions had quickly returned this day.

Mikoto Misaka, Kamijou Touma and Misaka 10,033 were very silent in the room. It's not like they had anything to talk about but rather they was waiting. Everybody wanted some answers to what actually had happened, though Mikoto had guessed that Last Order had an idea. But she thought it would be best to hear it from Eolas himself. However she did remark on it yesterday, specially after Eolas' apartment was completely wrecked. The front was clearly blasted through with a high powered 'beam' ability, the result caused a fire that broke out through the entire apartment. Though it was a miracle that the fire didn't spread to other apartments, on inspection by Touma after finding this out everything was nearly destroyed. By what he thought would be more devastating was the duck plushie. It was ruined, the fire had pretty much destroyed the entire Plushie.

But more importantly this attack clearly had sent an echo of warning for everybody involved with Eolas. What or whoever is after him had attacked his home residence in day light. A very bold action, it was like somebody had just declared **war**. It was these two reasons that made the atmosphere so tense in the hospital room.

The other thing that had kept everybody on edge is what Heaven Canceler had told everybody this morning. Eolas' vita signs was back to normal, his brainwaves were calm and steady. Most noticeable of all his hair was nearly back to its normal colour. With all this in mind, the doctor had predicted that Eolas could wake up any time today. This was obviously good news, Eolas has been in a coma for a few days now. They were happy that he should wake up fine without much problems. Also that finally they can get some answers from the very person himself, though there was something they had all not noticed.

He hasn't been in a coma for an hour now.

He was actually awake.

Eolas was pretending to sleep for the past hour, the fact none of them hadn't noticed showed great acting skills on his part. But it wasn't actually hard to pretend to sleep. The reason why he was pretending to sleep was rather clear to him. He had remembered the moment when he woken up a few days ago.

_..._

_"Missakaa..."_

_His voice was rather weak, but you could still hear every word that he had said. He was taking a heavy breath between some of his words._

_"I don't... remember why... I left... But I know for certain... about one thing..."_

_Her eyes was barely open but he was clearly looking at Mikoto. What he said next had an unusual strength to them._

_"I hate to see you cry... Misaka... so... please... smile..."_

_..._

But it wasn't actually that moment which was the cause of his remarkable acting. It's what he had realised in that moment. What the girl who he had found crying beside him, the girl who had shed tears because of their past. He may not remember what exactly happened between them two years ago, but he had realised what she actually meant to him. His heart started to race as he begun to think about it...

"I think we should call the doctor to check on him. His heart is beating at abnormal pace, something must be wrong. Says Misaka pointing out the change on the heartbeat monitor."

That didn't help his situation.

_..._

_..._

_..._

Elsewhere Accelerator and Last Order had just arrived at the hospital. They arrived just in time, Heaven Canceler was about to go to the room himself. Last Order was rather excited because she had heard from 10,033 the news regarding Eolas waking up today.

"Ah. You two seem well. You here to see him?"

Accel still seem to be in a annoyed mood when he comes up. But he was curious to what is actually going on. That night had also sparked his interest. Last Order was clearly excited today.

"Misaka has heard that he will be awake today. Misaka is very excited to speak with him properly Says Misaka"

When she finished talking, Accelerator gave her a chop on the head to calm her down.

"Let's get this over with."

He had remarked which prompted the Doctor to lead the way. As they followed Last Order remember to remind Accelerator of something important.

"Misaka has told you who will likely be in the room. So you should try your best to keep your cool. Says Misaka as Misaka warns him from doing anything rash. "

**3:11pm...**

The door burst open as Last Order came running in all excited. She brought a much needed sense of calmness to the room.

"Good day to you all Says Misaka as Misaka spreads out both of her arms in excitement"

She had ran past both Mikoto and Touma she went straight to the bed side and jumped on the side. It was much safer today because he seem much better. The only wires attached to him now was the bear minimum to monitor his heart. It was a massive difference from the first day he was in the hospital. She had noticed something strange, she begun to poke Eolas' cheek. The others didn't notice it as they was distracted by another visitor.

"Huh.. Wait... Your that..."

Accelerator and the doctor had arrived. He was looking straight at Touma who was standing next to Mikoto. This was a very strange moment for all three of them. They hadn't properly met like this since that night during 10,032's experiment. The silence was broken by 10,033.

"Oh it's Accelerator. Misaka must say shes disappointed that the experiment was called off before my turn. I had many things planned to do with you in my turn. It involved a spoon, a candle, a handkerchief and a very special explosive. Explains Misaka"

There was a moment of confusion she had said that all nonchalant and it felt like a situation where the sheep had just threatened the wolf. Accelerator did look a bit worried about the sister's rather blunt nature.

"Just Kidding. Says Misaka"

She started smiling, was this her attempt to defuse the situation before it got worse? Even so the ambiance in the room still remained very awkward. Surprisingly though Accelerator was keeping his cool, though he was gripping tightly on his cane. Mikoto was glaring at him, she obviously wasn't comfortable with him being around. But the situation seem ok as long he didn't do anything. Touma just felt that things can get very bad and fast. He stood between Accelerator and Mikoto. Though the Doctor was also there so the likely hood of anything happened was close to nothing.

Thankfully the tension was cut when everybody head a small laugh from the bed. Last Order was still poking Eolas' check. It would seem she had caught onto his little game.

...

...

Eolas sat up suddenly, everybody except for Last Order was surprised by his sudden movement. She actually laughed to herself and as Eolas slowly looked around the room. He stretched his arms out and gave a fake yawn.

"That was a good nap."

...

...

Last Order was the first one to respond.

"Why was you pre-"

She was interrupted by Eolas patting her on the head.

"Oi Eolas, enough of that. You owe us all some answers."

Accelerator had asked. He didn't really answer straight away, looking around the room he clearly see who was here with him. The moment he looked at Mikoto he started to blush instantly. He put his hand to his face and it wasn't out of disappointment. It really was that he had finally understand why his past self would kill those people. Full-tunning. Being forced to fight somebody who you cared deeply for, may not be the actual person. But Full-tunning must of been like a twin. It would of pushed anybody over the line.

Eolas stomach started to grow, rather loud in fact it would even rival even Index's stomach growls.

"Alright... But I'm rather hungry! Can't this wait until I get something to eat!"

Accelerator grunted

"Whatever."

He quickly left the room, not liking the stares he had gotten earlier. But everybody else was rather happy to see Eolas up and about. Despite being in a coma for a few days, his childish behavior had returned to normal. This was evident by his next question.

"I would feel better about answering questions if I had my duck plushie."

Everybody in the room except for Eolas knew about the attack on his apartment. They all looked nervous when he has asked it and Touma most of all. Without warning everybody left the room, leaving Touma behind with Eolas.

"Huh? Where are you all going."

Touma asked in a shock. Mikoto, Last order... literally everybody had escaped the room. Mikoto was the first one to leave as she knew exactly what may of followed.

"I guess they're all hungry then?"

Eolas said in response not expecting what Touma was about to tell him next...

**4:21pm...**

Everybody including Accel who was eating with Last Order was in the Canteen. Though the doctor was no where to be seen. Obviously he was still at work and had other patients too look after. The others was sitting at the table eating, Touma looked shaken and Eolas seem rather upset while eating some ramen. Mikoto was getting annoyed by his behavior and slammed the table in front of Eolas.

"Come on now. I know losing your duck is a sad affair but this isn't actually why you this upset?"

Mikoto had asked. Eolas just look up towards her nonchalant.

"If you knew exactly what was going in my mind. Then you would be looking at me with a straight face right now."

"Huh What-"

"Never mind. Misaka.."

Mikoto wasn't really sure what he was going on about. Eolas stood up and look towards Accel and Last Order.

"Hey Last Order, Grumpy. If you want your answers then come closer. "

Last Order didn't waste time to run over. Accelerator however was rather annoyed by his sudden nickname. Regardless when he had come over Eolas was about to begin explaining.

"Alright before I begin, there is something I want to tell you all... Forgive me..."

Some of the others was surprised about his words. Mikoto was the only one to respond.

"Too right you should apologies. You made us worry for days now, what on earth was you doing? You do realize that me and the idiot beside me was willing to help you? You're not alone in this Eolas and you should figure this out sooner or you just going to piss me off."

Mikoto had said with obvious anger. Though Eolas didn't really mind it, because she was correct. Though something was on his mind as she had spoken.

...

_"You had said... '**The key lies close to her heart' **...WHAT KEY! WHAT HEART! I don't understand the meaning of this question you had asked for me to answer. What it her? ... Her?... her?!"_

...

Eolas begin to smile as he wondered what that mean. Putting that aside he stood up from where he had sat so he could see everybody more clearly. That is when he begun to explain everything, about the letter he had gotten from the Doctor. The conclusion he had made to come to the 7th medical research center and what he had found on arrival.

He went in great detail about the cyborg Michael and what it can do. He even mentioned how it can use other peoples voices to trick others. He then talked about Michael's objective and its role in everything. Which was concluded that he was also behind the attacks on the school. Guiding those other cyborgs to hunt Mikoto to get back at Eolas.

Then... he reluctantly talked about Full-tuning. What Michael had told him about the situation, the fact she was exactly like Mikoto in every way including powers. He had said that he was force to fight and kill Full-tuning. The toll it had taken on his past self which lead...

_..._

_"You killed them all... 42 people in that facility.. You killed them all without mercy and you even stopped to torture some of them. My brother was one of them... he had hid me already in the closet but I saw what you did. You had decided to break each one of his bones until he reveled the truth... "_

_..._

He had told them everything he could remember regarding that night. However he had held onto the question which his past self had asked Michael. Not sure about revealing that just yet. He didn't actually want to make the situation more embarrassing between him and Mikoto if it was referring to her...

"You don't remember it?"

Accelerator had spoken up.

"Obviously I don't. "

"Forgot about it then. If you don't know then there's no reason to talk about it."

Accelerator completely shut down that conversation before it even started. It would seem that he was holding back, maybe for a good reason. Eolas thought to himself about prying information from him later.

"...What do you think we should do?"

Mikoto had asked with heavy words, though it wasn't obvious Eolas think the information regarding Full-tuning is what is currently weighing on her mind. It couldn't be helped, she would of found out regardless. He had hope that it would give some comfort to her worries from a few days ago.

"Well my Game Plan is to go back to the beginning. I believe a clue to finding a certain Queen would be there."

They all knew he was referring to the other missing piece in the puzzle. Shokuhou Misaka the Queen of Tokiwadai. The fifth ranked level five.

"What do you mean the beginning? What made you come to that?"

Mikoto asked straight away.

"I have a feeling my past self had planned my returned to Academy City. A person who is on the run doesn't simply turn up in a place where he can be easily found by Judgement. I'm pretty sure Kuroko hadn't found out who attacked me then..."

Eolas plan was a long shot but the reasoning for this was very clear to him. It all came back to that letter...

_**Academy city** - Not much had to be explained about this bit. If someone with lost memories saw this, then they would head there for answers._

_**Tuning,** __**created in 7th**... - Putting these two together, it strengthens Michael's statement regarding Full-tuning._

_To Eolas the next three would be the most important for next step._

_..._

_It lies in the most unlikely of places..._

_You had to protect.._

_Shokuhou Misaki.'_

...

He believed that the answer to find Shokuhou Misaki laid at the beginning. When he had first returned to Academy city. He had always thought his return was rather strange. Despite the evidence of a battle there was nothing else found at the scene. Which made him make the assumption that this was all planned. If he was going to hide a clue about his past, then he would also hide it in the most unlikely of places. Eolas thought his past self was counting on him to come to this conclusion. The night he was attacked on arrival is near where Shokuhou Misaki is hiding.

He thinks the last two lines were connected like** tuning** and **created in 7th**. Eolas figured she would have to be protected, she is definitely involved based from the school attack incident. She was clearly hiding her tracks and that only means one thing to Eolas. She was the one who took his memories away and she is the one who can bring them back. Michael probably already know this so a plan must of been set up to protect her if he had return.

"Let's us all find the Queen..."

Mikoto once again slammed her hand on the table. She was clearly in protest against what he had just said. She had even started to emit electricity. She then said...

"You're going to stay here and rest further. Allow us to look for Misaki."

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well all I can say this is the longest chapter in the story so far. The last chapter was suppose to be part of this one so you can imagine how big it would of been. Anyway, I thought long and hard on their reaction when Accelerator, Mikoto and Touma saw each other. Firstly I thought it could spill into a fight with a clearly angry Accelerator. But I then thought he wouldn't if Last Order was there. She did warm him in advance and she could easily cut off his powers. I don't see Touma stiring the pot and I only thought Mikoto would simply not say much about it but obviously not feel comfortable around him.

Hopefully that would satisfy people. So not many wounds were reopened, that kinda changed because I rethought how they would of reacted to each other. Anyway I hope you enjoy the longest chapter. The final piece in the puzzle is going to be tackled as we go back to the beginning of the story.

The place where Eolas was attacked on his arrival to Academy city.

**Chapter 20** - Back to the Beginning.


	20. Back to the Beginning

**Chapter 20 -** Back to the Beginning

When ever he thought about his first day in Academy city. Admittedly it was all a blur to him, so he doesn't remember much about it. If he would describe what he does remember, it would be like echos that fade faster then he could understand what it means. This was before he awoken in hospital, these echoes came from the moment he supposedly was found in Academy city. Anything further then that was nothing but an lonely and empty void.

..The moment he was found... It was the only unexplored moment that Eolas never looked into, honestly he just allowed Kuroko who was part of Judgement to take care of it. From the fact he had burn wounds over his body, then it would assume that a Pyrokinesis esper had attacked him. But he wasn't sure if that was even possible, it would have to been a powerful Pyrokinesis to overpower him. This wasn't out of arrogance at all, this was simply the restraints of power levels. Though it could be possible that his guard was down or that he was simply exhausted and got jump. Regardless the surroundings had seemed like a battlefield according to what he was told. So there was signs of struggle. It was also the moment supposedly that the letter was damage in the battle. But he thought it was strange that each readable text from what was left had lead him to further clues. Maybe it was all coincidence but he had wondered what the entire letter had said...

If only he only can remember a damn thing, even from that moment. It angered him how useless he feels. He doesn't really know sure when he 'first' lost his memories. Misaka Sister had explained to him on the first night what could be the cause of his amnesia, or the recurring lose of memories. He had remembered exactly what he was told.

_..._

_"I was told to share this with you. Which would also explain the reason why you just received a download from the network. Apparently the constant denies from the network console was having a negative impact on your brain wave patterns. Like a confliction of code in a computer program. A code conflict could sometimes cause a computer to crash and force a reboot. The Doctor believes that these deny of access to the network is the cause of your amnesia. Each and every time your mind rebooted, your memories was lost like data not being saved in a computer hard-drive. Last Order made the decision to allow you access, not wanting to be the cause of the confliction in your memories. Explains Misaka finally relieved to have gotten to the point."_

_..._

If this was truly the case then he could of lost his memory countless of times. How many people has he interacted with other the last two years, how many times has he forgotten faces that lie within the darkness of his memory. Was this recurring lose of memories a ploy by his past self, to throw Michael off the trail? When the met for the first time in his recent memory, Michael was rather weary of Eolas at first. But wouldn't it be more confident about my tactics if hes been chasing me for two years, would of he understood them by now? Maybe that was the point of his reoccurring memory lose, it wasn't sure how ones behavior is changed after losing their memories. Eolas wasn't sure if he was like his past self or not. But it was probably the unpredictable behavior that the lack of memories put a person in which threw Michael off for two years.

Was that the reason why he had last so long? He had wondered what he had been through when he supposedly left two years ago. He had wondered about everything, the family he had who go by the name of Stuart. All these memories which he had lost, if his life wasn't in danger even still he would soon be motivated to reclaim them. He no longer wanted to be lost in that empty void. The only way that is going to happen is to find Shoukuhou Misaki.

"Let's us all find the Queen..."

He knew it wouldn't be that simple, the plan to look for clues at the location of where he was found was a pretty vague plan. Even still it was the only unsolved event left for any of them to take. The attack on the school and the name on the letter had pointed to her involvement. To find a Queen who can hide herself without a trace. It seemed the objective for the next step was clear, however Mikoto once again slammed her hand on the table. She seemed to be in protest against what he had just said. She had even started to emit electricity.

"You're going to stay here and rest further. Allow us to look for Misaki."

Eolas was very surprised at her reaction. He had thought most of all that she wanted his memories to return. So why wouldn't she want him to come with them? If she is there then wouldn't he recover his memories sooner? He just couldn't just sit here and allow them to solve his mistakes, this would only make him feel even more useless. But she seemed pretty serious about it and this was proven by the fact she was willing to throw sparks into her words. Literally. For the first time he wasn't sure exactly what was going through her mind. Most of the time, for some reason he had a strong gut feeling when it comes to understanding her before but not now. She was looking down towards the table, this made her bangs cover her eyes...

"Ow"

Suddenly Misaka Sister 10,033 suddenly hit Eolas over the head. The others didn't know what to make of it, because she stayed rather silent except for him. Using the network she had expressed her thoughts to Eolas regarding the situation.

_"Onee-Sama looks very worried about you and Misaka believes its down to your connection with the network. Thinks Misaka"_

_She didn't speak those words, they were being sent to eolas via an electrical signal in the brain._

_"My connection?" _

_"You understand what Last Order is to the network? Asks Misaka" _

_"I have the basic understanding of her role. She's not the core of the network, but a console to which gives her control over the network."_

_"You were the original console for the Misaka network... Now think about the situation in her shoes regards Misaka." _

That piece of information was somewhat new to him. Thinking about it now, Eolas obviously wasn't a clone of Mikoto Misaka. So why would he have a connection with it in the first place? He had known from this sister since the start that his brainwaves were altered. He was purposely conditioned to be part or to put it correctly use the network. While this doesn't actually help him in finding the Queen of Tokiwadai. It only served to make it him think about his past self. Did he actually knew about the Misaka network before Full-tuning? Did he knew that they was going to clone her for experiments? What was his role in everything? These questions flooded his mind once again.

'_The Raido noise project failed and what I had learned was because of me. Full-tuning... I did it because they had succeeded in cloning a level five. The scope of the cloning project had reached over twenty thousand. I was the original console for the network. Was I suppose to keep control or lead them? They were originally planned for military purposes so... who was I'_

Slowly looking back towards Mikoto Misaka, who was still waiting for an answer from him. She does seem rather annoyed and this had reminded him of something... being said...

_..._

_" But I couldn't help but think about what could of caused you to leave back then...Why you gave that look... and when you said those words...then I just realized...it was because of me..."_

_..._

Those thoughts had made him feel rather frustrated. In fact it had made him feel guilty because his situation has made her feel that way. He was selfish to think that his plans that night wouldn't of effect her or anyone else. Accelerator and Last Order was dragged into it as a result. But... more importantly does she feel giving them access to her DNA map had lead to what happened in the past with him? To why he had rebelled against the city's authorities Why his life was in constant danger, the fact his brainwaves were altered for the network, everything. Does she feel that moment was the blame for it all? What could he say about it? Should he..?

...

...

...

"It... works for me. Yeah, really I don't think I would be any help. I may seem fine right now, but my body is shaking every time I move. If anything happens looking for the Queen I would just be in the way."

Mikoto was honestly surprised that Eolas didn't argue about coming. But she was glad that he was willing to step back.

"Alright. I'm going to call Kuroko, shes the only one who has been to that place... Even if it means her finding out about my sisters."

The thought about Kuroko meeting her sisters wasn't an easy one. Considering how Kuroko acts with hers, would she even able to contain herself is she met Mikoto's sisters. There was nearly ten thousand clones of her and... Mikoto was frightened for her sisters. But she didn't have a choice, she needs Kuroko's help. After speaking Mikoto left the table to call her room mate, she had went all the way outside to the courtyard. When she had left Accelerator also got up from his seat, for some reason he wasn't too interested in the conversation. He was oddly focusing on what other people were doing in the canteen. He seemed out disturb for some reason.

"I will stay here. There is no reason to involve myself any further."

Only saying that he was about to leave the table, but was stopped by Eolas.

"Thank you... Accelerator."

He turned to look at Eolas, not sure why he had said that.

"For saving me that night... Even people like us deserve thanks when we take a step in the right direction."

Accelerator seemed to make nothing of Eolas' words. He turned away and headed back to the table he originally was sitting.

**5:04pm **

Accelerator was minding himself trying to eat some good, but Last Order really wasn't giving him peace. Both Mikoto Misaka and her sister 10,033 were talking to themselves. If anybody would have to guess by Mikoto's reaction that she was warning her sister for the inevitable Kuroko appearance. Away from them on the other side of the canteen Kamijou and Eolas were speaking alone.

It would seem Eolas wanted to share something away from the others. He went on to explain exact details in his meeting with Michael. Specially the moment when he had started answering questions. Then the moment where he had asked him a question.

"The key lies close to her heart? That sounds more of a statement then an actual question. Do you think your past self predicted that night?"

Eolas thought that was the case as well. It sounded like a statement rather then a question and if his past self told Michael this then he had manipulated Michael to deliver this message. Does this mean he actually predicted it all? Can't be... even if his past self was smart enough and knew what was going on... no way he could predict the events two years later. Understanding Michael behavior he could of simply predicted their inevitable clash and Michael trying to learn from everything.

"So we agree it doesn't actually sound like a question. More then a statement then anything, honestly I don't think it was predicted more then my past self counted on Michael's behavior. He had expected Michael to ask me in frustration. Let's assume this is the case, what does it actually mean? How does it refer too..."

"Mikoto Misaka or Shokuhou Misaki?"

Touma wonders and Eolas continues after...

"I don't know. None of us know about Misaki's role in all of this mess. Also the nature of her relationship with my past self. I could say the key refers to her powers, it should be able to bring them back. If the assumption she was the one to take them away in the first place. But that seems far too easy, knowing myself how I think now. Let's say its safe to say it would be the same as my past self. If I would be willing to send a message in that way, then I have a clue to my past behaviour. This is what lead me to think that something would be hidden near the place I was found. So thinking about it heres my theory. If there is a key then it must unlock something and for it to unlock something there must be a lock if you get what I mean? Err... that doesn't help. I mean... if it was just simply memory loss then I'm pretty sure something would of triggered them by now. So I think something is containing my memories..."

"Ah I get it. So you think that there is some 'lock' place on your memories and that you think my right hand should be able to remove it?"

Touma had hit the mark.

"Exactly"

Both where at an agreement, Touma's imagine breaker should be able to remove what ever is blocking his memories. If the concept of his power was correct and even if Misaki simply removed his memories. Then they should all be return the moment he touches his head with his right hand. Before doing it Touma asked Eolas...

"Are you sure you want me to do it so quickly?"

...

...

"... I'm going to have to face my past sooner or later. Rather it be now then later. "

It was decided and with a quick look at his right hand Touma slowly put his hand on Eolas' head. This could be the moment all his answers can be solved. His memories would return and he can finally set things right. He shouldn't really get his hopes up though as in that instant both of them felt something had happen. Both of the felt like something had shattered like glass, but it was quickly replaced like nothing had happened at all. Eolas brushed his hand away, it would seem that it had some sort of negative effect with him. He held his head with his right hand like he had experienced a painful headache.

"That felt like somebody had just punched me in the head."

Touma looked confused because he was pretty sure himself that something had happened. Both of them knew now that something was suppressing his memories. There was more then just Misaki's memory tampering. It was one of those moments where he couldn't nurify a power, because it wasn't the source of it. This means his memories were being suppressed on purpose. It was either someone else who want to lock away his memories or that his past self had purposely shattered his own memories. This only implies that his past self knew something rather dangerous. So much that he didn't want to risk telepathys from reading his own mind. Once against Eolas felt like questioning who he was in the past. Misaka makes it sound like he was a normal student, but hes starting to think that he was part of something more then a simple student.

"Kamijou... I..."

**5:30pm**

It was now half past five and they were ready to head out. Kuroko had indeed given Mikoto information where to find the location Eolas was found. Kamijou Touma, Mikoto Misaka and her sister 10,033 were heading out to find the Queen. Last Order had wanted to go but Accelerator made sure she stayed with him.

The reason for that 10,033 could update her and Eolas through the network. Well that's what Eolas thought but the truth is that Accelerator don't want her to run off again. He had a feeling that it would be dangerous.

Eolas stood next to the exit of the Canteen and greeted all three of them off.

He simply nodded at Touma who went first out the Canteen, the misaka sister stopped in front of Eolas and suddenly pulled something out. It was the lock pick kit which she had used to break into Eolas apartment.

"Misaka wants you to keep hold of this as she thinks she may lose it. Misaka wants to kept self for when you have another home after all this is done explains Misaka."

She then walked off like nothing had happened, leaving Eolas with a rather perplexed smile. Mikoto Misaka didn't stop in front of him she actually went past with out just brief glance. But she was stopped by Eolas anyway. He had grabbed her left wrist, which had made her confused on whats going on...

"What are you doi-"

"You do know it wasn't your fault right?"

...

She was surprised hearing those words.

"Even if you hadn't give them your DNA map that day. We talking about a group who wanted clones for military purposes. They would of found a way to get it regardless if you agreed or not. So don't fool yourself to believe it was your fault. "

She didn't look back at him, she only pulled her arm away and left the canteen. Still Eolas felt guilty, but he again wasn't sure whats going through her mind. But he didn't have a chance to think about it further.

"Misaka wants you to come over here and eat this dish Misaka had been given. Says Misaka as Misaka pulls on your shirt to urge you to follow."

It was Last Order.

"Why?"

"Because the food is rather spicy. Misaka is curious if you can eat it Says Misaka."

Last Order brought Eolas to the table where Accelerator was sitting. He had looked rather annoyed by Eolas being brought there. But he didn't do anything to react. There which sat in front of him was Last Order's spicy food. It looked rather abnormal... it actually looked like a boiling bowl of ramen.

"Misaka was told that it was an infamous dish from the head cook in this hospital. Says Misaka"

Eolas took a deep breath before digging in.

"Thanks for the Food."

...

...

Eolas face went red...

"It's very good..."

He begun to shed a single tear...

"It's go-"

...

"Enough. Don't you think you should get changed?"

Eolas look confused about Accelerator's sudden interruption.

"You don't want to be **_caught_** unprepared in those clothes."

Accelerator's eyes looked rather serious.

**6:23pm**

The group of Mikoto Misaka, Kamijou Touma and Misaka Sister 10,033 had found themselves in School district three. It was the north-most district in Academy city and primarly focuses on accommodating authorized outsiders, this includes hotels and restaurants.

They had been told that he was found in an open field near the entrance to Academy city found in this district. This was the northern most part of the city and as they looked around they still can see signs of burn marks, but it was mostly covered and faded since the incident not so long ago. From this conformation they were in the right place. For Mikoto this only means one thing...

"Kuroko should be here soon."

As they wait, all three of them had a look around. From the looks of it their surroundings it was an open field with a few trees. There was a slope going down which leads to a pathway, going under a small bridge. No much was really around the place and it kinda of gave the feeling this was a waste of time. But they knew it didn't hurt to check it out further.

It was then when Kuroko had arrived on the scene.

"Onee-Samaas?"

From where she stood she could see both Mikoto Misaka and the Misaka sister. She was rather speechless rather quickly she didn't even to care about Kamijou's presence. All there was silence, neither did Mikoto or the sister spoke when Kuroko had arrived. They stared at Kuroko expecting something to happen while Kuroko was simply staring at them...

Slowly something was happening, Kuroko was starting to sweat and her face started to turn red. It would seem seeing two Misaka was getting to her and she started to mumble in a low voice. You could really hear her but it seemed to be something lengthy. Like she was going over some sort of plan to herself. It got a bit louder but it was still hard to understand. But you can tell she was talking to herself fast...

"Kuroko..."

She continued...

"Kuroko"

She still continued talking to herself

"KUROKO! FOCUS!"

She was finally snapped from her strange trance like state. Mikoto had walked right up to her and put both of her hands on her solders.

"Focus Kuroko, ignore the fact there is two of me. Please tell us where you found Eolas on the ground."

Kuroko couldn't help but glance at Sister 10,033 until she couldn't avoid ignoring Mikoto. Turning around from her in response to her request she started to walk towards the sloop leading down to a path. The other three followed close behind, Kuroko pointed to the middle of the sloop and then said...

"He was found here. He was facing upwards and he had burns all over him."

Kuroko explains, but was quickly responded by Touma. Kuroko then went further to explain where the signs of battle had been located. She pointed to the direction they come from and said it was like a trail of burn marks from the wall surrounding academy city all the way here. Everybody couldn't help but think what could of happen that day.

"This may be a strange question but how was he positioned?"

Mikoto was confused by his strange question and so was Kuroko.

"What do you mean? How was he laying?"

Touma nodded and explained further that he mean how did he lay on the ground. When he was found? Roughly where was his head facing. Was it in this direction or so... that is what he meant...

"The position he was laying? What direction his head was pointing too?"

She said after thinking for a moment. She had remember barely the answer to this strange question. She then pointed towards the bridge.

"But why would you want to know that? We checked the bridge thoroughly."

Kuroko mentioned, Touma sighed in disbelief.

"Well this is going off what Eolas had told me, you see that we both felt his returned was somewhat predicted by his past self. So he thought that he would leave clues. From what he had learned that other night, he had learned about his old personality. Eolas explained..."

Touma begins to explain the reason why he asked that question.

_..._

_"Kamijou... I... think I know how I would leave a clue. Think of it this way, there was nothing found at the scene except for me of course and the belongings with me. I believe I intend to hide answers in plain sight and in literally manner. Because there was nothing found at the scene then it's best to bring how my body was found into question. Like the position I would be in. What direction does my feet point towards and what direction does my head point towards. I would think as the body like a compass... if you get me... Now you would imagine the arrow would be the head? A lot people would initially expect that. But if this is all correct then I would assume its the opposite. While the head would be consider the arrowhead. The feet is whats important, but as I said I would tend to hide the clue in plain sight and in a literal manner. If there is nothing left at the scene then the direction would be the clue I would leave. The direction of where my feet was pointing, would be the correct direction. Because you use your feet to walk and that would be the answer in a literal sense... Eh I wouldn't think too much about it. I could be tottally wrong about it all." _

_..._

His explanation was surprising, somewhat unbelievable and felt like a waste of time. But still Kuroko decided to bite, she had pointed at the path near them.

"It would be going down this pathway. It really leads to nothing worthwhile, nothing which would connect to Eolas and the incident."

Even if that was the case, the group had decided to walk down it. They all knew thanks to Kuroko the bridge lead to nothing. Going by what Kamijou had suggested from talking with Eolas before this little mission. They had hope it would bring some sort of results. It would only be a few minutes that had past until they started to see buildings. Before it was mostly that field but now they were getting closer to the heart of this district. But as they continue walking the path on both sides it was dormant sakura trees, it would be the same for a while. And as they continued walking down the path and they could see clearly the buildings of the district and the many famous hotels and restaurants beyond the trees.

Then the path had reached an end. They can see it leads to something they would expect to find here. But for one certain individual it was rather unexpected.

"This path just leads to this certain testing center. Kids are brought here every year to get their potential power tested before they become a student of the city."

Kuroko had explained. But Mikoto wasn't listening at all, she seemed to be in some sort of distant trance. She was recalling an old memory from her mind. As she stared at the building she had realized everything had come full circle. The others had saw nothing special in this place, nobody was near it either. So they couldn't suspect anyone. The path had went on a bit, so there was no reason for them to be here. No clues from Eolas' attack on his first day. But to Mikoto this place help a special meaning...

The others didn't see anything but she recalls seeing a little boy standing in front of the building's entrance. The boy who had looked to the skies for freedom and held a duck plushie in his hands. And a girl who was brought to this place by her mother and also had forgot her own plushie. She was thinking about the first time both she and Eolas had met. The oldest memory she had of herself and him...

Truly... she had went **back to the beginning**.

* * *

**Author Notes**: Greeting everybody, been away for a few days and only returned to my computer today. This is why I haven't able to post updates in the last few days. I thought I owned it to people to get this updated ASAP. So I did my best and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Can't remember my original plan for it so I had to rethink this chapter from the get go. There are various things hinted in this chapter, but most important of all is the ending. Earlier in the story, Mikoto remember the first meeting between herself and Eolas. If I recall its in chapter 10 if anybody want to reread that part.

Also Eolas is trying to think like his past self. Which seems to be working out very fine. I guess of course next time we see what actually awaits in the testing center. Very tired atm, been awake nearly 48 hours. Surprised I managed to write this entire chapter today... anyway once again I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 21** - The Missing Key.


	21. The Missing Key

**Chapter 21 - **The Missing Key

**5:48pm**

Not long after Mikoto and the others left for School district three. Accelerator had issued a stark warning to Eolas not to be caught unprepared. So he went to get changed into something more appropriate. But since his apartment was destroyed by an attack the day before, Eolas once again had barely any clothes to his name. Though he managed to get his hands on a buttoned black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. While he was getting changed Eolas had made a quick request on the network to Last Order. He had figured that he would need more information on Accelerator. Considering how close she was with him, she should knew some things about him not shared on the network.

It took a bit of understanding, but he was given the information he had asked from Last Order. The information streamed into his mind and in a few minutes he had gone threw it all. He had always found it funny how information can make you see things in a new light. It makes him wonder how he will see everything if he gets his memories back. That is something he should consider with caution. But he couldn't keep Accelerator waiting any long, though he had some ideas in his mind, Eolas had wondered what he is referring too when he had warned him earlier. Quickly rushing back to the Canteen he had found Last Order and Accelerator was still there. It was actually more empty then earlier with only a few people other then those two. In fact... Eolas didn't notice before but some people in the Canteen haven't moved barely an inch for a while now... Was he just over thinking it?

Putting that aside he went over to where Last Order and Accelerator were sitting. Last Order smiled seeing Eolas smiled and placed both of her hand on the table before speaking up.

"Misaka, Misaka wonders if you have got everything you need Says Misaka."

Eolas nodded in response, because he did indeed get everything. Information regarding Accelerator so he can learn to trust him more and also what happened that night. Earlier he had brought it up but back down when it was noted that Eolas couldn't remember anything. He was curious and knew that Last Order was also there that night. He had found out that he had lost control of his powers.

If it wasn't for Accelerator he would of hurt Last Order and her two guardians. It was like he had turned into something demonic. Hell you can even compare his movements that night to a rabid beast. Even with Accelerator powers it was a rough job, it only ended when a strange noise was emitted through the speakers in the underground shopping mall. That was something he wanted to note later on.

There was something else he had also noticed. Accelerator was very different individual from what he knew through the memories of the sisters that he had killed. Why is he here after all the trouble he had caused. Is it because of Last Order only?

"So... Strongest level five in Academy city... Hows that working for ya?"

Accelerator expression turned sour from Eolas question.

"I don't care about that anymore."

Something was recalled in Eolas mind, it was from Misaka 10,032. During the night of her own experiment, she was barely standing due to Acceleator but she heard what he said when confronting Touma.

...

_"I strive for something beyond the strongest, that challenging me would be the most ridiculous thought ever, that fighting me would be a sin!"_

_..._

The Accelerator then to the one he saw before him now. Clearly something was very different and Eolas wanted to find out. He wasn't going to pry that much into his secrets, really he thinks its more important for him to share himself then dragging the answers out of him.

"Then why are you still here? You hold no obligation to me or even because of Last Order's wishes."

"Because we been both screwed by the same people. "

That was most likely the truest statement ever said today. Both of them have been involved in experiments which included the sister project. The question which Eolas wanted to know was the level 6 project just the result of the failure of Radio Noise. Or was that the plan all along regardless if it failed or not. I'm pretty sure 128 railguns being produced would of been cheaper then 20,000.

"Why does it sound like there's more to it?"

"There is nothing more to it. We going... now."

Accelerator stood up from where he was sitting and started to walk towards the exit, curious Last Order followed him and Eolas wasn't far behind. This was probably related to his warning earlier and Eolas had noticed that when he left he was being watched like a wolf stalking its prey.

"Oh I see."

Eolas said as he catches up to both Last Order and Accel.

"What are you talking about"

Accel said as he stopped in front of the reception along with Last Order.

"Misaka wants to know as well says Misaka"

Eolas patted her on the head and walked past them both and the reception.

"If you can keep up with my trend of thought then feel free to but in anytime."

"Aren't you going to see if you allowed to leave?"

Accel asked before Eolas got to the door.

"If my guess is correct about what you not telling me, then I'm pretty sure that would be the least of my worries."

After hearing his response all three of them started to leave the hospital. There was less people around then normal, but that was actually fine. Accel responded to Eolas' confident attitude.

"You starting to annoy me."

"And yet you haven't punched me yet. Which I find rather surprising..."

Eolas was clearly starting to annoy Accel. Which was his intention.

"You just not worth my time and effort."

Eolas stopped outside the hospital and looked towards Accel to confront him with a similar question.

"Then why are you helping me?"

"I haven't helped you yet."

"So you intend to help me?"

"What are you trying get out from me?"

Eolas, LO and Accel continued to walk further from the hospital. To which Eolas responded to Accel's last question.

"Nothing really, just trying to understand you. Until that night I only saw you as the one who killed 10,000 sisters."

Silence fell between them and LO was looking on with curiosity, she knew this related to the information he requested earlier.

"..."

Hearing nothing from him Eolas continued.

"I'm going to remind you again that you killed that many. But we find that you protecting a little girl we both know as Last Order."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here Says Misaka as Misaka crosses her arms in frustration."

"For me you're always there in my mind, so I gotten use to it..."

Accel was the one who stopped this time to confront Eolas.

"What is your point!"

Eolas expression turned serious this time.

"My memories barely account for a weeks worth, so what I'm going to say next may make me sound ignorant and arrogant. I... can recall every single moment from every sister you've killed. And I must say you have changed since the end of the level 6 project. I don't know and I may never know the reason why you volunteered for that project. All I can say is that you've chosen a path which people will curse you in public and only sometimes praise you in private. You're a monster Accelerator. And I don't mean the kind which you find under your bed at night, but the kind where people make decisions which others wouldn't dare to make. If you ask me you joined that experiment so you can achieve something good? Just somewhere on the way, your motives had become more twisted."

The continued to walk down the street after that. It was a while until Aceel responded to him.

"Tsh. What makes you say that?"

"Let's say I would of said the very same thing which Last Order did regarding the killing of the sisters."

Eolas explained and then quotes LO from that day.

...

_"Misaka says as Misaka is wondering, if that is the case, then why did you bother talking to the Misakas during the experiments? Many times... many times, even though there weren't many conversations. Misaka says as Misaka regrets that she couldn't notice your signs. If Misaka told you: 'I don't wan't to fight anymore', would you have stopped?"_

_..._

"You mentioned about enjoying killing the Misakas then. That is what I meant about it becoming twisted."

They had actually walked a few streets away from the hospital and stopped once more before LO spoke up.

"Misaka Misaka doesn't want to alarm neither of you, but we being followed. Says Misaka"

Both Accel and Eolas looked at each other. They both had felt something was up at the hospital, so this could only mean it followed them out. Which wasn't actually a bad thing, if something occured there then it would only mean more trouble.

Eolas broke the silence first.

"Anti-Skill?"

"No that_ one_ would call me if they had a problem."

Accel referred to one of his guardians. Though he would never admit that information to anybody.

"The People from the canteen?"

Eolas had hit it on the nail which gained Accel's attention.

"You noticed as well?"

"I noticed you acted strangely and what you said about being caught unprepared. It kind of adds up."

"This is why I lead you out of the hospital."

"See you're a good guy."

Eolas said with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"Here I thought we was getting along."

LO started to pull on Accel as those following them was getting closer.

"We will if you keep the brat safe when it becomes ugly."

Hearing this LO let go of Accel reluctantly, she knew what was going to happen. She went to stand next to Eolas. She was worried but both Eolas and Accel saw what was going to happen as sport.

"I can do that, just how long you got on that?"

He was pointing to the device around Accel's neck.

"Half an hour. Now get out of here."

After answering Eolas, Accel turned around to confront those following them. But before he went Eolas had one more thing to say.

"Accelerator. Show a fellow monster how its done."

That was right, both of them were monsters. Accelerator's history was much more clearer then Eolas' past. But even he can see the type of steps his past self had to take. He was also what he considered a monster.

"Misaka should of noticed this sooner. But Misaka believes they're like the Michael man from before says Misaka"

He can see the sense of worry from her and wondered for a moment. The attack on his apartment yesterday. He knew that thing wasn't the only one after him...

"All of them are giving the same vibe"

He asked this of LO who simply nodded in silence. All of them where like Michael? But they looked like normal people. Michael did share his appearance but he had that dark vibe which made him different.

* * *

**6:41pm**

Mikoto, Touma, Kuroko and Sister 10,033 had found themselves outside the very same testing center which marked the first meeting between Mikoto and Eolas. Back then they were only kids and neither of them probably didn't know what would happen in the future. Though she couldn't help but wonder did he had an idea back then? Regardless only she knew about its true meaning, it may be nothing important but it can't be coincidence that what Eolas told Touma lead them here. The group was standing idle for a bit thinking about what to do next, this is the moment where Kuroko's attention had turned to 10,033

"You look exactly like Onee-Sama."

Misaka sister tilted her head slightly at Kuroko

"This Misaka doesn't wear shorts like Onee-Sama. Says Misaka as she points out the only difference."

This had made both Kuroko and Mikoto blush uncontrollably. Though the later was merely out of embarrassment from what was said rather then whatever Kuroko was actually feeling right now. But strangely she didn't react in the way she normally would, there were no sparks or even shouting. While most of the others didn't notice, Touma had caught on that she was acting differently. Admittedly this was down to the many times he has been on the other side of her electrical _reactions_ that would follow in these situations. But now... she look rather distant to him. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together.

"I'm going to see if anybody is in the building."

Touma said this unexpectedly to the others, this was because not that long ago he was on the same page with Kuroko and the sister. He suddenly started walking down towards the testing center, this didn't really come to a surprise for Mikoto. In fact she wasn't really paying that much attention, she thought it was what everybody decided and followed after Touma when he made his decision.

"Erm.. Yeah.. Lets go"

After hearing Mikoto saying those words, sister 10,033 hit Kuroko straight on the head. It's not because of her attachment, but because she wanted to get rid of her and save one of her sister from receiving that attention from Kuroko.

"Misaka begs for you to go away, I don't want you to act like this with anyone else. Says Misaka"

The way she put it she actually sounded jealous if anybody else would gain the same treatment as she did. Though it wasn't actually the case, she found it hard to explain what she means. She couldn't because the other sister was naging her through the network and she couldn't focus on it.

The other sister was Misaka Sister serial number 10,032.

...

...

...

While the Misaka sister was dealing with Kuroko both Touma and Mikoto had made their way to the building. It was bigger then a sports hall with just officers attached in the front. So it wasn't anything special, though with the reputation of this district they expected a fancy looking building up front and that's what they got. However that really wasn't important, Touma was leading the charge to get in side to help find answers. Mikoto wasn't really sure what made him so motivated, because he was literally looking around the entire building for a way in without breaking any windows or doors. But everything was completely locked down.

"You sure somebody is in there Misaka?"

Mikoto nodded in response, she could feel somebody was using electricity inside even though it looks completely empty from outside. She could put a stop to it and overload the circuits and force them out that way. But they may also shut themselves in more if they was unlucky. They couldn't just break in there, it might not even be part of the entire situation.

They quickly become frustrated from their lack of success and wondered what to do now. The idea of returning to the hospital was on both of their minds. Touma was pacing around and thinking out loud about breaking in.

"Why are you so motivated about this?"

Mikoto finally asked from him. He didn't answer straight away, because touma walked over to her and place his hands on her shoulders. He made sure to look straight into her eyes which made her blush slightly as she didn't know what he was intending to do.

"What is this place to you. It's written all over your face Misaka and this places means something. Doesn't it?... If you don't share what you know we may never break this case open."

"This isn't a detective story you know."

"Misaka..."

She walked away from him in frustration. She clearly wasn't happy about the situation they was in but nobody really didn't understand what was ticking her off. He didn't know but to Mikoto she was standing in a familiar spot. It was the same place Eolas was in in their first meeting as she remembered. She then look at the darkened sky. Back then it was clear open sky, if you reached your hand up then it would seem like you was flying. Maybe that's why Eolas sometimes reach up to the sky with his hand...

"What are you looking at?"

Touma asked.

"I'm not sure... It was just something that he had done."

"You mean Eolas?"

"..."

"It's obvious that this place is something important... "

She turned her attention to him and pointed to where he stood.

"I stood there with my mother and he stood right here. This is where we first met as kids... Even then he had a duck plushie and he gave it up for me."

"Some things never changes then... "

She had thought about everything that had happened and every single moment went through her mind. With each passing memory she was feeling more pissed annoyed. It would seem what Eolas said last to her didn't help at all. She felt guilty for what had happened.

"Hey... ... Touma..."

This caught him by surprised. Normally she would never refer to him by his name. It normally would be 'You' or 'Idiot'. But she didn't exactly have it in her to play that game anymore. Because he didn't answer Mikoto thought it was right to continue... She couldn't... She knew who she was talking too. She was pretty sure that he would simply say something to make her feel better and yet mean nothing in the clearer picture. He was one of those people which wasn't a bad thing. In fact she can make a few comparisons between him and Eolas. If it wasn't Touma that day on the bridge, she was pretty sure Eolas would of been there instead... Those two... both times they had made her watch them from behind. The two moments which she couldn't do anything... She felt this shouldn't be the case this time.

"...Get out of the way."

Her mind was made up, she would be the one to take the lead. She had felt that she put him in this mess from her stupid mistake and she intended to make up for it.

"What do you plan to do? Misaka?"

Touma had stand in front of the building's entrance. This is why she had warned him and the moment she took out one of her arcade coins is when it became clear. She flipped it in the air which is when Touma had started to figured out her plan. At that same time Kuroko had just arrived behind them.

"Onee-Sama!"

"Idiot I said get out of the way!"

Touma pretty much jumped out of the way in time as she launches a very powerful Railgun. Colliding with the entrance it easily blasts it away and smashes right through the building to the other side. Mikoto had not only created a front entrance she also created a back door at the same time. It was somewhat a crazy thought, she could of just waited for Kuroko to teleport them in but she didn't care. Even moment gave those who where after Eolas time to get their target.

Both Touma and Kuroko had noticed a sense of anger from Mikoto. But this wasn't an uncontrollable outburst which you suspect in normal situations. Her anger was controlled and focused to drive her goals.

"Misaka... Never become a doors salesmen."

Touma jokingly said to ease the tension. But it didn't get a laugh, except for himself.

"Come on you. It's time we get some answers.."

Mikoto was pretty confident that they was going to find answers here. As all three of them had decided to enter, they had noticed Mikoto's railgun had completely wrecked the hallway, which lead to many offices. The carnage leads right into the large hall where most of the testing takes place. Not forgetting about that back exit if they need to go through it. They didn't have to walk far to get into the large hall.

Most of it was in darkness except for one corner of it. At the left side there was some light, not the brightest but good enough, there oddly was a pretty fancy bed, tv, sofa and even a fridge there as well. It was like a miniature camp for somebody very high class. There was something that had given Mikoto to smile in this entire mess.

"Shokuhou Misaki"

The one with long straight golden hair and who wears a pair of white gloves and stockings. Even still wearing the very familiar Tokiwadai uniform, for somebody who looked like she was camping in this place. She seemed rather pampered. This was probably because of her two girl helpers standing beside her and the others knew they were under her control due to the stars in their eyes.

"The Amazon has entered the building. I would say knock but... It was hard to hear in this big place..."

She was interrupted by Mikoto who had shot a blast of lightning right past her which was the intention to shut her up.

"Look Misaki. I'm tired of this entire situation and I'm pretty sure you are as well. It's been a while since the attack on our school and I'm pretty sure that you been hiding even before then."

"..."

"It's been two years hasn't it?"

Mikoto only nodded in response. Misaki continued to talk.

"Not even your sidekick there was involved then... Look it wasn't easy to keep it from you Misaka, but I just did what was agreed. Though the decision to inform you that he was leaving that night. It was all me. Eolas didn't want you to see him leave that day."

"You should of told me before. Do you know what it feels like? That suddenly a close friend of mine for over eight years was pretty much being targeted by ballistic missiles and running for his life. More importantly to find you of all people who probably was influencing his every single move back then... How deep are you involved Misaki? You pretty much knew the attack on the school was going to happen... "

Mikoto responded quickly, it was like she had planned what to say many times over. This entire conversation that had begun was completely personal, but she didn't care about Kuroko and Touma here.

"Oh.. are you worried that something went on between me and him?"

Misaki teased which made Mikoto fall silent. It wasn't out of embarrassment, she still had a serious expression.

"..."

Misaki continued after noticing how serious Mikoto was at the moment.

"Don't worry Misaka, the relationship between me and Eolas was nothing more then survival. Me and this one right here had something... closer... "

She was pointing at Touma

"Wait what"

He reacted but was quickly told to be silent from both Misaki and Mikoto. They didn't want him to interrupt so fast.

"Misaki can you bring his memories back?"

The was a very important question to be asked. The entire future of this mess was relying on her answer.

"In a normal situation, yes, I could bring his memories back with a push of the button. But..."

"But?"

"He had made it impossible for me to do so."

Misaki answered truthfully which was quickly followed by Mikoto.

"What do you mean? Impossible?"

Misaki begins to explains

"He some how has put a block on anymore interference on his memories. Let's imagine an average person's memories to me are like in an open jar. Eolas is the only one who had put a tight lid on his without the defenses which you have Misaka."

"He had made this harder on purpose, why?"

Mikoto asked wondering why the hell, that this is more complicated then it seems.

"Why do you think? That boy has lived his entire life in the dark side of Academy city. The only time he had stepped into the light... was when he meets with you. You can only imagine what he knew about what goes on in the dark corners of this city and even the heart of it. The boy had information that could change the entire balance of power in the science world... Can you guess?"

"Full tuning..." Mikoto answered without thought.

"Cloning a Level Five. Imagine what somebody can do with an army of them. Eolas had wiped that knowledge from both the database and even from the minds of those who worked on the project. He didn't trust using my method, saying that my powers can be reversed while the dead never tell secrets."

Mikoto knew what she meant by those last words.

"He killed 42 people."

Misaki then reluctantly brought something up which Mikoto knew too well.

"Yeah... probably even more. Ever wondered what he thinks about when he looks up to the sky?"

"... Shouldn't you know? You could read his mind can't you?"

"...Yeah... I thought about it many times... But those moments... tells me everything I needed to know. Regret..."

Mikoto finishes Misaki's sentence.

"...And freedom from something, I think."

It was like both of them was on the same page for this moment.

"Exactly... I'm sorry that not even I can return his memories, that power was never in my hands and he had made sure of that the moment he asked for them to be taken away."

Touma thought this was the perfect moment to speak up.

"The Key lies close to her heart. What do you think that means?"

Mikoto looked surprised about what he had said but Misaki was actually expecting it. She had noticed the expression on Mikoto's face which had finally broken her seriousness.

"There was only one person he could trust his memories too. I think we all know who that is Misaka. He didn't want to tell you that he was leaving, because he knew that it would of hurt him deeply if he saw you that night. If you ask me he had done everything he could to avoid hurting you, but he knew that it was inevitable... You was given something by him not to long before that night?"

Misaki explained while only looking towards Mikoto. She then naturally responded because she knew the answer to it.

"... The old Gekota strap which I carry around sometimes... He had given it to me as an early Christmas present. He had given it to me after finding me asleep on a bench. It had started snowing when I was asleep and he had kept me warm with his own coat. When I was about to give it back to him, the strap had fallen from his pocket... Saying that I had discovered my Christmas present. So he gave it to me early. There was no reason not to after seeing it. But then he had said this to me...'_No matter what happens in the future. This will be the key to the peace and happiness of this world. Well only if they like Gekota and that's why I picked it. It maybe worn out compered to your other ones__, but that's what makes it unique. I knew you will love it because Gekota has always been close to your heart._'..."

Touma thought this was good news. They could actually bring back his memories with this information. If uses his right hand on the strap, then that should break the block on his memories.

"So wait that's a good thing right? If I use my own ability I could destroy the block on his mind."

Misaki quickly responded to Touma.

"No. You can't just force the lid open. I may of been trapped in this place for my own good. But it doesn't mean I haven't been keeping an eye on what has happened."

She took out a remote, which surprisingly was used for the tv behind them. As the tv was turned on a video recording of that night before Eolas was sent to hospital last. It was a recording of him out of control in a rabid beast behavior.

"You all know what happened that night. That was caused by a few words... Just a few... Imagine what happens if we force his memories back into his mind. When you do that your memory isn't instantly clear and his powers depend on his memories. Everything that he has learned depends on them. If the state of confusion is long enough, Eolas would lose control once more. But I fear it would do far worse then last time."

"How worse can it get then being hospitalized? He wasn't even able to breath on his own. How worse can it get then that?" Mikoto reacted angrily, but what Misaki says next would calm her anger.

"Death... Or if we lucky his mind would just be destroyed. There is a safe way of removing that block, but it would take days. He mentioned about something hidden in his apartment that could help."

"His apartment was destroyed yesterday."

Mikoto responded naturally to Misaki regarding that fact.

That was right, the only way Misaki knew of removing it safely could possibly be destroyed. But that issue would become a second thought as two Misaka sisters ran into the large hall. Both of them was breathing heavily and everybody expected Kuroko to react to another sister looking like Onee-Sama. But even she knew something was going on, they both looked very frightened. There was one clear difference between them both, one had a heart shaped necklace.

"Serial number 10,032."

Touma responded to her presence.

"Imouto?"

Which was followed by Mikoto asking...

"What's going on?"

"Misaka came to report... ...Large scale fighting has broken out in district 7... Michael has launched an attack... The problem is there is many of him this time. The other Misakas have counted nearly twenty of him, but Misaka fears they may be more. Eolas and Accelerator are fighting them right now. Explains Misaka"

* * *

**Author Notes: **Chapters are taking longer then planned, but I hope its fine that they're longer then normal. The Queen has finally been found and rather easily then expected. This obviously points to that Eolas had planned his potential return two years in advance.

About Michael. There are indeed many of them which was reported. That cyborg had saw how powerful Eolas was 2 years ago. Something was done to counter it. The night they clashed in this story, I thought about releasing multiple Michael's then. But then Michael thought about killing Eolas alone due to his lack of memories. He was a much easier target without him. So Michael didn't see it was needed then. It looked like it was that time.

About the story, I admit that at the start this was horribly planned and only know am I thinking of what happens much better. Because I didn't properly describe certain things in the past. It can seem sometimes I'm pulling stuff out of thin air which should of been explained in the first few chapters. Well it's too late to fix that now.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. The conversation between Mikoto and Misaki got kind of personal but I wonder what happens next. I'm thinking of setting aside a chapter that focuses on an event two years ago. Or just carry on forward. Because I'm not sure yet is the reason I'm not going to name the next chapter this time. Until then.


	22. The Railgun regains her Pride!

**Chapter 22 - **The Railgun regains her Pride!

"Misaka came to report... ...Large scale fighting has broken out in district 7... Michael has launched an attack... The problem is there is many of him this time. The other Misakas have counted nearly twenty of him, but Misaka fears they may be more. Eolas and Accelerator are fighting them right now. Explains Misaka"

The news they had just heard brought mixed reactions, while mostly it had caused confusion as they heard Michael was already with by Accelerator. While three of them here had survived his wrath before, they still found it hard somebody would survive a confrontation with him. Mikoto Misaka personally had found it annoying, because she had denied Eolas personally from following them here. She wasn't sure if coming here was safe. He had only recovered from a coma and she didn't feel it would be right to throw in back into the fray. No matter how powerful you was as an esper, she was pretty sure nobody would be at hundred percentage after recovering from a coma. Regardless it was all said and done now. Despite her best efforts to keep him out of fighting for a while, it was too late. She was broken out of this trend of thought when Touma spoke up.

"Twenty of him? How is that even possible?"

He had asked this while looking towards the Misaka sisters, but both of them had something to worry about rather then Michael at the moment. Mikoto had actually figured out their concern, well more she had a pretty good guess. She found it strange that one of them had to come here themselves to get hold of the other.

"Is there something else on your minds? You two?"

The sisters look towards their Onee-San and Imouto was the one who answered.

"Misaka understands the plan was either Last Order or Eolas to contact Misaka 10,033. But shortly after the fighting had started, the connection with both of them had been severed by Last Order. She had shut down most of the Misaka network in regards to communications. This means even Misaka couldn't contact 10,033 without coming to her personally. Explains Misaka."

From hearing this both Touma and Mikoto had taken out their phones. They wasn't entirely sure if Eolas still had his phone on him and neither of them had Accelerator's number. Touma had tried to call him while Mikoto only sent a quick message, which had asked Eolas to contact her when he receives this message. There was no point in trying to call if Touma was doing it at the same time. He was a level five in the end of the day, so even if wounded he wouldn't go down that easily. But even telling herself that she had just a small part hopped Accelerator was helping him. Everything should be fine and she felt they need to gain some answers before retrieving the strap. For the first time in their history Misaki was actually on the same wave length regarding what to do next.

"We should focus on getting that Gekota strap."

Misaki said and continues after getting Mikoto's attention again. She didn't seem to worried about the numerous Michaels being reported.

"Michael is only a threat if we allow it free reign. It adapts and learns from the steps we take to solve this situation. Let's just be thankful that it's attention is occupied elsewhere. With him distracted we should easily be able to retrieve the strap before Michael catches on. But when we get it, then I would strongly suggest to destroy it straight away."

Misaki may not be on the exact wave length which Mikoto was on. She had explained earlier, exactly what would happen if they don't remove the block safely from Eolas. But now she simply wants to ignore that and shows no concern what would happen. Because of this Mikoto responded with an annoyed tone towards Misaki.

"Destroy it? You said yourself, that without removing the block safely it could kill him!"

Misaki responded coldly.

"Do you honestly think that Michael is a threat to Eolas with his memories? He faced this entire situation mostly on his own and not only cornered Michael but also discovered his weakness. Though I don't know why he let him live. I guess that is something to ask Eolas when he recovers his memories."

Misaki had taken out a strange remote from her bag, it doesn't look like her normal ones and it had a small screen at the bottom of it. Misaki explains what she had learned from Eolas back then, that a wireless signal of a certain binary code could interfere with Michael's calculating process and could cuts it's capabilities in half. She had developed this not long after Eolas left two years ago. Despite her attempts to remove her role in his disappearance two years ago, it was rather known that she had a hand in everything. Even after saying all that Mikoto was still confused on her intentions.

"Why are you so willingly to send him to his death?"

She was quickly responded by Misaki

"I told you before the relationship between me and him was survival. He would make the very same decision if he was in my shoes. Regardless of my intentions. If he recovers his memories or he dies. The entire situation would be over and we can return to our normal lives."

An electrical surged followed after Misaki's words. It easily destroyed the tv behind the queen and caused her stuble on her feet from the shock. What she said had clearly angered Mikoto, specially her disregard for Eolas' life. Even if it wasn't about him, she wasn't willing to risk anybody's life just to find the easy way out. There must be another way to sort everything out, if Misaki can't return his memories safely then who could? Seeing Mikoto's reaction to her plan, Misaki had started to feel worried about her own life. She knew that if their opinion's keep clashing, then at one point one of those electrical blasts would hit her without warning. Once again it was left up to Touma to move things along, both girls quickly lost the tension between them when he spoke up.

"This may be a strange question, but its for both of you. Had Eolas have friends that seemed like they belong to a church or something? I'm pretty sure in the time you two had known him, that you would of seen him interact with a wide variety of people. "

It was a simple question, but oddly sperific for what hes asking. But at this point he had felt it was a strong possibility. The only person he knew in the entire Academy city that could manipulate memories was Misaki. She was the level five known as Mental out after all and if she couldn't do anything. Then it must of been somebody from the magic side. Touma wasn't ignorant to think that magicians only came to Academy city after he had met Index. They most of come her long before he got involved with the magic side.

Both of them had actually thought had about the question asked. But from the expression on both of their faces, none of them probably had a good answer to give. However it was then when Mikoto realized something. wasn't sure what he meant by strange, but Mikoto did remember something.

"Now that I think about it, that person I saw you sometimes with. You know the guy who wears that long black coat and has red hair? Even my mum saw him during the Daihasei Festival. I can remember seeing him before talking with Eolas in the past. Though it was only once and very briefly."

He was surprised that she can remember that, but after seeing the person in question. It would be hard to forget about that guy. Touma honestly couldn't believe it and while it didn't confirm that Eolas is involved with the magic side. But there was a very strong possibility that he was involved. This had explained a few unanswered questions, the state Eolas was found in when he was found on the first day and the signs of battle around him. And the brief description that Mikoto had given only mean one thing. Stiyl Magnus. He most of been involved in Eolas return in Academy city, but maybe also the one who provided Eolas with the block on his mind. If not delivering it from somebody else in the church. If this was all true, then that means this whole mess could drag the magic side into the problem. But this also meant if it was true that the block was magical in nature, which could explain the unusual choice of key. He seen how runes work specially with Stiyl. It only takes one to be filled with magical power. It's safe to say somewhere on that strap there must be a rune engraved into it. With this safely in mind, Touma had thought it was best to get hold of the strap as soon as possible. If he can find the rune engraved on it, maybe Index will know how to safely unlock Eolas memories.

"Where is the Gekota strap now?"

Mikoto answered briefly to Touma's question.

"It should still be on my bag at the dorm."

...

...

...

Nobody had saw it coming, not even the Misaka sisters or even Misaki for that matter. There was a Rensa among them the entire time and it reacted the moment it heard the location of the key. The back of the Rensa opened uo like it was some sort of petals on a flower. None of them knew about how they worked, but this was the Rensa's AIM receptor.

Folded inside the Rensa, the AIM receptor can be called upon at its discretion. It looks like a giant metallic red flower accompanied by countless silver metal rods that looked like the flower's stamen and pistil. When expanded from the back, it only takes less then a second for the Rensa to use another espers ability. It was for this reason that everybody was taken for surprise. Like it was staring right into the eyes of Kuroko, the Rensa had copied her power and instantly teleported towards the hole created by Mikoto earlier with her railgun.

It would of gotten away quicker if it wasn't for the remote Misaki had in her hand already. Though surprised that she didn't notice one of them was hiding with her all this long, she used the remote designed to weaken the Michael type Rensa. None of them was entirely sure how Michael was appearing in more then one place at once, but it would seem it has the ability to hack and replace the intelligence of other Rensa units. With this in mind, there was no reason whatsoever that it wouldn't work on this one either. It still have the same code frame in mind.

And it was a success too a point, the control had caused the Rensa to stumble like it was receiving two conflicting orders. But when it regained its footing, the Rensa started to run outside the building. Everybody didn't actually stand still, the moment ti had lept outside they gave chase. Noticing that the remote did do something, even Misaki went on the chase, but it was Mikoto Misaka who literally propelled herself forward to chase down the Rensa.

She had a good idea in mind what was happening. The Rensa reacted right after the location of the key. After hearing reports of the many Michaels, she can only assume this was also one. The fact the remote worked helped to prove her guess. Though it seems it can't deliver information wireless or not straight away. It wouldn't be running away if it could. This means it's heading towards the location of the true Michael or maybe towards her dorm. She was determined to stop the Rensa from using that information, she wasn't going to allow it to use it against Eolas.

"GET BACK HERE!"

She wasn't playing around, this was made obvious when she started to emit large amounts of electrical charge while running after the Rensa. It wasn't too long until she was literally throwing large electrical strikes to stop the Rensa from escaping. But the damned thing was one step ahead, the effects of the remote must of worn off as it was using Kuroko's ability once again.

"USE THE REMOTE!"

Mikoto shouted behind her towards Misaki, the Queen of Tokidawi wasn't the fastest runner so she was behind the most. She wasn't entirely sure on the range of this remote, this is because its not powered by her ability. Pressing the button once more had luckily achieved results. It had caused the Rensa to stumble on it's feet once more. But it was only for a moment, it had quickly regained its footing and even kept up its pace. The effects doesn't seem to be that potent from a distance.

"Onee-Sama!"

It was Kuroko who had had appeared running right next to Mikoto, though it wasn't long until she teleported forward to tackle the Rensa on her own. Earlier she felt out of place because everything they were talking about was before she had met her Onee-Sama. But it doesn't mean she didn't care about the situation, though it was for different reasons she wanted to also help Eolas regain his memories. It was to bring a smile to her Onee-Sama's face.

Ever since Eolas had arrived in their lives, she had seen Mikoto express her emotions in ways she can only dream about. But many times it had be one of sadness, specially when the fact he can't remember anything comes up in a discussion. From what she had learned, Onee-sama had a close history with that boy before she even entered the picture. But not even once had she even mention him, before he had even returned to Academy city. She had thought that it was because it never came up and that's why she was never told. But Kuroko can tell that it must of been painful for her when he left two years ago. And she didn't want to see her Onee-Sama show those painful looks anymore. It was that thought which had driven Kuroko to take on the Rensa.

It was in an instant after confirming her thoughts on the matter, when Kuroko teleported in front of the rensa and tried to kick her target to the ground. But once again using her own power, the Rensa had teleported out of the way. This had only made her more determined. Even Mikoto was surprised to see the fight unfold in front of her as she tries to keep up.

Even being a level five she never been in a battle between two teleporters. She has thought a long side Kuroko many times but she honestly never experienced anything like this before. Even she had to admit this kind of fight must be pretty exhausting. Both Kuroko and the Rensa was running at a fast past and at the same time trying to put each other down. Doing all this while still keeping up their pace. Time and time again, Kuroko was doing her best to stop the Rensa but the damned thing kept getting out of the way. Before they even knew it they had reached the end of a field which was cut off by a fence and behind it was two small storage buildings and a road.

Kuroko hadn't really notice but she had completely outrun the others, they weren't even close by. She was more focused on her target; she had noticed the strange flower array on the back of the Rensa. She had thought maybe that would be the best place to strike and it may not notice a small item like her darts. But the problem was that it was rather difficult to calculate such a move, taking into account many factors that normally occur with teleporting they was moving at a constant pace. So she had to calculate the predicted location that the Rensa would move to just before she teleports her darts.

The Rensa had finally made it to the fence and it decided to jump over it instead of teleporting. Kuroko found it strange, but nonetheless she was ready and with a brief touch of the darts strapped around her leg she had launched her attack. It took mere seconds later for the results to occur. She had sent five darts in total and only one of the five had hit its target. The array on the back of the Rensa started to short circuit and then it exploded.

The Rensa had fallen hard on the ground on the other side of the fence. Kuroko had done it, the Rensa wasn't moving at all after that. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to see the others was finally catching up. Mikoto was waving towards her and though she couldn't hear her what she was trying to shout, Kuroko simply waved back to her Onee-Sama. She didn't realize it wasn't her greeting Kuroko, she was trying to warn her about the attack that was about to hit...

"KUROKO LOOK OUT!"

The warning from Mikoto had come too late, even being a teleporter she couldn't move out of the way if she didn't notice in time. The attack was a powerful electrical strike and it had hit Kuroko right in the back. She had shared the same fate as the Rensa and fallen hard on the ground. Though thankfully it was on grass then the concrete ground on the other side of the fence.

Normally you would think she had some tolerance to electrical strikes, often being at the end of Mikoto's outbursts. But they weren't nothing compared to this attack which was meant to be lethal. Kuroko was still conscious but she was in pain, the attack had also temporary paralyzed her as she barely could move her body. Teleporting was out of the question.

Mikoto stopped running from the shock of Kuroko getting attacked. Touma along with the Misaka sisters continued running, they went to check on Kuroko while Misaki had stopped beside Mikoto.

"Do you understand now? Why he never involved you two years ago?"

Misaki stated towards her Level five counterpart. After that is when both of them saw clearly who had done it. There was six very familiar individuals ontop of the two small storage buildings. It was none other then the cyborgs that had attacked Tokiwadai. Both Misaki and Mikoto had heard not long ago that some of them had escape Anti-skill custody.

Both of them had been targeted by this group and now they at it again. Misaki was considering taking them over, they didn't seem to be in the position to counter her powers. It would be that easy with just a click of a button, she could even force them against each other. But the vibes she was getting from Mikoto Misaka changed her mind about it. In fact she decided to move away from Mikoto as she knew exactly what she was about to do. There was a cruel stare in her eyes when she look towards the ones who had attacked Kuroko.

_"How dare you..."_

...

...

...

Among them was the Female cyborg who had gotten the best of her on that day, she had stepped forward to represent her group once more. According to Eolas he had beaten up pretty badly, but she seemed to have new enhancements or replaced for the damaged ones. Whoever she was working for had done a nice job, but she had a hunch that they were being manipulated by Michael. Was Michael that robotic voice she heard from them back at the school? Regardless if they was being controlled by Michael or not, they must have connections with the higher ups in this city. It's not easy to escape Anti-skill custody without help from the darkness of this city. So maybe somebody in the board of Directors was pulling their strings.

"Oh my look who we have..."

The female cyborg had started speaking but was quickly interrupted by a shot of lightning from Mikoto. She was having nothing of it, she didn't care about their reasons and honestly they would have better luck speaking to a wall. They continue to push their luck with the school and now they attacked Kuroko without provocation. The thought of it had only made her more angry.

Clenching her first she started to emit massive amounts of electricity, her power erupted along with her rage. She didn't seem like she was thinking about it, but iron sand was being pulled from the ground and turned into the very familiar shape of arcade coins. She clenched her first and she started to emit massive amounts of electricity. She was also pulling iron sand from the ground below her and forming them into many coins.

"You know how our last meeting ended, it left a bad taste in my mouth but ignore that you had gotten the best of me. You had attacked my school and now you've attacked my friend. You will get what you deserved..."

There was over twenty coins created from the iron sand. Under her power she had moved all the coins close together. Then at that moment, she started to gather her power into her right hand.

"Each and every one of you..."

She step back for that one moment and then threw her right first forward, she had punched the iron coins with all her might. It didn't happen instantly, but in a few seconds each and every one of them were launched like a missile towards the cyborgs.

"Will pay!"

Mikoto had launched what some would call a shotgun version of the Railgun. The attack was so devastating that it completely blasted away at the building they were standing on. She knew she had at least taken out two of them with that attack, but the others barely escaped it. In one move she had completely turned the tide before it even started. Knowing that some of them got away, she went to chase after them. She wasn't going to allow a single one of them to escape, none of them will get away with what they had done. She runs towards the fence and used her magnetic powers to launch her over it.

It was when Mikoto had escaped from sight to chase the cyborgs down that Misaki went over to the others. It would seem Kuroko was able to move somewhat, thanks to the Misaka's sisters efforts. But she took a pretty bad hit and wouldn't be able to fight like earlier. This had annoyed Kuroko greatly that she allowed herself to get hit. But she felt somewhat touched about the extent her Onee-Sama was going to get revenge. They may not able to see what is happening but you could tell she was dishing out serious attacks. You could even hear her shout at them.

"Where do you think you going!"

Mikoto shouted from the distance. Though something had just made the situation worse, the Rensa had vanished. It was no longer laying on the concrete floor on the other side of the fence.

"It's gone!"

Kuroko said pointing to where it was before. Did those cyborgs come here to distract them from it? Misaki seem disappointed but she didn't seem to mind that much, the Rensa probably thinks destroying the strap would lead to Eolas death. So it would be achieving her goal if he survives it or not. Somewhere she did feel a tad guilty in thinking that way, but once against she thought about it herself. It was nothing but survival between them two. She then look towards Touma and wondered about him. It was like she was expecting him to say something, this wasn't the first time they had met and like last time he had said nothing. She wondered if this was just some form of silent treatment or... no... she did some background checks on him. There was no way anybody could tamper with his memories.

"Touma..."

She said suddenly, which caught his attention instantly.

"Yeah?"

She looked even more curious when he had answered. She seemed somewhat satisfied.

"Nothing..."

She teasingly said looking away from him. When she did Misaka 10,033 stood up from tending to Kuroko. She then took out a small lock pick from her pocket, it was similar to the ones she had given Eolas back at the hospital. It would seem she had kept one or two of them.

"Misaka will be in five minutes says Misaka"

She quickly scaled the fence and headed towards the nearest road. She actually went rather close to where Mikoto was fighting. The Railgun had managed to take out most of the cyborgs this time quicker and much easier then before. In comparison to her fight at the school, she had learned about their tactics and easily countered them. She even was able to control one of them which was impossible for her to do last time.

There was only one of them left. Once again it was just her and the Female cyborg. She struck when Mikoto had knocked out the last of the male cyborgs. Repeating what had happened in their last confrontation, the female cyborg had grabbed onto Mikoto's left arm. But this time Mikoto wasn't going to allow her to use knockout gas on her and quickly grabbed the cyborg's free aim and pointed it downwards.

She then told the cyborg the following.

"I dare you. Try and drain my powers again."

This had annoyed the female cyborg, she didn't want to be seem like a fool in this situation. She had felt pretty confident she could out due Mikoto in this manner. She had the ability to drain electrical power and turn it against her targets. The cyborg enchantments were in fact designed for that purpose. It was all to give a boost to her own electromaster powers. She had thought if it wasn't for Eolas turning up at that time, they would of able to to properly use Mikoto as a hostage. Everything would of gone to plan, but it was too soon to say it back then. But now he was no where to be found and this was her chance to get the upper hand.

There was no sound when she had started to drain Mikoto's electrical powers. Like the time back at the school, it had caught Mikoto off guard a few times. Even though the female cyborg never tried to hide that fact, Mikoto words only meant she expected it to happen. When it did Mikoto was smiling cruelly, without warning a massive lightning strike from the sky above them had hit them both.

...

...

...

It was all over. Mikoto had quickly outdone the one who got the best of her last time. She had felt better for beating up those who had hurt Kuroko, it was only a cherry on top that she had regained the pride lost from losing against them after the attack on the school.

It seem the doctor was right afterwards, what she was thinking about during the attack on the school had caused an impact on her powers. She was at a disadvantage and they probably knew it and took advantage of it. But know her mind was much clearer on the situation. She knew what to expect, she understood what Eolas had done in the past. She had accepted it. They were fools for trying to best the 3rd level five in Academy city again.

After leaving them where they laid on the ground, Mikoto quickly headed back to the others. She was happy to find that Kuroko seemed to have recovered somewhat from the attack. But she had noticed that one of the Misaka sisters was missing.

The sound of a car smashing through the metal fence caught everybody's attention. It had drove right night to the group without warning, the others were completely surprised. But as the car stopped and the window was drawn down. They was more surprised to find that it was Misaka 10,033 who was driving the car.

"Where did you get that?"

Touma had asked in shock.

"The street Says Misaka as she hides the fact she had used one of her 'keys'"

Misaki couldn't help but to smile at the sister's actions. She then walked towards the car and opened the door. Before she got in she turned to the others.

"Well come on then. Don't we have to catch a Rensa? Don't want it to get the key first, right? Misaka?"

Mikoto looked surprised as just noticed that the Rensa had vanished. Quickly the others prepared themselves to leave in the car. Mikoto went to help Kuroko to get in as she was still hurt.

Misaki couldn't help but watch her in action. She couldn't but help think about the night Mikoto had obtained the strap in the first place. It was two years ago on November the 5th, when Eolas had given her it. It was also the same night when she had learned about his intention to leave Academy city.

* * *

**Author notes**: Hello again it's been over a week since the last update, thankfully it may not be long until the next. As the last week I had been actually rather busy, but also managed to work on two chapters at the same time. This is because I couldn't decide whether or not to go back into the past for this chapter. But I figured out a way yesterday to actually use both of them. So it worked out in the end.

So yeah, we will return to November 5th, two years ago back when Eolas had his memories. While only Misaki remembers everything at the moment, it will not be completely from her point of view. It takes place a few days after the death of full tuning and the slaughter of the 42 people. But before the day Eolas decides to leave Academy city and the activation of the project Michael.

Other then the next chapter, we see in this one that Misaka has gotten her payback. The idea was for her to lose in the first confrontation due to her feelings about his memory loss effect her powers. But this time she clearly face stomps them due to accepting reality. This was the idea I had all along, though I'll admit I could of pulled it off much better. Only if I planned it more, but I'm learning from my mistakes for the future.

Anyway, once again I like to say thanks for those who stuck around and is still reading this story. Hopefully you will continue to enjoy it.

Next time **Chapter 23 -** A Broken Memory


	23. A Broken Memory (1)

**Chapter 23** - A Broken Memory

(**Note:** This chapter takes place two years ago)

A silent memory that had been suppressed by its own bearer, seen in pieces by many others and held deeply in the web of torment that binds him. This is just one of the many memories that Eolas had given up two years ago. It was the day that was considered among the higher ups of Academy city to be the fifth one in his rebellion. This was the day which Eolas put his plan of self-exile into action, preparations had to be made for his departure and his possible return in the future. The time was two years ago before now. The day was a Friday, it was the 5th of November and this was the day that one certainly should never forget.

The clock struck 7:00am and the alarm was triggered to wake the occupant of the room. However this one wasn't sleeping in the bed, no this one wasn't sleeping at all. Eolas Stuart a boy of Thirteen years old had been awake the entire night. He was sitting at his Kotatsu and staring at the old Gekota strap that stood vigilant in the middle of it. The night that had just went by was the moment he had prepared it.

You see this boy has given up all hope for a peaceful resolution. In fact that thought had disappeared the moment he had killed Full-tuning. The one who had looked like his dearest friend, who acted very similar and even had the full scope of her powers. The researchers of this city had figured out how to clone a Level five. But it was a victory that didn't last long. For it was this boy who had saw it to himself to wipe that knowledge from the city itself. He slaughtered every single individual who even had some knowledge on how to clone a level five. He even wiped the computers and pulled the facility into a state of ruin. That was the first day of his rebellion.

The second was an attempt of dialogue from the man he would referred to as God of Academy city. But this boy still angered from the day before took to the streets and crushed another experiment rather important to this 'God'. He also got back in contact with his old partner in crime. Misaki Shokuhou. This was only because she was the focus of the project that he had destroyed. Saving her from a forced attempt to usurp her powers. This was also the time Eolas had first met Kamijou Touma, while only briefly he had learned of his unique power. It was also this day that he had contacted his sister, only to request a special type of magical seal.

The third day was the time he had come in contact with the Rensa. A cyborg construct used in the emergency if all Level Fives were to rebel against Academy City. It was deemed necessary by the Academy city Directors to deploy them due to Eolas Stuart's knowledge of the inner workings of the city and the darkness that lurks within it. However due to Eolas impressive calculating and tactical prowess he had destroyed the Rensa sent against him. It was then decided that a normal Rensa wouldn't be able to suppress Eolas Stuart. Project Michael was then commissioned.

Yesterday was the time that hound dog, black ops group was first employed to hinder Eolas attempts to cause trouble. Their only mission was to delay Eolas until project Michael was ready to start. They were also back up by another Rensa unit. However on knowledge of this fact, Eolas targeted it and destroyed the Rensa in an ambush. Fearing that Eolas may have had contacts in Hound dog, the purge of the black ops group had occurred. After his successful ambush, Eolas got in contact with a certain younger fire mage. This made was an associate of his sisters. This is when he had received the seal placed on the Gekota strap and the accompanying block on his mind. Since then he has been working on other steps he needs to take.

Eolas has decided to force a conclusion with the God of Academy city. He couldn't accept his pathetic attempt on day two to bring him back on the leash. He was pretty certain of one thing, even if it wasn't a clone of his dearest friend. The knowledge of cloning a level five should never be known. The destruction capable at the hands of an army of Level fives is unprecedented. And Eolas doesn't have love for this God of Academy city, so he wouldn't trust that individual with even a shred of that information.

...

Thinking about the last few days only made him feel more exhausted. Despite having not a wink of sleep for over 24 hours, Eolas doesn't feel the need to get some sleep at all. He was exhausted but his body and mind was telling him to soldier on. He had noticed the time and it was nearly 8am, Eolas was surprised that he had been reflecting on the past few days for nearly an hour. He has less of that to get ready and head out. Even if he was rebelling against the higher ups of the city, the public at general doesn't know anything about it. So he is still required to go to school, though its not out of obligation for being a student. But more that he rather keep the school board of his back.

Eolas' entire student life was merely a cover to throw off suspicion from the general Public. At a certain middle school he was only **_classed_** as a level four, which was pretty common there and rather good considering it was only his first year there. People would often compare this school to Tokiwadai but this one was for boys. Both schools had this gender rivalry going and sometimes throughout the years they hold competitions between each school. It was this known fact which made Eolas choose this place, specially when his friend had gone too Tokiwadai Middle school this year. He had found the whole thing rather amusing, even if the girls beat his own school in the past most of the time. Even this year didn't look rather promising, two level Fives had quickly emerged among the new first years. They only had the advantage of one more Level Five, but even still one had poor stamina and he knew both of them.

You see while Eolas was only classed as a Level four at his school. He was secretly known to the darkest corners of this city as the Hidden Level Five. He had only been in one of these competitions and managed to keep the true scope of his powers a secret. However he had much fun of fooling around with the others. But that was a story for another day, its not like he'll ever be part of one ever again.

It wasn't long until Eolas started to leave for his school. After a quick shower and getting dressed in his uniform he was ready to leave. His uniform was simply black trousers, shoes, white shirt and a black blazer with a white trim. This was his winter outfit, it does the job of keeping students warm in the cold days to come. After all this Eolas quickly hurried to school with his phone and bag in hand.

Like every other day before school. He would normally meet his friend in front of a certain vending machine. It was heading a bit away from his school's direction but it worked regardless. He was only expecting to see meet with one of Tokiwadai's students but he didn't expect the entire school. They were all walking together pass the vending machine and where heading in the direction of his own school. They weren't exactly in their normal school uniforms but they P.E clothes. It was then he had realized that actually today was when their schools had their competitions. He didn't care to notice but some of the girls were talking about him

He was known because of what he had done at the last competition earlier this year. He had acted like a joker and caused trouble for all of them. His school still lost and he didn't really pose a threat to their dominating school. However he had caused the most trouble out of all the boys from his school.

Within the crowd he had noticed a certain partner in crime. Misaki. They briefly glanced at each other, to which she nodded in response. From that he had known that she was up to a certain experiment crashing tonight. He wanted her along, because they actually make a good team.

You see while Eolas is very good with the intelligence of battle, Misaki was just that much better. She could gather intelligence from anybody without any trouble and Eolas was really muscle between them. While she could handle her own in a fight, it was just simply easy to tell that Eolas was a much better fighter. While she was just a much better intelligence gather.

But that was for tonight to see. Now he just stood there watching the girls head towards his school. He didn't actually wanted to follow because well they probably would murder him if he gets near them. Or just call him a pervert.

"Not even one of them _sparks_ my interest... though..."

Eolas felt a tap on his shoulder and then he heard a female voice speak behind him.

"Though what?"

He knew exactly whos voice that belong too. Eolas turned around see Mikoto Misaka was standing behind him, she was also dressed up for the upcoming competition. She seemed rather curious about what Eolas was going to say.

"Nothing."

That was his response which made Mikoto stare at him in response.

"I know that nothing is a something."

She responded clearly. Eolas wasn't sure what to say, normally when he says nothing in the past she would drop the issue. But it seems she figured a way to trap him into continuing the conversation. There was only one way out for him and that was pretending it never happen.

"So... It seems your ready for the competition today. Are you prepared to lose?"

Mikoto knew exactly what he did and couldn't believe herself for allowing him that chance. But she soon pushed that aside as her confidence was clearly shown in her eyes. Mikoto Misaka was ready to for the competition and more. She started explaining how little chance that Eolas school has against her own. You could call this bragging but most of it was actually true. He had seen the results from previous years as well. It was terrible and clearly the females were winning this gender war.

"... You the one who should prepare to lose..."

Her enthusiasm brought a smile to his face. Which he really needed, for a while now its felt like years since he last smile. While in reality it just been a few days. He couldn't but help to start laughing as he thought of his intention today.

He thought about how he normally had to hide his powers. But now there was no reason to hide them, what is the higher ups going to do? Send Rensa's after him? They been there and done that. Mikoto had an idea of Eolas powers, but she never seen him fight at the same pace as a level five. He started to walk a few steps away from Mikoto and then turned back to her...

"Miko-chan... lets do our best."

He had a cheerful smile when he said that. He was clearly looking forward for the competition now. Which only spured Mikoto on even more.

"Then lets hurry up then"

She raced paced Eolas and grabbed his left arm as she past. Pulling him along and only so they can get to the school sooner.

_'What is up with this inhuman speed and strength'_

Eolas thought as he was pulled along by Mikoto.

**11:05 am**

On the open field behind a certain middle school. The competitions had begun, most of which were very similar events that occur in Daihaseisai. Must of them had occurred in small groups representing both sides. Neither school clearly dominated them, actually both had equal score when the last event came around.

It was the balloon hunter event. This was the most important one out of them all. Whoever wins this one would be the school that wins the competition.

Balloon hunter was an event with 30 people each from both competing school. They compete by trying to puncture the balloons on each other's head by throwing specially designated balls. Those who have their balloons punctured will at that time be removed from the game. The team that has the most remaining competitors when time runs out will be declared winner.

From the offset the boys side was clearly at a disadvantage. This was only because Tokiwadai had more then five Telekenesis users. Which would be very powerful in this type of game. A certain middle school only had one. That was Eolas Stuart. Though if you would think about it and Misaki did, then it was actually Tokiwadai that was at a complete disadvantage for once.

Well that was the thought. It would seem staying up all night had finally caught up on Eolas and he was found sleeping against a tree. Despite his class mates attempts to wake up, they had to continue with the event...

...

...

It was brutal. The boys school barely stood a chance and they was losing out right. They had managed to get six of the girls out. But they clearly had no leadership or a chance against their telekinesis users. They was going to lose but it was only then Eolas had woken up to enter the event.

If he had tried to enter after the last boy had fallen then he would of also lose. But because he came just in time, the match continued as long he wasn't hit. But his presence seem like a joke to the girls. Walking past his fallen team mates Eolas had looked rather amused by what has happened.

"Jeeze I thought you guys would take more of them down."

One of his class mates spoke up.

"There is no point Eolas. All of their Telekinesis users are Level four and you maybe at the same level but you can't take on five of them. Just give up already. They won."

Eolas smiled at the thought. He was now standing right in front of the entire Tokiwadai team. Mikoto Misaka and Misaki was also part of it.

"I'll be honest fellows, I'm disappointed with your lack of male pride. Obviously you don't start a fight you cannot win. But here is the problem. Those who cannot win this battle are the girls from Tokiwadai."

A lot of them thought Eolas was being cocky. But even outnumbered Eolas was a serious threat and if they underestimated him it could cost them the match. Yet... most of them did. A lot of the girls was laughing as they were comparing him to the previous event. Though despite their defeated attitude the boys started to cheer Eolas on after hearing his statement. Misaki and Mikoto Misaka both had looked awkwardly at the situation.

While Mikoto had an idea, Misaki clearly knew the true scope of Eolas power. Knowing they weren't taking him seriously, Eolas went to start things...

"Just so you girls know, I never underestimate my enemy no matter who they maybe. Because you never know they may surprise you."

This had shut them all up and it wasn't because of what he had said. But what they had saw. While he was speaking Eolas was speaking up one of those balls needed to burst the balloons. But as he did his powers were also lifting up the many balls that was scattered across the field. This also included those from his team mates. The girls from Tokiwadai actually started to step back from Eolas. He was giving a cruel smile, but then cheerfully chuckled to himself. This is when all the other balls he was lifting with his powers fell to the ground.

"Like I would do that to a bunch of lovely girls like yourselfs?"

The girls took this chance to relax, because a lot of them thought he was going to give up. But they were caught unaware about how tricky of a person Eolas was inside.

"Oh I would actually"

From saying those words, the balls on the ground started to launch themselves from the ground. Eolas had tricked them to lower their guard and still fired regardless. It was like watching history repeat itself, but this time it was the girls who were getting beaten often fast. Even their telekinetic users couldn't hold Eolas' ball strikes at bay. They had engulfed the Tokiwadai team like a hurricane and hitting each of the targets from all sides.

It wasn't long until the girls team was nearly taken out. Even Misaki had been removed from the game, though amusingly it wasn't from Eolas' assault. She had actually punctured her own balloon as she guessed the outcome. There was only one on each side left.

Eolas Stuart for A certain middle school.

and Mikoto Misaka for Tokiwadai Middle school.

The tide had turn rather quickly as nobody other then two people had expected the strength of his powers. Correction Eolas had thought. Three people. Though the third was a teacher, in fact it was his power developer. He had noticed that he looked rather angry about Eolas display. But he didn't really care much. He had a much bigger problem in front of him. He felt the need to tease her...

"Hey Mrs Thor!"

This seriously caught her attention. She seemed a bit embarrassed and shouted right back.

"I was thinking about going easy on you, but now you better not expect any mercy IDIOT!"

Eolas smiled and released a blast of Telekinesis. It wasn't strong at all but enough to be noticeable and it went past Mikoto Misaka. When it did his powers didn't really effect her that much. In fact it looked like it hit an electrical barrier. Eolas had expected such a thing, he had noticed it during his assault on her entire team. She hasn't been a level five for more then a year, so her powers had much more room to develop even more. The only thing he had thought was that this was going to be trouble.

"Here I come!"

Mikoto was rushing towards Eolas with the ball in hand, her other hand was rather sparking with electricity. The moment he had saw this only made him run the other way. He even ran right past his fellow school mates who all shouted at him about Male pride.

"When does Male pride get involved in a life and death situation?!"

Eolas shouted as he continued to run from Mikoto. His reluctance to face Miko had only made her more determined to chase him down.

"Get back here!"

This carried on for over ten minutes. No matter how hard he tried, Eolas couldn't escape Mikoto and he couldn't actually leave School grounds. There was only one thing he can do, the only thing that can be done which is doing something very unexpected. Which would catch her off-guard.

Eolas stopped instantly and turned straight into Mikoto's direction. This had made her stop as well. Both of them had run out of sight from the others so they were alone. Eolas then walked up close to her unexpectedly and his strange behavior had really caught her off guard. The plan was working but it wasn't completed until he had won this competition.

"Hey Miko-chan?"

"Yes!"

She answered immediately. He didn't know what she was thinking, but that wasn't exactly on his mind right now. Something more important...

"Yoi-!"

Eolas was about to puncture the balloon on her head, but she had actually got his before him. Eolas couldn't believe it and gave Mikoto a serious stare. This had caused silence between both Mikoto and Eolas in response... They both suddenly started to laugh after what had happened.

"OK you got me good."

Eolas commented. Mikoto then ran around him with a smile before sticking her tongue at him.

"Idiot!"

She then ran ahead back to the others to celebrate her victory. Eolas was happy to see her enjoying herself. Even if he had lost, it was worth it in the end to him. But it was mood was going to drastically change when his power developer came to talk to him.

"Are you some retard or something? You know that you shouldn't revel your powers on that scale."

Eolas looked straight at him with a cruel look. This was only because he wasn't sure if he should trust this guy or not. He had known his power developer for a long while now, but that doesn't mean he can be trusted after the last few days.

"So what? It's only a simple competition!"

"Even know the teachers from both school are doubting your current level. Not only did you take on other twenty powerful espers. But you overpowered five other level 4 Telekinetics, while taking out the majority of their team. Your the closest thing we have to a Level Six! The secrets of your powers are classified even to some of the Academy city directors. You shouldn't flaunt your abilities in that manner!"

After hearing those words, Eolas punched his power developer with all his might. He didn't use his powers at all. It was a normal punch and it was strong enough to force his PD to stumble backwards.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do! I'm my own person you hear me? I'm sick and tired of people like you who think they can control my life... Get out of here... You need to make a choice... you either going to help me or you going to get in my way. Just feel lucky that I don't kill you right here."

The PD was bleeding from his nose. But he had regained his composure and looked at Eolas with anger. He then started to walk away from him. But before he actually left Eolas sight he had something to say.

"This will be the last time I help you... Tomorrow night... they going to send a new type of Rensa after you. Don't think it will be like the others. This one has been created solely to suppress you... Watch out for Michael... You know... you should just fall in line... or maybe this time it wouldn't be a clone..."

* * *

**Author Notes: **This is a last moment update. This was meant to be part of a much larger chapter, but I still had much work to do on the second half. Also considering its been a few days since I update, I thought it would be best to release this part for now. Just to confirm as hinted last chapter, this takes place two years ago. Eolas in present doesn't remember this but this is just really to show Misaki's involvement which mostly comes into play in the second half. Really I thought it was best to tell you all what happens on the 5th of November.

I consider this day as the bridging point between what happens at the beginning of the rebellion and what happens at the end. You also get to learn a bit more of what happened two years ago, also an idea of Eolas behavior before his lost of memories. But I wouldn't call this version a true vision of his nature. Specially considering its after the Full-tuning incident. His made is in a pretty bad state. Regardless I hope you enjoy and if things work out tomorrow. Then the second half will be done tomorrow. No promises though...

Next time **Chapter 24** - A Broken Memory (2)


	24. A Broken Memory (2)

**Chapter 24** - A Broken Memory (2)

(**Note:** This chapter takes place two years ago)

Eolas watched as his power developer walk out of sight and only then did he held his head in pain. Since the moment he had saw the Tokiwadai girls head to his own school, the moment he heard that the competition was today and when he saw Mikoto Misaka. His mind had been distracted, it was this very event involving their schools which has kept his mind occupied. He was having fun and while it lasted he had enjoyed it. But his talk with the power developer had reminded him the situation he was in. It had reminded him of Full tuning and the last few days. These thoughts had started to give him a headache.

But it wasn't a normal one, really it was the feeling of mental exhaustion. Not only that his right hand started to shake uncontrollably. He tries to keep it calm by grabbing it with his left hand.

"Eolas?"

He turned towards the voice to see it was Misaki. From the look of her expression she was worried about what she was seeing. But what she says next really confirms that she has been watching while he had talked with his Power Developer.

"Did he say something to disturb you?"

Eolas didn't mind she was watching, honestly its hard to hide stuff from her anyway.

"Not really. Just reminded of the last few days."

Misaki looked annoyed because she knew that Eolas wasn't being honest. It wasn't her place to really push him to reveal. However they were currently involved in a dangerous game, so she thought it was her right to know. She quoted him.

" '_Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do! I'm my own person you hear me?' _You going to explain or should I dig in your mind myself?"

Eolas smiled at her small threat of digging in his mind. Misaki knew herself it was an empty threat and so did Eolas. She had many chances to use her powers on him. But never has she even tried. He never really understood the reason why. But he had thought was this her way to show that she trusts him? If that was true then she deserves a sign that he trusts her back. As he thought about this he was looking to the sky with that same distant expression.

"I seen that look many times. And I wonder was your child hood that bad?"

Eolas smiled in response.

"What do you define as a bad child hood? Getting bullied? Living in poverty? Maybe your parents split up? Or did you experience death at an early age?... These are just a few of the many factors which would be considered a bad child hood... Hmm... I can say I've been there... If you would ask me what my parents like then I will tell you I don't know. In fact the only memories I have of my father is him disowning me and only at the age of 4. I don't really understand it then and I probably couldn't of imagined it. But despite the years that follow, which provided me with more money then I can image and high opportunities in this very city. I felt trapped in a narrow corridor, because no matter what choice I thought I made. It was all influenced by those who saw me nothing but a wild animal to be tamed. When I had started to show the potential of how far my powers could go. I was treated more like a tool then a human. I was trained to kill efficiently and without mercy... By the age of ten I had killed over hundred of targets across Japan alone. But also by that time I have known Miko-chan for nearly five years... I can tell you honestly, if I didn't meet her at a young age then I probably would be nothing more then a cold hearted monster."

Eolas answer was more then Misaki had expected, she can only begin to imagine what Eolas has been through. It wasn't exactly what he had said that disturbed Misaki but the pain in his eyes when he had said it. This only implied to her that it must of been more horrible then it sounded. She could honestly back him up on his final few lines, because she have seen Eolas pushed to the edge. She has seen what Eolas is truly capable off in terms of cruelty and ruthlessness. Even so worries at the thought if Mikoto Misaka was taken from the picture.

_'He would have nothing to lose.'_

There was nothing more to say. After just saying what he had reveled, Eolas wanted to leave the subject alone and his final words for now to Misaki was really about seeing her tonight. They both planned recently to disrupt a certain experiment deemed rather important to the higher ups of Academy city. Both of them sooner or later returned their respective schools.

Eolas class mates met his return with a mixed responses of cheers and boos. This was because he had proven that Tokiwadai wasn't invincible but even still he had lost. But it did more for both schools, because both of them can claim to have an exceptional students. While Eolas quickly gained his stature within his own school as the King of a Certain Middle school. Mikoto Misaka winning over an esper who had wiped out an entire group of powerful espers, along with her academic grades and level five status. She would become known as the Ace of Tokiwadai. She would become more renowned then the always known Queen of Tokiwadai.

The School day came to an end soon after the end of the competitions. The Tokiwadai girls had returned to their own school to celebrate their victory, while at a Certain middle school. They were forced to do extra studying as punishment for losing. Before Mikoto Misaka had left with her school, Eolas made plans with her to meet later near the certain vending machine. After she had left, Eolas slowly but surely escaped his own school among the chaos of the day. He really wasn't in the mood for school anymore. In fact his conversation had only made him more determined to go through with his plans. He decided to head home to prepare for tonight and his meeting with Mikoto Misaka... probably for the last time.

**4:39pm**

The day quickly past by and the streets were slowly dying down from activity. Even more so then normal for being a cold evening. The skies were cloudy and it was predicted to snow soon, so a lot of people were prepared for it being in heavy winter coats. Misaki was no exception over her uniform she had worn a much larger yellow winter coat with a red scarf.

Dressed in such a way, she had started to observe the area around the park which played host to a certain vending machine. She had guessed from seeing Mikoto Misaka walk there not too long ago, that she was meeting with Eolas. This is only because this was their meeting spot and it was most likely that reason she came. So she stood watching the area for signs of Eolas to arrive. Because it was getting to that time where the darkness would come for her and him for recent events.

"Oh sorry. Could you tell me the time."

Somebody had come up to her for something that trivial. Misaki wasn't really interested and like normal she intended to use her powers to send that person away. It was a push of a button and she was sure she had just done that. However...

"Hello?"

Wondering what was going on, she bothered to actually look at the person. She found it to be a boy roughly older then herself and with very noticeable black spiky hair. She was fixated by the person, because the boy in front of her didn't seem effected by her powers at all.

It started to snow when she finally responded to him.

"I'll tell you the time, if you let me know of your name?"

She was very curious about the boy and she wanted to know more. It was like her curiosity hungered for the reason why her powers didn't do anything. For boy looked clueless for a moment before answering.

"Oh right. My name is Kamijou Touma."

Misaki smiled from hearing his name.

"Kamijou Touma. It is ten minutes to five in the evening."

After hearing what he wanted, Touma quickly nodded in response and gave his thanks. He quickly ran off down the street. Misaki couldn't help but to watch. While at the same time Eolas had arrived at the park, escaping her notice before its too late. But what she did notice is that she herself was being watched.

It was now 5pm and in front of the certain vending machine there he stood, tranquil among the falling snow and his thoughts were just as clouded as the sky itself. That comparison had only brought a reluctant smile to his face. You see the last few hours haven't been kind to him. He was having a such nice day with the entire competition before. But after being reminded of the situation he was in by his power developer, it had ruined his entire day. Not even his little talk about his child hood did him any favors. The thoughts about the last few days were tormenting him. The lengths he went too to try and do the right thing. Whenever did killing so many people even considered the 'right thing'.

He had really looked angry, it was like he was about shout in anger. People who had walked by had noticed this as well and some had stopped to look at him briefly. Eolas had noticed that and snapped at them.

"What the hell do you think you looking at!"

There was so much anger in those words. Anger that would strike fear to any lesser man. But it was out of pain that brought forward this anger and had made him crouch down in the place he stood, clearly showing pain for what he had done the previous days. You see Eolas may be strong enough to make all the most horrible decisions, like taking ones life. He may of been brought up with the purpose to kill, this doesn't mean he enjoyed the entire thing. He had thought there probably was a better way to solve everything, but Eolas was going by what he knew and how he would solve situations like the one hes in. In the end he was still a weapon.

...

...

It wasn't long until another two students heading to their apartments had walked by the vending machine. They thought there was something wrong and offered to help Eolas up. Seeing this he got up on his own and apologized for wasting their time. He had took a deep breath to calm himself and stood watching them leave. It was only then he had thought for a moment why he was here in the first place. He had taken out his phone, it was nothing special and the only thing to note was the duck strap attached to it. It was then he had realized his intention of coming to this place.

Opening his phone he had seen that he had received four miss calls from Mikoto Misaka. He had also received some messages from her as well...

**Message 1**:

"Where are you? You normally here before me."

**Message 2**:

"You're late! Idiot."

**Message 3**:

"You better hope to have a good excuse when you get here!"

After the message there was a small symbol representing sparks. Eolas knew exactly what that means and he actually felt worried for his life. How can he of left her waiting this long, after all he was the one who invited her here in the first place.

He quickly looked around to see if she was still here. If he had remembered correctly it was near here they were supposed to meet. Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, Eolas ran towards where they were supposed to meet. It wasn't that far and in fact it was just around the corner from the vending machine. It didn't take long until his eyes and saw her sitting on a bench in the distance.

Her chestnut hair stood out among the falling snow. Walking closer he had noticed that she has fallen asleep, she was only wearing her school's winter outfit. She must of fallen asleep before it had started snowing. With a flick of his left hand, the snow started to be repelled above him and Misaka. Even doing this wouldn't protect her from the cold.

He didn't have to think about it, not just because he cares for her like any friend. But because he had inherited the traits of a British gentlemen. That side of him was calling him to do the right thing and he may of grown up mostly in Japan, but he was often reminded who he had come from. Without further thought he takes his winter coat off and carefully places it over her like a blanket. It was large enough to cover most of her body from the cold. He had hoped it would be enough to keep her warm.

"Miko-Chan. Can't believe you forgot it was going to snow."

There was nothing more he could do. Eolas had made her wait for him so he was happy to return the favor. He sat down on the bench beside her and waited for her to wake. He didn't realize it would be a painful wait and it wasn't her fault at all. It's was just his memories plaguing him once again, specially the moment that had sparked it all.

...

_"I was told to meet you here Eolas Stuart. My name is Full-tuning and I would be your partner for today."_

_..._

Those where her first words to him and what had followed was not just a betrayal but also blackmail to see it through. He was already in shock to find who they had chosen to clone and they wanted him to kill their first one. When it was all said and done he returned to those in charge of what had happened. They celebrated a successful experiment. But they didn't know it would of been their last._  
_

_..._

_"... If the last two hours didn't happen, then I would of gladly see this experiment through. But you all just crossed a line that shouldn't of been crossed. You made me kill her in there, only because you threatened the life of Mikoto Misaka and all those she knew... I seen what you can do and I seen what you have done here today... You know you had me on a leash for many years... But let me remind you of what had just been done. That leash has... been... BROKEN!"_

...

Those where the words he had spoken before he had took the decision to purge the facility of all who had worked on the project. With his own hands he had slaughtered forty two people. Not all of them where quick deaths, some were slowly and painful because he had desired answers. Eolas wanted to make sure that he was going to wipe out every parasite, that had worked on that project. But even after the bodies littered the place and the facility brought to ruin. He couldn't get rid of the one parasite that had taken part.

Himself...

"What is this..."

Mikoto stirring from her sleep had snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to her to see she was moving her head slowly, like anybody would waking from slumber. He didn't know why but he felt the need to pat her on the head, probably to ensure that she has woken. Even with his coat, she shouldn't stay out here too long.

"Oh you're finally awake...Miko-chan..."

She had turned to his direction and she looked rather bemused. Eolas did his best to hide his inner thoughts, before him was a girl he had known for nearly eight years. But he cannot but help think of what he had done. The image of Full-tuning lying dead on the ground was tormenting his mind, knowing it was by his own hand made it even worse. He just had to smile, there was no reason for Mikoto to learn of what had happened. But he wondered...

_'What would you do? If you found out they were cloning you?... ...Knowing you I don't even want to imagine... Wait... why is she looking at me in that way? It's like she seen a ghost... I guess i haven't really be around that much this past week... today was fun though... right?...__'_

"Poke"

Eolas suddenly decided to poke Mikoto's left cheek and this was to make sure that she hadn't fallen asleep with her eyes open. She wasn't asleep at all, instantly she reacted to his action, blushing at the sudden contact and..

_'oh crap shes going to get zappy'_

He foresaw it from her growing anger and before she even launched her electrical strike in response he had jumped from the bench. Gracefully an with superior control he had dodged it and landed on his feet in front of Mikoto.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING!"

"You was staring at me like I'm some sort of ghost. So I poked you to see if you was still alive."

"Don't do that again"

She was really embarrassed about it and this moment had made him forget about the last few days. He couldn't help but enjoy being around her and even when he knew these moments don't last forever. He wanted to enjoy every single second of it. Even if it means catching a cold, which Eolas suddenly sneezed in response. The snow had started to come down heavy and even if his powers was keeping it off them, it was still cold.

Just then seeing that Eolas was suffering from the cold, Mikoto had got up from the bench and offered his coat back.

"Here take the coat back. I would be fine until I get home."

Eolas couldn't help but to think shes far too innocent in these situations. A big change from her normal tomboyish attitude.

"Is that a Gekota strap? Looks rather old."

Both of them at that moment, noticed something had fallen from his coat pocket when she was about to hand it over to him. Too Mikoto this was a big surprise, because she only expected duck toys from him. But to Eolas this was a goodbye, nothing more and nothing less. His mood dramatically changed and tried to keep up the facade for her sake.

"Yeah... It was meant to be your Christmas present, but considering you found it you may as well have it now."

It wasn't really much of a Christmas present, Eolas has had this strap for years now. In fact it wasn't long after they first met that he had gotten it. Hearing so much about Gekota from the young Mikoto Misaka had made his own young self to get one for himself. Though he admitted it on many occasion that it doesn't beat a yellow rubber duck. Still he had it for that long and now it was time for she to have it. Because it was more then just a Christmas present, this strap had become a key to everything that Eolas is and will become in the future. The secrets of his powers, the memories of his entire life and the knowledge that can be used to bring the world to war. He had thought nobody should be able to clone something as powerful as a level five. But more importantly the **Imperator** Project, shouldn't even come close to starting. It was these two secrets he had to both protect and destroy at the same time.

"Miko-chan. No matter what happens in the future. This will be the key to the peace and happiness of this world. Well only if they like Gekota and that's why I picked it. It maybe worn out compered to your other ones, but that's what makes it unique. I knew you will love it because Gekota has always been close to your heart."

She wasn't sure how to respond to his words, they weren't something you hear anybody say everyday. To Mikoto it sound like something more was going on, but no matter how she sees it. Eolas was acting if everything was very normal. She had thought if there was anything going on, then he would share it if was something important. She was pretty sure he would.

She handed the coat back to Eolas who had put it on without delay. He was really cold as he was slightly shriving Though Mikoto would be in the same state shortly, she would of have a better chance for having her winter outfit on. But she didn't care about the cold at all, in fact Eolas didn't realize that she could warm up the air with concentrated electrical discharge. But even that wasn't on her mind, she was looking at the Gekota strap and it felt _familiar_.

"I'm sorry it wasn't something better. At least you can tell the world that you only have that unique Gekota strap."

Eolas joked about his present to Mikoto. She knew that Eolas always had the worse taste of presents, but she knew its the thought that counts. Without questioning she had attached the strap to her bag which was still on the bench.

"It's still rather cute and thank you. I'm grateful I got it early. I guess it will give you more time to obtain something else for Christmas."

She gave a cheeky smile after those words. Which Eolas quickly retorted.

"Have you got me something for Christmas?"

"Of course. It's something that I know you'll enjoy."

"It's something releated to ducks right?"

Her facical expression turned to something like her secret was out.

"... Of course not..."

Eolas couldn't help but to chuckle at her response. This clearly meant it was something regarding ducks.

"Fair enough... You should get going though, you don't want to be caught out here for long. "

That was it, the meeting wasn't anything special to Mikoto. In fact she would say this was pretty typical, other then the fact he was late this time. Normally they would exchange gifts around the winter holiday and the only difference is that she had gotten her's early. But for Eolas this may be the last time he sees her in the state hes in at least. He had entrusted her with a key to everything that makes him unique. She didn't realize but that present he gave her would be important in the future. After a brief and very natural conversation regarding school and daily life in general, both of them had seen each other off.

"See you soon then and don't be late next time!"

Eolas smiled in response to Mikoto last words to him. He watched as she run off to get out of the cold quicker. He could see the strap he had given her on her bag and turned away as she went out of sight. Taking a deep breath he could finally let down his facade. Before he was able to think about what he just did, Eolas' phone had started ringing. He didn't check who it was and answered without hesitation.

What he heard was another female voice and it was nonchalant

"Hey, it's me. It would seem members of Hound dog have been let lose already, you may want to watch out as they coming right for you."

He had recongised the voice from Misaki the other Level five known as mental out.

"That damn Olfactory Sensor. Alright, where are you know?" "

"You near that certain Vending machine? You just met with Misaka right?"

Eolas was surprised by her question. Did she use her powers to figure out this information?

"Yes..."

"Then could you head out the south exit? They just stopped me and they aren't giving me chances to reach for one of my remotes."

**6:09pm**

Misaki was in a strange position, normally she would of just used her powers to control those attempting to corner her and yet she decided not too. This was because of her obligation with Eolas and the intention at the beginning was to draw out Hound dog. A secret black ops group working in Academy city.

Misaki had just gotten off the phone with Eolas. She then look around to find hound dog members walking slowly towards her with guns raised. They were being careful as they knew what she can do, they warned that they would shoot if she were to reach into her bag. Which normally carries many remotes and even without them she could take control of them. But it would be a risky attempt regardless, she finds it hard to 'aim her powers' without the use of the remote. So even though she don't need it, it's not worth the risk. She may do more damage then she intended and would make them useless to both of them.

When Eolas had arrived it was like a blur to the hound dog members, not even giving them to recognized his arrival and he had already launch his assault. With a underhand swing with his left hand, Eolas flings all those surrounding Misaki off their feet. Misaki took this time to move out the way as Eolas closes in to enter close up combat. It was an unbelievable sight, while they knew Eolas was powerful, they didn't expect his close combat abilities. Enhanced by his telekinetic powers, even punching him would hurt a lot and he had used this ability to make up for his lack of physical strength compared to an adult male. Using their guns wouldn't work either, the bullets were stopped by the layer of telekinetic aura.

His fighting style wasn't refined, but a rather brutal street fighting style that focuses on doing the most damage in a short amount of time. He was nevertheless relentless in his assault, not allowing them a single moment to gain the upper hand. This was further proven when he had actually missed hitting one of them with a punch to the face, the moment his fist was at the side of his targets head. He had only opened that hand and suddenly his target was smacked away with telekinetic force.

It didn't take him long before the entire black ops ground was taken out. It was that bad, some would expect that most of them were dead. Only two of them remained moving and just barely.

"You know this would be much simpler if you allowed me to control them. You normally do it that way, but why not today?"

"Because fear isn't installed when using your methods. I want these bastards to know how utterly hopeless their task is and who they dealing with. They tend to forget with you around."

Misaki looked rather amused by Eolas change of behavior. She knew he can become just like this but for a while he had suppressed this side. So she wondered what actually made him to start acting so cruel again. Eolas had walked to the hound dog member who had just made it back up on his knees. Just as he got in front of him, Eolas knelt down towards him to get on his current level.

"I'm pretty sure you have somebody waiting for you at home?"

The grunt nodded in response.

"Then please don't give me a reason to take you from them... Who is the one giving you commands?"

The grunt didn't say anything, the guy looked pretty defiant despite the clear warning from Eolas. Though you couldn't blame him, the man is getting looked down upon by a thirteen year old. But the grunt doesn't realize that Eolas has been fighting others for years. He's been a weapon at Academy City's disclosure for so long. It was this reason that made him unafraid to kill, because he has done it so many times over the years. But Eolas didn't murder people because he finds it fun, he only kills people where he feels it was necessary. Like right now.

The grunt was not willing to answer his question. To show that he was serious to the other Hound dog member, Eolas decided to use his powers to grab one of the fallen hound dog member's pistol and instantly shot the grunt right in the face. He had taken another life.

"I didn't want to do that."

The other grunt couldn't see it, but the hand Eolas used to fire the gun started to uncontrollably shake. He quickly placed the gun down and started to calm himself. He maybe able to kill people without hesitation, however each life he took weighed heavily on him. Not wasting anymore time, Eolas quickly searches through the grunts pockets for his ID. Finding it he takes a quick look at it before putting it back.

"What are you doing?"

Misaki asked as Eolas started to head to the other conscious grunt.

"Memorizing his name."

Misaki thought this was rather odd, she continued to question him as Eolas knelt against the other grunt.

"Why? So you can brag?"

"So I can pay for my sins"

That was the only reason for him to learn their names. If you asked him right now, then he could tell you every single name of everybody he has killed. Which is more then just the forty two from only a few days ago. No matter how many lives he takes, the thought of it always stayed with him. Too Eolas this was his way of paying for his sins, to know the names of those he had taken away. So he never forgets what he has done.

"So... Do you want to end up like your friend over there?"

That was all he needed to say. This time the grunt was very willing to give out information, but it wasn't something that he had wanted to hear. In all truth Eolas was expecting that **_he _**would be the one pulling the strings. But he found out something which really pissed him off.

"It seems my Power Developer has made his decision. I wonder how he got this job quickly?"

Misaki couldn't help but answer the obvious.

"Hes the only one who knows the true scope of your powers. That means he also knows the weaknesses in them."

She didn't expect to find out what this really meant for Eolas. He had begun to explain that his power developer was the one who had brought him up. Basically he was like a father too Eolas, only because he barely remembers his own father. In fact he wasn't sure if his real father is alive now or not. The last time he saw him was about four years old. Which wasn't a pleasant memory so he honestly didn't care. But that wasn't the matter at hand, the power developer gave him a home and looked after him until he was able to look after himself. Not only did he help develop Eolas power but also provided that role that a father would to his son.

This was nothing but the worse thing that could happen right now. He should of expected it after their little confrontation at school. That man could turn the tables on him in a single night if he so desired. Now would seem to be that night. So what he said back then was truly his last attempt to help him... Michael... He would need to look out for it...

"I knew he was only there to control me."

Eolas couldn't but help and give a cruel smile. The way he was brought up had truly shown in moments like these ones. Suddenly Eolas wants to head into battle tonight, because he felt the need to overcome this challenge. Because if he doesn't then the whole purpose of going against **_him_**, would be all for nothing. He turned towards Misaki to start explaining about their next step. While he was going

The experiment they had planned to crash tonight; while they wasn't sure on the fundamentals of what the experiment was about. They had known that it was rather important and that child errors were the test subjects. Apparently they were child errors being held in a coma for a long while now. So while they were going there to cause the directors trouble, they actually intended to do some good and recover the kids at the same time.

Both of them knew their role. While Eolas waits in the shadows at first, Misaki will infiltrate the facility by using her powers. Which literally could allow her to walk in unopposed. The purpose of this was so they can locate the child errors before going to the next phrase. As they before depart not wanting to raise suspicion by traveling their together. The plan they had quickly unraveled when once again Misaki ran into Kamijou Touma.

Literally...

He had ran right into Misaki knocking her over. Which in turn a lot of her remotes had fallen out of her bag. But that wasn't the least of her problems. She found herself in an inappropriate position on the floor with this boy.

"I didn't know boys your age were this frantic about the opposite sex."

Touma look rather clueless for a moment, he didn't really notice the position he was in with Misaki.

"Huh. Your the girl from before... what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing..."

Actually she didn't need too because just as she had asked that question. Guns where pointed at both Touma and herself. Another group of Hound dog members had just caught up to them. But this time she wasn't able to contact Eolas without making the wrong move. She even can't control them, because her removes wasn't in distance and even if they where then she probably get shot.

None of them didn't notice, but Eolas was actually still close by. But he didn't move in to help, Misaki could actually get herself out of it. Though it would be a risky use of her own power, so he intends to stay close by as much as he could. But he was far more curious about that boy's presence, so he intends to stick with the plan. Because he knew that she would still try to fulfill her own.

_"Kamijou Touma. Your presence here can't just be a coincidence?"_

* * *

**Author notes: **Once again I had to split this up more, because its larger then I first intended. Regardless what has happen now is that a certain Unlucky boy had stumbled into Eolas' rebellion.

Not really much to talk about other then I hope you guys are enjoying this trip into the past. Oh please let me know if I'm over doing Eolas' torment. If you understand what hes going through, then you would see why I'm trying to represent the pain clear as day. Though I have a sneaky feeling I'm doing this terribly. Oh well. You live to learn from your mistakes.

Next Time **Chapter 25** - A Broken Memory (3)


	25. A Broken Memory (3)

**Chapter 25** - A Broken Memory (3)

(**Note:** This chapter takes place two years ago)

There was a very unnerving feeling in the city tonight, specially with the higher ups and the city's law enforcement groups like Judgement and Anti-Skill. Both groups knew that something was going on, that was because in the last few days, there was an massive floor of missing persons reports. In response both intend to launch a joint investigation starting tomorrow. Neither them knew it yet, but they will find soon enough that most of those reported missing are dead. Even if they found out who did it, the higher ups would pull some strings to put it under the rug. This was all of the attempt to hide whats truly going on.

The darkness of Academy city has been in turmoil for the same amount of time. This was because of Eolas rebellion against the higher ups. In mere days he was able to grip many in fear of brutal retaliation. Not many would make the connection between the day life of Eolas Stuart to his activity during the night. Because within the light of Academy city he was known as a normal student at a Certain middle school. He was only a level 4 which was still amazing in it self, they don't release what he truly gets up too.

Within the darkness of Academy city, Eolas was a much more powerful individual and even influential. There was a big risk this could of changed when he decided to go against the higher ups. But it was thanks to his wide influence that he has kept many certain individuals from interfering in his rebellion. They were the other level fives who spend their time within the darkness of this city.

And this wasn't because none of them couldn't beat Eolas in a fight, part of it was just because it was deemed far to risky to blindly interrupt. Because the biggest trick up Eolas sleeve was the control of information regarding his own power. Only Misaki knew the full extent of them among the other level fives. And the higher ups weren't willing to admit the truth either, so they had to go by the information manipulated by Mental Out. It was thanks to her that there was rumors going around about what he was capable off. This varies from having different esper abilities to even being stronger the Number One.

He was after all the one who hides his own power.

Their reluctant to interfere was also due to the fact one or two had held respect for his capability and influence. Because of this respect they had decided not to interfere even if they were pressured by the higher ups.

Eolas was counting his lucky stars for these reasons. Because while he could hold his own against either one of them. Specially if he plans the battle out before hand. But he would be completely screwed if more then one would be brought into his situation. He feared their personalities more then their powers. While Number 1's power is what he feared the most of all. He only knew of one kink in the Armour of that level five. But he respect that esper's intelligence highly so even if he used that kink once. He was pretty sure that esper would figure it out and remove it from the problem in the future. Or at least make it much harder to figure it out again. So if he had ever had the need to fight Accelerator. Eolas would have to make sure to take him out in one shot or it would be all over for him.

In terms of relations with the other Level fives. He wasn't exactly on good terms with some of them. Honestly he was openly hostile against number two and sometimes with number four. He was indifferent with number seven. Though he wasn't sure if that level five has a clue whats going on.

Number four has expressed once about keeping out of his business if he kept out of her business. That was the extent of their relationship. This was a double blessing, because number four was focused on dealing with number two. Obviously he was on friendly terms with Number five and three. When it comes to number one, that is when he honestly doesn't know. This was because he doesn't intend to poke the biggest Lion in the jungle without good reason.

This current relationship with the other Level fives is why he blessed his good fortune. Because to force a conclusion over the so called God of Academy city. He would need to widen his grip over the darkness that lies within. He would then take it and induce some well nurtured chaos. None of that man's plans and experiments would work if he can't control whats going on. Something had to give.

Speaking of a plan, even the one Misaki and Eolas had for tonight's goal could turn this entire situation around. The current events was that unpredictable. He trusted that Misaki can get herself out of the situation and even carrying on with her side of the plan. But it Kamijou Touma who remained an unknown piece of the puzzle. Specially the power he had learned that resides in his right hand, Eolas still doesn't understand how it even works. But he acknowledges that it could help him greatly if he would be able to convince him to help. Or it could bring him utter ruin.

But for now the only thing he can do is watch both of them from the shadows. Misaki wasn't one to be caught off guard. She had planned a small emergency just incase she was captured. Frankly it really involves staying in contact with Eolas. Mental out was the master of mental manipulation and could control her targets with her power. But the unknown side of her powers is one she rarely uses. That was the telepathic side of her power. She was able to establish the connection through present conditions. Basically she had a small remote hidden on her person, which sole purpose is to establish this connection.

Thanks to it Eolas was able to track them down, because he honestly couldn't keep up with them who where taken in vehicles. He had a feeling that they were taken to the same facility there were going to hit tonight. He was correct and decided to get a good look of the facilty from a high position.

From the looks of it outside the facility, it was very heavily guarded by Hound dog members. Eolas had thought of the possibility of just jumping in their to take them all out. It wasn't impossible but there was far too many factors to take into account. For one there was the fact Misaki and Kamijou Touma could be used as hostages, there was also the fact of the child errors. Eolas intends to save them no matter how long it takes tonight. They could be use against him until he can confirm their location in the facility. There was also the matter of his power developer whos been put in charge of Hound dog. All he know he could of kitted them out with weapons that could counter his own powers.

So while it may not be impossible, it would still be too risky for him just to barge right in there. But it doesn't mean he can't exactly sneak in there and give Misaki, even that boy a helping hand. May be the reason why its so heavily guarded is because...

"They knew I was going to come here after all."

But even if that was the case, something seemed rather odd. There was a group of Hound Dog members with the one he recognized as his power developer. They had started to leave the facility. Does that mean this wasn't a trap at all? Or were they buying time for something? Eolas didn't know the details but he was determined to find out.

**8:21pm**

Time has past rather quickly during their capture. After being caught outside the park, they made sure Misaki had no remotes on her and left them at the scene. They were then tied up so they couldn't use their hands and thrown in the back of their black marked vans. Along the way, Touma has been trying his best to break out the bindings without the others knowing. While Misaki had just watched on, she was far more interested in him then their current situation. In fact the entire time they were taken from outside the park and to the facility. She has been trying her best to use the secret remote she has hidden to take control of him. Though she doesn't have the best remote, but it was good enough and it was all about the position. As you see it was attached under her clothes and she wasn't able to move her hands that freely.

She literally been moving around, the entire time in the car and when they were thrown into a small cell together. This was all to get into a good position to use the remote properly. In the cell she accidentally fell on top of during her attempts. It was a rather awkward position for both of them. But Misaki wasn't really paying attention and Touma was blushing uncontrollably.

"Ermm what are you doing?"

She moved a bit more ontop of him. She then managed to press the button. Nothing changed at all, the common sign of somebody under her control wasn't even present. Her faliure once more has spark her curiosity and she couldn't help but to figured him out more. She then finally replied.

"Just wondering that you feel like a book I just cannot read.."

Touma looked rather confused about what she means.

"I don't..."

Touma was going to responded but got interrupted by the guard standing outside the cell. He smacked the cell bars with the base of the gun to get both of their attention. He then basically ordered them to shut up, because they were giving him a headache. This had annoyed Misaki as she was happily having fun with Touma. She wanted to silence the guard herself. She immediately used Touma as a support to get self back up on her feet.

She had have the need to prove her powers weren't faulty. Or that she wasn't aiming properly with her secret remote. She intends to control the guard and when she got in the right position. She used her powers without delay. The words that followed confirmed her success.

"Yes my Queen."

The guard says this really means that she had taken control. Which was good news as she could use him to get out of here. But this also confirmed its not her powers which isn't working. Some how this boy behind her was immune to her abilities. Turning back to him she had noticed the look on his expression. It was a look she knew very well and though she didn't like it she couldn't help but smile.

"You don't know about little old me? I guess that means I'm doing my job very well."

Touma shock his head, it would seem he knew more then he lets on.

"I can tell from what you done, that your that 5th rank level five. But I'm just wondering why haven't you got him to get us out yet?"

It was a response she didn't expected at all. This was also because she can't read him like she could read others. This was the first time in her life she wasn't able to control information. She also noticed the boy was oddly calm? Is this because he thinks as the male he should show the most backbone? She wondered what century this boy was living in, if this was his trend of thought. Her attention was broken when they both heard a loud bang on the cell.

Another one of the Guards had appeared in front of the cell. Who seemed to be checking the guard that Misaki had taken control. Upon inspecting the new guard instantly smack her controlled one on the head. Knocking that guard out who then collapsed on the floor. From this alone she knew they were prepared for he usual tricks. She maybe able to control anybody, well mostly everybody. But the use of her powers leaves something behind that can be noticed. It was those starry eyes, that forms in the eyes of the people she controls.

She didn't have time to respond as Touma decided to get in front of her as the guard opened the cell door.

"Just let her go, she has nothing to do with this..."

Misaki couldn't help but think hes an idiot. Because he had no idea of her real intentions in this place and a certain person who is close by. She's been intentionally telling Eolas has things developed, like exactly what Touma intends to do. He was an unknown element which both of them recognized. Either way the guard didn't answer and forced him out of the way. The guard then literally pulled Misaki out of the cell and attempts by Touma to help her was met with violence. He was easily overpowered by the guard and this was mostly down to the fact his hands were tied. And a punch to the face easily silenced the courageous boy and his efforts. Before he lost conscious he watched as the guard looked him back up and seeing Misaki dragged off by her own hair.

**9:01pm**

Elsewhere on the facility, one certain boy has manged to sneak onto the base. What's better then a person who can hide his footprints? Somebody who actually didn't need to hide them. While its only about an inch. All this time Eolas has been floating his way round the facility. It was a rather amusing sight as it was like watching one free falling in the air. He even enjoyed himself, though if you asked him he would never admit it.

He couldn't but help to think to himself that sneaking isn't just his cup of tea. If his PD has truly left the facility then the knowledge of his weakness sure has followed. That means he has no need to sneak around, if those left here don't have the capability to stop him. Then he could clear things up in under an hour, but there was still the case of those children and anything could happen with those two. But he was rather worried about Misaki, even though she keep insisting she was ok through the telepathic connection. So either way he still had to sneak around, he has done it many times and it can be rather useful skill to know. His 'floating in all your bases' sneaking ability works very well as long he remained aware of his surroundings. It wasn't the fastest method, but he was moving very fast while also hiding his presence from Hound Dog. His confrontations with them in the last few days, Eolas had managed to wipe his sent from their database. Causing their machine to be useless in tracking him.

He had deal with a sensitive issue which had aroused. Misaki had found the child errors, but only saw them briefly and what she noticed had disturb both her and Eolas when he found out.

Misaki had said...

_"' I saw them only briefly, but they looked... decayed... they was moving mindlessly... I saw them as I was taken from the cell...'"_

Again worried about her current position both of them entirely wasn't sure. But Eolas had some training with backtracking signals to his brain. He can feel she was somewhere in the east section of the facility. If she keeps the connection up he will be able to find her sooner or later. But first he had to investigate the child errors and what Misaki mentioned was true. It didn't take him long to find them, it was down a hall filled with cells that he had found them.

What he had saw made him feel sick to his stomach. He has committed many terrible things, killing some people in pretty brutal ways. But never would he ever go this far, they were children barely eight seven years old and they were in this state. The smell of decay only gave him his answer, they were all dead. If the smell wasn't proof enough, you can see their bodies were in a state of decay. He wasn't sure how long they been like this but even though they were dead. They were still moving and to make sure if this was all of them. Eolas checks every cell in this part of the hallway, since the notice on the wall behind him called this section... test subjects.

In all of them and at most in groups of four they were in each cell. There was over seven cells and this means roughly about twenty eight children were in this state. He didn't even want to call them children anymore but more like they seemed like zombies from the movies. But thankfully after bravely sticking his arm in one cell, they don't seem interested in human flesh.

In fact they seem to act like they repeating their last order, given through the nerves system. They had no sense of direction and they were walking into walls. Mindless behavior. He wasn't sure what to say in this moment, or not entirely sure how to proceed. This was a terrible site and something nobody not even those he hate should even see. He wasn't going to allow this go unanswered, this had only made him more determined in his situation to win.

Gritting his teath he decided to put them out of their misery, in case any of them were alive somehow. Not even that famous doctor would be able to do anything here. Raising his left hand his powers instantly did what he intended. He crush their dead bodies with all his strength, not the best way to deal with them but he wasn't sure what was causing them to still move.

It was a messy job...

They were simply children...

Used as lab rats...

and their humanity was taken from them...

But he had to do the right thing, Eolas had to put them down before any one else saw this mess. He wished himself lucky that even Misaki saw them only briefly and not even to understand the truth of the situation. To try and explain how Eolas was feeling as he destroyed their bodies would simply be an understatement. There was literally no words to say about it. He wasn't even being careful to be silent about it, because he was hoping one of those scumbags decided to come after him. He is going to find out the truth behind what happened here and hes going to hold somebody too account.

"That is the last one"

Eolas said as he crushes the body of the last child error he could find. After he was through with it, none of them was no longer able to move. But it had took more then breaking their necks, which he first assumed cutting the body from the brain would stop it from sending signals throughout the nerve network. But something else was controlling the bodies' movements and it wasn't some zombie virus you see in the movies.

"huh..."

The sound of banging against metal bars had caught Eolas attention. It was coming from around the corner in the next hallway. Wanting to leave this part of the building as soon as possible, the moment had gotten to the corner, which lead to two separate directions. A guard had come from the left and the moment he noticed. He didn't waste time and use his powers to force the guard's head to smack into the wall. He then disarmed the guard and held on to his pistol.

Eolas then shot the guards legs, basically crippling him.

"To simply kill you guys would only be nice of me. How about you bleed to death in the hell you bastards created."

He grabbed the guard's head and dragged the poor soul to the direction he came from and literally launched the guard down the hallway with his telekinetic power. He was going to leave the guard to bleed to death in that hallway, which would probably allow him to see all the mangled bodies of the children. Or at least the smell of them would be the last thing that guard remembers.

Earlier he had thought nobody should see the state they were in. Thats true, the guard isn't seeing the children in a zombie state. After he was through with them it had looked more like basic slaughter. Thinking nothing more of it he head right to which the sound was coming from. While he walked down Eolas checked how many bullets was left in the gun. To which after he had saw that this part was full of more cells, but this was for potential subjects going by the signs. Which means if there was anybody here then they should be living. Most of the cells was empty but further down he had noticed a guard knocked out on the floor. The noise was coming from there.

"...Ah... this explains a lot."

He had found Kamijou Touma trying to kick the cell open. Which was a foolish act, however you had to give him credit for trying. The guard body was near the cell and on quick inspection there was no keys on the body. When Kamijou noticed Eolas had arrived he had stopped kicking.

"Who are you? Are you with them?"

He didn't answer, Eolas merely forced the cell door open with his powers and pulled Touma by hand out of the cell. Knowing he couldn't use his powers on him, well merely his right arm. But he didn't want to waste time. He then picked up the guard and threw that one into the cell and slammed the cell closed.

You could actually tell Eolas wasn't even in a good mood. Touma knew he didn't want to push his luck, there was a murderous look in his eyes. Looking at him it wouldn't be too far to say, that was this person natural occurrence. They was blood sprays on Eolas clothes. So it wasn't hard to assume he had just done that not too long go. Touma didn't know it was mostly from the dead children he had to put down not too long ago.

After he had actually untied Touma did he answer him.

"I'm a friend of that blonde girl. She currently is being held somewhere on the east side of this building. Can I trust you to run interference and help her out of this place? It should be a piece of cake if you give her a remote."

Touma responded pretty well, Eolas expected some sort of argument. Because this may of been an unknown situation to him. Since he was willing to listen, Eolas begun to explain the situation but left the bit about the children out of it and the events surrounding him and Misaki. Just only about this current facility's hostiles. He then handed him a remote he had picked up earlier from outside the park, the spot they were captured. He even handed Touma the gun he used earlier and warned him to only use it if he had too.

Eolas was putting a lot of trust in this unknown element. But you can tell from the look in Touma's expression that he wanted to help. He has even learned many times in the past that those with this expression can be trusted. Too a point at least. But he shouldn't really waste time thinking about it. Touma was pretty confident about what to do next and left Eolas alone to go and find Misaki.

He wasn't sure about Misaki's condition as she gone a bit quiet.

_'Hang in there Misaki. A good man is coming to help you...'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Somebody is crying?"_

Once he was left alone, Eolas had heard somebody crying nearby. It couldn't be either of the two guards, one is still out cold just near him. And the other was too far away, sound could travel down here. But this crying... it didn't sound like a grown man.

It wasn't too far away, it would seem that there was somebody else in one of these cells. He had only had to walk four cells down to find out who it was and what he found had given him mixed thoughts. It was a young girl crying in the corner of a cell on her bed. She look around five years old and she didn't look Japanese whatsoever. In fact she looked more English to him. Even though there was students sent to Academy city from around the world, considering the type of country England has become it was rather rare to find espers from that country. Or that a potential esper as he wasn't sure if he she had powers yet.

She had dark brown hair and it was rather kept nice. You would expected from being kept in a cell that it would of gotten messed up. This only means she was put in here recently. Eolas didn't want to scare her at all. And If she was one of the child errors that managed to avoid the horror he had found. Then he would do everything he could to get her out of here.

So slowly and calmly he opened the cell door's lock. He didn't want to suddenly spoke the child more then she is know. But when he had opened the door, she had noticed his presence and immediately look frightened.

"It's ok... it's ok"

Eolas crouched down to be on her eye level. He didn't move any closer, because he was trying to keep her calm. But Eolas honestly have no clue how to deal with children younger then him. He was brought up as a weapon and he couldn't teach children how to kill people... He had a strange idea and he got out his phone briefly to take off his duck strap.

"I'm not here to hurt you at all. In fact I'm here to help you get home... Look Mr Duck wanted me to help you!"

He held the duck strap on his open left hand and slowly did his powers take hold. He had made the duck dance a bit in his hand...

"Do you want to hold Mr duck?"

This seem to have done something right, the girl look less frightened then before. The brave little girl even had the courage to move closer to Eolas and take the duck strap from his hand.

"See that wasn't so scary right?"

The girl nodded without saving much at first but she started to say something. Which surprised him as she expected the girl to be silent out of fear.

"My name is.. Sarah.. Webb..."

"Do you mind me calling you just Sarah?"

She nodded after Eolas asked the question.

"OK Sarah, my name is Eolas Stuart. Feel free me to call whatever you feel is easier!... Sarah... would you mind telling me why you're here?"

She didn't answer straight away, which Eolas didn't mind. She didn't want to scare the girl or force answers out of her... he felt responsible. He couldn't help to think if this what big brothers felt like, because he wanted to protect this little girl like she was his own sister. She was intended to be a lab rat like the other children.

He's been in that situation, so he knew exactly what she may of gone through... or maybe something worse from what happened to those children. When she was ready to respond, she spoke pure English and not Japanese. This only confirm it she was from England and hasn't been in Japan that long. Nobody even bothered to teach her the Japaneses language. Though it is kinda complicated. Being a native English person, Eolas speaks both Japanese and English perfectly. In fact he knew a lot of other languages, but this was very common among the other level fives. You couldn't find one of them who didn't knew more then four languages.

"My brother... I was looking for my brother... but those other people took him away..."

Eolas wondered if she had followed them here. They must of been abducted near by then... This was terrible are even children nothing but lab rats? He shouldn't of expected nothing else from the darkness of Academy city. And the directors probably knew everything about this situation.

Thinking about it he did see what look like a office earlier, he thought he could find some information about this place from there. He may even find some information about this little girl's brother. But he had figured that one of them could be the dead children from before... this had made him feel really bad that he could even started crying right here... But he had to be strong, for little Sarah's sake... He had to make sure that she feels safe and stay safe while they were still here...

"Excuse me... I'm kinda hungry..."

Sarah had said in a very innocent manner, she had even pulled on Eolas shirt to make sure she got his attention. This had made Eolas very unsure what to do, should he get this girl some food so she wouldn't complain. She may of been starving in this cell and may collapse from lack of food. Or should she tell her to wait until they escape the building. It may be a while as he intends to ensure the other two get out safely.

"Sure... I'll try and find you something."

* * *

**Author notes:** A dark reminder of what goes on this city resounds in this chapter. I want to point out that there is no zombie virus going on, or rabies. The answers to what happened to those children will come soon.

I hope you will understand the intent as all the answers fall into place. At least there was one of the child errors, if you would class her one is safe. But this has only added to Eolas problems as he now has to ensure her safety and find her some food? Answers will come next chapter as the Broken Memory heads to its conclusion.

**Chapter 26** - A Broken Memory (4)


	26. A Broken Memory (4)

**Chapter 26** - A broken Memory (4)

(**Note:** This chapter takes place two years ago)

It seems lady luck was smiling on Eolas at the moment. Though you could argue if that is true or not from what he had seen so far. But the reason why he feels lucky is because after Sarah expressed that she was hungry, Eolas found a kitchen in a place he never had expected. To him they was in hostile territory so it was odd to stop off at your enemies kitchen and raid their cupboards. Which Eolas actually just did, never had he thought he was be in this position. But now that he was actually here, there was no reason why he couldn't do more.

From looking at Sarah you could tell shes been crying a lot. So her face was slightly dirty and worn from it all. So before she actually got to eat anything, Eolas made sure to clean her face by wiping away the dry tears. He also washed her hands for her because that was just manners before you started eating. He then managed to rustle up some decent food from the kitchen for this little girl and watched as she dug in.

For this time Eolas could find some comfort he was able to help one person in this facility. Even if it wasn't much at all. But he was only prolonging himself to accept the harsh reality. This girl was captured after trying to find her brother. The imagines of those dead children earlier had only made him think, that one of them very well could be her brother. This was a cruel reality if that was true...

At least they wasn't disturb while Sarah was eating, something to keep her strength up. She actually look more full of life then she did before. Not long after she had enough for them to keep moving, Eolas had tried to communicate with her in Japanese. But no matter what she doesn't even understand a single word he had said. This only confirmed it, she must of not been in this country long at all. So make sure she didn't feel isolated, Eolas continued to interact with the girl in English.

Because the places they had to go to find that office from before. Well it had required to go near that hallway, which only smell of decay and he was pretty sure that guard was still down there. Which oddly surprised him that none of the others actually come looking for him. This had only raised questions about what was truly going on in this facility. Still for little Sarah to even get past that hallway, Eolas asked her to hold her breath as he carried her past. Even after passing that hallway she held her breath for a maximum of two minutes and acted like it was an accomplishment. It wasn't long until they both had found the office.

Just like before the door was wide open and what they found was a rather messy office. There were scattered papers everywhere and that was clear signs somebody had rushed out of here. Sarah had been trying to turn the light on all by herself. She amusingly tried jumping up to hit the light switch, but she was just still out of reach. So when she tried one more time, Eolas without warning gave her a slight boost with his telekinetic powers and made sure she landed safely. It was so seamless that it made her think she did it all on her own, which brought a smile to her face.

As the light was turned on, it only further emphasized the fact somebody rushed out of the room. But the light has shown the existence of a note laying next to the computer on the desk. Walking over to read it, the message was none other from his power developer. To put it in rather simple terms, it was the Power developer saying that Eolas was far too late in stopping the core reason of this experiment. Does that mean whatever they were doing here actually succeeded? If so it also means that some experiments are still being held here. Like a back up in case the first success of this experiment wasn't enough?

Eolas need more information before he can consider these facts. But maybe that this little girl's brother was the one which caused a success in this experiment. So was she intended to be the backup just in case? Well being sibling doesn't mean both would be a success. Unless it depends on neruo patterns or blood type.

This also made him think that Misaki might of been put forward for same experiment. He's hearing nothing from the telepathic connection. So he assumes everything was alright. Only if this thing was a two way street, she can only send messages to him and not the other way round. But both of them can feel the connection, so they know each other are still alive.

"Come on Sarah, lets sit down while I go look up information regarding your brother."

She nodded and ran towards the chair which was being moved by Eolas' telekinetic powers. It was a rather amusing sight around the office, Eolas was actually organizing the entire office with his powers. He was picking up papers, straightening up the furniture and made sure two chairs was behind the desk. One for himself and one for Sarah. But he had made sure her seat was facing away from the door and computer but she still can see him. This was to ensure if anybody did come to the office then she wouldn't see them, just in case they may of traumatized her in this past and so he could torture them without causing her mental scars. He was pretty sure he could pull it off with out her noticing. If he force their mouth shut with his telekinetic powers, then it would be pretty hard for them to scream for help.

Eolas shocked his head from the thought

He changed his mind, he couldn't do that with a little girl here. She is bound to look if somebody else entered the room. She would notice himself talking to that person. Even if she couldn't under Japanese. Also just in case there was a picture on the computer of her brother, or what may of happened to him showing up on the computer is why he didn't want her to see.

He couldn't help to sigh from the thought. If she wasn't here then he would of done this already and rescue Misaki if Touma had failed. But he couldn't complain, for once he had felt he is doing the right thing. If he was able to pull one person from this hell then it would be worth it.

Without wasting any more time, Eolas turned on the computer to find out anything he could. He wasn't surprised to see that it had gone straight to the desktop without much loading. Just another sign that they left this place in a rush. He wondered if they had left some valuable information the experiment going on in his facility. After a quick search he had found that the information on the reason for the experiments were deleted.

_'Did they remove the information from just this computer?' _

He wasn't ignorant with computers are all. Considering he was brought up in Academy city for a good number of his younger years. But he wasn't no programmer or hacker. He wouldn't be able to recover any information from a computer that is already deleted. The only person he knew who could would be Mikoto Misaka.

The memory of her hacking his laptop to only find out what he liked for birthday. She was trying to make the present a surprise gift. But that kind of failed when he had caught her in the act. Thankfully he had stopped her before she got too far into his laptop. Or she would of found out his activities in the darkness of this city long ago.

_'Also that folder...'_

Eolas shock his head, that folder wasn't something to think about now. That was a completely another story.

On this story he had found something useful on the computer. It was a database of names, profiles even and a further look showed it was a list of child errors. To see if he was correct or not he had clicked on one of them.

_'Makito Aiyo... Age... 6... Nationality... Japanese... Test Status... Failed... Makiyo Aiyo died instantly upon the start of the experiment. Possible cause heart attack induced by the experimental device. It was also to note the brain waves of the child was completely destroyed and the device had taken over movement functions normally controlled by the brain. Though rather limited, suggestion to see how long this last...Despite the subject being dead... The hell...'_

He wasn't really sure what he was reading here. These were actual profiles on each subject and notes regarding them if they been through the experiment. He was getting some idea of what this experiment is actually about. But it wasn't enough to overcome the fact it had caused the death of a child. He continued to read through the other listings of child errors, the results were the same which they had failed and nothing more really was said regarding the experiment. Stopping for a moment he briefly looked at Sarah who was playing with the duck strap on her chair. He then thought about the dead children he found earlier and that one of them could be her brother. He had to make sure if he was one of them or not. He doesn't want to cause this girl any more grief.

From what he had seen in the database so far he hasn't seen one with the Webb surname. There is just so many entries and they only are sorted by the first name. So many of them... more then he had found... how long as this been going on?... How many child errors did they kill here?

...

...

...

"Hey... Sarah... Would you mind telling me the name of your brother?"

She looked at him with a growing smile. She must of thought Eolas may of found a way to find her brother. But he may not even be in this database, so he didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Alex! Alex!"

She responded with enthusiasm.

"Alright.. alright..."

Alex was the name of her brother, typical English name. T likely the name of her brother. Right he had thought, he wanted to see if this computer held anything. After a quick search, something actually did appear in the results. There was only one matching result.

_'Alex Webb... Age 7... Nationality... English... Test Status... Success... The experimental device had worked and the subject's brain wave patterns seems to accept the device's programming... Subject has been put forward for the parent experiment...' _

Eolas kept reading what it had said about her brother. He didn't end up like what the other child errors, which was somewhat as a blessing. But what he had read about the parent experiment. That had trouble him more.

"Hey Sarah... It's your brothers birthday tomorrow right?"

She didn't answer him with words but only nodded back at him.

_'Of course, only that bastard would plan something like that in such a manner.'_

She seemed really patient to see if Eolas had found anything. But Eolas felt the need of breaking the computer right there and then. He held back his anger the best he could and talked to Sarah once more.

"... I'm sorry... All this tells me that your brother was here but it looks like that is all."

Eolas held his breath afterwards, because while he done the ultimate sin of taking another life. He never saw himself lying to a little girl. It just felt wrong, but if he told her the truth now... ...He doesn't know if he should or not. But he knew that it would be cruel for her either way.

Now that he found out about her brother, Eolas should really find out whats going on with Misaki and Touma.

"Oh"

Scratch that as Eolas had stumbled onto the cctv system. It looks like they were hocked up to this computer and he could see Touma and Misaki in different locations. So he knew where to go to find them... He felt annoyed that he couldn't learn more about this device they were experimenting with, but it was completely wiped from the computer. So there was no way he can find out...

_'Is this little girl some pot of luck or something' _

You see on the cctv feed he was watching, the seemed to be a researcher heading right to this office. This was perfect and he couldn't help but wait to capture the sheep that had walked into the Lions den. He did just that the moment the researcher entered the view of the door way.

By raising his hand at that moment, Eolas had his telekinetic grip on the researcher. To that person who had walked right in here, it would felt like he was pushed into a tight space suddenly. But that was just his telekinetic force at play. He even made sure that man couldn't speak just yet, because he briefly spoke with Sarah about not looking behind the back of her chair. This is because the back of the chair was quite big, made for an adult to sit in after all. So she would have to stand up on the chair to even look over it. Though she could just look around the sides, but he had help she wouldn't actually think about doing it.

Shes been a good girl so far, so he trusted that she would continued to do so. He then suddenly turned to the researcher and the glare in his eyes were like sharp daggers.

"Oi... you better speak only Japanese you understand?"

Eolas let lose the telekentic grip on his target's mouth so he could respond. But he looked so scared that he didn't even talk. It was like he had known the person in front of him and didn't want to anger the beast. All he did was nod in response. He had told him that so Sarah wouldn't understand what they about to talk about. He pulled the researcher in with his telekinetic grip and closed the door behind him.

The researcher nodded, this was so Sarah wouldn't understand a thing that is going to be said.

"Then why don't you take a seat and tell me what been going on."

Eolas had a cruel expression. Because he felt like a lion who just caught his prey.

**10:42pm**

He had only stumbled upon this trouble tonight, honestly he wasn't sure how he did in the first place. The last thing he can remember before running into Misaki was running away from some thugs. You see he had tried to help this person they were picking on. But because of his horrible luck they had all gone after him. After running for a good while he had ran into Misaki. Simply that was how he stumbled into this situation. But if anybody had been watching him right now, they would think he was not up to no good. He seem pretty too good at sneaking around the facility. He had even managed to knock a few guards out by using the gun as a melee weapon.

Surprisingly he wasn't that far away from Misaki and he hadn't realized that Eolas was watching him through the cameras. Touma was going on the logic that the more guards there are then they protecting something important. He wondered what they wanted with her? She may be a level five but still...

Speaking of the 5th level Five. She had been taken to a certain room which would resemble an execution chamber. From a brief look what you would see is white padded walls and floor with a heavily electronic and mechanical chair in the middle. But it wasn't exactly unused. It seems nobody bother to clean up the blood splatted across the walls and floor. It wasn't everywhere the but there was disincentive dried blood sprayed around the room. From how it looked then it had came from the middle of the room, where the chair was located. At this moment of time Misaki was strapped into it, lady luck wasn't shining on her today.

"Well this room doesn't look foreboding at all."

She said with some attempt to lighten her own mood. At this point she wasn't able to escape even if she wanted. There was no way for her to reach the hidden remote. Maybe she would have to try and use her powers without it. But that was a massive risk it most likely wouldn't even work without proper aim.

But here is also the problem, she would need to know the location of those she intends to target. If she was going to use this method of control. Normally show could control anybody even out of sight, if she had a remote at a certain range. But without one her power was like a flow of water without no sense of flow.

All she knew what was truly going on is what they intend to do with her in this room. Apparently they intend to use a device that will connect to her nervous system. So they could control her body actions, even her own powers if they wanted too. They even mention that it would increase her calculating prowess at an amazing rate. But she remarked that she didn't there help in that matter, she was more capable of improving her own abilities. But she didn't even want their help if she couldn't either. Because if that is what they were doing in this room, then what she can see from around the room only means they had failed so far.

Normally if she was in a position she couldn't get out herself, then she would simply contact Eolas. But she knew that he had to do work around the facility and that she could hold out for nearly two hours. As it would seem the process to prepare the device to her brain wave patters require time to work out. So she had two hours before they would tried it. Which also gave Eolas two hours to work his magic until she has to call him in. But she felt the need to call him now...

This is because a researcher had arrive earlier then planned. And in his hand he had held a strange chip looking device. Misaki tries to delay the researcher by asking him questions, but she totally was ignored. This had only started to make her panic, because she honestly didn't like how this may turn out. They were literally planning to not only usurp her body, but also her mind and powers **_permanently_**. It kind of feel like an ironic twist of fate. That she was paying for all the times she had manipulated peoples minds. But at least with her it wasn't a permanent effect, unlike what this experiment would do. Hell she doesn't even know it would even work. From the looks of those child errors and the state of this room. It hadn't given her any confidence.

She had to call him...

_'Save me... Eolas...'_

She knew that he wouldn't be here in a flash. But that boy had serious power and normally in a situation like this before. Three times before in fact, Eolas would be here in mere minutes even if he was on the other side of a building complex... She knew that the relationship between them wasn't special. It was merely two people working together to benefit each other. It was for survival... Though she thought it was actually a proper friendship between them. They both trusted each other, in fact it was a natural trust. She had seen this boy who had saved her from a terrible experiment before. A boy who she got to learn without manipulating his mind at all. She learned about him like a friend would. His struggles, his hopes, his light and his darkness. He even trusted her with the secrets of his powers. And for somebody like herself who was often looked upon with an untrusting eye, because of the powers she had. That felt a lot to her and she always thought this was what a friendship was like... like... with... what she felt... with _her_...

She was sure that he was going to save her... she was so sure... But a further ten minutes had past and the researcher had finished setting up the device on the chair. It was rigged up to attach to her spinal cord, through the back of the neck.

_'Eolas! Get here now!'_

She was shouting at him through the telepathic connection. Normally he would be here right now! He would be here even if there were hundreds of brick walls stopping him. She knew he had the fire power to level this entire building if he wanted. So she asked herself why wasn't he here? What was he doing?

Still there was no sign of Eolas and the researcher had started the mechanical chair. Suddenly the straps that was holding her to the chair tighten, they tighten so much she couldn't move her arms, legs or even her head. And the device was slowly approaching her neck... it was preparing to attach itself to her neck, her spinal cord and to her nervous system... if that happens it would be all over...

_'EOLAS! HELP!'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

The doors were broken open and for a brief moment she had thought that it was him. That he had finally come to rescue her from this fate. But she never really expected that it was that boy... that... closed... book... the only one she couldn't read.

"Kamijou Touma"

She was shocked from seeing him, which made her forget the situation she was in.

"What are you doing to her?!"

Touma rushed forward with the gun in his hand. Pointing it at the researcher, the boy wasn't dumb to see that he hadn't had time to talk and hit the researcher away from the chair. When he had gotten close he had seen something was slowly approaching the back of Misaki's neck. He knew that it had to be stopped and dropped the gun without thinking. He then grabbed onto the mechanical arm that was pushing the device towards Misaki's neck.

Touma was pulling at the mechanical arm with all his strength, this arm was attached to the back of the chair. He was just strong enough to stop it from moving closer to her neck, but that was all he could do. If he had actually let go, then the arm would continue moving.

"Let go of it now!"

The researcher had demanded and with real authority. You see Touma may not be stupid but he was either naive or just had bad luck. You never should leave a firearm near someone who would use it against you. Because the researcher had picked up the gun he had dropped earlier to help Misaki.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her!"

Touma had shouted who hadn't cared at all that a gun was point right at him.

"Look around boy, do you even understand the purpose of this project?"

He had looked around and the only thing he can describe whatever this experiment was with one word. That word being barbaric... but he didn't have chance to say that as the researcher continued.

"What we doing here may be wrong, but if you knew the reason then you would beg us to continue. To stop a monster we too had to become monsters."

Touma didn't care what he was saying, the boy was focused on keeping Misaki safe and she was speechless from what was going on. But she wasn't that far gone to had not notice the Researcher was about to pull the trigger...

_'no... he doesn't deserve it... no...'_

_"EOLAS!" _

She had shouted as loud as she could this time. The only person who can get them out of this situation was him and it wasn't about saving herself. She didn't want this boy to die either. Even if the device was attached to him, she wanted him to let go to save himself...

_She wanted..._

...

...

...

What had followed was the sound of a gun shot, but it wasn't that which had broken her thoughts... it was the derbies from the wall which had suddenly been blasted through. And the force of the blast was still continuing it was heading straight for the researcher... She had seen this before... It was that person's strongest ranged attack... a telekinetic blast... It was so concentrated that it could rip through walls easily.

It was so fast that it had blasted the researcher away and even the bullet which had been fired. It barely had a chance to reach its target. Even on collusion with the researcher, the blast had continued and continued to rip through more walls until it made its way outside. Only then had the attack had stopped. Looking through the wall where the attacked had come from. It had looked like it come from quite a distance away, in fact you could guess from the west side of the facility.

Touma still had his hands on the mechanical arm, not wanting to let go despite what happened and in a few minutes a certain boy had arrived. But Misaki didn't expect him to see him with a little girl. She couldn't help but to say this to him despite the situation she still was in.

"Did you become a pervert while I wasn't looking?"

"Oh shut up"

This didn't really bother Eolas as he had other things on his mind. He was looking at Touma behind her trying to save her from a certain fate. He actually was happy that he had manged to make it here. It would seem that his presence was a blessing. Even though the situation didn't call him to use his power. But he couldn't waste any more time, that attack would of caught the attention of the heavy group of hound dog members outside. This facility was about to turn into a battlefield, so with a quick glance over the straps that had bound Misaki to the chair. Eolas ripped them apart with sheer telekinetic force. This had set her free from the chair and she didn't waste any time from getting out of her horrible seat. This had allowed Touma too let go of the arm on the chair which continued to move forward as if she was still sitting.

Noticing what was on the arm, Eolas pulled it from the mechanical arm's grip and pocketed the device chip. The other two had seen what he did but they wasn't in the position to question him. They were actually too busy hugging each other. Misaki was so relieved she was out of that chair she had latched herself onto Touma. She then whispered in his ear...

"Thank you..."

The words she had said was with all the emotion she could muster. She was indeed scared for her own life back then, she was also scared for some reason for his life as well. Tonight events was rather frightening and she was hoping that it wasn't all for nothing. But looking at Eolas you could tell he wasn't going to explain what he knows right now. He was given the look that she should leave now. What he said next had only confirmed her belief.

"Kamijou. Please give her the remote I gave you."

Touma looked surprised as he had forgotten about it. He was too busy blushing from Misaki's actions and slowly handed her the remote from his pocket.

"Thank you."

She said softly to him, when she took the remote from him. She then turn towards Eolas and asked him what was the plan.

"What do yo-"

"I'm sorry, but could you use your powers on this little girl right here... Shes the only surviving child error I could find. She can't understand Japanese so..."

Eolas suddenly stopped talking and coughed up blood. To both him and Misaki this only meant one thing... somebody had deployed the weakness to his powers. If Eolas was in the condition to explain what was happening properly, then he would say the normal out flowing of telekinetic power from his body was being bounced back by another wave from an outside force into his vital organs. Simply, Eolas own powers was putting pressuare on his organs right now.

He pushed the little girl forward towards Misaki, which she did the helpful thing and took control of her immediately. This is so she wouldn't cause a problem while being scared of what was about to happen. It would make them getting away that much easier.

" GOOO!"

Both of them nodded and Touma had picked up the now controlled little girl so they could move faster. Before they had left Misaki had noticed that Eolas' eyes were turning ghostly white and she knew exactly what this had meant. So she didn't look back and ran with Touma who had the little girl... They ran so fast they had gotten off the facility in no time. They actually went right past all the hound dog members, because they had a certain bigger fish to deal with. But they didn't stop to think about that, they continued running... they ran so far... that in twenty minutes they could see the facility from a distance. Only then did they bother to look back and even from where they stood, they could hear the sound of gunfire from a distance...

...

Then...

They saw a bright light...

It shined so brightly and it came from the facility...

It had engulfed the facility and only when the light had died down...

The sound of gunfire stopped and the building was in ruins...

...

Touma was the first one to speak up about what they just saw. He was flabbergasted from what he had saw, if he would to describe it but the light had felt angry and in one bright light it had consumed it's surroundings.

"Was that him? Should we wait for him?"

Misaki smiled and pushed against him to carry on walking.

"It's going to be a long walk. I guess you want a proper explanation."

She said to the boy she found so much interest in. She felt obligated to clue him in on about that other boy and herself.

**4:01am**

It was no longer November the 5th and it was very early in the morning on the next day. Inside Eolas apartment it was pitch black and he wasn't back just yet. Instead both Misaki and the young girl Sarah had took refuge in his apartment. This was only because she wanted to hear what he had found out. Though she was also surprised to find out that Touma had only lived a few doors away from Eolas. Surprisingly a small city if you think about it.

She seemed to have made herself at home. Along with the little girl Sarah they both were wearing one of Eolas' shirts after taking a bath. And were also sleeping in his bed, they both was obviously tired from last nights events and he wouldn't mind anyway.

It would be another hour later until Eolas returned home. He didn't seem hurt or injured though he seemed to have a pretty bad headache as he walked into his apartment. He shrugged at the sight that Misaki and the little girl had made themselves at home. Not trying to wake either of them, Eolas slowly fell backwards against his fridge in the kitchen part of his apartment. He stretched out his left hand and suddenly a yellow duck plushie started to float towards him from the kitchen side.

He didn't exactly hug his toy, but more of had only one arm around it. He felt so weak, the last few days was really getting to him. The night that just left him was no different and he was pretty sure that tonight would be the same. But what really disturbed him more is what he found not long after the others left the facility.

He had found more dead child errors beneath the facility, even with the rubble crushing them they had kept moving what left remained of their bodies. He knew there was more experiments on children then those he had found. That database had shown over a hundred entries and even more... He couldn't take it and felt guilty for what had happened to them... Because that experiment was created in fear of his actions even before the last few days... and all those children payed the price...

...And within the darkness of his own apartment, out of sight from any prying eyes... He finally allowed himself to cry from what he had seen and learned. No matter how much he has steeped himself in the darkness of this city. He would never get used to what he has witnessed. Never would he get use to it...

* * *

**Author notes:** That was the end of the Broken Memory chapters. For those who are good are figuring out stuff ahead then you may understand the true implications of what happened that night. More then just what occurred to those child errors.

We also may seen young Sarah again, but that would be one who is two years older then on that night on November the 5th. I wonder if she would remember Eolas from then. He may of just saved her from the same fate as all those other children. I guess that was the one good thing that came out from tonight.

I may also tell you guys this now. This night wasn't the last time both Misaki and Touma had met before he had lost his memories from the actual LN events. But what happens between them since then and until the night Touma loses his memories would be a story for another time.

Now its time we return back to the present and finally see the question asked in this story's description be answered. "Will the Hidden Level Five regain his memories? Or will he be lost forever?". The final stretch is about to begin and I'm getting very excited about it :D XD You can tell I'm enjoying writing this no?

**Chapter 27** - The Race for the Key begins.


	27. The Race for the Key begins!

**Chapter 27** - The Race for the Key begins!

For the first time in two years, Academy city found itself on the edge of the abyss. It's harmless facade which the public see it as was slowly cracking away. The wider world doesn't know what it going on beneath the cover, they however see something disturbing going on. The city's most prestigious and world famous school had been attacked by 'terrorists'. Even the student dormitories were targeted in recent days, though it was only two from the attack on Eolas' apartment. Not only that students have been injured in the crossfire ever since Michael had returned. The outside world, even students within the city doesn't understand what is causing these events. However there was one thing clear that has quickly become apparent in recent days. Academy city was slowly becoming for new students and even existing ones. It wouldn't be a surprise if parents had decided to bring back their own children.

No matter what happens tonight, it will send shock-waves across the scientific world. For the defenses Academy city has created to stop revolting level fives are acting out of control. Not only that there are many witnesses to what was occurring. They had attacked at a time where they was still many students and citizens around. Further escalating those caught in the crossfire. This was all happening so one can achieve in killing its target. Eolas Stuart.

The boys sudden return was met with mixed feelings among the higher ups. While some weren't surprise for breaking the agreement two years ago. They were split between killing him, regaining his favor or leave him to live in peace by helping shutting Michael down. But regardless of their views on the matter, no one of the Academy city board Directors haven taken any direct action since his return. Mostly due to his lost of memories which has made his nature seem less of a threat compared to how he was two years ago. Where he held the darkness of the city by the neck and threatened to ruin everything.

The one to witness the entire thing two years ago was none other then the Queen of Tokiwadai. She was currently giving chase to a Rensa after the key in a car with the others.

Shokuhou Misaki hasn't seen the city with this much tension since the final moments of Eolas rebellion two years ago. Even for those who aren't involved there is this strange feeling of unease. But if you asked her personally, then she thinks you only should be nervous about one thing, if he does regain his memories then how would he react? No matter how much she worked with that boy, she never really understand his intentions for leaving. Well she had guessed one of the reasons, but it wasn't all of them.

One of those reasons was Mikoto Misaka.

She knew that he left after some sort of deal, Eolas didn't explain to her what it entailed. But she had guessed that part of it was meant that any future experiments will exclude involving Misaka which includes using her DNA map. But as we all know that deal had been broken many times over. He was very adamant two years ago to protect her from that side of Academy city. But how would he react now? How would the Eolas she knew from two years ago react to the Level six shift and what happened after? She figures that he would be completely furious. And she feared it may push him over the edge and his hidden powers depend very on his state of mind... Other then the question of that boys memories, she had thought about another problem which had to be resolved.

She remembers the time they both had spent with Sarah Webb. The young girl who was rescued two years ago. On November 6th, two years ago she had woken up in Eolas apartment to see a rather cute situation. Eolas had cooked breakfast for all three of them and he was acting like a father figure to the young Sarah. It was to be excepted of some level of kinship for both being British and child errors. He knows what she will go through in the future and he had wanted to give the young girl some good memories.

Though in truth it was Eolas attempt to make up for her brother. She recalls the conversation she had with him regarding Sarah's brother. The brother he wasn't able to save from the night before's events.

_..._

_They were talking in Japanese, so the young girl Sarah couldn't listen in. _

_"Her Brother Alex Webb has been moved before either of us had even stepped foot in that facility. Even before young Sarah attempted to find him and gets caught herself. ... At least a very helpful individual decided to share some information on the project..."_

_Misaki laughed at the thought..._

_"Hardly.."_

_She was right about that, he didn't actually help on his own decision. Before Eolas continued he took out the chip from his pocket. This is what he recovered from last night._

_"Still I had learned a few things about what happened there. The purpose of those experiments were to improve ones calculating abilities on par with us level fives. But it goes a step further then simple improvement. We both know that a human mind is a powerful natural tool, but imagine it being assisted by a self-learning super computer? It pushed a young boy's calculating ability who wasn't even a level 1 to beyond that of a level five. Putting it bluntly then if they had succeeded with testing it on you, then you would of most likely become a Level six... Well that's the theory behind it..._

_"I don't think being level six is worth the risk. So where was he moved, can we save him?"_

_Eolas diverted from answering._

_"...You know its her brother's birthday today..."_

_"...Well that's good, only eleven days from your own birthday!... So... where was he moved?"_

_He continued to avoid answering her question. Which was annoying Misaki and become determined to find out._

_"We should get him something?"_

_"Eolas where was he moved?"_

_"Like a card and maybe a duck plushie"_

_"Only you and little girls like the duck toys... Where was he moved?"_

_"We will most likely see him tonight."_

_"Huh? So you know where he is?"_

_"Not at the moment, but most likely he will come after me starting tonight... That is why I don't intend to tell Sarah, specially until I can confirm they didn't butcher the boy's mind and put it in a Rensa model. Even then it maybe possible to give the boy control over himself... Dammit... Hes not part of the Michael project..."_

_..._

She was thinking about that time two years ago, while sitting in the car with the others. Misaka 10,033 was driving, while Touma was sitting in shotgun. Both Mikoto and Misaki were in the back and only separated by Kuroko. Misaka 10,032 had left them earlier, saying she would head back towards the other sisters location who are near the fighting. Everybody in the car were driving towards the Tokiwadai dorm before the enemy rensa could get there.

While Misaki was remembering the time before, Mikoto Misaka who was sitting on the other side of the car with Kuroko. She had noticed her distant expression. For the first time she was curious about the well being of her level five counterpart.

"Are you actually nervous about meeting Eolas again?"

She had said to prompt the conversation. But the Queen of Tokiwadai wasn't thrown by her sudden engagement in conversation.

"Of course not. I was just thinking that he would make a good father in the future. It's something to think about right? Miisssakkkaa-san!"

Misaki teasingly said in response that caught the railgun off guard. The expression on Kuroko's face was one of shock as she misunderstood the statement. What was going through her mind is that the Queen here was suggesting that boy and her Onee-Sama should have a child. While Mikoto was wondering what made her said that in response.

"Does it ever wonder that he may of have that side to him? Maybe it's because he was abandoned by his own father? But I've seen it first hand after we rescued a child error before..."

Misaki continued and went on to tell them about young Sarah Webb. Though she never mentioned what had happened at the facility. When it was all said and done she had noticed Mikoto was surprised about what she had heard. But you can tell she was happy about it, that she learned something about Eolas which wasn't putting him in a bad light. A massive difference from what that female cyborg had describe him.

After talking about the young Sarah, it had prompted Misaki to take out her phone where she hovered over Sarah's details. This proved she had kept in touch with the young girl since two years ago. She then started to write a text and went on to say something further.

"You know you two have a lot to catch up on. That would be nice to see..."

She had finished writing a text to the young Sarah and with a brief smile on her thoughts of the situation with Eolas, Misaka and Sarah. She pressed send...

"So..."

She continued after putting her phone away. Which caught Touma's attention who looked back from the front seat.

"Are you good with children? Toooummmaaa!"

She teased him with a smile.

**8:00pm**

Even having the strongest level five in academy city on his side. The situation looked rather dire for all three of them. They have been fighting for a few hours now, which had not only alerted Anti-skill. But it had also put the public in chaos in the surrounding area. When Michael had launched his deadly trap against Eolas, there was still many people up and around. This situation was no longer hidden in the darkness of Academy city. While none of the understood the real reason that his fight had erupted. They were bound to be caught in the cross fire which had only made Eolas and Accelerator's job that much harder.

The first hour of the fighting was the most dangerous part for them. This is because there was more Rensa hidden within the public and caught both of them by complete surprise. It was only after the first hour which had put both Accelerator and Last Order out of the game. Michael had learned from their past encounter and knew that it would be impossible to deal with Eolas along with Accelerator. Even when fighting at a disadvantage, Acceleator had manged to put two Rensa out of the game for good. But still they held the advantage of numbers. Over eighteen of them was still engaging them.

So they decided to strike his weakest point and this had made Last Order collapsed.

Only Eolas understood what was going on, when LO collapsed she had also cut off all communication via the network and isolated an intrusion. Michael was hacking into the Misaka network and the process was so intensive on her that it had shut down most of her body functions. Putting her in a self induced coma state. Not only had this made Accelerator head to LO's aide but it had also cut his powers tremendously. It was now only LO who was still helping with his calculating abilities which was only enough to support his normal bodily functions. But his powers was completely put out of commission. He was no longer capable of fighting in his current state.

With the help of Eolas who had distracted the Rensa and Michael. Acceleator manages to take her back to the hospital. This had left Eolas on his own to fight off the Rensa after his life. For them it was the perfect situation as they had Eolas isolated from his allies. But they hadn't realized that how hard Eolas was to hit when he wasn't confined to a building. He had also learned a great deal from his encounter with Michael at the Research center not long ago. Luckily he had met with the other sisters, who responded to the situation before the network was effected...

He had met with Misaka 19090, 13577 and 10039. 10,032 would met up with them shortly as she intends to inform the other Misaka that was in Academy city. They all knew they couldn't take on a Rensa directly who are designed to take out Level Fives. Though that was only the case directly, they reserved the roll of spotting the enemy while also providing covering fire from a distance. Whenever they were close to even cornering either one of them and even Eolas. One of them would start firing from a distance would most of the time causes them to give chance.

But Eolas had warned that he would prefer them to leave him if the situation seems hopeless. Mentioning that none of them shouldn't put themselves at risk for his one life. As the time approached 8pm for them, they had been fighting for a while. Eolas had taken the brunt of the fighting and he seemed battered already. He only came out the hospital not too long ago, though he wasn't officially discharged. If it wasn't for his quick thinking then he would of been killed very quickly after Acceleator retreated. He was feeling fatigued, the amount of pressure he was putting on himself to doge the relentless onslaught of these Rensas is like murder. His hair was quickly changing its colour showing the signs of his unusual fatigue. This had only made the Rensas and Michael more determined. Because they knew exactly what the change of hair colour meant for him. Not only that was troubling Eolas, but he was strangely getting headaches in the last hour. Which he couldn't really explain other then it was using his powers too much in the last few hours.

He had started to think about the situation, the entire thing seemed pointless and others getting caught in the crossfire had made him feel worse.

He had tried escaping them, in fact that was the only smart choice in front of him. But no matter where he went they were one step ahead of him. It was like they knew what he was going to do before he actually did it. So he was forced to fight them off but there wasn't anything he could do. Admittingly he could overpower them one by one if they used his own power. But when more then one uses his power against him then its just too much.

What can he do?...

Taking the high ground on a small shop building, thought about his next step. He wasn't exactly safe from his enemies on their but they hadn't made a move yet, so he was taking this time to think and rest. When he looked around he can see the Rensas staring right at him. He had a feeling that he was trapped up here, but he was happy at least the sisters were away in a safer location. Which was anywhere but near him. It had become too dangerous for them to be here.

"Huh? Those aren't Anti-Skill vans and they're heading... "

He quickly looked back at the Rensas because he had heard something moved. But they were still just staring up at him like a predator waiting for its prey. It was rather discouraging to look at indeed. You would think they would just use his, Mikoto or number 4s power to hit him from a distance.

But no they just stand their staring at him. But some of them did start to move and not what he had expected. About four of them had looked in the direction he did not long ago. Then they suddenly rushed in that direction no longer caring for Eolas presence. He watched them as they rushed in the same directions those vans headed in. Personally he was relieved for a moment, Eolas didn't have to bother with so many of them. In total they were only fourteen rensas to contented with but... he couldn't even deal with one a few days ago. So what actually made him think for a moment this was lucky occurrence.

It didn't take too long for Eolas to realize where those vans and Rensas were heading.

"Her Dormitory is that way? Why? Just a coincidence right?"

He quickly searched himself for his phone, not knowing if he actually took it from the hospital. For once he didn't do the smart thing and bring his phone with him. He too much relied on the convenience of the Misaka network. Now that it's actually gone he actually started to miss the damn thing. Still he was pretty sure that Mikoto Misaka shouldn't even be there... She was with the others so she should be safe right?

His heart started to beat uncontrollably. He wasn't sure why, but he felt nervous when he thought about it. Nervous of the possibility they were going to go after Mikoto Misaka. Or even the others who where with Misaka. He couldn't help it but to think of the day she was attacked at her school... He had to find out... Eolas had to follow the Rensa that just left. He never thought he actually do that. Specially when his common sense was telling him to escape the bloody things.

...

...

...

After making his mind up to follow, Eolas turned around to find something he should of expected. The reason why they were doing nothing but staring at him. It was a simple trick that he should of seen through. It was like a frontal assault on one enemy base to serve as a distraction while a small force went round and attack another unopposed. But this wasn't exactly the case in that explanation. They just did it to make Eolas relax his guard when he thinks he knew the location of all the Rensa. But he had forgotten about a certain one.

Michael had stood behind him, still sharing the same appearance from before on that night. But he look rather pissed then his previous self. The expression on that Rensa's face was that of bloodlust. What followed in front of Eolas had started to frighten him. He remember the sound from that night before... The only thing he can say to describe what he witnesses

"You... have wings?"

**8:30pm**

All of them were unaware of Eolas' dire situation, though Mikoto Misaka had an increasingly worried feeling. But she did her best to hide her unease while she and the others were racing back to their dormitory. They weren't far from their destination now, actually they had even managed to catch up on the Rensa from before. Determined to stop it from reaching the dormintray before them. Mikoto Misaka using her powers had secured herself ontop of the car. Kuroko who had recovered somewhat managed to teleport her outside without problem. But she couldn't stay out there herself and quickly brought herself back inside the car.

The scene was awefully familiar from before when the same Rensa ran from Mikoto's lightning attacks. But this time was different, because not even it can outrun a car and it was no longer able to use Kuroko's teleporting ability. This was thanks to Kuroko herself damaging the unit. Even when it had tried to use Acceleator's powers to get away, Misaki quickly reacted to using that same remote. Which had disrupted the Rensa's power using ability.

This was her chance to take out the threat for good. She didn't know for sure if it was actually Michael but one less enemy was still good. Taking out a coin from her skirt pocket and with incredible even on a speeding car. Mikoto Misaka fired her signature Railgun at her moving target...

Even with Kamijou Touma's presence in the car. She had luck on her side and managed to hit her target without much problem. Her attacked had pieced right through the Rensa's chest rendering it immobile. Due to the fact they were on a speeding car, Misaka 10,033 actually ran the fallen Rensa over. All of them were relieved and specially Mikoto when she watched the fallen Rensa laid motionless behind them. Even if it wasn't defeated for good, they was going to arrive at the dormitory way before it could now.

And it didn't even take them long to arrive. But they didn't arrive in the greatest of fashion. Misaka 10,033 drove the car pretty well but even she couldn't park the car gracefully. She actually skidded the car which gave everybody a fright before it had stopped in front of the Tokiwadai dorm. Even with Mikoto's powers it had caught her off guard and she tumbled off the roof. But she had manged to land safely. The only one who really complained was Misaki who hit her head on the back of Misaka sister's seat. The others didn't show any real compassion as they were more focused on the situation at hand. Mikoto was the first one to charge into the dorm building, followed by Touma and Kuroko only manged to follow thanks to her power. She wasn't in as much pain as she was earlier, but she couldn't move around that much.

"Geeze... couldn't you park the car like a normal person."

The Misaka sister looked rather bemused at Misaki who was preparing herself to exit the car. The sister was actually watching the Queen's abnormal large cheast move. Which prompted the sister to ask a question.

The Misaka sister looked back at Misaki who was still in her seat and watched her take off her seat belt. She amusingly watched her chest move as the Queen prepared herself to get out of the car.

"Misaka wonders if you're actually a Middle Schooler?"

Misaki couldn't help to smirk from her words, she didn't answer straight away and opened the car door. To which she had noticed the change of circumstance. Even the sister had noticed it then, but still Misaki had answered the sister.

"Who knows, with my powers it could be possible I'm not."

Both Misaki and Misaka 10,033 had found themselves held at gunpoint by what Misaki recognizes as members of Hound dog. This had only annoyed the Queen, but this only means that a certain power developer is out and about. If they were lying in wait for them, then could they already been in the dorm? Also how did they know coming here? She was pretty sure they had lost control over the Rensa including Michael...

_'Dammit, why am I trapped by these idiots again.'_

Only if she could grabbed one of her remotes. She just need one small distraction...

...

...

...

Inside the dormitory Touma decided to wait in the main hall. While Mikoto Misaka and Kuroko headed towards there room. The place seem rather normal to them, though they had noticed it seem somewhat different. Well the better word be something was missing. Normally they would be hounded by their Dorm mother about being late. But they didn't see her anywhere, which they didn't really know if to count as a blessing or a curse.

Only when Mikoto opened their dorm's door did they find out somebody was waiting for them. The moment they had open the door, the person waiting turned on a device that emitted a strange sound. Which hit both Mikoto and Kuroko hard.

Both of them tried to cover their ears in response as they recognized what was happening.

"Capacity down"

Kuroko said in pain, she tried to use her powers but there was no chance. She couldn't concentrate, she couldn't teleport herself. Mikoto while suffering from the efforts was staring intently at the man sitting on a chair in front of them.

"Why don't you come in... Its your room after all..."

The man stretched out his land arm which had a mechanical glove and then suddenly pulled it back. This had literally pulled both Kuroko and Mikoto unwillingly from where they stood into the room. It was like they had been pulled in by telekinesis. But how was that possible? Nobody should be able to use their powers or at least effectively in this condition. The sound was coming from a strange metal ball looking device. It had clear speakers on it sides and it look rather easy to carry judging from its size. It was obvious that somebody had made major improvements to the capacity down technology. With the click of the man's fingers, the sound started to get lower so it was no longer deafening. But it was still effective on their powers which kept them paralyzed still.

The man then reached into his pocket and took out something rather familiar...

"How did you know what was going on?"

Mikoto asked shockingly as the item the man had in his hand was the Gekota strap. It was what Misaki had claimed to be the key to his memories. Without answer Mikoto the man begun to squeeze on the strap as like he intended to break it right there and then. This act instantly frightened and Mikoto as it could had dire results for Eolas if the key was broken. She exploded in fury and in her rage she tried to launch a devastating lightning attack at the man in front. In the condition right now she shouldn't be able to produce anything powerful. But the attack she had tried to hit the man though missed due to not unable to control it effectively had caused both windows in the rooms to shatter from the force. In response to her attack to strike at him, the man using that same hand with a mechanical glove threw both Kuroko and Mikoto against separate walls. Once again the man had used a telekinetic like power even while capacity down was still being used. The man didn't seem effected by it despite using an esper ability...

But there was a certain boy who wasn't also effected by capacity down.

Kamijou Touma... He had finally rushed up to dorm room and stood in the door way. Looking around he had saw both Mikoto and Kuroko paralyzed leaning against the wall. Without thinking much about what his enemy could do, Touma charged forward with his right fist clenched.

"What are you doing to them you Bastard!"

* * *

**Author notes:** Been a long week for me and rather busy. Sorry for long wait... Anyway just in case somebody does get confused. This is back in the present, so yeah. Some interesting notes was reveled this chapter I would think.

Other then the dire situation going all around, specially with Eolas. It looks like its up to Touma to make a difference. Hes the only one around not effected by capacity down. Acceleator is out of the game due to the effects on the Misaka network. Misaki and the sister is trapped not only be hound dog members but capacity down is surely working on them as well. The same goes with Mikoto and Kuroko... So the entire night resides on Touma's shoulders... No pressure, but hes use to that now I'm pretty sure... Next time... A critical decision has to be made.

**Chapter 28** - A Critical Decision.


	28. A Critical Decision

**Chapter 28** - A Critical Decision

At a young age Eolas was disowned by his own father, sent away from his home and family to a foreign country. He was brought to Academy city and was a child error like any other. Hurting from being disowned by his own father, the young boy Eolas came attached to the first person who even cared that he had existed. This man was his future Power Developer. He came to see this man as a father figure, the only true family he feel like he had when growing up in Academy city. But this power developer only saw him as a project, tool to further expand his potential career and standing with the City directors. He was asked to turn this boy from a young niave child into a human weapon and Aleister wanted him ready for the Imperator project. And that is exactly what this power developer delivered too the City directors...

Before the event of two years ago, he had successfully turned that young boy into literal killing machine. The boy's hands was soaked in blood many times before he even turned ten. And his power developer understood what he was doing from the very beginning. He was destroying the very humanity of a boy and saw him nothing but a tool to be used. But the idea of a promising future of being the first one to develop the First Level Six had driven him. This was because Eolas from a young age had showed such promise, because of his strong calculating skills from such a young age. He had learned and developed his esper powers at an amazing rate. He was that promising he was considered as the first level Six before even Accelerator and even before Mikoto Misaka reached level 5 herself. But because of his involvement with Aleister and secret that could rock the very foundation of the underworld. When the level fives were finally ranked in order and became widely known to the public. He was played down and his identity kept hidden.

He was given number six and other then his heavy involvement with a certain individual. The were other reasons.

Being the most powerful telekinetic in the city, had further pushed research on that type of ability. When the true nature of his power started to develop it was hard to scientifically explain the nature. It had become extremely hard to properly estimate and record the true nature of Eolas power. Though it was still nothing compared to the absurd abilites displayed by Number Seven.

It was also believed that he had no defense against Mental Out's brainwashing abilities. Even now this remains just a theory because a situation hasn't risen for Misaki to use that power on him. They all knew about her ability to connect with him via a telepathic connection. Because of this it was concluded that in the event of a fight between him and Mental out she would be able to control Eolas. But regardless of his position among the other level Fives. Eolas prospects as a candidate for the secret project known as Imperator was well and truly secure. Even his development to a level six was well on target. But all those years the power developer and the darkness of this city manipulated the boy... Everthing collapsed on the day that Raido Noise project started.

It wasn't like they didn't know Eolas vanished for hours out of his supposed routine. It's not like they didn't know he went of his way to interact with Mikoto Misaka.

Regardless of this fact, Eolas prospects as a candidate for the Imperator project was well and truly secure. That was until the start of the Radio Noise project. Everybody and even Aleister had truly underestimated the connection he had with Mikoto Misaka. Aleister knew that he would have to learn about her in the future, so he saw these meetings as the time for Eolas to do his homework. They knew everything... But they underestimated the strength of the connection they both had and her influence on his life.

They didn't understand at the time, what she meant to Eolas. So when he had no choice but to kill a living clone of that girl. It had pushed him over a line that they thought he wouldn't ever cross. His meeting with Full-tuning had changed everything.

And his power developer would suffer major embarrassment from this incident. When he had rebelled against the Academy city directors, he became known as the one who lost control over the cloest thing they had to a level six. The entire city's purpose could of been achieved if he had kept control over that boy. So he and the directors found them in position which would be like if the USA had lost control over their Nuclear weapon stockpile and it was suddenly used against them. This boy was trained in all manners of killing and espionage. He was pretty much trained to lead an invasion, which was suggested with his connection with the Misaka network and the Radio Noise project. Along with his incredible esper ability and the knowledge he know of the inner workings of Academy city. Two years ago he was definitively the most dangerous thing to the future of Academy City.

Things became worse for his power developer and specially after November 5th. He was ordered by the higher ups to user his inner knowledge to support the new Michael Rensa unit and for the purpose to get Eolas under control or kill him. But before he even got the chance, the very weapon he had created outsmarted him... He was captured by the very weapon he help to create and expected to see the same fate as the others who had crossed his path in the last few days. He expected to die and Eolas made him feel like that. Misaki was there at that time and she saw it all happen when Eolas spared his power developer out of pity. But he wasn't through with him, Eolas dragged him before Aleister and humiliated in front of him. The tool he had created basically used him in the same way, he was used like a tool in Eolas rebellion to prove a point to Aleister.

After the rebellion everybody had felt foolish when a young boy, who they developed from such a young age had outsmarted them and forced them into a deal. But the humiliation was thrown onto the power developer who had lost his hold on the boy. He was used as a scape goat and thrown side... That was until Eolas returned two years later. Where he saw the chance to redeem himself and was once again allowed to work with Aleister to deal with his return. After all despite being using as a scape goat, he still had the best knowledge in how to deal with Eolas' powers... ... ... He was determined to resolve his mistake... No matter what...

Maybe the choice to leave him alive, even out of pity may of been Eolas' biggest mistake. Because while the current Eolas was fighting for his life, the power developer who he once held the power over life and death. Now he had that power over Eolas, Mikoto Misaka, Touma and Kuroko.

...

...

...

"What are you doing to them you Bastard!"

Touma had entered the room belonging to his friends and didn't expect to see Mikoto and Kuroko knocked down against the wall. Both of them was at the mercy of a certain individual and none of them hadn't known it but he was Eolas' power developer. Somehow this individual had beat all of them to this room and from the looks it he had come here for the same thing they did. So how did this man find out about what they were after. Because he was holding the Gekota strap in his hand.

It was obviously clear that the man knew that he was going to run into everybody here. Some sort of device which he didn't know was the capacity down device. It was keeping the most powerful teleporter in Judgement and the unstoppable shock princess at bay. Though it didn't have any effect on him whatsoever, which left him the only one in the room capable of taking the bastard in front of him down. But Touma was going to learn the difference between a professional style of fighting compared to street fighting which he had picked up from his many battles.

He had rushed towards the PD and grabbed the man's clothes around the neck. He pulled him forward as he was about to punch him with his free hand. But this action had only helped the PD, who took this chance to headbut Touma when he was pulled forward. Which was then followed by a stomach punch and a brutal kick to the face which had force touma of his feet. In mere seconds the PD had easily took Touma down in physical combat.

"What did you expect to happen?... Did you expect to come in here like a knight and save these two girls? Life is not just sunshine and rainbows as much you would like to hope..."

The power developer wouldn't know this but the words he had spoke struck a cord with Mikoto. These were the words that had been expressed by a certain boy. The memory of that night and that moment continued to fluctuate in her mind. Just like that very memory, the attempt to call upon her power was the same. The capacity down wasn't the same as she dealt before. Most notable of the fact it was coming from a smaller device, the technology had obviously improved since then. In the past it required a large placement, but it's technology has obviously improved. But from just the look of the device, she knew that it was very vulnerable to her control and electrical powers. She didn't have to outright destroy it like the one skill-out members used that time. All it would take is just a small electrical spark and she wouldn't need to worry about aim if shes touching the device. That means all she needs to do is to get to it.

Their room wasn't exactly the largest, so it should only take a few seconds. He seems pretty distracted by Touma and isn't even bothering about her or even Kuroko. Even in a close up fight, she knew straight away she wouldn't be able to beat him without her powers. She had also noticed that telekinesis was now working on her, which means the capacity down has even weakened the electromagnetic barrier that often projected her from that and even Mental outs ability. So she was counting everything on him being distracted...

... She didn't have to wait long as the PD had begun fighting with Touma again. At this moment she lept from her position and onto Kuroko's bed. She was aiming for the device on Kuroko's desk placed by that man and she was nearly there. But the moment the man noticed she was gunning for it, using his mechanical glove he was able to stop Mikoto in her tracks and threw her back to where she was moments before.

"Don't even try it. I know exact..."

The man was interrupted by Touma who took the distract created by Mikoto, by landing a perfect right hook across his face. But that would be the only hit he was able to land, the PD quickly returned it with his punch and blocked any attempt by Touma to counter him. But he did find it rather odd, Touma's fighting had suddenly changed. He didn't understand it yet, but he wasn't actually trying to simply put the man down. He was trying to destroy the Mechanical glove with his right hand. The simple fact it was emitting an esper ability was proof enough for him to try and destroy it with Imagine Breaker.

Touma was rather a quickly learner, because he knew exactly what Mikoto was trying to do back then. The only thing that was stopping her from fulfilling that goal was that glove. If he can get hold of it then this entire situation could be turned around quickly. But how can he beat somebody who can easily counter his every move? The man before him was displaying a very brutal and militarized style to take down targets. It would take more then what Touma was trying to do to get any leeway. In fact it would take smart thinking to get anywhere... one mistake could very well mean the end of him. Luckily it wouldn't be this time but it only served as a warning of the caliber of the man before him.

The moment Touma made that mistake was when the PD took full advantage. With a left hook across Touma's face and followed by a hard kick to Touma's knees had once against put him down. But the man didn't stop there and used his mechanical glove on Touma to strangle him. But only after a quick touch with his right hand instantly broke the hold. It was this moment when he realized that this was the boy who was also very important too Aleister. This made him laugh very much, just his luck that hes going to deal with another of Aleister's important pawns. He couldn't but help thinking of ruining Aleister's plans by killing Touma right here and now. But he was reluctant because he knew if he did then there wouldn't be anywhere to hide. If he plays his actions right tonight, then he could recover his standing in the underworld and with the city directors. Looking at the Gekota strap once more, the power developer still couldn't get his head around how important this toy had become. He thought it was harmless at the time, but it looks like the same one which Eolas had asked for not long after he arrived in Academy city. What he had learned through Michael's signal back at the windowless building.

The scope of Eolas plan from two years ago surprised him. He didn't know if he should feel proud or annoyed that it worked against him.

"That tool thought he could outsmart us. He thought he could take us down and I'll admit he nearly did two years ago. But even then he was still naive despite everything he had been through. He never knew that this whole situation right now is nothing but another experiment... Well an experiment that never truly ended two years ago."

He honestly expected some sort of retort but what he had said only sparked angry expressions from Mikoto, Touma and even Kuroko. But this only made the power developer laugh even more.

"What? didn't you like what I said? None of you don't know the truth about that boy. He was given to us by his own parents for no other reason then to do with him as we saw fit. Basically he was born for a plan that has long been thought about. Yet after years of investment by this city, the boy went against his very upbringing and the only life he knew for one naive little girl. Nearly eight years of investment disappeared that day..."

You can tell that the Power Developer was referring to Mikoto when he talked about a little girl. He was staring right at her and she felt disgusted about what he had said. He was talking about a Human being and he sees the boy they all knew as nothing but a tool. This feeling of belittlement of a life echoed the Level six project and many other occasions. She knew what it was like to see people who thought they were just tools. In fact she has seen in fairly clearly in her sisters at the beginning. Who saw themselves as nothing but lab rats. Did Eolas once think the same way? That he was nothing but their tool to use? Was this reason the truth behind the pain she saw in his eyes that night. The night he had left two years ago. The more she kept thinking about it only made her feel like a fool. Every time she thought about him from two years ago, what most dominated her mind was the good times. The kind and helpful boy who was a bit of a joker. Who only wanted to help her and those around him...

But everything that had happen recently only showed another side to that boy. Even now she doesn't understand the scope of how deep he was involved in the darkness of this city. If you asked her before this had all happened. Then she would of never thought he would even take a life... But what has happened only proves the fact he had gone done that road. Was all his interaction with her in the past nothing but a facade?

...

...

...

The sound of Gunfire suddenly erupt outside. Whatever was happening out side must of been really intense if the fight was being heard over capacity down. It had also gotten dark and outside was lighten up by the gunfire. The power developer was also surprised about the outburst of gunfire from outside. To try and find out what was happening, the man approached the window to and look outside while also keeping an eye on whats going on inside.

_"Touma... take Kuroko out of the room."_

She said in a low voice to him, who had noticed an odd determination in Mikoto's eyes. But he knew somehow this sound which was going on in the room. It was keeping her powers at bay so far... so what could she do now?... Ah.. Now he sees it... He had also noticed that electricity was uncontrollably starting to emit around her and somehow it was becoming more focused. Like even in this situation, she was pushing herself beyond what was normally possible. Her mind was clear on her objective, which even under capacity down was giving her some sort of control on her powers.

"I don't want Kuroko to get hurt. So take her out!"

But even with her better control under this situation. She still wasn't sure her extent of control that would be in these conditions. Even so she decided to act now and not giving Touma a chance to argue. She instantly lept from her position taking full advantage of whats going on outside.

Touma having no chance to react to her plan, Touma decided to go through with it and went over to Kuroko to help her out. She was still injured from the attack by those cyborgs and getting thrown against the wall had only made it worse. There wasn't much she could do in this situation and didn't argue when he offered to moved her out of the room. It was for good reason as only by looking at Mikoto she understand what she was about to do. She and Touma made it out the room the closer Mikoto got to the capacity down device.

To shield both of them from what was going to happen, Touma decided to close the door without thinking about using his right hand. As that was being used to support Kuroko on her feet. Before he did, Touma he noticed that Mikoto was awfully close to the device emitting the sound.

Even if that man stopped her movements right now. There was no way he couldn't stop what was about to happen. Mikoto's electromagnetic barrier was still weak in these conditions. So the the telekinetic grip which was coming from the mechanical glove still managed to catch her in the act. But he had no chance to defend himself from the explosion of electricity which went off the moment Touma slammed the door. It had completely engulfed the entire room, leaving no part of it unscathed. It lashed against the walls and even nearly blown the door of its hinges.

It's exactly what was described. The explosion seemed damaging and the room clearly showed the results of it. But it wasn't exactly lethal. There was indeed scorch marks everywhere, which was charred from the strikes of her electricity. But in a normal situation it would be more devastating, but capacity down must of tuned it done. So in the end it worked more like an emp then an actual bomb. But the attack left both Mikoto and the man left rather dazed on the floor. The sound of capacity down had slowly died down and so did the gunfire from outside.

The cause of what was happening outside became rather apparent. Four Rensa that unbeknownst to them broke off from the main group fighting Eolas. It had seemed they indeed followed the Hound Dog members to this location. They had all climb through the destroyed windows and totally ignored the presence of Mikoto Misaka and the power developer. All they seemed to care about was one thing in particular...

The key.

The Gekota strap which had fallen out of the man's hand after Mikoto's attack. It was lying on the floor next to him. The key that could change everything tonight had fallen into the hands of the Rensa. It was like taking candy from a baby when they picked it up. They were met with no resistance at all and it wouldn't be long before they escape through the windows. The power developer was too dazed at that moment, to even do anything then... He had lost his grasp on the item that could of solved everything for him. And once again it was this girl's fault

"You..."

It didn't take long until the PD was up on his feet, while Mikoto was still rather dazed she was about to get up herself. But she wasn't exactly prepared for how angry the man was for what had just happened.

"You bitch. "

He went right towards her with the intent to kill. She was far too out of it at the moment to react fast enough and couldn't avoid the PD. Who had grabbed her neck and slammed her against the bookcase. He was intending to strangle her to death. The mechanical glove had been short circuited from the electrical attack earlier, so he couldn't use that and the capacity down device had been broken. She would soon regain her use over her powers. So pain was the only option to avoid getting taken out by her electrical abilities. She wouldn't be able to concentrate enough when her life was slipping away very fast.

"That would be twice now that you got into my way... Now they have taken it and I could of actually figure out of a way to save my tool. Why couldn't you just stay down like the good little naive princess we all know... Just so you know Miss Railgun. I did warn Eolas that next time it may not be a clone of you who will die if this carried on. It's been a while since then. But it looks like it will finally come true!"

Mikoto was obviously struggling to breath. She does her best to try and struggle out of his grip. But there was no way she could of muscle herself out of it. She wasn't even able to concentrate enough to even user her powers, she was still feeling the effects of capacity down and the pain she was in wasn't helping. She was managing small sparks, but that was the only thing she could do at the moment...

She couldn't... focus... She couldn't... hold on...

She started to feel weaker with each passing second. She closed her eyes and the thing she saw was the memory of Eolas sitting next to her on the bench. It was on that night she had gotten that Gekota strap two years ago. Even though she now realizes there was more going then, she still treasured that memory...

...

...

...

"You're in my territory now."

The voice of Misaki had brought her back from the brink. Which was followed by a gun shot, the Queen of Tokiwadai had arrived on the scene without either of them noticing. She had shot the power developer without hesitation and the result had forced him to let go of Mikoto Misaka. She was able to catch her breath again, she also looked around at the same time. She saw Touma rubbing his head outside in the corridor, it seems he had hit his head while outside. Though somebody had hit his head. There was a man in a black suit standing near him while others in the same gear were knocked out on the floor beside him. Most likely the work of Misaki with her brainwashing power.

Speaking of her she had suddenly broke into the room and shot the man who was strangling Mikoto. He was hit in the left shoulder and she didn't stop there. When he had let go she fired another shot in the man's leg. And when he was kneeling in pain, Misaki put the gun right to the bastard's head. The playful character she often displayed in front of others had all but vanished in this moment. It was like she was a different person. Normally she would use her powers to deal with her target. But this time she was willing to kill the man in front of her without any remorse with her own hands.

"Didn't I warn you that if I catch you near here or anybody in Tokiwadai then I would do what he couldn't? I knew that the first time he shows somebody like you mercy, that it would come back to haunt him. Looks like this will be the second time I had to do something that he couldn't."

She was prepared to pull the trigger on the power developer. But she didn't expect history to repeat itself. It would also be the second time in her memory that Kamijou would try and stop her pulling a trigger on another human being. He had seem to of recovered from the attack in the hallway. Leaving Kuroko against the wall outside, Touma had jumped in to stop Misaki from taking another life.

"Shokuhou you done enough already. There is no need to take this man's life..."

This had made the Queen of Tokiwadai give a reluctant smile. What she would say next would surprise Touma somewhat because he wouldn't have any memories of their past.

"Touma... This would be the second time you tried to stop me from being a killer. At least the last time you had a much better understanding of what was going on. You two should know by now how dark this city can become. Or have you both already forgotten about the Level six project? Eolas made the mistake of leaving this man alive all because he was the closest thing he had to a real father. Please don't make his mistake again. Enough people's lives have been ruined by this man's greedy ambition."

She turned to look at Touma and her eyes were full of reluctance. It was easy to tell she never actually killed anybody. That she didn't honestly want too do it. But even she was willing to do something that would make her a monster. She knew very well if she let this man alive then it would only lead to more people's lifes getting ruined. Like how this main ruined her future with Touma... To her that didn't really matter any more. She knew that he doesn't even remember...

But she made a pretty silly mistake, she took her eyes of the man she was about to kill. Who used his only good arm left to reach for his own gun inside his coat. She would only notice when a large strike of electricity took the power developer off from his feet and sent flying across the room. At this same moment, Touma quickly took the gun out of Misaki's hand. They both then looked at Mikoto Misaka who had her left hand on her chest, who was coughing from after being strangled. She had her right hand pointing out towards the power developer, obviously because she just nailed him with an attack.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. But we don't have a lot of time to wait here. Fo..."

She was interrupted by Misaki who knew what she was going to say. Very quickly Misaki seemed like a big weight was taken off from her shoulders after Mikoto attacked the Power developer. Even if she wanted to kill that man now, Touma took the gun away from her which looked liked a good decision. This obviously proved that she didn't actually want to do it. But it was still rather crazy that she was willing to go that far.

Misaki took a moment before speaking up after interrupting Mikoto.

"They were Rensa. Suddenly they appeared on the scene and started attacking Hound dog members. It's what caused the gunfight you might of heard outside. Me and the Misaka's sister managed to get out of the way. Which was made easier after a certain electrical explosion went off and took out that annoying capacity down device. I used that remote on them before they got away with the key. I wasn't able to recover it but surely that remote had slowed them down. But... ehh... they kind of destroyed the remote in response."

Misaki said with a reluctant laugh. She was also trying to compose herself after what happen moments ago.

"So Misaka is right we haven't got a lot of time to talk. Even now Eolas is fighting for his life against an unprecedented amount of Rensa including Michael. Misaka you need to make a decision. Regardless of the dangers of destroying that key we don't know what will happen if we leave it in Michael's hands... If you ask me honestly he is doomed regardless of the choice we choose. At least he has a slim chance if we destroy that key and break whatever is blocking his memories..."

**9:21pm**

Mikoto Misaka had left the dormitory a while back. She had left Misaki, Kuroko, Touma and her sister behind. She had left them behind on the encouragement of the Queen of Tokiwadai. She was heading towards the location of the battle between Michael, the other Rensa and Eolas. It wasn't hard to find, you only have to look up to see the smoke of the fires being caused by the battle between Level five powers.

As she rushed there she couldn't help but think about what Misaki had said.

_"At least he has a slim chance if we destroy that key and break whatever is blocking his memories. But that is just my opinion. As much as I like don't want to admit, the decision has always been yours. It's been yours the moment he decided to trust you with his memories... You have to make the decision whether or not you destroy the key now and hope that he survives what comes after. Or take the bigger risk and fight the darkest construct to be built in this city... Even now I still think he has no chance against Eolas with his memories. But Michael is very dangerous, it's probably learning how to end this entire situation quickly. The fact it has learned to intrude on the Misaka network proves how far it has come from two years ago. The longer this all takes, the better chance he has to win... Michael is willing to go to all lengths to succeeded with its goal. Even if it means destroying this entire city... You do remember the missile attacks two years ago?..."_

_As she was thinking about what Misaki said to her, Mikoto luck was looking up. Some how she has managed to catch up on the Rensas from before. She knew this as she can clearly see the Gekota strap from a mile away. She would never mistaken the thing and the moment she noticed it she hasten her chase..._

_"...I do__n't know how deep your feelings are for Eolas, but we both know he wouldn't want you to choose him over the lives in this city. But that is just my opinion And it's your decision to make... Take on Michael and all the Rensa under his control... Maybe you would be able to beat the odds, but at the risk of lives being lost in the crossfire? Is it worth the life of that one boy? Or would you risk the memory of that boy you once knew and gamble on the hope he will survive if you destroy that key. Because no matter how it may happen, Michael will shut down on the event of Eolas death or be destroyed by him. This nightmare will be over. It's just up to you to decide how it will end.."_

After remember those last words, Mikoto exploded with power. Even after what had happened today, it looks like she hadn't lost any stamina anymore. She used her electromagnetic powers to grab onto everything metal in the distance to shoot herself further forward to catch up. Her goal was right in front of her and unlike two years ago where she couldn't do anything. Where she had to watch everything crumble... now... she had the power to do something about it.

And she had made her decision. When she was close enough, she had skidded on the ground to stop herself and instantly flipped an arcade coin in the air. The look in her eyes was full of determination, her next move could change everything. She knew what she had to do and she was so focused on it, that she didn't even notice that tears were falling from her eyes. This was because the image of Eolas smiling was in her mind aswell and that moment when launch her Railgun at the Rensa was the moment that image shattered like glass.

* * *

**Author Notes: **This chapter took a lot of thinking to plan and write. I wanted to make sure that I got the events right. I guess only time will tell if those still reading think this was worth the wait... I didn't think it was needed to be mentioned but other students and teachers at the dorm were put out of the way. Thankfully not killed by Hound dog members before the group arrived. That is why you don't see barely anyone responding to what is happening from the dorm. Only if that lady which often checked on the girls came in, she would of neck snapped everybody for making too much noise. XD

Anyway next time... I hope I can pull off a worthy pay off as the aftermath of Mikoto's decision happens next.

**Chapter 29** - One With Fated Memories.

**P.S** going to need to go over this again. Because I'm pretty sure with my luck there is some critical mistakes I have missed. So bear with me, I just didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. It's hard to spot mistakes when your ridiculed with a headache. If it isn't that bad I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	29. One with Fated Memories

**Chapter 29** - One with Fated Memories

It hasn't been long since Mikoto Misaka had left the others behind in the dormitory. None of them intend to stay here for long, they were going to catch up after cleaning up a few things. Misaki had actually brought Anti-skill members in by using her brain washing ability. The intention was to arrest and disarm any remaining Hound dog members. But she never intended to allow the power developer to get away with an arrest. He would more likely able to get out sooner or later. She had actually hoped to keep him under her control until Eolas returns. She believed that Mikoto will somehow bring his memories back with the right decision. Well she doesn't know if they will return, she just didn't want to be a liar.

You see earlier she sent a text to the young Sarah about Eolas' return. That she would be able to see him tomorrow at earliest. She didn't make the decision to send that text out of facts, but more really of faith. Faith that everything would turn out OK.

She only be taken away from her thoughts, when a certain power developer stirred.

"I see... getting beaten by kids isn't going to help."

The mere sound of his words had made Misaki angry, she walked over to him much to the shock of Touma. Because he was going to think she was going to flip.

"The most powerful people in this city are kids. You should know this because you developed one of them."

The power developer scuffed at her words.

"Exactly... I created that tool."

Misaki instantly punched one of the PD's bullet wounds the moment he said that. He would soon find that every time he says it was received by another punch.

"Dammit... Ignore it no matter how you want. But the fact remains I created that t..oooll... ... STOP THAT!"

"Stop calling him a tool."

"LOOK! You really think I came here to destroy that item? If I wanted him dead I would of done it before you lot arrived... Though it wouldn't work anyway."

"Huh? What do you mean by that? ... You better answer truthfully as I will get my information regardless"

The power developer laughed at Misaki's ignorance which was met by a punch to his bullet wound. From a third perspective this entire thing was like torture. Though Touma felt a bit scared to interrupt a clearly furious Queen of Tokiwadai. Well this time at least.

"You thinking about this from an entirely scientific point of view. Don't get me wrong, when it comes to mental manipulation you're obviously an expert in that field. But there are limits to your esper abilities and the understanding you get from it. Ask him... He after all knows what the magic side can do!"

Misaki looked at Touma. She didn't put much stock in magic side, even when it gets briefly mentioned by Eolas in the past. In fact she honestly sees it as a joke when comparing to the facts of scientific research She after all dealt with information handling in the past. The only thing she deals with was facts... But when she looked at Touma who nodded his head in response. She couldn't help but believe him. He was after all a person she would trust her life too.

...

...

...

At the same time Misaki, Touma had talked with the power developer and while Mikoto was giving chase for the key. A certain Hidden Level five was on his last legs, to even call this a fight would be simple mockery. Without Accelerator here he was simply on the defensive. He couldn't even take out one, they was too many for him to handle...

So he ran and not for the purpose of escaping them. He knew that he can probably not escape them. Specially Michael who had gained some terrifying power. In that state he can even overpower him by just using his own powers. Though only in direct confrontation, the only thing that was keeping Eolas' head above water was his talent of avoiding attacks. Even with Michael's power boost, it means nothing if he can't land a killing hit.

But his luck was about to run out. Bit by bit Eolas was heading towards the Tokiwadai Middle school dormitory. It was a slow progress due to constantly being hounded by the Rensa. But it was on his way there where Finally Michael and the Rensa had figured a way round Eolas defenses. The moment he had turned a corner in the alleyway, melt downer ability had come from various Rensa in different directions. There was no way he could avoid them at all, there was no other way then to take them head on. Instantly standing his ground he turned around towards the blast coming from behind him with his arms crossed infront of his face. There was also one come from above him.

He put everything he had in his telekinesis to repel the attacks. And for a while he was holding the attacks at bay, they were only a few inches from him. But they kept coming, without stop... without mercy. The more Rensa appeared on the scene, the more of them fired meltdowner blasts at Eolas. They were chipping away at his telekinetic barrier. He knew that it was inevitable, even though the attacks weren't breaking through yet. The constant barrage had created heat around him which was literally starting to burn the surroundings. It was also making it hard to breath. Despite everything he had been through tonight, Eolas' hair was only half turned white from his overuse of his esper ability. His eyes was still the normal color, so it showed that he still had half a tank left in him. But it wouldn't be stamina that would cut out for him.

It was basically hopelessness.

People were still getting caught in the crossfire.

Just like Mikoto on the day of the School attack.

People were getting hurt for what happened in his past.

A past he couldn't remember...

A thought crossed his mind that had weakened his resolve. Would everybody stop suffering from his mistakes if he bites the bullet? He had thought that dieing would end this crises and while some may moan his death. It would be better for their families to not moan for their death. If this carries on, people may die who were never involved. Some may of been killed already? For past few hours, level five powers have been using in a densely populated location. He knew for sure at least a lot of people have been injured from the crossfire. None of it would of happen... or continue to happen... if he just bites the bullet...

Finally the Rensa had broken the telekinetic barrier...

But it wasn't his lack of resolve that had weaken his defenses...

At this very same time, Mikoto's rail gun had struck the key to his memories...

...

...

...

Mikoto had launched her railgun, she had made the decision to destroy the key and risk his life over the many others in this city. Because she finally understands that the cause of the missile attack two years ago, was only the attempt of Michael to kill Eolas. That thing would go as far and bring fire down upon the city out of desperation. Though if she had thought back to it, the attacks hadn't caused a lot of damage. This she had hoped in her mind was down to Eolas himself. With telekinesis he could literally guide those missiles anywhere or denote them prematurely. Though she had no evidence of it, she chooses to believe in this to hold together the image of the kind boy she had known. The boy who was always willing to help and have a joke at the same time. If her actions were to lead to his death, she wants to remember that part of Eolas and not what that others have told where he had taken lives.

With those thoughts in her mind, Mikoto's railgun soared for its target and no matter how many powers you can call upon. Not even the Rensa was prepared for a surprise railgun attack. They didn't expect for anyone to chase them or to even catch up to them. So an incoming Railgun was the last thing to expect and they also didn't count on her amazing accuracy. She wasn't called the Ace of Tokiwadai for nothing. Though her accuracy wasn't the sole reason for that title either.

Her accuracy was indeed amazing.

But it wasn't exactly perfect.

The attack did indeed hit its target, but it hadn't completely destroyed the key. It had only destroyed a portion of the face on the Gekota strap. But she couldn't exactly worry about it, everything after had happen so fast, the moment her railgun struck the key an explosion that wasn't actually far away had caught her attention. She looked in the explosion's direction only to be caught of guard. Like a reactionary response, the key had emitted a light pulse which not only hit the Rensas away from it. But it had also took Mikoto Misaka off feet and sent flying on the ground against a car. It was like she was thrown by a telekinetic force...

She had landed on her back hard, but she had been through worse. If she had noticed in time then she would count her lucky stars. The same pulse of light which knocked her and the Rensa away also caused the key to ricochet from the pulse. It had fallen towards Mikoto like it was calling out to her, begging her to pick it up. That is what it looked like... sadly she didn't notice it in time. The moment she manged to get up from where she had landed... none other then Michael itself had picked up the key. The power of life and death over Eolas had fallen in Michael's hands... At first she was rather confused when she had noticed what happened. The thing in front of her had the appearance of Eolas Stuart. But there was no doubt in her mind that this thing wasn't him. Not only because of the insane blood lust in its eyes, but also the fact it had demonic black wings. The thing laughed at what it had in its hands. And to mock her the rensa known as Michael uses Eolas voice.

"So this thing is the answer to my question? I was talking about you all along!"

While Michael laughed at the thought, Mikoto checked how many coins she had left in her skirt pocket. She only had one coin left. And its not like she could bring up iron sand, though she could find traces but not enough to be useful. Not in this location. So she had to save that coin for the right moment... Looking at the thing before her she wondered if the Rensa was taking pity on her position. Or was it truly found the thought of that strap so amusing... She had to put this thing down... it had ruined everything... it had pushed Eolas away two years ago... now she can do something. Throwing both of her hands out using her magnetic powers she literally grabbed two cars from nearby and threw them right at Michael.

But she would get a reminder of what this thing can do. The moment those cars hit Michael they actually broke upon him. Echoing the abilities of Accelerator during her confrontation with ages ago. Jumping on her feet, she had noticed a change in Michael's power. She could feel it coming a mile way, but she also had visual notification. Electricity started to surge through his wings, still having that black visual look but with blue tint throughout.

Michael was about to use the railgun...

She saw it coming a mile away and used her magnetic powers to help lift herself over a car. Which caused Michael to air at her through the car. But she didn't count on Mikoto's resolve to destroy the key. Because the moment she manged to get on the otherside of the car, she threw it with her magnetic ability in a remarkable display of power. She did it in mere seconds. Once again she proved to all those who was watching, that she was indeed the strongest electromaster in the city. But she wasn't called by just that name...

Under the cover of the car that was flying towards Michael she had taken out her last coin. She had remember Michael's position and where he was holding the key. And Michael couldn't change his powers while he was about to launch his attack.

"Foolish girl! I'll just blast it away!"

And he did just that... But that is exactly what she wanted Michael to do... he moment he had lunched his railgun, Mikoto had lept to the side from behind the car. She was about to show Michael why she was personally called the Railgun. At the same time the car was hit by Michael's railgun, Mikoto had launched her own from her position. Once again she displays amazing aim and this time...

..The Key was Destroyed..

And once again their was a reactionary response. A pulsating light had once again lash out around it, this time Mikoto was ready for it and braced for impact. But Michael was caught unaware and was sent flying around from his position. The Rensa standing by from the first incident had also braced the impact this time. You would think they go after Mikoto as a response, but that wasn't on their agenda. Even though that agenda is being written by Michael. Both Michael and Mikoto was caught up in what they was seeing.

After the dust had settled all that was left in its place was a small sphere of light pulsating. It was no longer lashing out like before. In fact the glow from the light had felt warm, it was a rather beautiful sight. Once more it had felt like the light was calling out to her and only she saw it. But she had seen the light starting to mimic the shape of Eolas. It was only faint and the sphere of light still dominated the view. But she swore to herself, she could seem the image of Eolas standing right there. To make sure she wasn't seeing things, she rub her eyes and looked again.

And that is when the shape started to become distorted and not because she rubbed her eyes. But because the light was starting to move. It had to started to fly down the street near them and in response both Mikoto and Michael followed by other Rensa had given chase. Mikoto was in the league using her powers to propel herself forward on anything metal.

She was determined to follow the light.

...

...

...

Moments before the key was destroyed, Eolas had finally gotten back to his feet. He didn't know it yet, but Mikoto and Michael was only a street away from him. But they weren't on his mind, in fact what was on his mind was really to give up. He was barely moving and it wasn't because of him being wounded. His resolve to carry on was pretty much broken.

He doesn't care anymore about the man he use to be, the one who had killed many people. This Eolas didn't like people getting hurt, this Eolas doesn't want others to suffer for his actions... Only if Misaki was here to read Eolas thoughts. She would of told him that he was thinking the same way as his past self. Maybe this would of given him resolve... But she was no where to be found.

Upon escaping that alleyway, Eolas had fallen to his knees on the neighboring street. His legs had given up, there was no resolve left in him to continue. What was the point? There was no word on the progress of the others and these Rensa had even driven Accelerator away. He had even know right now that Last Order was suffering from Michael's continuous hack attempt on the network. He had feared that if he was successful then Michael could actually destroy the personality and mind of Last Order. He doesn't know how long she had until that possibility became a reality.

He didn't want her to suffer, nor does he want others to get in the crossfire anymore. He understood that if he would die then Michael would shut down. Then it would all be over... He had no reason to risk Last Order's life and any other's lives either. He had decided that his time was up, he had felt like he had a good ride. He couldn't say he had a good life as most of it was nothing but a dark void...

"Ha... I had so much confidence a full hours back. Though it was just bravado for the others. Even then I had no clue and was just grasping at straws... Or you could say I was wingin it."

That lost word about himself brought a smile. At the same time one of the Rensa started to close in on his position. He didn't move an inch in response. Taking advantage that he was no longer moving, one Rensa decided to use Accelerator's powers to finish the job. All it would need is one touch and it would be game over... He stayed in place, not moving a muscle as the Rensa stood above him. He looked so peaceful, Eolas looked content with his decision. But it wasn't that which made him look that way.

He didn't realize it yet, but the moment when Mikoto had broken the key in her first attempt to destroy it. A crack in the glass which held back his memories started to occur. And a certain memory of his belonging also to Mikoto was playing in his mind. It was the memory of him as a young boy, when he had first met Mikoto at the testing center.

Still lost in this single memory he had finally able to recover. The Rensa started to stretch his hand out towards Eolas, knowing that just touching him briefly could end it all. However the crack in that glass had not only brought back a memory, like his body was reacting on his own out of survival instinct. His inner subconscious had taken over in that moment. Eolas quickly rolled out of the way the moment the Rensa was able to strike him. He then quickly jumped back in his feet, Eolas was shocked of his actions. Didn't he just give up?

"Huh."

Not given time to think about what had happened. Incoming attacks from other Rensa ranging from Meltdowner and railguns started to gun for him. The first few attacks he had dodged with amazing agility and graceful control over his telekinesis. But the change going on his mind would cause him to make a mistake, taking a take direct hit. This had thrown him against the building wall, Throwing him against a building wall.

"What's going on."

Eolas was rather clueless right now. His body felt like it was moving on its own was it just reflexes? It was like something in him was driving him to survive. He hadn't even figured out that he had regained a memory from years ago, because his mind was messed up like static on a tv screen. Or it was like somebody had spilled hundreds or even thousands of papers with information across the floor. He was lost in this thoughts, and the Rensa using Accelerator's power was going to take advantage. It had punched the wall causing the wall behind Eolas to push out. This had smashed Eolas from where he was leaning against the wall and sent him falling frontwards onto the road.

While he struggles back to his feet, few of the Rensa started to throw cars at him. This time he hadn't seen this coming, but like it was reacting on it's own or that his powers was lashing out. His telekenesis was either catching the cars one by one, or they seem to have hit an invisible wall. This along with the attacks earlier easily messed up this street, already it had started to seem like a war zone. He couldn't acknowledge what was going on, he was still unsure what was going on and what would happen as he stands on his feet wouldn't help. Because the moment he had managed to get back on his feet, Eolas stumbled and looked down the street to see Michael in the distance. He can tell as those wings stands out like a sore thumb. And if he wasn't mistaken... was that?

"Misaka?"

For some reason his thoughts became clearer the moment he thought seeing her fighting with Michael. It was this moment when he had remember something else, it wasn't very long but he remembered seeing a smiling Mikoto holding a small old Gekota strap while it was snowing. She had look younger in that memory, two years younger... He had snapped out of his thoughts, when the haze reclaimed his mind but that wouldn't last long.

...

...

...

He had looked back in the direction of Michael and he wasn't exactly there anymore. He wasn't sure, because his vision blurred the moment he had saw a sphere of light instead. He didn't realise what was going on with Mikoto and the others. But the key to his memories was finally destroyed in that moment. The result on Eolas himself was something abnormal. He had felt like he had stumbled forward and found himself in a different place. This place was nothing but a dark world, that dark void haunting him at the beginning of his memories.

He still felt slightly confused, but his mind was much clearer and started to look around. Though that wasn't much to see, it was like an ocean of darkness had surrounded him. Except when he had looked above he had saw something... out of place. It was Academy city, he had thought. It was students, teachers and everyone else living their daily lives. As normal lifes can be in the city. They looked happy... they looked content with their lives... they looked free to him... and they looked grey. Maybe it was seeing it through this darkness that he founded himself trapped in.

Seeing what he saw above him had made him feel like reaching out with his hand. Like he wanted that life for himself. A life of a normal student, normal teenager. No scary past which comes back to haunt him and those around him. He just wants to life freely as any human are deserved to live.

A voice had suddenly echoed in the distance.

_"I'm not a tool for you to be used! I'm just as human as you and everyone else!" _

It was his own voice, it was unmistakable. But the next one would be something that he hadn't known. Though he had felt the name of what that voice belongs to was hanging from the top of his tongue.

_"You are nothing to me boy. The longer you stay alive the more of danger you will become to your own sister. If it wasn't for the wishes of your mother, then I would of killed you already. But because of her last wishes I'm going to send you to Japan. You will live your life their in exile and if you ever return to England... Then I would have to kill you... " _

The voices kept coming, they all sounded different each time.

_"Brother, you do know I never wanted this to happen?" _

_"You are nothing but a weapon for the Academy City Directors. And you will be their strongest one yet!" _

_"That boys remarkable! He is advancing through the programme faster then any other student in the city's history. At this rate he would be able to reach level six!"_

_"This is all for Project **Imperator**" _

_"Kill them Eolas... Kill them for they are a threat to the existence of Academy city! Kill them without mercy!" _

_"You're nothing but a ruthless killing machine."_

_"You god dam monster! When will you stop? When will you learn and see that you being used!" _

_"Thank you for saving me... my name is Shokuhou Misaki... Im curious though, why did you decide to help me? You put me in this mess in the first place"_

No voices followed after that, Eolas had looked hurt from the voices he had heard. Under the shoadow of his hair, tears started to fall from his eyes. And he himself answered it...

"Because... I... wanted... too... I wanted to do something for myself. But even saving your life was just out of my own selfishness. I just didn't want to feel the pain seeing somebody die again. But no matter how hard I tried... Things only got worse and the darkness inside of me kept growing... growing more then it had needed... even by the time I was ten... I was already soaked in blood and the darkness was ruling my own heart... I was the very definition of a monster. I was nightmare for people. I lived to only enforce their will. Nothing more... nothing less... My life felt dark... The true me who wanted to shout out was forced to stay quiet. It was like standing in a crowd and only to be ignored. People walking by without even acknowledging my existence... That is what my life felt like when they hide my identity. When they forced me to keep the truth about me hidden away. And I had to lie to her everyday... "

Eolas had said all that like it was natural to him. His facial expression became one of surprise, because he didn't expect to say that himself. The next voice he hears was that of somebody he knew very well. It was Mikoto Misaka's voice, it wasn't something he would mistaken.

_"Eolas... Isn't this plushie so cute?! It's so cute!" _

As her voice echoed in the darkness, that same light he had saw before. That sphere of light had started to appear within the dark void. It was shining brightly like a lone star in the night sky. It had felt like it calling out to him. That he was suppose to walk towards it... So he did. He had begun to walk to the sphere of light in the distance. When he did voices had once again started to echo in the darkness.

_"Look at you! It's obvious you don't like killing people. You don't even like hurting them... You arms shake and even at your age, your eyes are filled with so much hopelessness. I can't believe I'm feeling pity for the person who was sent to kill me." _

The next voice sounded the same as a previous one called Misaki.

_"Once again you do what you can to protect what little you have. Even if it ends up destroying yourself. I don't know what happened, but with each passing day you starting to act more human. You even called me friend... Are you drunk or something?"_

You could hear her laughing with joy after those words. And what would follow will be the voice of a younger English girl.

_"I don't want you to leave! Other then my brother you was the first one to treat me nicely! I don't want to lose somebody like my brother again!"_

The next voice would be that of an older man.

_"This must be strange coming from a complete stranger. But you must be Eolas and I must say it took nearly all my resources to find you these past six months. Don't look alarmed, we both had met before. Few times in fact... The first time was when you was on a job. At first I thought it was nothing, but when I had learned from my wife that you was the same boy that is friends with our daughter. Then I honestly was surprised. I was also frightened that you could be a danger to my daughter. But you proved that you will do anything to protect her and your entire act back in that city was basically your testament to it... Now only if she knew that her father was working with you. I was also surprised when I got that letter after you left the city. That you left the trigger too me for bringing you back... You trusted me that I would only give you the letter back, only when I had deemed Aleister had broken your deal or if she was in danger... He had started to mess both with my daughter and wife again. I warned him what would happen if he crossed a father. I guess no better way then to teach him a lesson and that is to send you back to that city... Here... take it... go back... deal with him... and make sure my daughter is unharmed from his schemes. I can only trust you with that responsibility."_

... After that voice had faded from the darkness... Eolas was standing in front of the sphere of light which had called out to him. It wasn't large, it was like the size of a marble and yet it shined so brightly. For a brief moment he had seen the image of Mikoto Misaka within the light. Seeing her had only made him smile.

"I thought that all along I was protecting you from the darkness of this city. But it was you who was trying to protect me from it. No matter how the world looked in my eyes, you had always seemed like a bright spark within the dark. You made me feel like a normal human, you treated me like a normal human... You was the first one to do so... You had saved me from my self and in return I tried to save you from **him**. But it looks like it was all for nothing...I should of never left... It had only made you to suffer... But I will not make that same mistake again..."

Eolas reached out towards the light and the moment he had grabbed it. The dark void that had haunted him since his return to the city. Was consumed by that same light.

...

...

...

Mikoto had thought she had gotten far ahead then Michael. But she underestimated it's control over Accelerator's powers. Michael had literally propelled himself further then Mikoto and caught up with her with ease. He didn't understand what that light was but Michael wasn't going to allow this girl getting their first.

Michael was the first one to notice, Eolas was up ahead and fearing the worse of what this could mean. He quickly sent the signal to all rensa in the area to open fire on the cars surrounding Eolas. Michael wanted Eolas blown to hell. And that is exactly what happened.

All the Rensa that had followed Eolas, instantly open fire with railguns and Meltdowner attacks. They were aiming for both him and the cars around him. This had caused the cars to explode, erupting in a ball of fire. Even after the explosion had knocked Mikoto still from pursing the light. The Rensa continued to fire into the flames for a few minutes. After they had stopped firing, Michael sent two Rensa into the flames after seeing movement with in.

It didn't take long for Michael and even Mikoto to see the results. An explosion had occurred from within the flames, making them even more larger and only briefly. What followed would be the sound of a metal body being thrown across the floor. It was one of the Rensa which looked like it had been torn to shreds.

One of the Rensa was thrown out of the flames and had fallen on the ground like a rag doll. This instantly installed fear into Michael, not even seeing what had actually happened. This only meant one thing to this certain Rensa construct.

"Tsh"

Before even Michael could react the flames was dispersed in a instant. And there he stood with the second Rensa being held by his left hand. From looking it was obvious that the Rensa was in the same state as the other one. But the sight of the 2nd rensa being destroyed wasn't the shocking thing. It was the boy who was holding its remains...

As Mikoto also watched with disbelief, Michael was starting to cower in fear and stumble backwards. Eolas' hair which was mostly white at the time had started to return to its normal colour. When it went back to normal. He finally looked up towards the world and even if what happened in the last few minutes never occurred. They both knew from the expression in Eolas' eyes, that this was no longer a boy who felt lost. This was no longer a boy who had no past.

This was a boy who had been at war for most of his life and now he as returned to end it.

* * *

**Author Notes:** It's late so I'll go over this chapter in the morning to capture any mistakes. But for now I think its good enough to share with you guys. I can never truely get what I imagined out in words. I don't know why, but it always seems that way. However I'm happy with this chapter now. I've been thinking about it for a while. How would this happen and how would it end?

Let's think about it. That has been striking evidence in how events have unfolded that Eolas had planned his return. So somebody of his caliber wouldn't of thought of the possibility that Misaki may be captured if he did? So what if the entire thing about his life being in danger, if the key was broken was just a big lie? If one of his enemies only wanted to kill Eolas, then if they destroyed the key which was the easier way. They wouldn't count on the fact, it's exactly what Eolas wanted. He would be in the position of saving Misaki without giving them warning. The idea in Eolas mind is if Mikoto didn't destroy it then Michael would of have in the end. Pretty much securing his memories return.

Basically it was a hidden trap. XD

Well I hope that made sense.

Speaking of it... His memories... You know what that means... For the first time since the events of two years ago. The hidden level five who had left two years ago has now truly returned. Now there is only the issue of Michael and his new found power.

I hope you guys understand everything that happened in this chapter. Specially the messages I was trying to imply in the entire memory recollection bit. And what the light truly means to Eolas' life.

**Chapter 30** - Awakening.


	30. Awakening

**Chapter 30** - Awakening

It was for the first time in two years, that a certain boy was back to his normal self. To him it was like he had been running nonstop for the last two years. Running nonstop and it would seem for no good reason. He stood there not looking furious as one would expect. Why should he allow his anger get the best of him? It wouldn't help anyone and honestly after being away mentally for two years. He had felt rather exhausted and have no appetite to go on a rampage. If it was two years ago then he would of instantly headed towards that man and killed him straight in his tube.

But no he didn't feel that way, mostly he was just disappointed at the situation and with himself. He had left before in hope that Mikoto and those around her would be free from this darkness. But he was such a naive boy to trust any words that man told him. And she Mikoto Misaka suffered for that naive mistake of trust. The memories of her suffering from the perspective of the Misaka sisters was still in his mind...

She was standing there looking at him with disbelief. The only thing he wanted to do right now was to give her a big hug and beg for her forgiveness. But that would be rather inappropriate considering somebody whos been trying to kill him is right there...

"Michael"

Eolas started walking in the direction of both Mikoto and Michael. He wasn't walking towards either of them specifically just walking in their general direction. It was then where it had all started to kick off. Michael thought a surprise attack from behind would catch Eolas off-guard. But you talking about a boy who doesn't leave a single detail untouched. He knew of the Rensa behind him, Eolas memories had fully returned to him and its not like he traded them for the memories of the last week or so.

Eolas noticed it coming the moment the Rensa had entered his telekinesis field which naturally emits around him. It was like eyes in the back of his head and he even determined the type of power the Rensa was using. Because as it entered his telekinetic field, the vector direction of the telekinesis changed direction. Knowing this Eolas still turned round quickly aiming a punch right in the Rensa's face. The Rensa smiled at the moment it saw Eolas about to hit it physically. The moment Eolas touches it would cause his arm to break.

But that didn't happen. Eolas landed his punch and knocked the Rensa away so hard that it seemed as if its head nearly came detached. This quick counter was a sudden surprise and the pure strength of Eolas' attack. His strength was down to his telekinesis enhancing his physical abilities. A concentrated burst from his fist enhances his strength further then humanly possible. It's a sub skill of his ability which would drain his stamina rather quickly. So he tends to use it rarely and only in the right moments.

But even with enhanced physical power, it wouldn't of gotten past the reflection caused by Accelerator's powers. The Rensa should of succeeded in its attack, but it hadn't counted on Eolas' knowledge of that power. Because the nature of its ability, which Vector changed is used there is an automatic reflection occurrence on the Rensa like it was with Accelerator himself. But unlike the original these Rensa constantly changing from powers to power lack the ability to change the nature of the power. So while its a remarkable defense but for those who knew how to get past it. It was one giant weakness. Because all it does is change the direction of the incoming vector. So if Eolas was to pull back his fist the moment he was about to hit the Rensa. Then instead of vector force being redirected to the hand, everything was redirected back at the Rensa. This instantly bypassed the reflection barrier of the Rensa. Which is why the brief scuffle ended as it did.

His quick counter of the so called surprise attack had installed fear into Michael. Because this was no longer the boy who had lacked the knowledge of dealing with Rensas. Before Michael held the upper hand in their fight at that Research center, because he knew more of what Eolas was capable off then himself. But now they both equally knew how each other works. Eolas specially know how to deal with Rensa and how to fight Michael. After all it was two years ago when he forced the Rensa construct into a corner.

Amusingly to Eolas though, Michael still didn't understand the nature of reflection when it comes to Accel's power. The entire sneak attack which was Michael's attempt to win right there had been turned against it. Now the result of that attack was working in Eolas' favor and forced it to retreat further down the road with the other Rensa.

_'Was this some kind of conference? Michael would only be trading ideas with itself.'_

Eolas thought displaying an innate knowledge of how Michael works. Thinking its best to stop a scheming enemy like it from plotting its next move. He didn't actually do that. In fact he couldn't but help and look at Mikoto with a distance expression. It's not like he was trying to be cold but... he was unsure what to say... In fact he was rather embarrassed.

Mikoto was also ensure of what to do after Michael had temporary retreated. This was the perfect time for either of them to say something while the enemy was rethinking it's position. It was strange to both of them.

They only spoke to each other hours ago, but it's like they hadn't seen each other for years. And this feeling wasn't impossible to understand. After all Eolas had regained his memories and seems different from the boy hours ago. But he was still that same guy. He held the memories of the boy who had returned to Academy city. Because he had regained his memories, it doesn't mean he had forgotten what happened recently.

Mikoto saw the difference in the boy. No longer did she see the defensive and lost boy who had returned in her life. While he still seem defensive naturally in the presence of Michael, there was this feeling of nostalgia. She tries to put it in words and she couldn't help but remember those good times years ago. Everything that she had remembered about the boy in the past, the past she had with him. The moment he smiled briefly in front of her now, that had all returned in the instant.

But she felt the need to be sure. She needed to know if he had truly remembered everything. She started to feel as she did back then, when they first reunited after two years. At that certain vending machine. It was her time to find out when Eolas started to walk over. He had started to look like a naughty boy returning home. She couldn't help to briefly smile from his expression as it reminded her of all the time he came back to ask for forgiveness whenever they fought in the past. Even if she was in the wrong.

He had stopped in front of her and only then did she noticed he had actually grown taller. She never really noticed it before these past few days, there really had been a moment to think about it. But for some reason she noticed now. It's not like he towered over Mikoto. She was roughly 161cms or about 5'3 in height and he from what she can tell was about 5'6 or 5'7. Two years ago they would be round the same height, but the passage of time had changed that.

What more has changed, even if he had his memories back. It doesn't mean he would act like the Eolas from before. She had knew things which he had kept hidden and he knows this from the time in hospital when he had explained the situation. So the dynamic between them was clearly changed. Because of all the secrets from two years ago had finally been reveled. Well most of them. But even if she knew of the bad things he had done in the past, she still wanted the Eolas she knew back then. It sounded selfish but it wasn't wrong for her to hope.

She didn't realize it but she had stretched out her left arm towards Eolas. Subconsciously she was trying to reach out without saying a word and Eolas smiled when she looked at him in his eyes. Even though she was hoping for him to say it, she was emotionally unprepared to hear it.

"Hello...** Miko-chan**."

The name she had hoped to hear in front of that certain vending, when they first was reunited. That time it was a hollow reunion and it had filled her with mixed emotions on Eolas return. But now, she had felt like everything was OK and before she knew it tears fell from her eyes once more. This time it wasn't out of sorrow but it was out of joy.

But it didn't exactly last long, because Eolas reacted like he had thought he done something wrong just now. He was acting all nervously

"Huh. Did I say something wrong? I know I'm the jerk who left you two years ago, but I was hoping we can talk it out over a cup of tea. Did I err... I don't get it. You don't exactly drink tea don't you?"

His reaction had made Mikoto laugh and was followed by Eolas patting her on the head. Was it an act by him to see her laugh again? Normally she would push him away but she didn't feel like it. She didn't mind it.

"I mean what I said a few days ago..."

...

_"I hate to see you cry... Misaka... so... please... smile..."_

...

After hearing what he meant, she briefly pushed him away.

"Idiot. I'm happy."

After nodding to hear those words, Eolas stopped patting her head before walking past Mikoto. He didn't walk far as he stopped while looking at Michael and the Rensa. She turned towards him wondering what he was planning to do next.

"Huh"

The moment she did she had swore she had seen a slimmer of light right now. She was wondering what that was? She knew that Eolas' powers was active near them as she can feel the pressure of the telekinesis. It was only intense when Eolas was preparing to fight.

"Kamijou and the others are about to arrive in a car."

She was surprised that he knew this and he was right. Behind them in the distance the same car which she was in with the others earlier was starting to arrive. If she looked carefully she can see her sister still driving. She turned back to Eolas who was pointing to his head with his right thumb.

"My memories aren't the only thing which was restored. It would seem Shokuhou acts fast... Right better..."

He stopped talking when he felt Mikoto grab his hand. It was like she knew what he was going to say, it was obvious to her that he would say those words. He wanted to make things right and this was something she didn't want to hear. Because that time he had said those words, Eolas went missing for two years. She didn't want to tempt fate.

She started speaking her mind turned around.

"Please, don't do anything on your own. This isn't like last time! Idiot... You don't need to leave me behind, no, you haven't got a choice in the matter this time."

She had said it all while looking down with her eyes closed, she couldn't look in Eolas eyes that time. She just felt nervous doing it, she felt nervous of what he would say in response. She had thought he may tell her to go home like two years ago. But she would soon realize that wasn't even on his mind.

"Miko-chan... Look at me..."

She was reluctant to do just that and opened her eyes slowly while still looking down away from him.

"Huh... what is happening?"

What she saw was a beautiful steam of light flowing upwards. It seemed as if it was coming from the ground around Eolas. It wasn't blinding, no it felt warm and like it was a natural occurrence. She looked up towards him and then around everywhere to see it had started to effect everywhere around them. It was a beautiful sight to behold, around this time it had already gotten dark and this light made it felt like it was day. She turned back towards Eolas to see his eyes slowly changing to a ghostly white colour. It normally was a sign of his exhaustion but this time it felt different.

"Can't you figure it out? Remember when you explained to me about my powers? "

Eolas reminded her about his powers, which she explained to her former self not too long ago.

...

_"How did you put it. You tried to explain to me it once, because even you then wasn't completely sure... You said that the true uniqueness of your power was like making things coming into existence but are **cursed to remain partially invisible.** Take for example what you did to repel the rain from me and apply it to yourself."_

_"Well let me try to explain it clearly from what I remember. You often remind me that the true strength behind your Esper powers is your calculating ability. Which would bend and move the unseen force which we call Telekinesis into shapes of what you desire. Though the limitations is the complexity of the shape, the size and that you can only create three at a time. Time isn't a factor but you suffer from extreme headaches from using it far too long. I seen it once when you put really force into them. It's like wind was being molded by your power into that of a boulder. You said partially invisible because no matter what you do, the force of your creation picks up sand, dirt and other small things near by and are caught in the vortex of your manipulation. Giving some visibility to what you've made. If you asked that power of yours is out of this world like number seven's esper abilities."_

_..._

Mikoto didn't have to be told further, she figured it out what he was implying. She figured out that he had finally did it, Eolas had finally able to remove the curse of invisibility from his powers. He had found the true form of his telekinesis powers. In that field this would be a major breakthrough, still she was overwhelmed by the scale of this power. It was like the entire street was touched by his telekinesis power. It was safe to say that the extent of this light was the range of his abilities...

"It seems your influence on me had an effect on my powers."

Eolas smiled from what he had said, remembering what the light truly meant. Even if his life would to end right now, he wouldn't regret his life and that was because of Mikoto Misaka. This light was her influence on his life and now he was willing to show the core of his power. She let go after a little nudge and then opened that same hand to find there was a small sphere of light. It was exactly the same one which had came out of the key. That same light which had brought him back.

She was flabbergasted, the light had felt once again so warm. She went out to reach for it and she couldn't describe it in words. But if she could, she would call it a small twinkling star in the palm of his hand... It wasn't long before it faded on Eolas command and he turned away again because he was ready to face Michael and the other Rensa.

"Eolas?"

She said not wanting him to leave. He didn't move any further and responded to calm her feelings.

"I'm not going to tell you leave this all too me. I'm not going to make the same mistake as last time. But I'll tell you that I fully intend to keep the promise. When this is all over and it will be then we can truly catch up properly then. I'll even get you a new strap, considering you had to destroy the one I gave you... ... I have to do this Miko-Chan... No matter what... I have to put Michael down..."

Mikoto didn't know about it yet, but this was because of a certain brother to a certain young British Girl. And she was still rather reluctant at first about him leaving, but even she knew that he should deal with Michael. Despite not knowing the actual reason. She nodded before responded...

"Alright, but so you know. I'll will jump in the moment you have trouble."

Mikoto said confidently which Eolas chuckled in response and then started to walk away towards Michael's location. And she started to hurry over towards the car which had parked a bit away from them. Touma and Misaki were the only ones who left the car. It would same Misaka 10,033 and even Kuroko had came despite her injury. On her way she had noticed that even over here Eolas' telekinesis had reached. The entire was still lit up by the light of his telekinesis, despite him walking further away from him.

She had stopped thinking about it when she had gotten to the others, she had noticed that someone else was in the car with them. This person was being watched by her sister at gunpoint. It was that power developer.

"We decided to bring him along. So Eolas can deal with him later, who better then the boy whos life that man ruined."

Misaki explained to Mikoto. Who didn't seem to really mind the presence of the power developer, but she looked a bit iffed towards Misaki. For some reason she was feeling rather annoyed that she was speaking to Eolas directly via her powers. She knew it was handy for him but still... she didn't like the idea... Misaki seemed to noticed her off expression.

"What?"

"Nothing for now."

Mikoto answered looking away with an annoyed expression, this was further emphasized when she started to emit electricity. Despite her electrifying stance, it was only met by a chuckle by the queen. She felt too much in a good mood to be worried about her zappy behavior. It was because of the light she was seeing. A very familiar light she had known very well.

She knew from experience what was about to follow.

...

...

...

Even at a certain windowless building, the certain God of Academy city was watching via the signal which Michael was giving out. It allowed him to see the events through that Rensa's eyes. Even here Aleister could feel the pressure of Eolas' power. It was emitting very strongly and was continuing to grow by the second. But it wasn't the pressure that was making Aleister smile. It was the light he was seeing through his screens. Not even when sparks started to happen in the room he was in disturbed him from his gaze. These sparks were caused by a malfunction in the computer system around the room.

But even though his gaze didn't leave the screen which was showing the light. He still spoke loudly about what just happened.

"It seem because this system was connected to Michael that if suffered a back lash from the Misaka network. That Rensa tried to hack into the Misaka network, but the moment when that boy had regained his memories he had already started to fight back. After all that boy's mind is like a computer... "

...

...

...

"Connect..."

Eolas said who was still walking towards the Rensa and Michael. They hadn't realized but Eolas was about to bring the Misaka network back in the game. In his mind right now, the only thing he was thinking about was Last Order's situation. He had to get her out of it right now. Because if it continues it would destroy that girl's mind. But she had shut off the network, there was nothing he can do unless...

"Accessing emergency administrator panel."

He had to stop for the moment when he focused all his thoughts on reconnecting to the Misaka network. He was using all his calculating ability to do just that. This even cause the light emitted from his telekinesis to darken in that moment. But it had returned as soon as it faded. It didn't take long but Eolas was back in the network.

Most of his commands may be outdated, but even he can bypass an admin lock out. And it was in Last Order's luck that he did. Because he was about to upload something to the entire network. What he was about to say next truly made him sound like a computer. By this time he had reach the Rensa and Michael and purposely walked in the middle of them all. He gave a cruel smile as he looked at the confused expression on all of them and specially Michael.

"0101010001101000011001010010000001001001011011010 11100000110010101110010011000010111010001101111011 10010001000000111000001110010011011110110101001100 10101100011011101000010000001110111011010010110110 00110110000100000011001010111011001100101011011100 01000000110110101100001011010110110010100100000010 00111011011110110010000100000011000100110111101110 11100101110"

It was the binary code that Misaki had mentioned before. Eolas two years ago had already figured it out in his past confrontation with Michael. This was the binary code which was programmed in that remote. The moment Eolas had finished saying it, the Rensa including Michael started to react in a way that one would suffering from a very painful migraine. Unable to say anything in response due to the pain it was feeling, Eolas was happy to explain.

"When you try to create a backdoor into a network, you also leaving the door open back to you. So uploading that binary code was the only thing that would keep you out. Do you think I would allow you bastards to destroy the life of that Girl! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TRY AND DESTROY HER MIND! Even if it was to try and get Accelerator away from me."

That was so much anger which came out of no where in those last words. It seems that he was just suppressing his anger, though he wasn't up to continuing it. He knew if he allowed his anger to go out of control, then he probably would be beaten. In his condition right now, these Rensa could finish him even with his memories. They had truly done a number on him before. He wasn't showing it and that was due to the art of psychology warfare. You don't show your enemy that you're in pain. If they think no matter what they throw at you doesn't effect you. Then it would seriously dampen their morel.

Regardless of that he truly was hurting all over, there was no way he could fight in his condition right now. Well only on his current state. Even so he was unsure about Michael, because he has gone through some changes. Like those wings, somehow he was seriously packing more power then he did two years ago. Eolas knew that despite his condition he could win in a few ways, so he had his options. But they had two options themselves to finish him for good. He had hoped that they don't know about them. Though Accelerator's powers will still be a pain no matter how powerful he could become...

_'I better prepare myself.'_

He had thought and considering his enemies was still unsure of making a move. Eolas carried on to play on that fact by continuing to mess with Michael. He even amplified his telekinesis, the pressure on it was to remind Michael of who he was dealing with. Because two years ago Michael had witnessed his true powers before and the moment must of seriously left a scar on that Rensa's mind. Because it was expressing concern. But it wasn't exactly backing away. It was like Michael was trying to analyse him.

"At the end of the day. The Michael project has been flawed from the very beginning. Just think about it. It's been two years and your suppose to have of learned from each of our encounters. Why haven't you able to kill me by now? What we encountered each other four times in the last two years and even with no memories or control over my powers. You still failed to fulfill your mission... You wanna no why?"

These words was causing Michael to become angry. With each passing word you can see the rage build up on Michael's face. Eolas was playing a dangerous game, because he knew they could beat him and still he was poking the angry bull.

"Because your innate thinking is artificial. Well not everything is artificial, there is something human inside that head of yours. But a certain chip installed in your unit is what is effecting your decisions."

Mikoto didn't know the details and not even Michael understood it. But Eolas was talking about a certain chip device he had remembered from two years ago. In fact he remember explaining about it to Misaki.

_..._

_"Still I had learned a few things about what happened there. The purpose of those experiments were to improve ones calculating abilities on par with us level fives. But it goes a step further then simple improvement. We both know that a human mind is a powerful natural tool, but imagine it being assisted by a self-learning super computer? It pushed a young boy's calculating ability who wasn't even a level 1 to beyond that of a level five. Putting it bluntly then if they had succeeded with testing it on you, then you would of most likely become a Level six... Well that's the theory behind it..."_

_..._

"You see never would an artificial intelligence will ever able to make decisions where it counts. Well that's a bit naive to say, you may in the future but now... your ownly technically two years old. Only a child will be decent enough to answer a poor souls questions before killing them... Hell if these Rensa weren't control by you Michael they would of done a more effective job of killing me. As I'll be honest the ones I faced two years ago were more frightening. But these ones are a joke. You took control over them and gave each of them the same flaws as yourself..."_  
_

Eolas was messing around with Michael's mind. If it was true or not would be up for debate when the fighting would inevitably begin. But Michael wasn't ready yet, in fact it had stumble back further away from Eolas. But it wasn't because of Eolas' mind games. It was because Eolas' hair was starting to flow upwards due to the telekinesis flowing around him. It had even started to change color to its grey state.

"Michael... I wanted to see say this the moment I have regained my memories."

Eolas looked towards Michael with a very cruel smile, there was pure fire of determination in his eyes. Despite it having the ghostly white colour. The telekinesis around him was getting so strong that it had looked like he had a light aura around him. And the ground beneath him was chipping away from under the shear pressure of his powers.

"Nice wings... Wanna see mine?"

After saying those words all the Rensa and including Michael had jumped away from Eolas because they know what was going to happen. Michael had seen it before and you can see the fear from his actions. Eolas had looked down after they did to concentrate, it was after all two years since he has done it. He opened his left hand and a certain small sphere of light had started to appear. But the difference here this time, instead of his telekinesis emitting light. It was like his telekinesis was pulling the light from the surrounding area to his hand.

He could feel it, the power which had been sealed away along with his memories. The power that had tried to break out every time his body was pushed to the limits. It was right there, Eolas had felt he was on the edge of the balance between his normal powers and the truth of them.

To motivate himself and push his mind and powers over the edge was a certain memory from the system scan not so long ago... It was what Heaven Canceler had said to him.

...

_"Alright lad, let me give you a bit advice about how your life can change after this test. We both know nothing of your own past, the city despite showing clear signs of going through the program has no record of you even coming here. I think we should leave the question of your past behind now and focus on building your new future. The higher level that you can become. The more doors will be open to you in this city. **This isn't a time for you to hide your true potential, Eolas. Don't hide your power from the world. Stand up to everybody and show them. Who. You. Are!**"_

_..._

Those words rang no more true then right now. No longer did he had to hide himself, no longer will he be invisible to the world. That time of his life was well past him. He had notice that there was still people around, who had followed the chaos unfold since he and Accelerator left the hospital. In the past he would hide his power from everyone... Even her... but now there was no turning back... All those watching being witness to this moment, where he stop being the hidden Level five... They was about to find out what he was truly made off...

Moving his left hand with the sphere of light into the air. When he did, it was like the sky itself had open up and a large pillar of light had come crashing down and it had consumed him. Everybody around, Mikoto Misaka, Kuroko, Misaki, Touma and everybody else in the area saw it. Even a certain God still inside the windowless building was watching. They all stood in awe of what they were seeing.

Misaki knew what was happening, the entire pillar of light was in fact the true form of his telekinesis which had exploded with power. And inside that light a change was coming over Eolas. And everybody was about to see it. The pillar of light dispersed to show what had happened. It was like a human had been changed into something divine. If there was one word to describe what had happened as a result...

Mikoto who was mystified was the first one to say it.

"Angel... He looks like an angel."

They all was shocked seeing what was happening.

* * *

**Author Notes: **I can pretty much guess a lot of you probably predicted this... it wasn't going to be unique and I hinted at it a lot. But basically Eolas has entered a state which Accelerator has achieved in the LNs. We fans call it the Awakening state where ones powers has taken a divine nature. This is Eolas' white wing mode. Though you get a full description of what he looks like in the next chapter, when he takes the fight to Michael and the Rensa. Btw Accelerator hasn't achieved white wing mode yet in this version of the world. But he may in the future in a different story.

But this form doesn't mean victory just yet. Because remember Michael has managed to achieve blackwing mode and that is very powerful. We'll have to see what happens as the next chapter will start the clash. The next chapter will be the entire battle. I tried to figure cool name for it. But considering in stories lucifer was known as the lightbringer before he had fallen. Then why not use that name?

On the religious side its pretty much known that the Archangel Michael had defeated Lucifer. But will their science counterparts happen to follow the same path? Because I can tell you that Michael already seen this form once two years ago. So it would run away if Michael thought it was impossible to win.

We just have to wait and see as the final fight of the story unfolds next...

**Chapter 31** - The Wrath of Lucifer.

It's hard to make a transformation scene sound bad ass in writing form. It looks much better in my mind then it does in words. Oh well.


	31. The Wrath of Lucifer

**Chapter 31** - The Wrath of Lucifer

One of the many negative factors of his upbringing had been the manipulation of his emotions. Many were suppressed while others had been deliberately provoked, specially the deadly sin of wrath. Eolas over the years had gain a reputation for his ruthlessness and anger towards his enemies. Not many had survived his encounters in the past and those that had did can only support this continuing claim. When under the leash of the Academy city directors, Eolas had became infamous for his wrath towards his enemies.

Eolas would also admit of using this reputation out of pure malice. Taking it further then what the directors had required. Only to gain information without interrogating individuals and to deter enemies from innocent people. But It was this continuing behavior throughout his life which he quickly become to regret. The last time he used this reputation in full advantage is when he rebelled against the Academy city directors and effectively paralyzed the underworld during the events. But it was the time where it had worked for him the best had he find the true cost of that infamous reputation.

That his actions had inspired many twisted experiments in either to protect themselves from him or find a way to control him. One that still effects todays events was the experiment discovered on November 5th. The day where he had found literally over a hundred of dead child errors under the facility. Children no older then six had been turned into walking corpses. It may of also been a day when he found an ally in Kamijou Touma for the first time and when he had managed to rescue a young girl from their clutches. The girl who was captured in her attempt to find her brother and while that boy's fate was a very troubling fact from that night. It was what that Researcher said which gave him a stark reminder of his actions. A conversation that occurred when he was looking for information on a computer in an office. With his memories returned, even now in the present he remembers it clearly.

...

_"Then why don't you take a seat and tell me what been going on."_

_"...Will you let me go if I tell you everything?"_

_"You asking me to spare you even though you took part in an experiment on Child Errors? They are YOUNG KIDS! ... You seen the state of them?... ...I'll think about it depending how honest you are..." _

_"...This is so humiliating... Err... What do you want to know?__"_

_"There better be a good purpose to this experiment." _

_"That purpose of this experiment is to control you."_

_Despite his life being threaten, the researcher clearly understood honesty was his only chance. But it was his brutal honesty which catches Eolas off-guard. _

_"What..."_

_"This entire experiment was to control you. It was because you became too strong as a weapon, people even your power developer started to fear the possibility of you turning against them. Considering the state that man was in earlier and the recent days, that time had come."_

_"...This experiment was created because of me?"_

_Eolas got up from his seat and instantly his telekinetic grip was strangling the Researcher. It was obvious this had pushed him over the edge after seeing everything else tonight. But he was still clear headed to ensure that Sarah didn't look behind the chair. Though she can hear what is happening, thankfully she couldn't understand Japaneses Though that doesn't matter as somebody being strangled is the same in all language. Hearing it she seem slight worried and was holding the duck strap rather close._

_"T-his... is why... I-ts beca-use you m-ake people feeear yo-u."_

_When he heard that he had let the grip go.. instantly you could see a hollow expression in Eolas' eyes. He knew of the stuff he had done in the past. Even when under their leash. He still committed atrocities and he even went further to torture his targets to get information. Doing exactly as he was brought up too. A recent example will be the aftermath of Full-tuning's death... And he wasn't under their leash then... There was no one to blame other then himself. His actions spurred this experiment and children suffered for it. _

_"You make them so scared. And your surprised when attempts are put in place to control you. You know how dark the underground gets, this shouldn't be anything knew.."_

_Eolas taken a deep breath, there was no need to go on further. He wants to get this night over with and decided to continue getting information out of this man._

_" ... Tell me more about this experiment..."_

_The Researcher told him everything about the device and its effects upon applying it. That they were searching for a way to control Espers and also adapt to the esper's ability without lost of control over the esper's power. It was apparently in the early stages as Sarah's brother was the only one who became a successful candidate And only because of what was happening with Eolas' rebellion did he get transferred to another project. Where the original intention was to create a working device to use on Eolas._

_..._

Eolas had thought about it, but even back then when he had promise to tell Misaki everything about what he found out. He purposely didn't tell her about the reason for the experiments origin. It wasn't because there was no need for her to know. But more that he was ashamed of it, he regretted the actions he had done to cause it's creation. Even if he was being manipulated by the darkness of Academy city. Eolas knew full well that he was the one to blame. He may of been given twisted orders, but he was still the one who carried them out. ... But knowing Misaki, she was smart enough to figure it all out. She probably knew the origin after doing research days after the event. She knew where Alex was moved too after that experiment as well. After all both he and she did meet the end result the next night.

Alex was transferred to the Michael project. Well It doesn't go without saying that Alex the brother of Sarah had become Michael itself. And he failed to tell her the fate of her brother two years ago and he knew it the moment he found the information on the computer. The only reason he didn't tell the young Sarah was because he had thought there was hope.

Two years ago Eolas had effectively cornered and paralyzed Michael after using the fullest extent of his powers back then. He had taken this chance to hack directly into Michael himself. Though he didn't have the best hacking skills, in fact they were very basic but it was thanks too Misaki's guidance that he got anywhere with it. If anybody had asked who actually did the hacking, then she would say it was him. Only because she felt sorry for how clueless Eolas can be programming and other computer related tasks. It's not like hes incapable of learning them, it just never came around. This flaw of his would of been address if he never rebelled. While he learned a basic admin controls with the future network, his knowledge of such things stopped there. Another comparison to how clueless he can become is when Mikoto had to teach him how to use a PDA. Regardless of his hopeless computer skills. Still he had learned about the binary code then and also that the device's hold over Alex's mind wasn't absolute.

Eolas decided to use this information and waged a mental warfare against Michael. Which had kind of resulted in a certain missile attack. Regardless by the time Eolas left the city, he had left Michael's mental state on the edge. Basically there was hope that Alex's subconscious could overcome the control of that device. That's what he had thought, it was a decision made on his knowledge of computers. Which clearly wasn't the best.

Even if he was right, it would seem the device chip had won the battle of control. If he knew that was going to happen he would of put Michael down back then. It had only became another naive decision he had made. And people also payed for that one. Eolas now understood that the last two years didn't going according to plan. He had only counted on his memories removed once. So he never counted on the effects of being locked out of the Misaka network with the creation of Last Order. His mind kept getting reset. But at least it had made his movements these last two years rather unpredictable and stopped Michael from tracking him down easily. But because of that Michael had committed murder and other criminal activities to drag Eolas out of hiding.

Michael was made with his appearance, so it was rather easy for the Rensa to pile the blame on a confused Eolas. So he had committed crimes using his appearance, which motivated local law enforcement forces to hunt Eolas down. Which would of made it easier for Michael to catch him in prison. Even now in present day, Eolas doesn't know the full extent of what Michael had done using his appearance.

But one fact remains, Michael would of never been created if he had stayed loyal to the City directors. All those children, those who got caught in the crossfire during his rebellion and those who suffered by Michael's hand in the last two years. All of this could of been avoided. Even if he still rebelled, Michael would of never been born if he didn't inspire so much fear in the past... No matter the choices he had made in the past, people had suffered for it. Even Mikoto Misaka had suffered because of his actions, when he had tried to protect her in the first place.

But that was all in the past and now hee cannot change the decisions he madethen, even if he tried to go back it would make the reason for their deaths even worse. Eolas now understands that there is no turning back and specially for Michael. That thing had also made people suffer just to get to him. So he had decided, even if it means tapping into his ruthless side to beat Michael then he would. He was going to use the fullest extent of his powers to put him down!

...

...

...

And that is what he had decided. Eolas had tapped into his hidden Esper powers, which had changed his body into something unnatural to even science. Even Eolas doesn't understand why his body changes when he uses his true power. It's hard to understand it, but these cases you simply go with it. His power is honestly ironic, because both his life and power were invisible to the naked eye for so long. Now they both were in full view. His telekinesis took on the colour and nature of the light which Mikoto Misaka inspires within him. It was still fundamentally the same telekinetic power, but it was a sign of the increased overwhelming telekinetic power he was now displaying.

Like the change in the appearance of his power, Eolas body also echoed a familiar change. Eolas naturally had dark colored eyes and hair. In this state it had turned them a ghostly white colour. In a normal situation his hair and eyes only take this form when he entered this state. Which made him thought about the times it had changed when he wasn't. He remembers the moments in the last week and so where it had started to change due to exhaustion. He figures that because the knowledge to enter this state was gone with his memories, Eolas' body tried to force itself to change every time he was either physically or mentally reaching breaking point. It was a survival tactic, which was drilled into him at a young age. You can compare it to how beasts are more dangerous when they're cornered. But the state he was in didn't resemble any beast, actually Mikoto's words clearly explain the new appearance.

"Angel... He looks like an angel."

With the changes to his hair and eyes, Eolas had also gained a white halo and angelic wings. They both seemed to be made from his light colored telekinesis. They weren't blinding as some may think and also it was a surprising fact that the wings actually feel like actual feathers. Though only Eolas had felt them himself in the past, so he doesn't believe that it only feels as what the person's mind think it is and since it resembles angelic wings. Eolas mind think that it feels like the feathers. Though he assumes he can change the feeling of the wings, he can't seem to change the shape to his knowledge. The wings and halos seem like a symbol of his power more then an asset of sorts. He can use the wings like there were limbs attached to his body, but other then that they vanish and disappear when he leaves and enter this state.

This state which Eolas has transformed in wasn't the first time. Specially not for Michael who remembers it clearly, the only difference from back then and now is that he had also gained a similar form. When the idea that he could even understand and gain this power which Eolas is currently showing. Had motivated the Rensa to drop the act of fear. Normally he would cry danger and try to escape. But... Michael seem to hold an unusual confidence in his stance this time around. But whatever that was making him confident didn't have a chance to be put into motion.

Because Eolas made the first move before Michael could even make an order.

Eolas propelled himself like a rocket with a shear burst of telekinetic power. The burst was so powerful the after effects of the telekinetic burst had brushed against Mikoto and the others like a burst of wind. But it wasn't wind, it was telekinesis and Mikoto knew this as her electromagnetic field became visible temporary. Not paying attention to Mikoto and the others, Michael tried to track were exactly Eolas had went too. Only to find him on the opposite side of him and the Rensa. They found him standing there in his angelic form with one of the Rensa in a telekinetic grip. It looks like he was holding the Rensa by the neck but on closer inspection his hand wasn't touching the neck.

The Rensa itself had looked like a car had smashed right into it and it was currently struggling like a normal human would if being strangled.

"HOW! We all were using Subject One's powers. How can you even do that? Even if you can get past the defenses earlier, but the speed you just went. It's impossible! Not even your mind can make that calculation. "

Michael had asked with all uncertainty, this was shown with his voice changing three times as he said that. Every time it goes over the footage in it's mind. Eolas should of crashed against the defenses which Accelerator's powers give them. The force should of been redirected back at him.

Thankfully for Eolas he was happy to give Michael clarity.

"The Binary code. It had more of an effect on you then just getting you out of the Misaka network. I may not know much but I understand that to hack into a network you creating a back door. And a single door leads two ways. It would lead me into the core of your system were the binary code was also uploaded too. Though that part was done by Last Order. As a good bye present, but unlike the other Rensa it only weakens your use of Accel's power and not completely remove it. Basically as far as you're concerned. Your little army is open season."

Michael first looked concerned about his position, but it didn't take long for his confidence return.

"I will not got down as easy as last time. Also you may of not noticed but your last move was a big double edge sword.."

Eolas gained a emotionless expression and following it was the body of the Rensa in his grasp being crushed completely under the sheer pressure of his telekinetic force. It was like watching a car getting crushed when being disposed. Eolas threw what was left on the ground and that signaled the start of the battle.

Without warning most of the Rensa's back opened reveling a rader like device in their back resembling that of the Rensa who attempted to escape Mikoto from before. And just like that one before they all started to teleport towards Eolas to launch their attack.

A Rensa appeared immediately in front of Eolas and landed a direct punch. After successfully punching Eolas and before he could react the Rensa teleported out of the way. This was continuing to be a recurring incident as the Rensa started to swarm around Eolas like moths to the flame. They were engaging him in hand to hand combat and leaving Eolas no time to react. If he manged to get time to react they would simply teleport out of the way. At first it seemed like a complete domination of Eolas by the Rensa, but slowly and surely he begun to block more of their attacks. He was starting to show that effective combat style that made him a dangerous hand to hand fighter from two years ago.

And then it happened, Eolas managed to land direct hits to five of the Rensa before they even managed to launch their own attack. They still didn't understand that the telekenetic field emitting around them was alerting him the moment they enter that field. While it didn't give him the ability to instantly turn around to stop one coming from behind. But he had easily noticed they were following a pattern and it didn't take long for Eolas to figure this pattern out. And now he wasn't going to give them time to think... The moment the last Rensa he had hit and fallen to the ground. Eolas literally leap towards that last Rensa with the intention to crush its head with his feet and though Michael tried to save it using telekentic power to move the body in time. It just wasn't fast enough to escape Eolas as he grabbed it by the neck and slammed the Rensa back to the ground.

Then with his free hand that familiar sphere of light appeared in his hand and then started to mold itself into a blade.

...

_"Well let me try to explain it clearly from what I remember. **You often remind me that the true strength behind your Esper powers is your calculating ability. Which would bend and move the unseen force which we call Telekinesis into shapes of what you desire. Though the limitations is the complexity of the shape, the size and that you can only create three at a time.** Time isn't a factor but you suffer from extreme headaches from using it far too long. I seen it once when you put really force into them. It's like wind was being molded by your power into that of a boulder. You said partially invisible because no matter what you do, the force of your creation picks up sand, dirt and other small things near by and are caught in the vortex of your manipulation. Giving some visibility to what you've made. If you asked that power of yours is out of this world like number seven's esper abilities."_

_ ..._

That blade cut clean through into the Rensa's skull. Immediately immobilizing it. The blade had continued to fully change and mold itself into euoperan blade known as the longsword. Though it didn't look like it, the sword resembled the colour of his telekinesis and the assumption it was made of the same power his wings were. But as seen he can change the shape of this blade. Eolas was using it like it was an external item, but it was a creation of his will through his telekinesis following the same laws as it would with any other telekinetic user. The only difference in this state you can see it. You think that it would be more of an advantage if it was invisible but it wouldn't be as strong as it was now. It easily cut through the skull of a rensa like it was butter. And now he was about to turn it against the others.

Seeing this new threat, the entire group of Rensa except for Michael continued to attack but this time in more of union. Some continued to attack upfront, while being back up by the range users of meltdowner and railgun abilities. But showing amazing reflexes and graceful use of his telekinesis to literally move his body out. In fact his superb reflexes was down to his telekenises use, because the speed of his calculations was going in his mind. His mind reacts to events much faster then his body's senses. This only applies when he sees it beforehand, when its out of his eye site he relies on his telekinetic field. And when even one of the Rensa slipped up, Eolas literally took full advantage by rocketing himself towards that Rensa and instantly slashed it in half...

If this wound continue the Rensa would be completely wiped out. And yet Michael doesn't seem it was necessary to properly engage himself in direct battle. Michael was observing the fight, it was actually studying Eolas actions. And it felt like it had made a discovery, when Eolas was almost hit by the railgun. In the moment it had past him, Eolas had landed on the ground and stumbled slightly. Which was completely off from what has happened so far where he was very graceful in his movements. In retaliation for that railgun Eolas literally threw the telekinetic blade at one of the Rensa. Which went straight through it's chest, it cut straight through without much problem. Though it was a strike that normally would take a Rensa out, it did enough to cripple it and Eolas proceeded to finish it off. That same sphere of light appeared in his left hand and the sword dispersed from the impaled Rensa. Moving away from further attacks by the other Rensa, Eolas moved his left arm point forward and it was like his light telekinesis engulfed his hand turned into the shape of a gun. This was the same attack he had always down when he made the shape of the gun with his hand before. This time you can actually see the image of the weapon he displays with his min imagination clear as day.

Again the attack was the same and it wasn't long until the gun dispersed upon firing a shot. Which smashed right into the impaled Rensa, finishing it for good. Michael wasn't going to let that one down, Eolas literally had taken out six Rensa in the short space of time. Two when they jumped into the fire after regaining his memories, one which tried to attack him from behind. One before and after the teleporting scuffle just earlier. Then just one Rensa destroyed right now. At this rate...

...

...

...

"They all will be wiped out."

In the windowless building, the man who was often referred to as God of Academy city was still watching the events unfold. It was hard to tell what Aleister crowley was thinking right at this moment. He was far to focused on the various screens that has appeared in front of him. Each once was showing footage from the point of view from each Rensa under Michael's control.

One after the other, each screen started to go blank. With the last thing each one seeing is Eolas about to attack that specific Rensa. But Aleister had noticed that Michael was clearly just observing everything. Even when Eolas was literally clearing through the Rensa like it was nothing, but with each one destroyed it took longer for Eolas to deal with the next one.

Eleven of the Rensa was destroyed so far with only eight left to deal with. When the eleventh screen shut itself off singling that Rensa's destruction Another screen appeared in it's place with Michael's profile, then what seem to be an uploading process which followed by the appearance of a very familiar binary code on the screen. Aleister was looking straight into Michael's programming...

"So I see he found that code after all. It was placed out there to give that boy an edge, if Michael's development went beyond calculations. But it seems the opposite has become true, if this continues then this we be all for nothing. To see the limits "

The binary code on screen and what he was talking about was the very one Last Order uploaded to Michael's core. By now the Misaka network is safe from being hacked by Michael and Last Order can no longer access his core programming... The binary code on screen started to change and as it did that was a rather crafty smile on Aleister's face.

...

...

...

Eolas was heading towards his next target, using the tactic of divide and conquer he was able to split the group of Rensa apart. He was in an amazing position, while he had an idea of what Michael was doing. He was happy about dealing with that one last, because in his mind the less Rensa there was the much easier it would be to deal with Michael. So far he has managed to cut their numbers down rather quickly. It was all thanks to their inability to use Accelerator's powers and Michael not getting involved.

But that would all change when Michael finally acted out of no where. Michael had stopped Eolas advance on one of the other Rensa and started to channel Mikoto's electromaster powers. It was like a tidal wave of electricity being thrown at Eolas. No wanting to get by that straight on, Eolas quickly leapt backwards. But it only took less then one second for Michael to switch into another power and launched a devastating Meltdowner attack. It was literally ripping the road apart as it went straight for Eolas. Who put his left hand forward in an attempt to catch it. The attack didn't hit his hand but smashed into a telekinetic barrier, this allowed Eolas to properly wrestle control over this power.

Because the meltdowner ability is basically converted electrons, Eolas is able to manipulate it to a varying degree. It was like he is able to control fire and water if they exist in the surroundings. In fact telekinetic users can effect most abilities but it has to be created from another source and be a physical power. They don't have the ability to convert electrons to create the meltdowner ability but once its created by someone who can, then usurping control of that launched attack isn't impossible.

Which Eolas proves right now, he held the meltdowner ability in his hand. But there was no reason to throw it back, it wouldn't make any difference. Michael has the ability to use most of the level five's abilities. Using a second hand attack against him would be nothing. But to show that it was hopeless using meltdowner attacks against him. He dispersed the power with his telekinesis without much trouble. But what would cause him trouble is the incoming railgun, with not enough time to move out the way, once again he stuck his left arm out to create a telekinetic barrier in front of the incoming railgun. The force of the attack crashing against his telekinesis and was pushing him backwards further down the street. He was literally being pushed back by the force of the attack smashing against them. Though it was far more difficult to stop compared to the Meltdowner, Eolas was able to disperse the railgun after weakening it with his telekinetic barriers.

Noticing that electrical abilities were increasingly becoming a problem for Eolas, Michael started to have a cruel smile. The rensa went over it in his calculations about the cause of it. The ability of telekinetic users to effect other physical powers and to manipulate them acted like a double edge sword when it comes to electricity. Manipulating it isn't a problem but when a concentrated strike of electricity interferes with an ongoing use of telekinesis, it interferes with the connection between the esper and the object it's telekinesis is effecting. Eolas knew all of this as well. He was taught early one about the weaknesses to his power and he knew electromasters like Mikoto Misaka would always have an advantage in battle. Speaking about Mikoto Misaka, the electromagnetic barrier which not only projects her from Misaki's abilities but it also stops powerful telekinetic power in its tracks. Her power is strong enough to stop the wave of telekinesis to even reach it's target. While it was a pain for Eolas during his school day competitions, the fact she has this ability protects her to an extent if he ever went rouge. But her defense wasn't absolute, but he wasn't willing to even think or try and find the limit of it.

He wasn't willing to figure that out, in case he ever went rouge. So she has the best chances in that situation... But he had a strange feeling that Michael is going to force him to figure it out. After all he was using her powers.

The time for further thinking was put aside, the remaining Rensa teleported up close to Eolas without warning and quickly changed to Mikoto's power. Emitting electricity around their fists, the Rensa started to fight up close enhanced with electromagnetic waves. They didn't increase the Rensas' physical power, but comparing to their physical attacks from before. They past right through the layer of telekinesis which acted like a cushion and struck Eolas with their full damage. Even in his powerful state, Eolas was starting to struggle after Michael had figured out concentrated electricity effected his power. He no longer can rely on his telekinetic field as the concentrated electricity was interfering with it. It was like he was being rendered powerless. Even so he had manged to block some incoming physical attacks, but without the assistance of his telekinetic field not even a skilled hand to hand fighter like himself could stop the flurry of physical attacks coming at him from the rest of the Rensa except for Michael. And only when they got the chance, they restrained him with a constant generation of electricity. This was to ensure he couldn't break free with telekinetic force.

The sight was an interesting one, it was like an angel being restrained dark chains. Though in this case those chains were the Rensa using Mikoto's electromaster powers. The amount of electricity going through him was not damaging but enough to make him paralyzed. And Eolas seem of taking the entire thing and accepted his situation by looking down... Defeated... What could he do? He entered this fight already beaten up and even then he took down a pretty impressive number of Rensa. The entire facade of acting like he wasn't hurt was a trick of physiologic warfare. But now what was the point, even he doesn't have the mental fortitude to keep that up...

Michael enjoyed the defeated expression from Eolas, so much that in that cold mechanical voice he laughed while walking forward.

"Back then I would be running scared, something I couldn't avoid. I was programmed to ensure my survival until my objective is complete. But now I don't know how to put this in words. But your true power is a joke, being confined so easily by subject three's powers."

Those last words was spoke by using Mikoto's voice. Eolas knew this was true, it was actually one of the reasons why Mikoto was chosen to be cloned. In a way it was the first confinement plan made by the Directors, though it was miles of being completed. The plan was to keep him under control through emergency use of the Misaka sister.

He may of been developed to lead an army of cloned level fives and to keep them in check.

They were also a way to keep himself in check. Both the Misaka sisters and Eolas were like equal weights parts of the Imperator project. They balanced each other out and that is what is supposed to of happen. But that project to develop cloned level fives kind of failed. Well after some assistance by Eolas. Which bore fruit the Michael project and it all lead to this situation right now.

"Who wouldn't of thought that the powers of the one you tried so hard to protect had the power to end you? Did you do it to keep somebody like her off your back? Was that your game Lucifer? You seem pretty content with using people after all... Considering the last two years... last two years... last two years. Don't you remember Lucifer? The people's lives you have ruined for just being... Alive..."

After say those words in it's cold mechanical voice, looked back in response to shouting by Mikoto who was being held back by Touma and Misaki. It would be impossible to hold back the railgun without Touma there and his right hand. So for once Michael was glad nobody was going to interfere. Michael had caught it's prey and it wanted to enjoy this moment. Michael wanted Eolas to leave this world in the same state he left Michael two years ago. That why it started to talk about the last two years, the events which happened while he has been running with no memories. Specifically one certain event...

"Like that old couple in Kyoto."

Eolas may of not been looking at Michael. But he knew who it was referring too.

"You remember them?"

It was round the time after Eolas' mind had been 'rebooted' for the third time due to the existence of the Misaka Network. Because he didn't predict this and hopped a certain God would keep to a deal. Eolas had already exhausted his chances of a secured second life without his memories. At this point he was a homeless, starving and had no clue who he was on the streets of Kyoto. It was there when an old couple in the kindness of their heart reached out.

"They took you in when you had no where to call home and no past to cling too."

There was a cruel sense of spite in Michael's mechanical voice.

"And you know what they got for their kindness? ...Death..."

While he didn't noticeably react, both of Eolas' fists were clenched from hearing those words. Michael had noticed and neither did Eolas. But slowly and surely as Michael continued speaking a dark tint was starting to shade the colour of his wings and halo.

"And the last thing they saw was the boy they helped killing them. The expression on their face was rather interesting. Was it fear? No they didn't give that vibe... Was is confusion? I'm not sure... I still have much to learn... learn... Learn... Obviously it wasn't you who did it and neither would I if they didn't lie about you. I guess that I was asking for your location while we share your appearance threw them off. Using your voice didn't help matters. Oh well. Like they matter anymore."

Finally those words sparked a response from Eolas...

"Oi... you... call this... restraining?... This is nothing compared to Miko-chan's shocks"

It like an epic center of an explosion, the moment Eolas looked up towards Michael. Tremendous amount of Telekinesis started to erupt from him. Both him and the Rensa holding him were engulfed in the light of his telekinesis. It was intense the ground was being chipped away at the scene, you could even seen just a faint look of the Rensa in the light. They were struggling to hold on and it was soon to be proved pointless. The moment the light dispersed all the Rensa that was restraining him had been literally thrown across the area.

But Eolas didn't really come out of that unaffected. He had stumbled down on his left knee covering his move with his hand. When moving his hand away you could see there was blood. Even in this state he wasn't immune to getting hurt. In fact he took a lot of damage so far and the only reason he isn't feeling the full effects was pure adrenaline. But he didn't care about that, the only thing on his mind now was to cause some pain.

Michael had been pushed down as well, but it was the least effected of them all. The moment Michael saw Eolas stand back up and heading in it's direction. Michael tired to create an electromagnetic field to weaken Eolas. It did have an effect, Eolas was showing signs of struggling to walk. But it only took a sudden burst of telekinesis to disperse the electromagnetic field. Eolas then at that moment took the chance to catch Michael off-guard and propelled himself forward. He was fast, very fast and its not like there was a lot of distance to cover. Eolas managed to beat Michael to the punch, literally, he had punched Michael right cross the face before Michael had a chance to think about changing powers.

When that Rensa construct looked up back at Eolas, he was standing right in front of him. There was an intense stare of anger in his eyes and his wings looked remarkably darker.

"You coward get up now and prepare to pay for what you done. For every last thing that has happened these two years. YOU WILL PAY!"

* * *

**Author Notes:** It's been like a week since the last update, but it's better late then never.(been rather busy with training)

Anyway I had plans for this entire chapter to be much longer. But taking apart each of the Rensa pawns one at a time seems a bit tedious. Though I probably already crossed that line. The last review I gotten had made me worry a tad bit, because I don't want Eolas to come across as a Mary sue. An all powerful individual. He's not Acceleator, even if his powers can do something similar. It will never be able to match Acceleator's power. I also want to remark to another review made a while back. Which said they prefer Mikoto to remain more powerful then Eolas.

I can ensure you that's always been the case. If both Mikoto Misaka, Accelerator and number 4 both had achieved awakening or white wing mode. I'm pretty sure in sheer power they will blow Eolas away in his current form. Though combat experience is another question. And I can promise you at least for Mikoto and Accelerator any future story in this series. That they will have their moment. It's just this story is undoubtedly about the hidden level five. So this is his moment to shine.

Other then that we will see the results of a certain God's tampering with Michael's code. Also the others may of been pushed aside for this one chapter, made sure to make a brief mention of them. They will not be next chapter as the fight reaches it's rather deadly conclusion. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue reading to the end. I haven't got anything planned for next few days, so I will be solely working on the next chapter.

**Chapter 32** - A Nightmare's conclusion?


	32. A Nightmare's Conclusion?

**Chapter 32** - A Nightmare's Conclusion?

"You coward get up now and prepare to pay for what you done. For every last thing that has happened these two years. YOU WILL PAY!"

The anger in those words were terrifying, if Michael was any normal individual then it would think twice before continuing to fight. However Michael was not even a normal Rensa and unbeknownst to Eolas his programming was being changed. Even though the one behind it will never hold his hand up and he was going to make sure no one else would do it for him. Though it wasn't exact control, the certain God of Academy city has renewed the control he once lost two years ago.

And it was about to show the results of it's change in code.

Michael stamped hard as got up and put all its strength in his incoming left swing, which was very easy for Eolas to dodge and the next swing coming from the right. But Michael moved fast enough to catch Eolas off guard with a kick enhanced with electromagnetic waves. It hit right in the stomach and it acted like a stun gun. Eolas knew from that moment Michael suddenly was packing a lot of power. But the effects didn't last long and when Eolas was about to counterattack the surviving Rensa started to engage him. Still using teleporting ability they are copying from Kuroko, two of them was engaging him up front while another two were giving suppressing fire. Eolas hadn't noticed that the fifth was making it up a very tall building and taking advantage of Eolas being preoccupied Michael made a surprising move. It turned instantly towards the car were the others where watching and quickly fired a railgun at them.

...

...

...

Other then Misaki who expected the events unfolding before their eyes, it's something you'd rather wanna stand back and watch it happen. Though that wasn't the entire reason why they didn't interfere. More so of Eolas request earlier being relayed back by Mikoto and further enforced by Misaki. The argument being that he would of never able to move forward if he can't do this himself. Misaki has the confidence that he would be able to do just that. It's not really unreasonable, while there is varying different conditions. It remains very conclusive that Michael was no match before and hasn't changed much since then. Even being told this Mikoto couldn't help but to worry, there was a bad feeling emanating from the fight. It felt like something was trying to claw itself out amidst the chaos.

This bad feeling was further enhanced when Misaki attitude started to change, specially around the time when Eolas was being restrained. She didn't know exactly what was causing it, but she knew that something has tipped his emotional state. Something he must of heard, because only when he begins to allow his emotions to guide his actions. She begins to lose her grip on the connection via that old telepathic connection. Misaki made the uneasy choice of sharing this information and what it actually mean for Eolas. Because there was a real danger of losing control while in his current state. Misaka sister 10,033 would be the one to share some clarity on the issue. She had gotten out of the car to address the others, while still having a gun pointed at the Power Developer.

"He is still connected to the Misaka Network explains Misaka."

Misaki took the moment to take control over the PD with her power. Allowing Misaka sister to not have to focus on him while trying to speak. The sister offer gratitude and her emotional expression changed to that of being concerned. She continued before anyone can question her change of expression.

"From what Misaka can tell Eolas' memories and experiences are pouring into the network. The memories are selective but a lot of them are from what Misaka can tell the last two years. Right up until this very moment Explains Misaka."

The sister continued to explain what may of caused his current emotional state. This had made Mikoto wanting to intervene. She had thought he wasn't in the state to do this on himself, but both Touma and Misaki was there stop her for doing something foolish. What would happen next would give her clarity to why she was stopped. In an explosion of telekinesis coming from Eolas, the boy had forced himself out of being restrained. Afterwards following to punch Michael down, but it didn't stop there. Michael quickly fought back and the other Rensa returned. Which allowed Michael to turn it's attentions towards them.

Before they even can question why, Michael had already launched a Railgun towards them. Without thinking Touma stepped forward in front of Mikoto and the others and took the attack head on with his right hand. It would seem that was a diversionary tactic as the moment Touma's Imagine breaker negated the attack. Michael literally leapt towards the car, holding the power developer and the hurt Kuroko inside. Before the others could react, Michael had already punched straight through the window-screen. Michael's fist was only a few cms away from Kuroko before she decided to teleport out.

"Kuroko! Are you alright?"

The sound of Mikoto calling out to her confirmed she was out and away from Michael. She would of taken the Power developer out but Michael intentionally put itself in the way. It continued to crawl it's way into the car and directly in front of the power developer. At the same time and show how Misaki's grip on the power developer broken. You can see he was starting to struggle against his bindings upon seeing Michael. But before he could do anything, Michael grabbed him by the neck and then whispered in his ear.

It was in a voice that only he knew and that voice was a certain God of Academy city.

"You're no longer needed."

Instantly Michael snapped the Power developer's neck without remorse. It then launched the now lifeless body of the power developer right through the car door. The entire thing was rather surprising, mostly for Misaki as she never seen Michael personally assassinate anyone else. It's fair to say Michael has caused the death of many in it's attempt to kill Eolas. However it's never been direct other then with Eolas himself. That is what she found it most surprising, this made her thought that either Michael is being controlled or his way of thinking has evolved. Though she doesn't know if she should feel guilty to see that man get what was coming to him.

But she wouldn't have time to think about it, because Michael wasn't going to stop with the power developer. Michael had already begun attacking the others, it had already started to exchange blows with Touma and showed knowledge of his right hand. Kuroko tried to help him and even teleported a few darts into Michael's ankles to slow it down. But Michael's eyes changed mimicking that of Eolas' and suddenly it shown the use of Kuroko's teleporting ability by removing the darts. Michael even used her power to get advantage over Touma and knocked him down then instantly turning to Kuroko. Michael's eyes turn back to normal and then it was about to throw a powerful blast of telekinesis. You can guess this as how it felt like wind was being channelled to Michael's hand and Mikoto saw this instantly. In fact when it comes to telekinetic attacks, she is rather good at spotting them. Because of that she was able to get in front of Kuroko just in time, putting all her strength in her defence and when Michael's attack clashed against Mikoto's electromagnetic barrier the impact was tremendous. Not only was it strong enough to push the car on the side it had thrown everybody away from the epicentre of the collision. Other then Mikoto who barely stood her ground and this was very obvious when she dropped down to her left knee. The impact had kicked up a dust cloud and the first thing she had seen was Michael emerging unscathed. She couldn't hear or see the others, Kuroko who was behind her had also escape her sight. Michael had isolated the electrical princess from the others and he was gunning for her life.

'_This thing is relentless.'_

In her attempt to fight him off, she quickly unleashed a quick fire of electrical strikes. No matter what she did, Michael was taking her attacks like it was nothing and she was still hurting from earlier, so she couldn't maneuver that well yet. He caught up and literally pinning her to the ground by grabbing her neck. Oddly Michael wasn't actually strangling Mikoto and he only looked at her up close with a confused expression. It was a rather odd sight and confusing it seems for both sides. Mikoto is looking at the one known as Michael who shared Eolas' appearance.

"The only thing that makes you special from any other girl of your age and that is your esper level."

Mikoto didn't say anything in response to the cold mechanical voice of Michael.

"So... What is it about you that drives him?"

Michael slowly moved his free hand towards Mikoto and placed it on her shoulder. It then moved his closer to whisper in her ear...

"I wonder if it's that attachment that caused him so much pain."

She couldn't really help but remember the night when Eolas left two years ago. The pain in that boys eyes from she had last saw him then, only made her angry.

"GET OFF ME!"

Mikoto instantly erupted in a explosion of electricity, she was giving her all to get Michael of herself. But the Rensa while be literally consumed by the electricity was smiling. And it continued to carry on in short bursts of electricity from Mikoto, she was doing her best to fight Michael off but he seem immune. It wasn't long until she felt rather exhausted and couldn't keep it up. Michael laughed...

"Who do you think gave those cyborgs the upgrades to drain electricity. All deprived from my design... Now I'm going to use your own power to kill him and I hope you will be there to watch. And see the life you ruin come to an end."

Michael had emotionally manipulated Mikoto to give what he had needed. While it would make any difference using other esper abilities, Michael knew that if it used the railgun power next time around. Then it would be far more powerful then normal and he planned to use it to add insult to injury. Leaving what he thought the now hopeless Mikoto Misaka, Michael got a stark reminder that she wouldn't go down that easy. A large electrical strike had smashed right into Michael's back and it noticed that the blast far more powerful. A thought went in Michael mind about the possibility of her holding back? Michael turned to see Mikoto already on her feet and breathing heavily. It was obvious that she was rather exhausted.

"You making it very hard for me not to kill you."

Michael warned as it turned to face Mikoto once again.

At this moment Eolas was fighting the other Rensa in an increasingly ruthless like manner. He was allowing his anger to get the best of him and it was causing him to make mistakes. And the brief moment he had seen Mikoto confronting Michael didn't help matters, but strangely it motivated him. He gracefully dodged the Rensa's attacks, while creating a telekinetic Sledge hammer and swung it low behind him to hit one of his four targets. Once again he moved fast, turning the sledge hammer into a long sword and stabbed right through one of the Rensas' skull. While one survived his attack, Eolas managed to destroy one quickly and now there was nothing stopping him. He threw his left arm backwards as the telekinetic sword faded away and then threw his arm forward. If anyone thought Michael's attack was collided with Mikoto was anything then this would take the cake.

Not only was it far more powerful, but it's range effected a wider area. All the cars was crushed, the lampposts were bent away from the direction of the telekinetic blast and all the windows in the area was shattered. Michael was literally smashed down but still on it's feet. While Michael did take the brunt of the attack, the others and Mikoto didn't get scot free. It was like Eolas had already forgotten about them and was fixated on Michael only. Taking advantage of Michael's temporary paralysed state, Eolas rocketed himself towards the Rensa and unleashes a flurry of hits before sending Michael flying with another telekinetic blast.

Eolas didn't stand still for long and show no sign of checking on the others. He was far to fixated on Michael, it was like he had a mentality like a dog with a bone. He wasn't going to stop until Michael was dead and Mikoto saw it for herself. Ignoring his changed appearance his eyes were dark, full of anger and were more frightening then Michael's common bloodlust stare. He quickly left before Mikoto could call out to him and to make matters worse she was left with a nasty surprise.

A large gust of wind came out of now where and was being directed to a place ontop of a building. She looked in that direction see a rather familiar sight, it had brought back memories when Touma had confronted Accelerator. One of the Rensa was creating plasma from the wind and at a terrifying rate. She couldn't help but to feel scared, everything was going out of control. Eolas is unreachable, Touma, Kuroko are hunt and Misaki was plain useless in this situation. She couldn't ask for her sisters' help this time, only about ten of them remained. It's not going to be enough to do what they did that time with Accelerator. She started to feel useless in this situation, she couldn't even stop Michael who had only used her to get stronger. Even when the other Rensa was heading for her and the one creating the Plasma seemed ready to launch it against them. Still still felt useless but she gritted her teeth and stood back up.

She was going to prepare and do anything to solve this situation. But she had seen something she never thought would happen.

"Accelerator?!"

The strongest level five in Academy city who was forced to retreat earlier had returned. Now that the Misaka network wasn't under attack, the network was once again able to help with his calculating ability. And proving he was still the strongest level Five in Academy city, Acceleator only had to touch both of the incoming Rensa once which he caught by surprise and they looked like they were torn apart. Now he stood in front of Mikoto while looking up to the large ball of Plasma.

"... Do you understand what you have to do?..."

Accelerator had said, but she didn't answer straight away. So actually couldn't help but to think and she never thought she would. But she was happy to see him here and what was more surprising was to see Touma stand next to him. They were talking naturally about how to deal with the remaining Rensa.

"There are two more of them left. I guess you take the one up there and I deal with the other one?"

"Come on you, don't you think you need to see the doctor by now?"

Misaki had said to Kuroko while help her up, from the state of Misaki it had looked like she had shielded Kuroko from recent events. But knowing her she probably wouldn't admit it. Kuroko turned towards Mikoto but her eyes weren't looking at just her... she was looking at Misaka sister and the other sisters including 10,032 who had just arrived. After being asked to fall back by Eolas earlier, they had been helping to get people away from the scene of the fighting.

"Misaka..."

Misaki had called out to Mikoto, while holding an awestruck Kuroko from all the Misaka sisters.

"Life doesn't always give you two chances..."

Misaki gave a confident smile before continuing...

"So Isn't it time that you stand by him now? It's obvious that he needs your support."

Those last words had snapped Kuroko out of her gaze and she started to struggle against Misaki who was also stopping her from escaping. Mikoto didn't say anything, she wasn't sure what to say and the only thing she could do was to nod her head. She understand what she was going on, the entire answer was already there. She once hated herself for not doing anything to help two years ago. That she allowed him to suffer all on his own, but now that would no longer be the case.

"Go!"

Misaki said who was trying to stop Kuroko from halting Mikoto.

And she did...

Mikoto ran in the direction that Michael and Eolas went. It wasn't hard to follow as they lead a rather shocking trail of destruction, it was like a wrecking ball had gone crazy through the streets. A gust of wind went past her and she quickly look back to see that Acceleator had his hand in the air and the ball of plasma had dispersed in an instant. Knowing that she didn't have to worry, she continued running. From what she could tell, both Michael and Eolas were heading towards a Certain Iron railway bridge.

...

...

...

Most of the time since he had regained his memories, Eolas had fought with Michael's rensa pawns. Between them it was like a fight on par between two level fives. But in this case it was something beyond it, the fight between Michael and Eolas was leaving nothing but destruction in their wake. And this was mostly down to Eolas' increasingly animal like behaviour. It was the same behaviour that Acceleator had to deal with a few days ago. And it was this same behaviour that was making Eolas a much easier target.

At the beginning of this battle, Eolas knew that allowing his anger to get the best of him would not help him. But there was years of anger building up inside him and despite knowing the danger he had allowed it to take control. Not entirely knowing the tipping point himself, the moment he had heard the fate of that old couple who had helped him... That is when he had lost it. That is when he didn't care anymore. Because once again others had to suffer for his mistakes and well in that case they had lost their lives. Lifes that could be continuing right now if it wasn't for him. Like all those children who died under that horrible experiment... Before he knew it Eolas subconsciously found himself falling back into that same darkness that had taken those lives.

_"Let the darkness envelop and enslave you... or you destroy the darkness along with the city."_

Those words crossed his mind as he feel deeper into that same darkness and what bore from that choice was a form of demonic in nature. There was no doubt that his powers was far more powerful this way, but he was running on pure rage and couldn't control it. Somebody of Michael's capability found it rather easy to take advantage of his state. And on a certain ironway bridge, Michael was prepared to put down the rapid dog which he emotionally manipulated.

At this point they were fighting just above the bridge, they both had wings so flight wasn't exactly a problem. Even though Michael had the calm and calculating advantage of the raged fuelled Eolas. And even using subject one's powers, Eolas was able to literally throw Michael like a rag doll down onto the bridge and Eolas feel down right after the Rensa.

But before he did, Michael quickly got up and jump out the way to create some distance between them. Still knowing that Eolas was far more powerful in his current state, Michael still was a little frightened by the sheer force of Eolas Telekinesis. The moment Eolas landed on the bridge, the river running below was pushed in both directions by his telekinesis. So much that you could see the ground itself that normally was covered by the water. That was how much pressure Eolas' telekinetic force was creating. And he was about to use all of it to take Michael out, rocketing himself faster then ever before. Eolas went straight at Michael without even thinking and Michael too full advantage because at this speed not even Eolas could made this calculation. Just before Eolas was about to collide with Michael, the rensa put everything it hand in Subject one's powers. Using it's own hand like a blade, Michael redirected the momentum back at Eolas and pieced just below his left should with it's hand. Eolas was thrown backwards across the bridge and nearly ended back where he was before he had charged at Michael.

Once again Michael couldn't help but to be surprised, because Michael was aiming straight for Eolas heart at that moment. And despite the use of number one's powers, the sheer force of telekinesis emitting from Eolas recoiled his hand away from his heart.

But at least... in theory that rapid dog was indeed put down. Once again from the beginning Eolas regained his memories he was already in a bad shape. And throughout he had ignored the pain he was in due to pure adrenaline. But now that last attack against him caused enough pain to snap him out of it and along with it the state he transformed in faded away. His wings and halo while corrupted from his anger had vanished. His hair and eyes slowly turned back to normal. And under the waves crashing down below Eolas said to himself.

"Dam it, how could of I been so stupid."

Eolas was feeling all the pain he had endured all up to this point. It felt like every bone in his body was shattered and like his mind was going to explode. Like in the past every time he overused his powers specially as he did before. Eolas suffers strong migraines and pushing his body to the limit with his telekinesis had caused a lot of bodily harm. Even when not considering the attacks he took by the Rensa and Michael. In fact as he stood up it was an act of Miracle. Maybe it was sheer will or plain being stubborn. Eolas was trying to push all the pain away as he wasn't finished here. But Michael knew he was and because of that it was literally laughing from the top of it's lungs.

"I DONE IT! I DONE IT! I DONNE IT! I BROKE YOUR TRUE POWER! ... Admittedly it took far more then I expected but you humans being weak, it mostly took emotional manipulation. Both you and that subject three fell right for it... Lucifer... It's over... Time for you to GO TO HELL!"

On par with the attack he had launched when Eolas was in an angelic state. Michael when he finished speaking unleashed a devastating Meltdowner attack. There wasn't much he could do, Eolas' left arm was barely moving because it was gravely damaged from Michael's counterattack not long ago. And he really can't move his body that well. He was a sitting duck and the only thing he could do was to put up a telekinetic barrier.

And with all his strength using his right hand, Eolas put up the strongest Telekinetic barrier he could muster. And barely, just barely on collusion it was enough. But the power of the attack was inevitable going to overpower him. Eolas despite stopping it with his telekinetic barrier was being pushed by from the sheer destructive force. And even in that situation you still could hear that cold mechanical laugh from Michael.

"FINALLY! I BEEN WAITING FOR TWO YEARS TO GET TO THIS POINT! FINALLY I WILL KILL YOU!"

Despite putting more force in the attack, Eolas was still holding strong with his barrier. Which from impatience from nearly achieving his goal of killing him. Michael roared in out burst..

"DON'T YOU GET IT? YOU'VE LOST! And I want you to know before you die! That I will not shut down upon your death! I remove that programming from my self a year ago! So I want you to know that after you breathe your last breath! I'm going back to find your friends and KILL THEM AS WELL! AND I'M GOING TO CONTINUE TO TAKE THE LIVES OF ALL WHO EVEN DARE SAY YOUR NAME! WHEN I'M THROUGH NOT ONLY WILL YOU BE DEAD, BUT THE VERY MEMORY OF YOU WILL BE WIPED FROM THIS WORLD!"

Wiped from this world? For a long time he was hidden from the world anyway, so it wouldn't really make much difference to him. Michael had intended this to a mental blow, giving him the final advantage to finish this battle... However... Michael refuses to understand the idea of threatening those who Eolas cared for...

But for that brief moment those words actually motivated him to continue fighting. Securing his footing and avoiding from being pushed back... Only Eolas' eyes started to change and once again changed into a ghostly white colour as if he was in that angelic state. Tremendous amount of telekinesis was being channelled and not to push the attack back but... With a mighty swing upwards Eolas somehow managed to throw the direction of the attack into the sky. And the green destructive light faded into the night sky.

When it did, Eolas collapsed on both of his knees and his eyes once again returned to normal. He was now breathing heavily, clearing showing he was exhausted and yet Michael seem unfazed from the battle. It was like it had infinite stamina. And Michael while surprised that he was able to survive that attack, didn't take too long before unleashing and equalling more devastating blast. And it soared right to Eolas who couldn't make much movement.

Though it seemed hopeless, Eolas was ready to try another telekinetic barrier. But he didn't even try to stand up this time. He felt to weak in his legs and could barely lift his right arm. Would it be enough this time to stop Michael's attack?...

"Get out of the way! Idiot!"

Eolas suddenly perked up hearing that voice and managed to move to the side slightly which allowed a certain Electrical princess to hold back the attack. Though she did seem to struggle, it didn't take her as long as he did to throw the attack in another direction. Once again Eolas managed to avoid death and only thanks to Mikoto Misaka. Who was looking in his direction the moment she could. She seemed happy to see that he was no longer in a fit of rage.

"Miko-chan? Are you alright?"

That was the first thing he could say. Which caught Mikoto slightly surprised, she then quickly tried to help him up on his feet.

"Idiot! Look at you! You even in a worse state then before? I should be the one asking that question. At this moment of time I stand a better chance."

"... Ha... Even if you had the power of God Miko-chan I would still worry about your safety. Even if you was able to overcome the enemy and I couldn't. I would still step forward first to fight. Because... if I couldn't have a normal life... I wanted to make sure you did..."

His words was sincere, you would be a fool to doubt that and in that moment she had remembered all the times the subject of why Eolas left two years ago. She had been told that she was partly the reason. And like a coincidence, Eolas continued on that very same subject.

"I'm sorry... for leaving... but that was mostly my reason... two years it had gotten to a point that I had to make a deal. A deal with God... To end my siege on the darkness of this city, they wanted me to leave Academy city and never interfere or even approach the place again. And in exchange they would no longer use you or your DNA map in experiments... But that was hopeless... to come back and find out that they continue to make clones of you but to incur the level six shift project... I feel so stupid that you still had to go through with it. And I hadn't known this for two years... yeah I was on the run but I had experienced moments of a normal life throughout. Only if I had known I would of come back sooner... But I felt weak and I was naive... I had trusted that the deal was kept and I couldn't live with being far away. So I locked them away in preparation and I had given you the key. I never thought I would come back and my memories would only haunt me if I kept them in exile."

Mikoto couldn't help but to smile.

"You idiot... Even now you trying to hold back your tears..."

Eolas slowly looked back at Mikoto only to she was hiding her obviously embarrassed expression. She was finding it hard to continue talking and you can see her struggle with embarrassment. She wanted to say something to make Eolas feel better, she wanted to express her true thoughts on the batter. But you see.. it was rather hard for this electrical princess.

"You just an idiot! You should of told me two years ago and then we could of figured something out then. You should of known this would of happened sooner or later... Still... I..."

Once again she stopped as she felt rather embarrassed. Eolas was acting rather dense to what Mikoto intentions.

"Miko-chan you gone red? Are you getting a fever."

"NO I'M NOT!"

From that out burst they both look at each other and was soon both about to laugh. However a deadly reminder that a certain individual was around. A railgun shot barely just missed them both and it came from none other then Michael who exploded with power. You see though despite Eolas losing his previous form, Michael hadn't and it was going to use all the pain it gained from it into one last attack.

"GLAD I GOT YOUR ATTENTION! Because I want to say nice seeing you here subject three! I never thought you was this dark to want to see his death personally. BUT I'M HAPPY TO OBLIGED! But I can see you have no intention to leave that boy's side, so I'll do both of you a favour and PUT YOU BOTH DOWN TOGETHER!"

The sight was terrifying, Michael was generating electricity on a scale neither of them had seen before and one of the was the strongest Electromaster in Academy city. Michael was going to put everything it had in it's next attack. Even in his poor condition and by seeing the danger in front of him. Eolas natural instincts made him to step forward and only in the attempt to protect Mikoto. But she had stopped him from going any further

"Eolas..."

She was no longer embarrassed and in fact she had shown strength in her eyes. She was ready to fight by his side and Eolas knew this only from her expression.

"Miko-Chan?"

She walked forward and stood right by his side. She was looking towards Michael and his terrifying power. But he couldn't help but to look at how much stronger she had become, despite her the trouble she personally went through. She still had the strength to carry on... Maybe it was childish to always look out for her but that was just Eolas' natural instincts.

"Eolas Stuart? I'm Mikoto Misaka... Let's do our best!"

Those words while not entirely the same, it had reminded him of their meeting and what he had said to her at that time. Like an echo in his mind he can hear his younger self say it.

...

_"Mikotoo..chan? Mikoo? Miko-chan! I'm EOLAS! Lets do our best!"_

...

With a smile on his face, Eolas offered something to Mikoto with his right hand. At first there was nothing, but it suddenly started to glow and that beautiful sphere of light had returned. But it didn't stay for long as it was moulded into the shape of a familiar Arcade coin. Seeing it, Mikoto instantly knew what she had to do next. And they both turned towards Michael together.

"SO I SEE YOU GOING TO PUT UP A FIGHT! BOTH OF SHOULD JUST SIT DOWN LIKE THE DOGS YOU ARE AND JUST DIE!"

At that moment Michael had unleashed the most destructive Railgun that anyone have ever seen. It ripped across the bridge, tearing up the very street in it's wake and headed straight for both of them. But neither of them move, both stood them ground and using the coin he had given her Mikoto unleashed her very own to counter. If there was only one in Academy city who had a chance to match that attack it was only Mikoto Misaka. Because she was known as the Railgun. It was her power and not no one elses.

A large shockwave could be felt as both Railgun's collided with each other. And the very street that the core of the impact was about to break, but both sides was still firing trying to overpower each other. Mikoto was giving it all she had and surprisingly despite her exhaustion she was able to match Michael's head on. But... Michael was gain power and ground against Mikoto. The tide was beginning to turn against them and if this continues she would lose the match.

"Hold on just a bit longer Miko-Chan."

Eolas was still right by her side and trying to support her in this endevor. But not only that he was focusing on a certain object he had given to Mikoto. That coin, even in the middle of both railguns. Amazingly it was still intact and as the memories of his struggle against Michael went through his mind. Eolas shouted out his name...

"MICHAEL!"

When he did you see Michael expression turned to that of confusion and Eolas was smiling. Michael couldn't hear what Eolas would say next, but in a way that Rensa may of understood.

"Game over!"

In that instinct the telekinetic coin at the core of the railgun clash. Erupted... It gave Mikoto's railgun the omph it needed to overpower Michael and the machine that was created to destroy Eolas life. Which had been haunting his past, present and future for over two years. Was consumed by the dual attack of both Mikoto Misaka and Eolas Stuart.

...

...

...

It had been twenty minutes since that moment. When both of them had overpowered Michael and put it's terror to an end. The attacked had shot straight through Michael and ripped apart its body. Now it remained silent on the floor on the bridge. Neither Mikoto or Eolas had approached it yet, because both of them were exhausted to the point of collapsing.

The other had also made it to them only fives minutes ago. Accelerator wasn't there but according to Touma, he had gone back to the hospital to check on an annoying brat. But Touma, Kuroko, the sisters and Misaki were all there. Despite this reunion, Eolas had said something to catch them by surprise.

"I'll be back in a minute..."

"Where you going? Can you even more?"

Mikoto had asked.

"I can move... I think... just... there's one final thing to do..."

None of them had responded when Eolas slowly begun to walk in the direction of Michael's fallen body. While they all had a brief idea of what was going on, only Misaki had the better idea while Eolas would check on Michael's fallen body. He was pretty hurt, to badly that it took over five minutes to get other there. But he made it and the instant he stood right next to Michael body. He had fallen to his knees right next to it.

...

_"My brother... I was looking for my brother... but those other people took him away..."_

___'Alex Webb... Age 7... Nationality... English... Test Status... Success... The experimental device had worked and the subject's brain wave patterns seems to accept the device's programming... Subject has been put forward for the parent experiment...'_

_"Project Michael was the parent experiment. It was created with one goal in mind, to create the perfect Rensa unit to even kill the human weapon Eolas Stuart."_

_..._

"You was just like me... a Child error with nothing to call home. And like me you was thrown into an experiment not of your own choosing. But it was because of me that you life was destroyed..."

Eolas slowly put his right hand on Michael's head, it was shaking like the time his hand would after killing somebody. This is because still inside of Michael's skull was the actual brain of Alex Webb, which was cut out of his actual body and put into a cold mechanical machine.

" So I don't know if you even can hear me... But in case you do... I will try and protect your sister from the same fate... no matter what..."

It was very quick, because Eolas doesn't know if somewhere deep inside that the boy was somehow there. But even so that boy had gone on long enough, he had suffered and become the Rensa known as Michael. And it wasn't his choice at all. Again it was rather quick, with what strength he had left Eolas used his telekinesis to crush the brain inside Michael's skull and the chip device which created Michael along with it.

"I'm so... sorry... At least for you... the nightmare is over..."

After briefly looking at the night sky, Eolas finally collapsed due to his exhaustion and injuries. For the first time in two years, Eolas finally had stopped running from his past.

* * *

**Author notes: **No much to say, but I hope I brought this chapter and battle to a fulfilling conclusion. I really tried to dial up the danger which Michael presented in this chapter. I can imagine some will find the whole dual attack thing kinda cheesy. Well always had it planned. For it was fitting. But also it's time to say good bye to Michael my very first antagonist. Your design was sloppy and not thought out but I did my best! XD

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as this story is soon coming to a close.

The nightmare which Michael had presented is over. Now it's time to pick up the pieces.

**Chapter 33** - The Aftermath!


	33. The Aftermath

**Chapter 33** - The Aftermath

_'I never thought I would see the day, where I would be back in this city. When I had left two years ago, it was with clear understanding that I would never return. That is because I was naive enough to believe in that certain man. Some would call it a bigger price to pay then losing your life, to live away in exile from the life you knew and those you cared about. And to lose your memories of everything you knew and everything you was because of that decision. That decision was my own, I could say it was the price I must pay for my past but that would be running away from the issue. I was too weak to face up to my sins and the only thing I had done is run away from them for two years. But now I'm back and after everything I've been through it has now come to this decision. No longer will I run away, now it's time for me to face my past. The people I killed, those I had left behind and **him**. That man is still planning...' _

**November 12th, 5:53am**

It's been many hours since Michael's defeat. Other then Accelerator, Last order, Misaki and the Misaka sisters. Everybody else had to take a trip to the hospital, though shockingly Touma wasn't that hurt compared to Kuroko, Mikoto and Eolas. Though he did require an over night stay for check up. While Kuroko had suffered injuries requiring her once again to use a wheelchair. Mikoto had some injuries, mostly bruises but her biggest problem was exhaustion. Eolas was heavily wounded, like that to his left shoulder he also had a lot of internal bruising and a fractured rib. He was also suffering from a bad case of a migraine and also heavy exhaustion. But something more troubling had surfaced which the Heaven canceller had noticed. When Eolas was brought in he had started to cough up blood, which was caused by damage to his internal organs. Not knowing the extent of the damage, tests were schedule later on. Thankfully it seems he wasn't in mortal danger. A good rest is what he would of needed... But it seems that Eolas couldn't sleep for that long, he kept waking up every so often and this time he had found somebody in the room.

It was dark, only the emergency lighting was on and the person was standing in the shadows. It was a tall person, who seemed to be wearing a suit and had it's arms crossed.

"Oh you're awake."

It was a voice of a man and very deep.

"Yeah... Sure I'm awake now."

"Sorry, if I awoken you but I had just came to check on my daughter. So I thought I check on you as well."

"I see..."

Eolas smirked realising who it was and continued.

"I can't believe it too you over six months to find me."

The man was none other Tabigake Misaka. The father of Mikoto Misaka who was also the one who gave Eolas the letter which lead to his return to Academy city. Pretty much none of the recent events would of happened if he didn't make the decision. Now that his mind felt clearer, Eolas could easily recall the memory of when he received the letter.

...

_"This must be strange coming from a complete stranger. But you must be Eolas and I must say it took nearly all my resources to find you these past six months. Don't look alarmed, we both had met before. Few times in fact... The first time was when you was on a job. At first I thought it was nothing, but when I had learned from my wife that you was the same boy that is friends with our daughter. Then I honestly was surprised. I was also frightened that you could be a danger to my daughter. But you proved that you will do anything to protect her and your entire act back in that city was basically your testament to it... Now only if she knew that her father was working with you. I was also surprised when I got that letter after you left the city. That you left the trigger too me for bringing you back... You trusted me that I would only give you the letter back, only when I had deemed Aleister had broken your deal or if she was in danger... He had started to mess both with my daughter and wife again. I warned him what would happen if he crossed a father. I guess no better way then to teach him a lesson and that is to send you back to that city... Here... take it... go back... deal with him... and make sure my daughter is unharmed from his schemes. I can only trust you with that responsibility."_

...

"You don't really have a right to complain. You did leave the decision up to me and I gave you the letter when I thought it was the right time. But that's not really important don't you think?"

He was right, the reason why he returned was not to deal with Michael. But to deal with Aleister's actions of late. The level six shift, the hit out of Mikoto's mother and the events of the invasion of Academy city. The last one involving the magic side...

"I don't think I would be able to effectively deal with that man. That option was lost two years ago when he only accepted the deal to save his own skin. But even back then, that man probably had measures to stop me. When I put my mind to it I can predict certain events that can happen in the future. Like understanding the cause and effect of certain situations. It's how I predicted how certain situations would turn out on my return, my calculating ability and my accuracy to predict events had also been remarked as a stroke of genius. But... That man... if at best I can predict some events two years in advance, that man has seen how the world will come tumbling down over ten to thirty years in advance. It's like he has seen into the future and wrote it down accurately. Give and take some events turn out different then he expected, but nothing big enough to divert him from his goals. Not even my rebellion against him... I bet he saw it all happening and knowing what happened when I was away only proved the fact..."

Eolas felt frustrated, the more he thinks about it the more he realises that he was played a fool. This was seen by Mr Misaka very easily.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I understand who you dealing with... Just make sure she stays safe, like you had promise. Don't want to regret my decision..."

Though he was still thinking about that certain man. There was a slowing realisation in his mind about his situation with Mikoto Misaka. He didn't realise as he sat on the bed against the wall, that Mikoto was just on the other side of that wall in the same position. She was awake because of her father's visit and she was thinking also about the same thing.

What happens next for them?

Before they were close friends from a very young age and that relationship was seriously rocked from the events of two years ago. So what was it right now? She had obviously found out about a lot of things which would change ones perspective of a person. And she isn't exactly the same person, she has obviously grown from two years ago. Back then she hadn't been a level five for long. And the events she must of been through would change anyone. He had wondered what her true feeling on everything that had happened...

"Well I guess that is all, I need to leave Japan in a few hours. I'll stay in touch, just in case anything happens."

Mr Misaka had said who was about to leave the room, but stopped rather suddenly.

"Oh right. Just to warn you... Misuzu couldn't come here as soon as I could. But she she is coming to check on Mikoto. And to have a word with you... She did sound angry when she heard you was alive and back in Academy city... So... "

Fear suddenly struck Eolas like a ton of bricks, you see Eolas even known her mother in the past. After all he had met both Misuzu and Mikoto at the same time. So he wasn't a stranger to Misuzu and they met over the years many times she visited Academy city. Mr Misaka was a very tough man, in fact he reminds Eolas of professional gangsters for some reason. He's respectable and he never want to cause insult to him. Not out of fear but again out of respect. But like his daughter, the women of the Misaka family can be very dangerous. While Mrs Misaka often shows a cheerful and relax side... Eolas had once seen the angry side... What if she knew exactly what happened two years ago... Her reaction is going to be terrifying...

"Good luck with that."

Mr Misaka had said snapping Eolas out of his thoughts. Eolas responded in kind as he left the room...

"Oh god... Wait no... where are you going? Tell her I had no choice! NO! DAMMIT! Why do I suddenly want to fight Michael again..."

**10:12am **

The next few hours came by rather quickly, the city had woken up to a war torn district seven. The city had suffered a lot of damaged during the Academy city invasion, but this battle with Michael and Rensa had caused much more damage. But even while its only been hours since the event, repairs are surprisingly on it's way. The bodies of the Rensa and Michael had mysteriously vanished without a trace. The entire debuckle had easily been past under a terrorist attack, sparked by recent events which caused the invasion of Academy city.

And the public had taken the story without much argument. Though oddly enough, while they don't know the true intention. Some of the fight between Eolas and the Rensa was caught on video. It wouldn't be long until Eolas' face once again becomes widespread, like the time he was announced as the 8th level five. Though he is actually the 6th. The next few days were going to be very interesting. Heaven Canceller was the first one to enter Eolas' room since Tabigake. He didn't really say anything, but just kept looking through the papers on his clipboard. Then he went to do a basic check up on Eolas without saying a word. It wouldn't take him long for the doctor to be done and Eolas was the first one to break the silence.

"Hey Doc?"

"..."

The sound of paper's shifting was the only response to his greeting.

"It's been a while don't you think? Well... not really but you know... I think... Sorry it just sometimes feels like I'm seeing things from the perspective of me back then. Sometimes it feels as the last week and so never happened..."

Finally the doctor did respond.

"But it did all happened and according to the neural scans it seems you never suffered memory loss in the first place. It looks like everything went to plan."

"Yeah everything went to plan I suppose. The return of my memories, Shokuhou's ensured safety and well I guess that's it. Nothing else went to plan, they still messed with her despite what happened two years ago and whatever I did achieve came at too much cost..."

HC wasn't sure what to say because in the end. That was true. A lot of lives had been effected or lost since his rebellion two years ago. It can be seen they died in vain, though only if you see it from the perspective of protecting Mikoto from the darkness. However...

"But... It would seem something that only time would tell had finally been answered. They were never able to replicate the Level Five cloning program, Radio noise. Those forty two lives and at least they weren't in vain. And for the other reason... "

The sound of the clip board being placed on a table, stopped Eolas from speaking.

"You haven't changed one bit. Honestly, you always thinking about what has happened, the results of your actions and what to do next. I had hopped losing your memories would teach you how to live a little. You had acted like it from what I heard and seen. Obviously you going to have to explain a lot in due time, but at least learn to relax again. If anyone you deserve it most. Well that's my opinion."

He deserves it? Eolas wasn't entirely sure if that's true... however... he was still young...

"FINE! Do you do room service here? How about those consoles? I remember playing one briefly 7 months ago..."

Eolas went on what he wanted to do. From the sounds of it he had learned some things about living a normal life from the last two years. Though it wasn't the best, he did indeed experience those moments. The thought of trying to be normal for a while made him feel so excited. So much that he actually moved far too much and ending up straining his wounds.

"Ahh... it feels like I'm going to break in half."

The doctor couldn't help but to smile at his sudden change of behaviour. Eolas was taking his advice to relax a little and he was glad but even he knew that was suddenly going to stop for a while. That's because someone had knocked on the door. It's a fact that Eolas he owes explanations for a lot of people. So it is going to be a very few interesting days for him.

"Remember those tests are scheduled for next week. Let's hope you don't have to be in hospital on your birthday."

_'Birthday? oh right... I'm sixteen in four days.'_

Eolas nodded in response and that is when the doctor went to the door to allow the person in. The person who had knocked on the door was none other then Misaki, which was to be expected in a way.

"Good morning Eolas-san."

But the moment he had saw her Eolas thought it was best to go somewhere else.

...

...

...

Misaki went ahead as Eolas got changed, surprisingly he was able to obtain even more clothes which made him to wonder. Where the hell does this hospital get them from? I guess it's just in case of emergency. But that wasn't really important right now. Despite seeing each other last night for the first time in two years, they didn't really have time to talk. Now... for the first time in two years, the old partners in crime where finally reunited.

When Eolas had finally arrived on the hospital roof top, which took a while due to his injuries, he had seen Misaki looking out towards the city. He slowly approached her who had already noticed his presence.

"About your power developer, he had said something yesterday which you should know."

...

_"That tool thought he could outsmart us. He thought he could take us down and I'll admit he nearly did two years ago. But even then he was still naive despite everything he had been through. He never knew that this whole situation right now is nothing but another experiment... Well an experiment that never truly ended two years ago."_

...

Eolas responded quickly to what he hears, this was a very important to get the answer of his next question.

"Was he just talking about the Michael project? Or..."

Misaki was just as confused as Eolas.

"I don't really know. He didn't went into details and I didn't have time to search through his mind myself. Though I'm not complaining, Michael kind of took him out before we could any more answers. The idea was to leave him to you after the whole fight with Michael... You kind of let me down you know... I brag that you could easily deal with Michael and you managed it by the skin of your teeth. What would you have dne"

Misaki amusingly started to tease Eolas. Which made him see awkwardly embarrassed and Eolas' hidden pride started to show.

"HEY! I was fighting for my life before I regained my memories. You know what it's like to fight those bloody things, where you barely have any knowledge about them? Tsh If I was 100% the moment I regained my memories, I wouldn't of been pushed to my limits."

Eolas remarkably had a lot of pride and Misaki easily teased this fact of him. He is a lot of things, while his abilities were developed with the intention to kill. He doesn't actually enjoy losing that much, in fact he had a competitive nature that rivalled Mikoto Misaka. Misaki had witness and experienced this personally two years ago during those school competitions.

Eolas was using this to give him time to think. He wondered to himself about the power developer, that he honestly didn't fear sadness over his death. To Eolas anyway, that man was dead to him two years ago. He was nothing but a user with the intent of achieving his own ends. But... still... he was a better father figured then his biological one.

Misaki was just teasing him about how he handled Michael, but her behaviour quickly changed. She turned towards him and said the following in a nervous manner.

"Still... you're back..."

He didn't answer, but only looked at her with a friendly expression. Because he didn't answer, she had continued.

"I did everything you had asked and more. Though it seems to be in vain, apparently your apartment had gotten destroyed..."

Eolas interrupted Misaki.

"And my Thank you Shokuhou Misaki. You're a true **friend**."

Eolas smiled to see Misaki surprised from his words, she honestly didn't expect it. Despite thinking of them as friends in the past, it really never came up and she often felt they were just using each other for their own gain. Though she honestly didn't care about it. However, Eolas had picked up this trend of thought two years ago and now that hes back. He can tell her exactly what he thinks about her...

"Why you so surprise? Even I have to admit, we were just simply like co-workers. But do you think after going through everything we did back then... And even what you had to go through since I went... Had you ever thought once I would not think of you as a friend? You helped more then I had ever asked and honestly there was no real reason too. Sure I helped you out of tight spots, but you already paid those favours back and more... If you ask me this is only down to a strong friendship or at least the desire to be friends. But then... Why do we need to say it? Friendships are much stronger when you allow them to grow and not just proclaim them off the bat. But after you're pretty sure about it, it's kinda nice to confirm it don't you think?"

Misaki was rather speechless, but she was happy to hear it from Eolas personally. But there was something on her mind which she couldn't shrug off. What is he going to do now? Two years ago, Eolas' name was and kinda still is infamous within the underworld of Academy city. Does he intend to get back into the game to remain a thorn in their side?

"So... What do intend to do now?"

This question instantly brought a smile to Eolas' face. Despite having a bad left shoulder, Eolas was able to move it with a little help with his telekinesis. He was doing this to show he was ready to move on.

"Well I don't know... Go back to school, I still do fancy a proper education you know. I wonder if I could get back into a certain middle school again. Also get a new living place, probably isn't going to be a school dormitory It's going to be a proper apartment and all. And... if Miko-Chan doesn't mind... I intend to tame the darkness of this city... Or just join judgement... either one. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind a level five in their ranks."

Misaki was quick to respond.

"I can help you to get back into that school. But I must ask why if Misaka doesn't mind?"

"Do you really think I'll make the same mistake again? She suffered enough last time for me keeping secrets about my intentions. Besides it's different now. Back then she didn't even knew about the underworld and now's shes already fought against it. She knows what to expect, so I'm just going to be honest about it."

Misaki couldn't but help start laughing.

"So basically you going to allow her to whip you... The almighty Eolas Stuart who brought fear to the entire underworld and rebelled against Academy city. Whipped by a middle schooler?"

Eolas started to look embarrassed by the thought.

"It doesn't sound so bad when you remember, shes probably the strongest middle schooler in the entire world. But it's more then her who be effecting my decision, I don't intend to put you or anyone else in danger."

Eolas intended not to allow his actions effect others again. Well he will try his best, because despite his best laid plans in the past and good intentions. Many people had incurred the greatest sacrifice. Even though some people had only made the choice to help him out of kindness. Like that couple in Kyoto... They paid the ultimate price... That made him thought for a moment, maybe he should find out where they was buried so he can pay his respects. There was a lot of people he had to pay his respects... But first he should start with a certain young girl. Like the world itself knew what he was thinking, Misaki received a text on her phone from the young Sarah. She was literally outside the hospital right now and Misaki told Eolas just that. It was time for him to face up to his past once again, there was no escaping it...

"I'm going to take the short way down, see you later... This is going to hurt..."

Despite being injured, Eolas was already pushing himself by literally leaping into the air with a burst of telekinesis beneath his feet. This allowed him to scale the fence on the roof and started to fall to the ground right in front of the hospital. There was a lot of people going in and out which wasn't surprising considering the fighting last night. A lot of people got in the cross fire, so a lot of those in this hospital now could of been put here by his own actions. He tried not to think about it too much and the moment there was a clear open space, Eolas decent stopped just inches of the ground and a wave of telekinesis could be felt by everybody in five hundreds yards. He had used his power to cushion his decent like it was nothing. But despite that he still felt the pain across his body, even this was too much at the moment. He should start taking it too easy, but like the doctor had wondered before. Eolas isn't that great at it. Unless there is a duck toy involved and the moment he had saw a little girl looking awfully similar to Sarah with a duck plushie, Eolas eyes glowed like a little child receiving candy. The reason for this wasn't just because it was a duck plushie... it was none other then his first ever duck plushie... The one he had since meeting Mikoto Misaka for the first time.

He had given her the plushie the last time he had seen the young Sarah. She was very stubborn about Eolas leaving, not liking the idea. She wasn't sure what was going on back then, honestly he didn't tell her that much about it either. But he can understand what she was probably feeling. He shouldn't of been so friendly and acted like an extended family to the young Sarah. She had lost her brother, the only actual family she had left and then Eolas who acted like a family member would had told her he was leaving. So to calm her feelings he had made a promise to the young Sarah.

...

_"Honestly I can't promise you if I'll ever return. But just in case hold onto this for me... Somehow even where I'm going, I wouldn't be able to live without that plushie for far too long. So look after it for me Sarah and one day I'll be back. Hopefully with information about your brother and that's a promise."_

...

"You're actually back! Eolas!"

The young girl holding the duck plushie had said in English. Probably in her mind to show that she was in fact the same girl from two years ago, but Eolas did assume that she would learned Japanese by now. But something else surprised him even more. Sarah instantly teleported without warning to move closer, showing she had now had esper ability and the same as Kuroko's ability. She clearly had grown from two years ago, she didn't even have an esper ability back then. Now she has the ability to teleport, while also being much taller. Honestly if he would compare her to somebody he knows. Then he'll say that Last order would come to her shoulders in length. Even still he had to knee down to get onto her level, which was an echo of their first time they met. But at least this time the environment they were in wasn't so grim.

"I kept it safe"

She continued to say while holding out the duck plushie towards him. But he only smiled and patted the young Sarah on the head, you see while he was happy to see her again. You can easily see a sense of seriousness in his eyes.

"You may want to hold onto that a bit longer, we need to talk... about your brother..."

...

...

...

At the windowless building, a certain man remained in his usual place and looks upon the many screens in front of him. They showed information on many things, like the destroyed Rensa, the battle data recorded from the perspective of Michael. Specially Eolas' battle data from last night's confrontation. Which was calculating the actual level of Eolas Stuart in combat. There was also information regarding Michael himself and the results of the Michael project. There was even a few screens dedicated to the cleaning project and information allowed to be released. Also information sources from other organisations.

Even now that man was planning his next move, which he has been waiting to make for over two years.

"I'm rather surprised that last night's events has caused such a stir in less then 12 hours..."

He was right, not only was the underworld of Academy city reacting to Eolas' action to last night. But his actual return was now noted by many organisations around the world. Before the events of two years ago, that boy had targeted and hampered organisations around the world. Either being from the magical or scientific side. But it wasn't only that which was causing the stir, Eolas is a level five and yet is also bound to the magic side. Coming from the Stuart family, he still has tires to his family supporters.

But not only them who knew about Eolas Stuart.

...

...

...

**England, Windsor Castle**

"My princess, there is a message for you from our sources in Japan."

An English knight in full armour approached the elegant princess sitting on the table, she was in company with a gentlemen looking man. They were quite a distance away from the actual main building. She was under the shelter of a gazebo, which seems to be the only structure around. With only the trees and the knights standing around to keep her company.

Princess Carissa had received a long awaited message. All it had said on the message was that

"I see, so he had finally regained his memories. What do you think my leader of knights."

The man she was referring to what a British nobleman who had elegant blonde hair and was wearing a brown coloured suit.

"His artifact would be rather useful, I suggest we postpone our objectives until we have open dialogue."

"Agreed. I will also like to see him first, heard he was a demon on the battlefield. I wonder if hes like that anywhere else..."

She was giving a rather manipulative smile in response to her words, which only made the knight leader sigh in disappointment.

...

...

...

**Academy city, Windowless building**

"It seems the other factions have decided to wait until that boy shows an allegiance. Just as I had thought. Covering up last night's incident wasn't exactly my objective, while some elements of the incident will be hidden. The official story would be that Eolas Stuart had stopped a large scale terrorist attack on Academy city. All so there would be real reason for his face to spread across the world. A lot of people will recognise that boys face, maybe as an ally, an enemy or just a nightmare. But even now certain elements of our world is reacting to his sudden emergence after two years. Not only is he a level Five, but he holds remarkable amount of knowledge on the magic side. Not surprising the talks of war has been stalled. What do you think about this? He is your son after all... Director Stuart?"

Aleister Crowley was referring to a women in a business suit who was standing in front of him. She had long dark brown hair and very bright blue eyes. But her expression was simply emotionless and the next thing she was going to say would determine the future.

"We should reactive Project Imperator. "

This response was only met by a smile from Aleister.

...

...

...

**12:34pm**

She wanted to see if he was OK. Out of them all she had known that Eolas had suffered the most in yesterday's confrontation, not only that, she wants to talk him about certain things. She wanted to understand him more again, though Kuroko doesn't want to leave her sight because of her intentions. Thankfully a certain Misaka sister had gained her attention. Mikoto had the planned to invite Eolas to lunch so they can talk, but when she finds him on the bench in the playground beside the hospital. She realised that can wait for now. It was not because she was nervous about talking to him about both of them. But... It what she was seeing for the first time in a long time.

Eolas looked rather peacefully while sleeping on the bench, with a duck plushie in hand. He had must fallen asleep after speaking with Sarah which she was told about. She knew this as she saw Misaki and the young girl head off over forty minutes ago. Though she wondered if this peaceful expression he was giving was due to the fact, he now had a duck plushie in his hands.

_'This is the first time I actually saw him sleeping.'_

Mikoto decided to sit down on the bench next to him, her excuse was that he shouldn't be left alone in such a vulnerable state. But her next move she didn't really have an excuse, she was allowing her curiosity to get the best of her while nobody was around. She started to nudge herself closer and he still didn't move. So Eolas was defiantly asleep at this time and still she was mesmerised about his peaceful expression. Then she had remember what he had said.

...

_"... Ha... Even if you had the power of God Miko-chan I would still worry about your safety. Even if you was able to overcome the enemy and I couldn't. I would still step forward first to fight. Because... if I couldn't have a normal life... I wanted to make sure you did..."_

...

She had gotten closer and even decided to lean against him as if she was about to sleep herself. And that is just what happened, despite a night's rest both of them was still completely exhausted. The reason why Eolas feel asleep on the bench is somewhat a mystery, but he had sleeped on the streets before so it wasn't hard for him. But Mikoto quickly fell asleep because she felt comfortable around him, she felt everything was going to be alright and she knew that he would protect him regardless. It's not like she can stop him from doing it, even if she only had the power to defeat the enemy. He would try nonetheless, so she wanted to stay with him. So she can also protect him...

Both of them was like that on the bench for nearly half an hour... Until.

"MIKOTO! EOLAS!"

This suddenly had woken up Eolas from his slumber. Slowly opening his eyes to find a certain mother of Mikoto looking down on him. She had a very angry expression on her face and he suddenly felt scared for his life. But oddly he forgotten about it when he had noticed, that Mikoto was waking up herself after leaning on him. He was wondering what just actually happened here.

"You got a lot of explaining to do! You left her alone two years ago and I had to talk her down over the phone. You know what it's like for a mother to hear a daughter crying?"

Mikoto who had finally awoken and realised what was going on. Her mother's words had made her blush in embarrassment, normally this was be the time that she started to spark with electricity. But mind was going completely blank as she also realised that she had fallen asleep and woken up after Eolas did. Her mother also saw them in that state as well.

Her mother was still staring at Eolas with that same angry expression then she had noticed the Duck plushie. Eolas had noticed her eyes were directed at his plushie and felt suddenly more scared for his toy.

"Hey there... it's been a while don't you think? Look you can take my life, but please don't hurt the duck."

Mikoto's mother had noticed that it was old and figured out something. Which change her attitude as she begun to smile and then patted Eolas on the head out of the blue.

"It's good to see you back... Eolas."

* * *

**Author notes: **This chapter took a while because there is a lot of heavy influence in this chapter, that will spark the next story in the chain. So I had literately spent a few days replanning my next story to follow on from this one. There are some unanswered questions and I purposely left out Sarah's reaction to the news. Because a lot of that will feature heavily in the opening chapters of the next story. So there is something to look forward too...

I'm going to post this chapter as it is and work on the epilogue after I had dinner. It shouldn't take long and if it isn't done by tonight then expect it tomorrow.


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It's been a long while since Michael's defeat. And I got to admit, the days following were pretty nice indeed. Other then the news I received from the doctor about my condition, everything was like I dreamed. And before I knew it my birthday came along...

I honestly didn't expect anything from it, and I never actually imagined one before. But I had what you would call a birthday party. Much to Kamijou's apparent misfortune it was at his apartment. Everybody was there, even last order who had brought Accelerator along. It was great experience and even though they didn't talk, I'm sure both Accelerator and Miko-chan see each other in a better light...

Since the event with Michael, I really didn't have a home to call my own. Mikoto and Kuroko's dorm took barely a day to fix up. But what do you expect, considering the school they're in. Their school life quickly returned to normal, other then the Anti-skill patrol here and there. Anyway, so I had been living in a rather strange hotel. So I asked Yomikawa Aiho about any possible living arrangements. This is mostly because she wanted to help look after me and to ensure my safety. Not like I need it, I would be more concerned about herself. However I couldn't ignore her kind offering, but I wasn't going to live with Accel and Last Order. She was talking about a free apartment in the exact building where she lived with them. Well she told me it as a joke, because she thought I couldn't afford it.

But that kinda of backfired when I revealed the money in my account. All the money I earned from my jobs in my past, yet gained from taking lives but I'm not a stick in a mud not to use the funds. Maybe I should help Kamijou out abit, but knowing his luck something will happen to the money before I give it to him. The new place is really great, it has a great view of the district and everything. It's much better then a student apartment anyday, but it was start the day I moved in... where I started to have these... nightmares...

Where I stand among the chaos of battle...

Where the surroundings were torn to rubble and set ablaze...

As bodies littered around me...

All I had was a cruel smile on my face, it was my own darkness, my own fate. It was like my dreams were warning me of my future. And they keep reoccurring, over and over. Time and time again without stop. Sometimes I get peaceful nights, but again and again... I see myself... being control by my darkness...

But now I realised, that I was a fool to ever being frightened of myself. I wasted all those days and nights trying to avoid that side coming out. I waste my time and energy to avoid that turn of events. I should of focused on the darkness thats been overshadowing my entire life.

Project **Imperator**.

Before I realise this fact, much more blood would be shed and the fate of an entire nation would be challenged.

* * *

**Author Notes: **It's been about three months, finally my first horrid attempt at a fanfiction has come to an end. It would be over much sooner if I carried on with those daily updates, but life started to interfere so I couldn't no longer keep up. I'll had to admit right away, that this story as I look back on it was poorly planned. Considering what I had envisioned from chapter 1 is completely different outlook then how it turned out. But it's my first attempt at a full length story, so I hope I done OK and despite my constant mistakes I hope somebody out there enjoyed it right up to its conclusion.

I do really would love to know what people think about Eolas Stuart. He was my first original character and the intention was to build him from existing backstory. Well except that when that magizene which was dedicated to Mikoto Misaka came out, a lot of information about her did screw up with what was established in this story. When I had started her age was listed as 14-15 in the wiki. So I had decided to just make her 15. So her age is completely off from what it should be but it's too late now. She's been established as 15 years old in this timeline.

Story arc line had also been ruined. This is mostly down to my poor planning at the beginning, I forgot to take into account some events happen in mere days in tho Raildex universe. Considering it's november in this timeline, ww3 and english civil war already happened. But it's been hinted at that the most recent event was the invasion of Academy city.

But you could say to explain the major difference is the existence of Eolas Stuart. The events of the world has been changed from his existence. Specially considering the next story will be an alternative version of the English Civil War. So I hope you guys if you up to continue reading my next story, will forgive my horrible mistakes in this matter. My my next story will be far more planned and organised. Considering I learned a lot from my first attempt at a fanfiction.

Anyway I like to say thank you to everybody who reviewed I kept all helpful advice in mind. Also thanks to of course everybody who has read this from beginning to end. I'm really grateful. I have many more stories to tell in this version of the world which has Eolas Stuart. And I even have an idea for an alternative storyline where Mikoto Misaka and Eolas stuart never met as kids. What would of happened to the world? If Mikoto never became the light to Eolas' darkness?

But the next story has already been planned and ready to begin! I hope you will come back to read it.

**A Certain British Intervention!**

Like the state of the world, there has always been two sides to Eolas Stuart. Magic and Science. And when the two cross path a story is born. (xD sorry just had to say that.)


End file.
